ANGEL
by AmyRose664
Summary: "Cada uno de nosotros somos nuestro propio diablo, y hacemos este mundo nuestro infierno" -Oscar Wilde.
1. SIPNOSIS

Naruto Namikaze; un hombre exitoso cuyo pasado todavía le atormenta, decide nunca volver a enamorar a una mujer de la cual no esté verdaderamente interesado. Esa promesa le ha costado años sumido en la soledad, aislado en su torre de marfil y vivir inmerso en su trabajo. Hasta que conoce a la tierna Hinata, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga; uno de sus mayores socios.

Hinata ha vivido una vida bajo la sombra de su hermano, pagando errores de una madre que nunca se preocupó por ella o su familia. Encontrará en el apuesto amigo de su padre y nueve años mayor el amor que siempre se le negó.

¿Pero qué sucede cuando su relación despierte el odio y despecho de personas sin escrúpulos que están dispuestas a todo con tal de obtener poder?


	2. 1

Los eventos en públicos eran ese tipo de situaciones que intentaba evitar a toda costa. No le gustaba la atención que producía en la población femenina, sobre todo cuando tenía a su lado a uno de los peores mujeriegos que hubiesen existido jamás. Miró su Rolex y zapateó impaciente. Sí estaba allí, era por petición de su socio y amigo, no porque le agradase. Dos chicas elegantemente vestidas los miraban y cuchichiaban entre ellas, cuando por fin las miró, ambas se sonrojaron y al ver a su mejor amigo; Sasuke Uchiha, logró reconocer su aclamada sonrisa seductora. Suspiró, ahí iba otra vez. No importase cuantas veces le dijera que ese estilo de vida tomaría cobrándole factura, todo lo que le decía le entraba por una oreja y le salía por otra.

―Escoge una y divirtámonos más tarde ―murmuró el enigmático playboy sin despegar la vista de las jóvenes mujeres que parecían sufrir un terrible sofoco. Naruto las miró y dedujo eran unas de las tantas jóvenes que se graduaban ese día.

―Si acaso les llevamos diez años, por Dios Sasuke, madura ―gruñó en voz baja. Sasuke era un abogado reconocido y exitoso, que cuando no ejercía dejaba de pensar con la cabeza para pensar con el pene. Una de las chicas, la rubia precisamente, le miró directamente y le guiñó un ojo mientras mordía su dedo índice en una pose que simulaba ser sensual. Apartó la mirada por si la chica creía que solo con verla tenía intenciones de algo más.

Hacía mucho había aprendido la lección, no jugar con nadie. Si alguna vez aparecía la correcta, iría por ella. Mientras prefería hacer crecer su imperio, comprando empresas de todo tipo que se encontraran en problemas, reformándolas y luego vendiéndolas al precio justo. Su vida consistía en papeleo, reuniones, negocios, viajes de negocios, natación y boxeo para liberar estrés. El espacio que sobraba en su cama lo ocuparía una mujer de verdad, no una de esas mujeres que buscaban tener a cualquier rico entre las piernas con tal de asegurar su futuro.

Él buscaba una mujer que lo amara por ser él, no por ser el dueño de Grupo Uzumaki, nombre que eligió su difunto padre en honor al apellido de soltera de su madre. Aunque hace un par de años se había resignado a la idea. Hoy en día las personas se interesaban más en lo material que en lo verdaderamente importante. Por eso, las pocas aventuras que tenía con mujeres duraban una sola noche, nunca más de eso y así se los hacía saber, aunque prefería mil veces no recurrir a esos encuentros tratando de mantener su cabeza ocupada el mayor tiempo posible.

―Deberías llevarte una de esas a casa y sacarte un poco la frustración ―Sasuke le guiñó un ojo―. A de ser molesto utilizar solo la mano.

Naruto carcajeó un poco, acariciando su frente y negando suavemente.

―No todo en la vida es pasar de cama en cama, Sasuke. Pronto te arrepentirás cuando una logre enamorarte y ella no te crea una maldita palabra por andar tras todo lo que posea una vagina.

Observó a su guardaespaldas a una distancia considerable.

―Tonterías ¿todavía sigues con eso? Deberías convertirte en sacerdote, hombre. Te iría muy bien.

―Hijo de puta ―Volvió a mirar su Rolex―. ¿A qué horas vendrá este tipo?

― ¿Te refieres a mí? ―Ambos levantaron la vista hacia el recién llegado. Con cuarenta y siete años y dueño de un imperio parecido al suyo, Hiashi Hyuga era uno de los hombres más aclamados en el plano empresarial y tanto él como Sasuke estaban complacidos de tenerlo de su lado. Hiashi era despiadado en los negocios, incluso mucho más que él.

―Hiashi ―Naruto tomó su mano y la agitó, al igual que Sasuke.

―Me alegro de que vinieran. Es un día importante para mí ―Naruto llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y Hiashi lo imitó―. Mi amado hijo por fin se gradúa ―Echó un vistazo a la entrada de la Universidad―. Ha quedado bastante bonito ¿cierto?

―Bastante ―respondió Sasuke―. Lo justo para una universidad como esta ¿Así que tu hijo heredará tu legado?

―Es el mejor de su generación ―Hiashi sonrió complacido―. Neji es un digno heredero de mi fortuna y mis empresas.

Un chico, surcando los mediados de los veinte y vestido de traje se acercó a ellos, traía a una pequeña mujer tomando su brazo. Naruto observó el rostro del chico adivinando inmediatamente que se trataba del hijo de su millonario socio. El chico prodigio, con el cabello castaño y largo y con el peculiar color de ojos, no le fue difícil adivinarlo.

―Aquí está ―exclamó el hombre mayor, sonriendo con orgullo―. Naruto, Sasuke, les presento a Neji, mi gran orgullo. Neji, ellos son mis socios y amigos; Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha.

―Mucho gusto ―Los saludó a ambos. Naruto se concentró entonces en la pequeña mujer que mantenía la mirada baja y no pudo evitar recorrerla con sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido de satén color gris perla que acentuaba sutilmente sus voluptuosos pechos, largo hasta las pantorrillas y sandalias de tacón. Su piel era increíblemente blanca y poseía unas curvas de guitarra que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Trató de observar su cara, pero ella la mantenía oculta tras la impresionante y larga cortina de rulos azabaches y brillantes.

―Es un placer ―contestó Neji Hyuga mirando de manera extraña a su padre. Con una mano en el brazo de la joven hizo que ella diera un paso al frente―. Les presento a mi hermana Hinata Hyuga, ella también se gradúa hoy.

El hecho de que también fuera hija de Hiashi no le sorprendió tanto como lo fue admirar el precioso rostro de la chica frente a él. Se sintió clavado en su sitio, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido excepto la hermosa mirada violácea que esa chica poseía. Del mismo color que su padre y hermano, pero un toque de inocencia y sensualidad que la hacía diferente de ellos. Su rostro en forma ovalada le daba un toque elegante a sus inocentes rasgos. Labios carnosos adornaban esa boca, nariz pequeña, respingona y largas pestañas negras enmarcando esos preciosos ojos. El maquillaje estilo felino los acentuaba todavía más.

Una mujer joven, pero mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

―Mucho gusto ―musitó esa suave y ronca voz, alargando su pequeña mano hacia él. Al tomarla sintió que el universo colapsaba, que las estrellas se acomodaban diferente y que hasta la gravedad se trasladaba hacia esa chica. Un suave aroma dulce como a manzana verde viajó a su nariz y por poco cierra los ojos para inhalarlo en sus pulmones y retenerlo ahí.

―Igualmente, señorita ―susurró después de un pequeño momento de aturdimiento ante la belleza de la hija de su socio. Ella le sonrió y saludó igualmente a su amigo Sasuke. Odió que él utilizara esa maldita sonrisa con ella y se decepcionó. Si ella caía en las redes de Sasuke, solamente terminaría siendo una de tantas.

―Es un placer conocerte ―repuso Sasuke sin dejar de admirarla abiertamente, apreciando su belleza natural y sensual.

Naruto observó como Hiashi lucía tenso, evitando la mirada de su hijo que parecía reclamarle en silencio. Sabia porque lo hacía, el tipo en ningún momento mencionó a su hija, ni el hecho de que ella también se graduara ese mismo día. Hinata se ubicó nuevamente al lado de su hermano. En ningún momento levantó su cabeza hacia su padre y Naruto frunció el ceño. Si en algo era bueno era en leer a las personas, y podría incluso jurar que Hiashi detestaba a su preciosa hija.

―Padre ―susurró ella, apenas audible. Naruto sintió un pequeño codazo de parte de Sasuke que como abogado también poseía esa habilidad.

Hiashi miró a su hija con desdén.

―Hinata ―Tomó una profunda respiración―. Felicidades ―escupió como si esa palabra fuese un sacrificio enorme para él.

Ella asintió y su hermano en ese entonces, la tomó del codo.

―Nos vemos adentro, padre ―dijo él retirándose junto a ella y llevándola dentro del recinto universitario. Naruto continuó siguiéndola con la mirada, admirando ese culo perfecto y se percató cuando ella miró levemente hacia atrás, hacia él antes de desaparecer en el interior de las instalaciones.

―No sabíamos que tienes una hija ―siseó Sasuke directo al grano―. Solo nos mencionaste a Neji, nunca a tu hija, mucho menos que también se graduaba.

―No era relevante.

Naruto sintió que su mandíbula se tensaba ante lo impersonal de su respuesta. Le pareció verse a sí mismo en Hinata y a su padre en Hiashi.

― ¿De qué se gradúa? ―preguntó con voz gruesa y enarcando una ceja, Hiashi apretó los dientes.

―Administración empresarial ―respondió con hosquedad―. ¿Vamos adentro?

No le pasó desapercibido que buscaba distraerlos, eso aumentó todavía más su curiosidad, aunque ciertamente podía adivinar lo que sucedía allí. Lo siguió dentro hasta el enorme auditorio elegantemente adornado. Había cientos de personas presentes y sin contar a la enorme multitud de graduandos que se ubicaban en los asientos del frente. Naruto se sentó en su lugar entre Sasuke y Hiashi cuando la ceremonia dio inicio.

― ¿Lo notaste cierto? ―susurró Sasuke en su oído, vigilando que su socio no los escuchara.

―Por supuesto ―respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente, más explícitamente buscando a esa chica que tanto llamó su atención―. Algo pasó allí.

―Es sexy ―Presionó sus labios al escucharlo y sintió de inmediato la sorpresa de Sasuke―. No lo puedo creer ¡te gustó!

―Cállate, Sasuke ―gruñó entre dientes.

―Joder ―Sasuke rio suavemente y dirigió su atención a algo que Hiashi le decía.

Una larga jornada de discursos, de videos emotivos y variedad de presentaciones siguieron a continuación. Después la extenuante tarea de entregar cada uno de los títulos a más de 1500 estudiantes fue lo siguiente. Naruto observaba con atención entre la multitud. No podía borrar de su mente la imagen de ese bonito rostro y ese suave aroma que se coló en su sistema tan fácilmente. Quería conocerla, hablar con ella. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer despertara con tanta fuerza su atención.

―Hyuga Hinata ―Llamó el director.

La observó no muy lejos de donde se encontraba al ponerse de pie después de ser nombrada por el maestro de ceremonias, con una perfecta sonrisa diseñada en esos labios rosas. Su fabuloso cuerpo cubierto por la toga y su cabeza por el enorme birrete. Siguió sus pasos y no pudo evitar sonreír al observarla recibir su título. No prestó atención a nada que no fuera esa chica y aplaudió cuando todos excepto el imbécil de su padre, lo hicieron.

La recepción se realizó en el salón de eventos en el elegante hotel Ritz de Londres. Adornado elegantemente con arreglos de rosas color rosa pálido, farolitos de papel del mismo color dando la impresión de un ambiente más íntimo. Naruto bebía de su segunda copa de champán, observando a su alrededor e ignorando a la chica que acompañaba a la posible víctima de Sasuke esa noche. La escuchaba barbotear palabras ininteligibles ya que no le prestaba un ápice de atención, desesperada por despertar su interés en ella.

Lástima que él estuviera buscando a Hinata Hyuga.

La chica lo atraía, no lo iba a negar. Desde que la vio sintió algo extraño. Así que definitivamente iba a averiguar que era. Sentía era una señal que alguien le moviera el tapete en el momento que pensó nunca encontraría una mujer para él.

Ridículo, pero así se sentía él.

―Si me disculpas ―cortó a la pelirroja que continuaba hablándole sin parar y deambuló por todo el enorme salón. Al otro lado logró ubicarla, su padre parecía estar gruñéndole cosas pues ella permanecía con su cara apuntando al suelo y aferraba con fuerza la copa vacía entre sus dedos. Hiashi negó con la cabeza y se fue dejándola allí.

Rápidamente recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de ella hasta que llegó a su lado. Notó que le temblaban las manos y suspiraba temblorosamente. Sabía que Hiashi a veces era un hijo de puta, pero jamás imaginó que lo fuera también con su familia.

―Hola ―dijo cuando se ubicó a su lado. Ella alzó sus bellos ojos cristalizados hacia los suyos, dejándole una vez más sin aliento, pero consternándolo al verla tan frágil.

―Señor Namikaze, hola ―respondió ella lamiendo sus labios secos. Las fosas de Naruto aletearon al vislumbrar su lengua.

―Llámame Naruto, me haces sentir viejo con lo del señor Namikaze ―Ella le deleitó con una de sus sonrisas y él suspiró aliviado al hacerla olvidar brevemente el disgusto que posiblemente su padre le causó. Naruto levantó la copa y asintió sonriendo―. Felicidades, Hinata.

―Gracias ―Había sinceridad e inocencia en sus ojos―. Cuesta creer que por fin todo terminara. Tantos años de desvelo.

―Después la recompensa es magnífica créeme ―Un camarero vestido de blanco y pajarita pasó por su lado así que tomo una de las copas de champán que traía en la bandeja y se la ofreció―. La tuya está vacía―aclaró cuando lo miró confundida. Ella lo tomó entonces sin dudar―. Por tu graduación y porque serás realmente exitosa en tu carrera.

Ella, riendo, levantó la copa y la chocó levemente con la suya.

―De seguro trabajarás para la empresa de tu padre ¿cierto? ―inquirió después de que ambos bebieran un poco, él, sintiendo un tirón en sus pantalones cuando los apetecibles labios se humedecieron de champán. Al ver la mueca que hizo Naruto se arrepintió de la pregunta que formuló.

―No creo que quiera que trabaje para él ―respondió ella sin mirarle. Iba a preguntar porqué cuando una sombra acaparó su vista. Un chico de cabello castaño y piel morena tomó a Hinata por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente. Estático observó como ella reía y correspondía ese abrazo ¿Acaso era su novio?

― ¡Hina, felicidades! Por fin lo logramos ¿eh? ―farfulló el chico sin soltarla. Naruto se pasó los dedos por el pelo apretando los dientes y desviando la mirada hacia la multitud. Delicadamente ella se soltó de su agarre y eso le alivió, si fuera su novio no lo separaría de ella.

―Sí, por fin ―Ella sonrió al chico y lo miró a él―. Kiba te presento a Naruto Namikaze, uno de los socios de mi padre.

El chico inmediatamente le ofreció su mano. La tomó a regañadientes.

―Un placer señor Namikaze ―dijo el chico―. Soy Kiba Inuzuka.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo entre dientes él.

―Hina, Ino te está buscando, quiere que nos reunamos con ella ¿vienes? ―Hinata dudosa, clavó sus bellos ojos en él. El enojo rápidamente se le pasó. Era preciosa, como un ángel, lucía como un ángel ¿Cómo era posible que Hiashi renegara de una sensacional chica como ella?

―Si tienes que irte no hay problema ―Ella pareció avergonzada y al parecer trato de decirle a su amigo ―pretendiente, no era estúpido, sabia que le gustaba― que les cediera un momento. Lastima que el chico parecía un perro guardián aguardando por ella y no captó la indirecta.

―Lo siento, pero fue un placer conocerle, señor Namikaze ―Naruto tomó la manó que le ofreció y se la llevó a los labios. Complacido observó esas bellas mejillas teñirse de rosa pálido.

―Naruto, Hinata. Naruto ―aclaró sin soltar la suavidad de su mano―. Espero encontrarnos pronto.

Ella asintió sin habla, totalmente contrariada por el gesto de ese guapísimo hombre.

―Lo mismo digo, nos vemos ―Se giró hacia su amigo que lo taladró con la mirada y se fue siendo seguida por él. Naruto bebió de su copa sin perderla de vista. Después de todo valió la pena acompañar a su socio a la graduación de sus hijos. La razón iba alejándose poco a poco contoneando las caderas de una forma sensual y natural, sin querer ser sexy, pero siéndolo sin remedio.

Regresó hacia donde había dejado a su amigo idealizando un plan para volver a verla. Aun cuando estaba seguro Hiashi se opondría a su interés, pero por ella, valdría el esfuerzo. Claro que lo valdría.

**¡Sorpresa! Como ya he salido a vacaciones y tengo muchas ganas de escribir, decidí celebrar publicando ANGEL otra vez en su versión inicial al Naruhina. Será un capitulo por día si no hay ningún inconveniente y estén atentos a estos días porque vengo con todo.****Los quiero y ¡a leer! **


	3. 2

―Passez une bonne journée, à bientôt ―colgó el teléfono de su despacho y giró en su enorme silla hasta los grandes ventanales, donde se podían apreciar las vistas de todo Londres. Sonrió mientras jugaba con la costosa pluma que tenía entre sus dedos. Debería sentirse orgulloso y feliz por haber dado fin a ese negocio que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado los últimos meses. Por fin esa naviera al sur de Francia era suya. Si su padre aún viviera estaba seguro le habría callado la jeta con todo lo que había logrado por su cuenta, después de años haciéndole sentir que no valía nada para él. Pero no era esa la razón precisa por la cual se encontraba tan eufórico. Desde hacía dos días que sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una preciosa mujer de cabello azabache, ojos hermosos y aroma a dulce almizcle de manzana verde.

Se había pasado esas noches en vela pensando e idealizando un plan para atraerla. Por que sí, le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo. Se había colado tan fuerte en su torrente que no lograba sacársela de la cabeza. Había estado sumergido en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y delicada voz mientras hacía negocios, asistía a conferencias y juntas y cerraba uno de los mejores contratos de su vida.

―Creo que por fin la he encontrado ―murmuró para sí mismo, sin despegar sus azules ojos de la majestuosa ciudad de Londres. Había madurado después de esa experiencia tan traumática que experimentó en el pasado. Ahora era un hombre maduro, decidido y fuerte, al que no le verían la cara de imbécil nunca más ni le harían sentir culpable por situaciones en las que no tenía nada que ver. Sabía que tenía primero que conocerla bien y había buscado un sinfín de excusas para poder atraerla. No hallaba ninguna que no fuera plantarse frente a ella y decirle:

«―Hola Hinata, sinceramente me fascinas, quiero llevarte a mi cama y asegurarme que permaneces allí para siempre. Por favor, permíteme convencerte»

Negó con la cabeza. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años de lidiar con tiburones y buitres, era que todo paso que diera fuera debidamente premeditado. Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando su segundo al mando, junto a su novia y asistente principal se aparecieron esa mañana en su despacho para anunciarle que se casaban en un par de meses. Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku no solo le alegraron el día con el anuncio de su próximo matrimonio, sino que le dieron una razón perfecta para atraer a Hinata y hacerla caer en sus redes.

Necesitaría una nueva asistente y estaba seguro era ella la mujer perfecta para ocupar ese lugar.

«Ese y mi enorme cama»

Nuevamente su característica sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus carnosos labios cuando unos leves toques en su puerta lo distrajeron de su euforia. Giró nuevamente su silla y borró la sonrisa inmediatamente.

―Adelante.

La enorme puerta de caoba fue abriéndose dejando paso a su segunda asistente; Shion Miroku. Una rubia de ojos violetas alta y esbelta. Frunció el ceño ante lo corto de su falda y por poco pone los ojos en blanco. Otra más que intentaba atraerlo entre sus piernas.

―Le traigo la carpeta que le pidió al señor Kakashi Hatake, señor ―dijo la mujer con voz suave en un intento de sonar seductora. Naruto suspiró decepcionado. No solo debía encontrar una nueva asistente, ahora debía buscar dos. Evitaba ese tipo de situaciones a toda costa. El personal era el personal. Una vez se superaba ese limite o alguna empleada mostraba interés personal lo mejor era prescindir.

―Claro, déjalos en el escritorio y dile a Sarah que me suba un café americano con cuatro expresos y dos de azúcar.

Hizo girar su enorme silla de cuero, escuchando el repiqueteo de los tacones de Shion luego de depositar los papeles sobre su enorme escritorio. No le dijo ni por favor ni gracias, esperando que eso la hiciera cesar en sus intentos de seducirlo y no tener que trasladarla a otro departamento, la chica era eficiente en su trabajo. Su abuelo y su padre, cuando aún vivían le habían dejado bien claro que con el personal no se involucraba nunca. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su asistente, Naruto se volvió sin dejar de negar con la cabeza ante lo irónico de su pensamiento.

Tomó la carpeta y la abrió deleitándose con la foto de esa preciosa chica de aspecto sensual e inocente. Pasó las paginas del informe que mandó a hacer a su investigador Shino Aburame, comprobando que era bastante completo y resumido. Vivió con su madre hasta que esta murió a sus quince años. Nunca vivió junto a Hiashi, incluso estos se habían divorciado antes de que ella naciera. Eso lo desconcertó. Tuvo una infancia difícil, comprendió al leer el informe. Su madre era alcohólica que poco se preocupó por ella, haciéndola vivir en condiciones muy precarias. Trabajaba desde los doce y cuando su madre murió, vivió junto a su hermano en un costoso departamento que era pagado por su padre, hasta que Neji se mudó con su novia dejándola sola por un tiempo. Después le había alquilado un cuarto a una chica y ambas trabajaban para mantenerse. Hiashi únicamente se hizo cargo de sus estudios. Sus notas eran excelentes, siempre destacando hasta graduarse como una de las mejores de su generación. Eso terminó por desconcertarle; Hiashi solo mencionó el excelente rendimiento académico de su hijo mayor.

Miró hacia todo Londres tratando de comprenderlo todo, por qué la dejaba de lado con tanta facilidad. Cerró la carpeta y se llevó la mano a la boca de forma que su barbilla reposaba sobre su pulgar y sus dedos cubrían sus labios. Cada vez estaba más confundido.

La puerta se abrió y su respetable asistente personal, la guapa rubia y prometida de su hombre de confianza entró seguida de su otra asistente. Sarah puso su café sobre la superficie de madera oscura y con una leve inclinación de cabeza salió por donde entró.

― ¿Me mandaste a llamar? ―preguntó Temari con una mano en su cadera, donde relucía el precioso anillo que su futuro esposo le obsequió.

―Encontré a la chica que va a suplantarte.

La rubia frente a él enarcó una ceja perfecta.

―Pensé que ese era mi trabajo ―repuso.

―Lo he hecho por ti ―Le tendió la carpeta―. Llámala y concédele una entrevista, ponla al día y que empiece de inmediato para que logres concentrarte completamente en tu boda, la cual, imagino, será épica.

―Pues sí ―Temari se echó el cabello color miel hacia atrás y analizó los papeles en sus manos―. ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿La hija de Hiashi?

Asintió sin retirar la mano de su boca.

― ¿Por qué ella?

Guardó silencio. Temari soltó una maldición.

―Joder, te gusta esta chica ―La mujer observó la foto nuevamente―, y aunque es bastante guapa, no entiendo por qué. Llevas años estando solo.

―Problemático ―Ladró el tipo que ingresaba a su despacho a paso desgarbado. Alto y fornido y profundos ojos del mismo color de su cabello largo. Shikamaru Nara era el único hombre que aparte de su mejor amigo Sasuke, confiaba plenamente. Inteligente, calculador y meticuloso. Llevaba el mando de su imperio de la misma forma en que él lo hacía y era el único al que permitía decirle las verdades en su cara y aconsejarle.

―Solo haz lo que te digo, Temari. Ella está más que calificada.

Temari bufó y agitó la carpeta.

―Espero sepas lo que haces ―gruñó la rubia y pasó por el lado de su prometido―. Nos vemos después, cariño.

―Claro ―La puerta se cerró tras ella de un fuerte golpe. Shikamaru sonrió.

―Tu futura mujer es un demonio ―murmuró. Su amigo dejó salir una risa amarga.

―Por fin apareció ¿eh? ―Naruto rodó nuevamente su silla.

Sí. Por fin apareció en su vida esa mujer por la que tanto rogó, apenas y había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella e incluso hasta se podía pensar que era ridículo, pero estaba harto de estar solo. Él, en secreto había deseado una relación como la que mantenían sus amigos. Una relación seria, duradera y fiel. Deseaba llegar a su ático después del trabajo, meterse en la cama y que unos brazos cálidos lo rodearan y le susurraran al oído que todo estaría bien.

Jamás pensó que esperaría tanto tiempo, pero hacía dos días, casi a sus treinta y tres, que por fin sintió esas llamadas mariposas en el estómago. Eso debía significar algo, y emplearía todas sus ganas en averiguar qué era.

Terminó la llamada con un fuerte nudo atado a la altura de su garganta y aferró el aparato contra su pecho. Hinata parpadeó rápidamente para intentar contener sus lágrimas. Había intentado por todos los medios que ese deliberado rechazo no le afectara, pero no lo lograba ¿Cómo se supone que deberías ignorar el hecho de que quien se supone debería amarte te rechace de tal manera? Había tratado ser la mejor en todo, buscando la aprobación de un hombre que la culpaba por errores que ella no cometió. Ahora, cuando por fin logró licenciarse, su padre le cerraba las puertas del trabajo por el que tanto luchó.

«―Lo siento, Hinata. No tengo puestos disponibles para ofrecerte. Moveré algunos hilos y buscaré que algún socio te contrate. Es todo lo que puedo hacer»

Se sentó en el borde de su cama tratando de diluir el dolor que conlleva otro nuevo rechazo y apostaba, Neji estaría estrenando su nuevo despacho en esos mismos instantes. No lo culpaba, él era todo lo que su padre siempre deseó y su aspecto no le recordaba el tórrido pasado que tanto odiaba. Ella no tenía la culpa de eso, pero su padre la detestaba y la odiaba por esa razón, Hana fue la peor madre que existió en la historia y ella quiso que su padre la refugiase en su regazo. Cosa que nunca hizo.

Furiosa se limpió una traicionera lagrima que escapó de sus ojos.

Hasta ahí llegaría con su padre. Hasta ahí le permitiría hacerla sentir menos. Su nombre era Hinata, no Hana.

Se abriría paso en ese mundo a su manera, así tuviera que luchar y destrozarse. Le demostraría de lo que estaba hecha y lo haría arrepentirse por todos esos años en los que la hizo sentir menos. Estaba harta de sentirse debajo de su zapato. Había pasado por mucho, había luchado por forjarse un futuro prometedor en comparación con su devastadora infancia y horrible adolescencia. Trató, inútilmente, que su padre la aceptara, la quisiera como naturalmente quieren los padres a sus hijos. Estudió la misma carrera que su hermano, en la secundaria la adelantaron un año y desde entonces se mantuvo al mismo nivel de Neji. Todo porque su padre la notara y se diera cuenta de la clase chica que en realidad era. Nada funcionó.

Su compañera de piso, la guapa y sensual Ino Yamanaka ingresó a su habitación en ese momento y tomó asiento a su lado, tomándola de las manos.

―No quiso, Ino ―sollozó apretando los dientes―. El maldito no quiso darme el trabajo.

―Es un hijo de puta bastardo y odio que te haga daño cada vez que puede ―gruñó su amiga―. Es suficiente ya, Hina.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula dándole la razón.

―Ya no más ―accedió―. Ya no puedo más.

―Tu no tienes la culpa de que tu madre haya sido una puta irresponsable. No eres como ella. Eres un ángel y que se joda si no ve eso.

Las lágrimas la embargaron, agradecía tanto contar con su apoyo.

―L-Lo sé.

―Ya verás que todo saldrá bien ―Ino limpió las gotas de agua que cubrían sus mejillas―. Ahora cuéntame mejor como conociste a los calientes Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze. Joder, estoy celosa. Debería haber estado contigo ahí, era mi merecido regalo de graduación.

Hinata rio mientras sorbía su nariz y no pudo evitar evocar el momento en que sintió los labios de ese apuesto e imponente hombre sobre su mano. Había escuchado hablar de él y lo había visto numerosas veces en fotos. Naruto Namikaze no solo era un magnate sino un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un rubio natural bastante alto de piel tostada, contextura fornida y rasgos lo suficientemente masculinos como para dejar sin aliento a cualquiera, sin dejar de lado esos ojazos azules que la hipnotizaron apenas se fijaron en ella. Cuando él observó fijamente sus labios ella no pudo evitar fijarse en los suyos, carnosos, varoniles, perfectos en ese atractivo rostro que moriría por acariciar. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y espesas cejas lo enmarcaban dándole un aspecto serio, intelectual y desgarbado.

Sí, Naruto Namikaze era todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía.

―Es... guapísimo ―susurró todavía embriagada con su recuerdo. Jamás un hombre la había afectado así... jamás.

― ¿Naruto o Sasuke? ―cuestionó su rubia amiga.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Ino rodó los ojos y se puso en pie.

―Debe ser el imbécil de Sai, le dije que se fuera al diablo.

―Eres muy dura con él ―comentó ella, siendo consciente de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo su amiga con él.

―Hinata, se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con otra para verse con ella ¿Cómo te sentiste tú cuando descubriste a Toneri follando con aquella golfa? ―cuestionó su rubia amiga con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos turquesas.

Hinata la siguió al cuarto de estar.

―Nada porque nunca estuve enamorada de él ―Echó su largo cabello hacia atrás con su mano―. Otra de las estupideces que hice por Hiashi.

Toneri Otsutsuki era el hijo y heredero de una de las socias más importantes de su padre. Un día durante una cena el chico un par de años mayor que ella, mostró abierto interés por ella. Al notar eso, su padre prácticamente le exigió iniciar una relación con él. A su lado encontraría prestigio, posición y estabilidad económica.

Grave error fue seguir el "consejo" de su padre. Ahora, estaba seguro que la estaba castigando. En su graduación dejó bien claro que fue una estupidez terminar esa relación, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de culparla por lo sucedido.

―Dios sí, el tipo es un completo imbécil ―Ino abrió la puerta cuando el timbre fue tocado otra vez.

Con el cabello claro despeinado, pálido y con profundas ojeras; Toneri Otsutsuki podía lucir mucho mejor al ser el niño mimado de su madre. Al verlo Ino trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo, él interceptó su pie antes de que lo lograra.

―Hinata por favor, escúchame. Te lo suplico ―Ino empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Ya lárgate, bastardo infiel! ―ladró su amiga.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, aunque su amiga le había jurado que daba más ternura que miedo trató de que notara lo muy poco que le interesaba cualquier cosa que proviniera de él.

―Toneri, por favor. Vete a casa ―Dio media vuelta―. Llamaré a seguridad si no te vas.

― ¡No lo hagas! ¡Solo escúchame! ―suplicó su estúpido ex novio―. Ella fue la que me buscó, no yo. Fue ella ¡Lo juro!

― ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ―Ino sonó totalmente indignada, se llevó las manos a las caderas y le chilló en la cara―. Hinata, lo siento. Accidentalmente una puta deslizó mi polla en su vagina ¡LARGATE GILIPOLLAS!

Ino logró empujarlo y cerrarle la puerta.

― ¡No voy a rendirme! ―gritó el chico del otro lado. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la nevera. Estaba harta ya de lidiar con el imbécil de su ex.

No estaba enamorada, sino cómoda a su lado. Él la respetaba y era tierno con ella, ilusamente pensó que sería suficiente, hasta que el día de su cumpleaños decidió darle una sorpresa, sin saber que la sorprendida sería ella al descubrir a su novio entre las piernas de una rubia preciosa vestida en lencería negra. Lo único que hizo fue tirarles su obsequio a los pies y girar sobre sus talones, no sin antes decirle:

«―Gracias por abrirme los ojos»

Desde entonces no la dejaba en paz llenando su teléfono de infinitas llamadas y mensajes suplicándole un perdón que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle. Ahora lo único que embargaba sus pensamientos era ese perfecto y varonil hombre con el océano en sus ojos. Tomó un trago de leche sintiéndose exasperada consigo misma, estaba segura de que un hombre como él jamás fijaría esos ojos en una niña como ella. Además, no era tiempo de pensar en ello, hacía una semana que renunció a su trabajo en el librería de Asuma segura de que obtendría el puesto al que aspiraba en Hyuga Enterprises.

―Menudo capullo ―farfulló Ino tomando una toalla limpia y dirigiéndose a su habitación―. Gracias al cielo te diste cuenta a tiempo.

Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Se hubiera arrepentido muchísimo de cometer ese error, no obstante, podía asegurar que no lo hubiera hecho. Nunca sintió deseos de hacerlo.

Su celular timbró en su habitación, así que tapó la botella de leche y cerró la puerta de la nevera para tomar la llamada. No reconoció el numero en el identificador, pero de todos modos descolgó.

― ¿Sí?

―Buenas tardes, le hablo de parte de Grupo Uzumaki ―El shock la perforó al escuchar de donde provenía la llamada. ¿Podía ser él? No, debía ser una equivocación.

«O Hiashi buscando donde meterte con tal de que no le estorbes» pensó amargamente.

― ¿Estoy hablando con la señorita Hinata Hyuga?

―S-Sí, es ella ―trastabilló coludida todavía y profundamente herida.

Cuando la mujer le explicó que se le ofrecía el puesto de asistente personal de Naruto Namikaze, Hinata sintió que todo su mundo daba un vuelco, que todo lo que conocía estaba por cambiar en manos de ese hombre que logró profundizarse en sus venas como lava hirviendo. Las ganas de volver a perderse en sus ojos fueron más fuertes que su lastimada dignidad. Quería volver a sentir esas sensaciones viajando por su sistema con solo un leve roce de ese hombre que no desaparecía de sus neuronas.

Así estuviera arriesgándose y un presentimiento la recorriera completa.


	4. 3

Girl crush - Harry Styles

Hinata sentía sus manos cada vez más frías y húmedas. Los colores sobrios, la frialdad, la formalidad y la eficacia que la rodeaba lograban ponerla cada vez más nerviosa. Esperaba que el vestido negro de mangas cortas que eligió fuera presentable para la entrevista de esa mañana. Temari no Sabaku la había citado para ese mismo día, luego de unas breves preguntas por teléfono. No le dijo quien la había recomendado, pero sabía que su padre tenía todo que ver en el asunto. La guapa recepcionista le tendió un gafete de visitante para que pudiera subir hasta el último piso de ese enorme edificio metálico, y luego de agradecerle por su amabilidad, entró en el ascensor. Conforme subía varias personas la fueron acompañando en el trayecto hasta que las puertas se abrieron en un enorme espacio dividido en varias oficinas y despachos.

Se identificó con la secretaria de ese piso, una chica castaña que frunció el ceño al analizarla tan abiertamente y ella se sintió más incómoda. Después de dar el nombre de la señorita Temari, el ascensor volvió a abrirse y una alta, esbelta y escultural rubia miel de ojos verde oscuro salió de él.

Temari trató de disimular el asombro al reconocer a la chica que su amigo y jefe le había recomendado el día anterior y estuvo de acuerdo con lo que sea que Naruto haya visto en ella. Era demasiado guapa para su propio bien, pero a parte de eso, le alegraba que por fin mostrara interés en alguien, aunque tanto Shikamaru como ella llegaron a la conclusión de que las maneras de Naruto no eran las correctas.

―Buenos días ¿señorita Hinata Hyuga? ―Hinata asintió y le tendió su currículum―. Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Temari no Sabaku y soy la asistente personal del señor Namikaze. Sígame por favor.

―Claro, mucho gusto ―La siguió por el pasillo topándose con dos mujeres más y casi se cae de bruces cuando reconoció a la rubia que su ex novio se estaba tirando en el sofá de su piso. Ella solamente levantó la barbilla en señal de sentirse superior a ella, pero Hinata logró ignorarla impresionantemente bien. Contrario a lo que ella podría pensar, le agradecía por quitarle semejante cucaracha de encima.

Temari empujó una gran puerta y le señaló uno de los sofás que se ubicaban en una esquina del enorme despacho. Pinturas sobrias e impersonales, cuadros impresionantes de renombrados artistas. Los muebles lucían caros y todos de madera oscura, pero lo que más la impresionó fueron las bellísimas vistas de su ciudad.

―Es... impresionante ―susurró para ella misma.

―A Naruto le encanta su despacho, es prácticamente su segundo hogar ―Hinata arqueó las cejas ante la familiaridad con la que la mujer se refería a "su jefe".

«¿Será su novia?»

Sin querer, algo dentro de su pecho se removió. Sin embargo, prefirió ignorar esa desagradable sensación. Temari era una mujer guapísima y sin duda estaba a la altura de un impresionante hombre como lo es Naruto Namikaze.

―Por aquí, por favor ―Hinata obedeció y tomó asiento, Temari se ubicó al frente suyo―. Bien, por lo que puedo ver en tu currículum, acabas de graduarte.

―Así es ―asintió ella.

―Tus notas son excelentes wow ―Supuso que eso era algo bueno―. Ya veo...

La expresión dubitativa en su pulcro rostro la extrañó. La mujer volteó la página y Hinata sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies al notar la enorme y brillante piedra en el dedo anular de Temari. Ahora entendía porqué la llamaron para ese trabajo y odió sentirse tan terriblemente herida. Naruto iba a casarse con ella. Estaba comprometido y mordió fuertemente su labio ante lo patético de sus sentimientos.

―Okey ¿Cuándo crees que puedas empezar?

Sus cejas se elevaron hasta su flequillo.

― ¿Perdón?

Temari juntó sus rubias cejas.

―Para eso te localizamos, para que tomes mi lugar ―La mujer se inclinó un poco hacia al frente―. Me caso en un par de meses y necesito que alguien se haga cargo de las cosas por aquí.

«¡Un par de meses!»

Se mordió el labio para ahuyentar esa sensación de ahogo en su garganta.

―Y-Yo... pensaba que solo sería una entrevista y que... ―balbuceó sorprendida―. Me llamarían luego... ―Resopló apartando la mirada―. No pensé que sería tan rápido.

― ¿Algún problema con eso?

Se sobresaltó ante el ronco y seductor tono de voz del increíble hombre que hizo acto de presencia en ese momento. Hinata primero observó su abdomen, que aun con traje, se hacía presente, luego su mirada subió hasta su torso ancho y poderoso, tragando saliva ante lo bien que se le veía ese saco gris junto a la camisa negra, siguió hasta su cuello marcado, su mandíbula formada y sus labios llenos. Cuando sus ojos por fin llegaron a los suyos, Hinata sintió que algo extraño le encogía el vientre.

Había algo en ellos que la hacía estremecer.

―Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Hyuga ―musitó Naruto sin despegar los ojos de ella.

Exquisita.

Era la palabra que la definía a la perfección. Las ondas naturales de su cabello atraían a sus dedos a perderse en ellos, en su suavidad y fuerza. El vestido negro que llevaba se ajustaba a esas curvas que no lo habían dejado dormir las noches anteriores y darle con todo a su saco de boxeo para liberar la tensión... y la excitación. Podía perderse en esos ojos y estaba seguro sería feliz. Sus pulmones agradecidos inhalaron de su delicioso aroma. Era peligrosa en su vida. Lo supo en el instante en que la sintió. Su aroma podría convertirse en una potente droga que no podría dejar fácilmente.

―I-Igualmente ―farfulló ella levantándose y extendiéndole la mano. Sin dudarlo se la llevó a los labios para poder disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel otra vez. Hinata contuvo un jadeo ante el gesto seductor de su jefe a futuro.

―Será un placer trabajar contigo ―Naruto sonrió revelando un perfecto hoyuelo en su mejilla marcada y miró a Temari―. Mi asistente y mi segundo al mando se casan y no puedo manejar todo esto por mí mismo. Espero comprendas porqué la urgencia.

Hinata sintió que su diafragma y sus costillas se relajaban cuando le aclaró que no sería él el que se casaba con la guapísima rubia. Y aunque se asustó ante esa reacción, alejó esos pensamientos y prefirió no ahondar en lo que significaba.

―No hay problema, al contrario ―sonrió entusiasmada―. Estaba buscando trabajo desesperadamente, este empleo me queda como anillo al dedo.

«¿Hiashi no contrató a su propia hija?» pensó Naruto tensando los tendones de su mandíbula. Estaba seguro no la lograría convencer si su padre le daba un puesto como directora en algún importante departamento o gerente en alguna de sus empresas.

«¿Qué jodidos le pasa a ese capullo?»

―Perfecto ―Se dirigió a su asistente―. Temari puedes tomar el resto del día para instruir a la señorita Hyuga en sus deberes. Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas, cuando te desocupes necesito me traigas los estados de la aerolínea que recién adquirimos en Manchester. ―Miró a Hinata una vez más recorriendo la extensión de su cuerpo y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Temari sonriendo con complicidad dirigió a Hinata fuera del despacho de Naruto. La llevó a su cubículo y pasó las siguientes horas enseñándole todos los deberes que le correspondían. Desde las juntas diarias, los gráficos, los estados financieros y demás. La presentó con el resto de las asistentes y Hinata ignoró perfectamente a la rubia ceniza que la miraba con altanería y si no se equivocaba también celos. Lo cual no comprendía pues el chico que la chica quería ya no estaba junto a ella. Shion Miroku, era su nombre y junto a la pelirroja llamada Sarah Takasu eran las segundas asistentes de Naruto, las que concertaban las citas, llevaban el café, el almuerzo y cualquier encargo que se les solicitara. Ella prácticamente sería su sombra y le acompañaría a cualquier reunión, cena o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

Comprendía porqué estaba tan desesperado en encontrar a alguien, lo que no lograba comprender era por qué a ella, siendo apenas una recién egresada sin experiencia y teniendo a esas dos asistentes más que capacitadas.

«Hiashi, Hinata... él tiene todo que ver en esto»

Pero eso la hizo llenarse de una determinación de acero. Le demostraría de que estaba hecha. Le restregaría en la cara lo profesional, dedicada y fuerte que era. Lo que años de rechazo habían logrado en su ser.

―Te espero mañana a las nueve para ponerte al día con todo, trata de ser puntual ―exigió Temari caminando con ella por el vestíbulo del piso donde trabajaría junto a las demás y... Naruto Namikaze.

―No te preocupes y... ―vaciló―. Gracias por darme la oportunidad.

―Para nada, Naruto fue quien te recomendó.

Sus ojos se abrieron demás, pero la mujer la ignoró cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su blazer y miró ceñuda la pantalla.

―Entrégale estos estados a Naruto antes de marcharte y dile que tuve que atender una emergencia. ―Hinata tomó los papeles y asintió.

― ¿Está todo bien? ―inquirió preocupada.

―No, tranquila. Es solo que me quieren para probar el menú de mi boda ―Bufó exasperada―. Shikamaru es el ser más inteligente que he conocido, pero también el tipo más imbécil en cuanto a mujeres se refiere ―Puso los ojos en blanco y ella rió bajito.

―Bueno, nos vemos mañana Temari, mucho gusto conocerte ―Anteriormente le había solicitado se hablaran de "tú".

―Igualmente Hinata, hasta mañana ―Se dieron la mano y recogiendo su bolso y sus cosas Temari se dirigió al ascensor.

Tomando una gran inhalación, Hinata giró sobre sus tacones y caminó hasta la enorme puerta de madera fina, ignorando la fija mirada asesina que le dedicaba aquella chica ¿Porqué la odiaba tanto si hasta ese día sabía su nombre? Si era por Toneri, debería sentirse segura pues ella no quería saber nada de ese imbécil infiel.

Tocó la puerta levemente y aguardó en silencio. Dos segundos después esta se abrió revelando un alto hombre de cabello plateado y ojos oscuros. Era tan alto como Naruto, que tuvo que retroceder un paso e inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo bien. Se veía serio, y llamativo a su manera con un delicado lunar bajo su labio inferior.

―Disculpa ―dijo el hombre y se inclinó cortésmente―. Debes ser la suplente de la señorita No Sabaku, soy Kakashi Hatake guardaespaldas personal del señor Namikaze.

―Hinata Hyuga ―Sonrió con cortesía.

―Pasa, debe estar esperando esos papeles ―agitó la cabeza y entró. Sintiéndose extraña ante la mirada analítica que ese hombre le dedicó.

La esencia masculina de ese hombre arrebatadoramente atractivo embargó su sistema de manera potente. Con una copa de whisky en la mano y de pie mirando por el ventanal, Naruto tenía aspecto de Dios griego inmaculado e inalcanzable. Volteó todo su torso al escuchar sus pasos y de repente Hinata sintió su latido en las sienes. Había algo en la presencia de ese hombre que la perturbaba y no de mala manera.

Él sonrió revelando su hoyuelo y posó la copa sobre la madera de su escritorio. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

―No pensé que volvería a verla hoy, señorita Hyuga ―musitó él analizándola lentamente. Su mirada lograba ponerla aún más nerviosa.

―La señorita No Sabaku me pidió se disculpara con usted y le entregara estos estados ―Hizo una pausa―. Surgió algo urgente.

Él se encogió de hombros, complacido y agradecido con Temari. Dio los pasos que lo separaban de esa linda chica y tomó los papeles directamente de sus manos, aprovechando el momento para rozarle los dedos. Casi muerde su labio al reconocer que, así como a él, él le afectaba a ella.

―Entonces, hasta mañana ―susurró cerca de su rostro. Ella parecía poseer un imán en sus labios ya que estaba tan tentado en probarlos que tuvo que ejercer de todo ese autocontrol del que se jactó por años para no caer en esa tentación. Tenía que ir poco a poco con ella. La chica era casi diez años menor que él, y aunque lo suficiente madura no podía confiarse solo de su físico.

―H-Hasta mañana ―tartamudeó ella, mirando directamente a sus ojos, mirando más de lo que alguien logró mirar alguna vez.

― ¿Tienes en que regresar? ―preguntó todavía afectado por su cercanía.

Ella agitó la cabeza y lamió sus labios. Apretó los papeles en sus manos para no devorárselos ahí mismo.

―S-sí... yo... tomaré un taxi y...

―Ni hablar ―La cortó él―. Llamaré a uno de mis choferes para que te lleven.

―Señor Namikaze no es necesario.

―Naruto ―interrumpió―. Llámame Naruto, por favor.

Asintió parpadeando, todavía perpleja y aturdida por ese hombre.

―Te acompaño al ascensor.

Posar la mano en su espalda baja, cerca de la curva de su prominente culo en forma de corazón fue un grave error, pensó Naruto. Una descarga lo recorrió directamente a la entrepierna y le hizo tensar los dientes. Su mano le pedía a gritos bajar un poco más y apretarle una nalga con fuerza, pero se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo. Por otro lado, Hinata sentía que las rodillas estaban prontas a colapsar al sentir su mano sobre su cuerpo, que, aunque existiera la barrera de la tela sobre su piel sentía que prácticamente ardía allí donde él la tocaba.

Naruto empujó la puerta y sin retirar su mano la guió por el vestíbulo. Logró ver por el rabillo del ojo a Shion y Sarah paralizarse al verlo acompañar a Hinata hasta el ascensor. Eso era algo que él nunca hacía con ninguno de sus empleados. Para ignorar las miradas sacó su IPhone y le marcó a Tetsu.

―Espera a la señorita Hyuga en la entrada del lobby y llévala donde ella diga.

―De inmediato, señor ―colgó.

Rin elevó las cejas al verlo y por poco la asesina con la mirada. Rápidamente volvió a su Mac ignorándolos olímpicamente.

―No era necesario que se moleste ―susurró ella cuando por fin llegó al ascensor―. Puedo tomar un taxi.

Negó con la cabeza.

―No es una molestia ―Deseaba tanto probar sus labios que tuvo que conformarse con la piel del dorso de su delicada mano―. Espero verte mañana, Hinata.

El rosa de sus mejillas era tiernamente tentador.

―G-Gracias y... ―vaciló―. Hasta mañana.

Ella ingresó en el cubículo y le miró fijamente antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Se restregó la boca para ocultar la sonrisa y disimuladamente acomodó un poco la incómoda posición de su miembro erecto.

Regresó por donde vino mientras le indicaba por teléfono a Might Guy que se verían esa misma tarde. Ya su saco y su piscina no eran suficientes para liberar la pasión que lo recorría. Pasión que esa chica con figura de guitarra provocó en él.

**7w7**


	5. 4

Hinata se levantó de la cama cuando estuvo convencida de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. De todos modos no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos esa noche. Miró la hora en el reloj de su buró y suspiró cuando vio que solo eran las cinco. Estaba estresada y confundida. Se puso su top deportivo negro, su pantalón de licra del mismo color y sus tenis Nike para correr. Salió hacia la cocina y devoró allí una barrita de granola para no desmayarse de hambre, tomó su botella de agua y luego salió cerrando el apartamento.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, ató su cabello en una coleta alta y se enfundó en su sudadera gris favorita. Saludó a Hayate, el guarda de seguridad que cuidaba la entrada del edificio y le dio play a Inspiration de Unknown Brain y Aviella antes de empezar a estirarse ya en la acera.

No pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que se sentía tan inquieta y llena de ansiedad. Todo se resumía a una cosa, o mejor dicho un hombre: Naruto Namikaze. Durante las ultimas ocho semanas podía decir que se había acoplado bastante bien a su trabajo, tardó cuatro en ponerse al día con ayuda de Temari y el resto se las arregló sola, aunque en realidad se estaba enamorando de su trabajo.

Las atenciones de su jefe la confundían. Lo había descubierto mirándola en muchísimas ocasiones, durante las juntas de todos los días y cada que salían juntos a alguna reunión. Cuando ella le mostraba algo de su tableta, él se acercaba al punto de casi invadir su espacio personal y lo escuchaba respirar profundamente. Le rozaba los dedos cuando debía pasarle algún documento que necesitaba él firmara o revisaba.

Hasta el momento habían sido atenciones sutiles que prefería pasar de largo ignorando los poderosos latidos de su corazón cuando él se le acercaba.

Dobló en una esquina y sintió el rubor subir a sus orejas cuando recordó lo sucedido el día anterior en el ascensor.

Al abrirse las puertas en el último piso del enorme edificio, la dulce sonrisa de Rin, la recepcionista, la recibió. Había logrado congeniar con todos los que trabajaban allí, excepto, claro está, con Shion. Se acercó a ella sonriéndole de igual manera, era una chica bastante guapa y humilde. Se mostró agradable con ella desde el primer día, junto a Temari, mostrándole como eran las cosas allí. Trabajar con Naruto era sinónimo de eficiencia. Era un hombre controlador, frío en los negocios y buscaba siempre tener a su disposición al mejor personal.

―Buenos días, Rin ―saludó deteniéndose un momento a su lado.

―Buenos días, Hina ¿quieres café y donas? Obito me las trajo, pero son muchas realmente ―rió bajito y a Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la enorme caja.

― ¡Por supuesto! No desayuné y realmente muero de hambre ―respondió tomando una dona con cubierta de chocolate e hincándole el diente no tan femeninamente. A Rin le hizo gracia observarla.

―Te llevaré el café. Con leche y dos de azúcar ¿verdad? ―Asintió mordiendo su desayuno y yéndose a su escritorio. Saludó a Sarah e ignoró a Shion de la misma forma que ella la ignoraba. Encendió su Mac y empezó a prepararlo todo. Su jefe estaba a punto de adquirir una naviera en el sur de Francia y por lo tanto había muchísimo trabajo pendiente. Exportó todos los documentos y la presentación que se proyectaría en la sala de juntas a su tableta. Minutos después lo vio entrar y sintió que presenciaba una pasarela de ropa de diseñador al observar a tan atractivo hombre, sus pasos eran desgarbados, masculinos. Siempre con la frente en alto y el ceño levemente fruncido. Su presencia siempre era notoria allá donde fuera. Llevaba una tasa de café en la mano, con su guardaespaldas siguiéndolo a la distancia reglamentaria. Sus ojos, inmediatamente, se desviaron hacia ella.

Hinata parpadeó sintiendo la intensidad de ese azul profundo. Recobró la compostura y tomó los documentos, su tableta y le siguió hacia su despacho. La junta de ese día era importante, representantes de la naviera que compraría estarían presentes y por lo que Naruto Namikaze explicó en la reunión del día anterior, eran unos tipos duros de convencer así estuvieran al borde de la banca rota.

Se puso de pie y a paso firme, disimulando los nervios, fue al encuentro de su jefe.

Sentía sus ojos taladrándola cuando se ubicó frente a él y juntos revisaron el análisis diario, reportes de los departamentos, correos electrónicos y la proyección que discutirían en la junta de las diez. Faltando cinco minutos se dirigieron uno al lado del otro hacia al ascensor, aturdida y embriagada de esa esencia masculina que emanaba de su cuerpo alto y poderoso, aunque ella, sabía disimular muy bien todo lo que le provocaba.

Las puertas se deslizaron y ambos ingresaron a la cabina de hierro.

Por el rabillo de su ojo lo observó, sabía que la miraba, pero lo que más la trastocó fue cuando sintió su tacto en la comisura de su labio. Sorprendida, giró la cabeza hacia él, sintiendo la sangre subir a sus mejillas al ver la seductora sonrisa de medio lado, que revelaba ese precioso hoyuelo en el rostro de piel trigueña de ese hombre tan atractivo.

―Tenías una mancha de chocolate allí ―musitó su voz masculina, Hinata sintió su aliento fresco chocar en su cara. El ascensor se detuvo y Naruto fue el primero en salir. Ella sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaron cuando lo observó llevarse el pulgar a la boca, saboreando el chocolate que estuvo una vez muy cerca de sus labios.

Su corazón arremetió enloquecido y antes de seguirle, tuvo que tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

Se detuvo resoplando y se pellizcó las mejillas, sintiéndolas tan calientes como una superficie de metal expuesta al sol. Ese hombre estaba metiéndose duro en su torrente y ella estaba cayendo, rápido y fuerte. ¡Era su jefe por el amor a Dios! y ella no era del tipo de mujer que buscaba revolcarse con su jefe. Ella no se prestaba para ese tipo de aventuras. Resopló molesta, regresó por donde vino y estiró a la entrada de su edificio de apartamentos. Nada ganaba si continuaba dándole vueltas a lo ahí ocurrido. Lo mejor era que lo olvidara y se concentrara en su trabajo.

Cuando entró en su departamento estalló en carcajadas cuando vio a Ino con una pasta negra que lucía asquerosa cubriendo su rostro, una toalla atada en su cabello y su torso inclinado hacia adelante pintándose las uñas de los pies. Ino se había graduado de diseño gráfico y había conseguido trabajo en una empresa de publicidad.

―Ya sé, pero odio los malditos puntos negros y dicen que esta mascarilla es excelente ―refutó su amiga cerrando el esmalte.

―No he dicho nada, solo luces graciosa ―Abrió la nevera y se sirvió cereal con leche. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y empezó a ingerir su improvisado desayuno. Le encantaba cocinar y hubiera deseado prepararse unos buenos panqueques con extra de miel de maple, pero su estómago estaba volcado desde ese encuentro en el ascensor.

―Okey, basta ¿qué te pasa? ―cuestionó Ino ubicándose frente a ella. Hinata la miró ceñuda.

― ¿Porqué? ―inquirió confundida. Ino enarcó una ceja.

―Hinata, cuando algo te molesta no cocinas y malditamente esperaba prepararas algo delicioso para desayunar. Hoy saliste a correr demasiado temprano, cosa que no acostumbras. Te recuerdo he vivido contigo los últimos dos años y te conozco muy bien, señorita. ¿Qué sucede? ¿el bastardo infiel otra vez?

Negó bufando. Soltó la cuchara y se llevó las manos al cabello.

―Es mi jefe.

― ¿El malditamente caliente hombre que tienes de jefe? ¿Qué pasa con él? ―Ino tomó su cuchara y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

―E-Él... me confunde ―susurró sonrojándose.

― ¿Te confunde?

Resopló y le contó todo lo sucedido a su amiga.

― ¡Dios, Hinata! ―exclamó ella, mostrándose excesivamente entusiasta.

― ¿Qué? ―Levantó la voz.

Ino sonrió mirándola con ternura.

―Eres tan tiernamente inocente ―murmuró―. Le gustas ¿no es obvio?

― ¿Qué? ―repitió.

Su amiga volteó los ojos.

― ¡Qué le gustas, boba! ¿no es obvio?

Hinata arrugó la cara.

― ¿Gustarle yo?

― ¿Y por qué no? ―cuestionó Ino elevando una ceja―. ¿Acaso no te miras en el espejo? Eres hermosa, y tienes unos malditos pechos de infarto, amiga.

―Tu eres hermosa ―repuso Hinata y se miró los pechos―. Y tus pechos son mejores que los míos.

―Eres una perra ―río la rubia negando con la cabeza―. Tu eres hermosa y te aseguro, nena, ese hombre lo sabe. Quiere meterse entre tus piernas, Hinata y yo que tú se las abriría cuando estén solos en su despacho.

― ¡Ino! ―farfulló alarmada.

― ¿Qué? Es la verdad ―Ino carcajeó―. Olvídate de ese maldito cabrón y dale una oportunidad a tu jefe. Ese hombre tan caliente se lo merece, apuesto que tiene un enorme pene. Dale algo de adrenalina a tu aburrida vida, ¡por Dios!

― ¡Ya! ―gritó Hinata cubriéndose los oídos. Ino estalló en carcajadas―. ¿Olvidas que es mi jefe?

―Eso no tiene importancia, nena ―Su amiga le guiñó un ojo―. Vale la pena, ya es hora de que le des uso a eso que tienes entre las piernas, no tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo.

―Me voy ―rió ella dirigiéndose al baño de su habitación―. No tienes remedio, pervertida.

― ¡Y con orgullo!

Cerró la puerta carcajeando feliz de por fin verla tan animada después de su trágica ruptura, pero, sin evitarlo, pensando en la conclusión a la que llegó su amiga. Ella gustarle a Naruto Namikaze, aunque... sospechaba que así era. Sin embargo, ella no era ninguna tonta. Un hombre así no era de los que buscaban una relación a largo plazo, y ella no aceptaría algo menos que eso. Las aventuras no le iban, ella nunca sería mujer de una noche. Suficiente tenía con los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia, cuando múltiples hombres visitaban su casa todas las noches o más explícitamente, la cama de su madre.

Jamás olvidaría lo asqueada que se sentía cuando la escuchaba gimiendo al otro lado de la puerta, después de que se vaciara una botella entera de whisky. Ella tuvo que soportar todo eso, sus desplantes, sus borracheras y sus numerosos amantes y por esa misma razón, era que se mantenía virgen y pura a sus casi veinticuatro años. Además, jamás olvidaría cuando ese repugnante ser trató de ultrajarla, todavía sufría pesadillas sobre eso. Suficiente tenía con el odio de su padre, aunque no entendía porqué la despreció desde siempre. Ella no era culpable de las tórridas aventuras de su madre.

Su rechazo lo sintió desde que tuvo uso de razón. Él peleó fuertemente por quitarle la custodia de su hermano a su madre, pero jamás lo hizo por ella. La abandonó con Hana aun cuando le rogó la llevara con él. Nunca la visitaba, solamente se limitaba a depositarle cierta cantidad de dinero por mes, dinero que su madre gastaba en sus vicios. Trabajó desde los doce años para no morir de hambre, haciéndole de niñera o aseando casas. Cuando Hana murió de sirrosis a sus quince años, se vio desprovista de todo y tuvo que trabajar más fuertemente en restaurantes o cafeterías. A los dieciséis su hermano la buscó y se mudaron juntos a un mejor departamento. Neji no soportaba sabiéndola pasar por todas esas penurias por lo que le dio un ultimátum a su padre.

O se hacía cargo de su hermana, o él se iría con ella.

Al final Hiashi les cedió un lujoso departamento ―mismo que ella ocupaba en ese momento―. Con todo el equipamiento necesario y le prometió a Neji que le pagaría los estudios a ella. Todo lo que ha hecho su padre por ella, es gracias a su hermano. No hubiera estudiado una carrera de no ser por él.

Parpadeó las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos. Ella por alguna razón, no era merecedora de recibir amor. Su madre nunca se mostró cariñosa con ella, nunca le leyó cuentos infantiles o le cantó canciones de cuna. Nunca supo lo que fue pasar una navidad agradable, una fiesta de cumpleaños o un simple te amo de parte de Hana. Ni siquiera trató de defenderla cuando aquel hombre trató de violarla, borracha tirada en un sofá y aunque logró escapar a tiempo, jamás logró olvidar el dolor y sus gritos de agonía, suplicándole a su madre que la salvara.

Suspiró alejando esos pensamientos y se concentró en su guardarropa. No valía la pena darle vueltas a algo que ella nunca comprendió, y menos se buscó.

Eligió un vestido color rojo cereza de mangas cortas y cuello cerrado, un diminuto cinturón para atar a su cintura y zapatos de tacón color nude. Se duchó, se vistió y ató sus largos rulos en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, despreocupados. Maquillaje muy tenue porque no era de las que se desvivían por lucir bien y su agua aromática roseándola por todo su cuerpo.

Soltó el aire mirándose en el espejo. Ino tenia razón... ella era bella. Belleza que heredó de su madre. El único rasgo que heredó de su padre fueron sus ojos, color perlas y únicos, lo que volvía su belleza aún más llamativa.

Sí, era atractiva físicamente y era esa la única razón por la que Naruto se fijó en ella. Si ella le secundaba, estaba segura acabaría con su corazón roto.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su Ferrari negro y Naruto salió bufando mientras escuchaba a Sasuke del otro lado de la línea. No tenía tiempo para tonterías, y malditamente le importaba un comino si se había encontrado a Sakura en algún antro la noche anterior. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar como para dedicarle un minuto más a esa conversación.

―Teme, acabo de llegar al conglomerado. Hablamos después ―dijo con dureza. Su guardaespaldas se apresuró a abrirle las puertas de vidrio grueso para que él ingresara a su edificio. No saludó a nadie, con la vista fija en su camino. Así era él con su personal, intentaba no intimar con ninguno.

Entró en el ascensor y observó a Kakashi marcar el número del piso en el que trabajaba.

Habían sido unas semanas realmente estresantes. Los dueños de la naviera que quería adquirir, habían puesto una nueva traba. Irremediablemente debería viajar a Francia para arreglar esos asuntos y cerrar el trato. Llevaban demasiados meses negociando como para que todo se echara a perder al final.

Eso, aunado a cierta mujercita de pelo ondulado, ojos preciosos y perfume de manzana que lo traía como imbécil. Soñando e imaginándosela en la cama, le había costado muchas horas de sueño reparador. Totalmente idiotizado con ella y su forma de ser.

No solo había encontrado una trabajadora dedicada y eficiente, sino a una mujer integra y digna. Hinata no respondía a sus sutiles indirectas y eso que él era consciente de que la afectaba como mujer. Ella tenía sus principios y mantenía su contacto hacia él en el plano meramente profesional.

La admiraba por su tenacidad, por su respeto hacia sí misma.

No obstante, él estaba fascinado y convencido de que la quería con él. Podía ver en ella una especie de luz que lo atraía. Una medicina que sanaría su negro corazón. Era un hombre maduro que cometió muchísimos errores en el pasado, un pasado que todavía le perseguía y él quería despojarse de él. Su madre, su abuela y su psicólogo lo convencieron.

Era un demonio, pero quería ser capaz de amar y sentirse amado.

Ese ángel hermoso que conoció durante su graduación era su salvación de morir en la soledad.

La quería.

La deseaba.

Y estaba seguro terminaría enamorándose de esa mujer y que le aspen si no deseaba eso.

―Preguntó por ti, Naruto. De hecho, estaba bastante interesada.

―Me importa una mierda, ya no soy el desastre que fui. No me interesa nada que provenga de ella ―gruñó cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso y avanzó por el vestíbulo, deteniéndose frente a Rin para que le preparara su acostumbrado café.

―Bueno, no es como si realmente esperara que la buscaras. Le dejé claro que lo sucedido entre nosotros arruinó cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder entre ustedes.

Bufó.

―Sasuke, creí estar enamorado de ella, hasta el día que fui a buscarte a tu piso y ella me abrió estando desnuda y envuelta en una sábana.

―No sabía lo que sentías, hermano.

Se llevó los dedos al cabello.

―Eso no importa ya. Solo pensé que ella sería capaz de sacarme del maldito infierno. Jamás imaginé que terminaría siendo una maldita diabla.

―Dobe ―El tono que utilizó fue el presagio de lo que siempre le decía cuando tocaban ese puto tema que tanto evitaba―. Deja de culparte por lo que pasó. No eres responsable y ella te engañó.

―Lo sé, pero a veces me atormenta si no hubiera sido tan imbécil y hubiera controlado mis malditas acciones.

―El "hubiera" no te llevará a nada ―repuso su amigo―. Mereces ser feliz, me preocupa que te ahogues tanto en el trabajo.

Se llevó la tasa a sus labios mientras observaba a Hinata tomar la tableta y los balances de ese día. Un ángel capaz de sacarlo de la maldita oscuridad en la que estaba consumido. Sasuke tenía razón, merecía ser feliz y él deseaba serlo. Estaba cansado de esa maldita vida frívola que llevaba.

―Lo sé y encontré un ángel que lo logrará ―sonrió cuando ella se posó un poco más atrás de él y lo siguió―. Te dejo, tengo asuntos importantes que ver ―colgó y tomó asiento en su lugar.

Hinata se sentó frente a él y colocó las carpetas en el escritorio. Lucía hermosa, siempre tan sencilla y elegante. Enfundaba sus prominentes curvas en vestidos entallados que la hacían lucir terriblemente sexy. Eso sí, sin mostrar más piel de la necesaria y sin cargar excesivamente su rostro de maquillaje. Una belleza completamente natural y fascinante.

―Buenos días, señorita Hyuga ―saludó sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano recostada a la superficie de su escritorio. Analizándola lentamente.

―Buenos días ―respondió ella sonriendo con cortesía. El leve rubor se hizo un poco más perceptible en su pálida piel y se contuvo de sonreír. El día anterior tuvo que ejercer todo su autocontrol para no lamer el chocolate directamente de su boca. Esa acción le costó buscar alivio por sí mismo y un sinfín de imágenes eróticas que le impidieron dormir bien.

De todos modos, debía ir con cuidado, no quería asustarla.

―Revisaremos los pendientes y luego visitaremos una propiedad que quiero adquirir ―Ella asintió y maniobró sobre la pantalla táctil.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Le encantaba mirarla hacer su trabajo. Lucía tan hermosa, profesional y a la vez inexperta. Los suaves rulos de su pelo delicadamente recogidos en esa coleta despreocupada le fascinaban. Asentía y consultaba a ciertas cosas, sonriendo para sus adentros ante sus respuestas eficaces y resumidas. Su padre estaría seriamente arrepentido de saber las capacidades de su hija. La chica era brillante y una trabajadora excelente.

Cerca de las once, le pidió a Kakashi tuvieran listo su auto y tanto él como Tetsu les siguieran en el SUV de la empresa. Quería manejar y mantener una distancia más corta con su preciosa asistente, la cual miraba de vez en cuando, admirando su lindo perfil. Manejó en un cómodo silencio con ella a su lado, escuchando música clásica a un volumen moderado y maniobró por las calles hasta llegar un poco más cerca de la costa.

Hinata no paraba de preguntarse a donde se dirigían y trataba de mantener su ritmo cardíaco normal. Con él tan cerca y su olor inundándolo todo, le era realmente difícil. Se detuvo frente a una pequeña propiedad que pudo lucir mejor en años anteriores. El SUV se detuvo detrás de ellos y tanto ella como Naruto descendieron del auto hacia la entrada de la propiedad bajo la sombra de un enorme roble.

Hizo sonar el timbre y una mujer mayor fue la que respondió.

―Buenas tardes, señora Akimichi ―dijo él con voz suave y le ofreció su mano―. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, hemos conversado por teléfono.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida y Hinata sonrió. Sí, el hombre era intimidantemente atractivo.

―Oh ―exclamó―. Es un placer, señor Namikaze ―Abrió más la enorme puerta―. Por aquí por favor.

Hinata se vio envuelta en un enorme salón al estilo victoriano. Estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas. Los cuadros estaban cubiertos con sábanas que pretendían ser de color blanco, así como las figuras y estatuas.

―Realmente no quiero vender todo esto, pero mi esposo no me dejó en buenas condiciones económicas cuando murió ―comentó la mujer.

―Comprendo ―respondió él. Ella les dio un recorrido y Hinata no pudo evitar imaginar ese espacio limpio, renovado y adornado con cuadros nuevos. La galería en sí era preciosa, aunque descuidada.

―El otro señor dice que quiere convertirla en restaurante ―dijo la anciana mientras les mostraba las piezas―. Sería una lástima, pero no me quedaría más remedio.

Ella deambuló un poco separada de ellos, admirando el arte exquisito y lamentando que todo se echara a perder.

Rato después Naruto se despidió de la mujer prometiendo llamarla cuando tomara una decisión. Salieron juntos de la galería y él se detuvo justo en la acera, bajo el frondoso roble que adornaba la entrada del lugar.

― ¿Qué opinas?

A ella le sorprendió que pidiera su opinión.

―Es una galería hermosa ―contestó en voz baja.

―Lo mismo pensé.

Ella echó un vistazo hacia atrás.

―Es una lástima que esté tan descuidada y que la quieran convertir en un restaurante.

Vio a Naruto enarcar una ceja. Él se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole.

― ¿Qué harías si fuera tuya? ―Le cuestionó. Ella observó la antigua fachada y frunció los labios. Naruto observó con hambre esos labios que aspiraban a ser tan suaves como lucían.

―Yo la remodelaría, intentando mantener su esencia antigua. Mandaría a reparar los artilugios que se pudieran arreglar. El novio de mi mejor amiga es pintor, uno muy bueno. Él estaría feliz de exhibir sus cuadros aquí. Pienso que sería genial que se les diera la oportunidad a nuevos artistas de exponer sus obras en este lugar. Sería una lastima echar a perder tanta historia transformándola en un simple restaurante.

Sintió una mano deslizarse por su mejilla. Sorprendida, observó como Naruto enredaba su dedo índice en uno de sus rulos sueltos. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, sintió que todo se detenía a su alrededor. Que una intensidad apabullante la consumía, allí, en el poderoso azul de sus ojos. La boca se secó, su piel se erizó, sus sentidos se amplificaron y sintió un calor subir por sus pies hasta sus oídos, calentándola en el proceso.

―Eres fascinante ―susurró su masculina voz y ella no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en su boca asombrosa y atractiva. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

Al observar ese gesto, esa pequeña y rosada lengua humedecer esos bombones que lo atraían, Naruto dejó escapar su autocontrol. La mano que estaba cerca de su rostro, retorciendo un mechón de su cabello, se dirigió hacia atrás, hacia su nuca suave y de un ágil movimiento atrajo su boca hacia la suya.

A la mierda lo de ir con cuidado. La deseaba y la deseaba ya.


	6. 5

Se sentía como si toda su vida hubiera cobrado sentido hasta ese momento. Sus labios sobre los suyos. Suaves, dulces, vivificantes. Naruto gimió cuando ella entreabrió sus labios y él, suspirando, dejó ir su lengua al encuentro con la suya. Su corazón le gritaba por los altavoces que ese era su lugar, que por fin había llegado a su destino... y él le creyó. Todo su ser vibraba de una forma que jamás antes había experimentado. Con cada roce, cada caricia, Naruto sentía que la vida regresaba a él, a su cuerpo después de años de vivir entumecido, aletargado, anestesiado.

Penetró su cabello con los dedos y gimió cuando ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole explorarla toda. Tenía tantas ganas de Hinata, que maldijo en sus pensamientos el lugar en donde se encontraban. Deseaba comérsela entera, navegar por su cuerpo, recorrer su piel con los labios, la lengua. Reclamarla de una vez por todas. Nunca una mujer lo había encendido a tales decibeles. Como si estuviera ardiendo de necesidad y ella fuera la única cura existente. Rodeó su lengua, saboreó su boca y la apretó más contra él, gruñendo por lo duro que estaba, por la molesta restricción que sus pantalones y bóxer le otorgaban a su endurecido miembro.

Chispas viajaban por sus poros con cada movimiento de sus labios... era simplemente inverosímil que un simple beso significara tanto. No... no era un simple beso. El final de su camino estaba en esos labios que saboreaba con tanto esmero. Había llegado a la meta.

De repente, Hinata se separó de él, tropezando hacia atrás en sus tacones. Desconcertado la observó respirar agitada, con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados y la deseó todavía más, pero entonces vio como ella le daba la espalda y se pasaba una mano por la cara. Como si intentara recomponerse después de semejante beso.

―Hinata ―Trató de acercarse, pero ella le miró y retrocedió negando con las manos.

―No... por favor ―Ella se lamió los labios y Naruto respiró con fuerza―. N-No...

Estaba completamente sin habla, en un profundo estado de shock. Jamás lo vio venir. Estaba tan furiosa consigo misma que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltarse a llorar de la rabia. No pudo resistirse, se dejó llevar como nunca en su vida y odiaba sentirse como se sentía. Caliente, aturdida, deseosa de más ¿Es que acaso ella era igual que su madre? No, no lo era y si su jefe pensaba que ella era una cualquiera estaba muy equivocado.

―Por favor, nunca más intente algo como eso ―exigió luego de tomar una buena bocanada de precioso oxígeno―. No sé que le habrá dicho Hiashi de mí, pero por favor, le suplico guarde las distancias.

― ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ―gruñó su jefe. No pudo evitar verle y sintió como sus venas se calentaban, como si fuera gasolina lo que las recorriera en lugar de sangre. Los labios, ya de por sí gruesos, aumentaron de tamaño. Estaba ruborizado y despeinado, y Hinata odió que luciera aun más atractivo de lo que ya era.

―Lo que escuchó ―ladró disgustada―. Usted es mi jefe y yo no soy ninguna cualquiera que se enrolla con su jefe.

Naruto resopló a la vez que se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

―No eres una cualquiera, Hinata. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar así.

― ¿Ah no?

―No. Me gustas. Por eso te besé.

Fue como un vaso de hielo a la cara.

― ¿Qué?

El se acercó un paso.

―Lo que oíste. Me gustas y no pude controlarme.

Naruto esperó de todo menos que se echara a reír en sus narices. Frunció las cejas.

― ¿Y espera que me lo crea?

― ¿Tan difícil es de creer? ―preguntó de vuelta―. Eres una mujer hermosa, sensual. Además, eres inteligente, brillante y una excelente profesional. El hecho de que en este momento me pidas que te respete solo refuerza el hecho de que eres una mujer digna y que te quiero para mí.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos ¿Acaso la creía tonta?

― ¿Y desde cuando es que le gusto? ―inquirió haciendo comillas con los dedos.

―Desde que te conocí.

Estaba lo suficientemente serio como para creerle, pero ella no podía evitar ser recelosa. Tenía ese trabajo por obra de su padre. Estaba segura de que algo le habría prometido a Naruto Namikaze con tal de que la sacara de su camino. De sobra sabía que para Hiashi ella solo era una piedra en el zapato, un estorbo.

―Mire, no sé qué le habrá prometido mi padre a cambio de darme el trabajo, pero si en ello estaba incluido llevarme a la cama, está muy equivocado.

Naruto se echó ligeramente hacia atrás al escuchar semejante acusación.

―Hiashi no me pidió que te contratara, yo le pedí a Temari que te buscara.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque te quería tener cerca, quería conocerte y la única forma de atraerte era dándote el puesto de asistente. Jamás imaginé que serías tan buena para el trabajo.

Hinata abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba diciéndole. No sabía que era peor, él que su padre la lanzara a los brazos de uno de sus socios o que este prácticamente la engañara con tal de "tenerla cerca". Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y Naruto notó eso. Lanzó una poderosa maldición que lastimaría los oídos del Papa si lo hubiese escuchado y trató de acercarse una vez más.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma retrocediendo un par de pasos, reteniendo el llanto a pesar de lo muy insultada que se sentía. Apretó los párpados y trató de llamar a todo ese autocontrol que estuvo con ella durante sus años más difíciles.

―Me gustaría regresar ―pronunció con voz monocorde. Miró su reloj de pulsera y luego añadió―: Es mi hora de almuerzo y me gustaría aprovecharla.

―Te llevaré a comer ―ofreció él y ella negó con la cabeza.

―Quedé con alguien.

Naruto apretó las mandíbulas y asintió. Fue hacia su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Hinata ingresó sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Durante el camino de regreso, trató de iniciar una conversación, pero ella le ignoraba con tal eficacia que al final terminaba cerrando la boca. Hiashi era un obstáculo en su camino y Naruto lo odió, pero también creció su admiración por esa chica. Le gustaba, se le notaba cuando lo miraba. Lo deseaba, eso estaba más que claro. Ese beso se lo había demostrado, pero ella era tan digna y correcta que aun deseándolo se resistía porque "no era lo correcto". Otra en su lugar se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos sin importarle nada. Hinata no, y eso hacía que la desease todavía más.

Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, la observó teclear en su teléfono. Izumo se acercó a ellos para estacionar correctamente su auto y le abrió primero la puerta a ella. Naruto se apresuró a llegar a su lado, plantándose en frente y tomando su barbilla con suavidad.

―No sé que diablos ha pasado para que me creas capaz de negociar con tu padre por ti ―Ella le miraba con los hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par―. Sé que no hice las cosas correctamente, pero no hallaba otra forma de lograr acercarme. Lo dije en serio Hina, me gustas mucho. Solucionaré lo que sea que te haga desconfiar.

Retiró su mano y se fue sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Hinata se quedó estática y aturdida ante la vehemencia de sus palabras. Tragó saliva y rápidamente se dirigió en taxi al encuentro con su amigo, Kiba. Habían quedado juntos a almorzar después de que llegara de su visita junto a Naruto. Su jefe, que la había besado hasta dejarla idiota.

Sakura Haruno:

Por favor, sé que puedes hacer un hueco en tu agenda y atenderme.

Ignoró los mensajes de Sakura y revisó el siguiente.

Hiashi Hyuga:

A las ocho en el Ritz me parece perfecto. Nos vemos entonces, Naruto.

Naruto Namikaze:

Perfecto. Tendré una mesa reservada a mi nombre.

Guardó su IPhone en su bolsillo y trató de enfocar su atención en las gráficas que se presentaban frente a él. Gruñó en voz baja cuando notó a uno de sus asesores admirar atentamente el culo de su asistente y cuando ella tomó asiento a su lado, notó que le susurraba cosas que parecían ponerla tremendamente incómoda.

Apretó el puño bajo la mesa.

Sora podía ser un verdadero infeliz cuando se lo proponía y a él le importaba un comino si se llevaba a sus empleadas a la cama, con tal de que no perjudicara su empresa. Sin embargo, con Hinata no lo permitiría ni estando muerto.

La junta terminó y todos fueron retirándose poco a poco. Lo interceptó cuando iba de salida con la excusa de comentarle algo en privado. Cuando estuvieron completamente a solas, se acercó a su rostro.

―Vuelvo a observarte acosando a una de mis asistentes y tendré tu culo despedido en dos segundos ¿queda claro?

El tipo palideció visiblemente y levantó las manos.

―Yo... lo siento, señor Namikaze, de verdad...

―Venimos aquí a trabajar, no a ligar. Lo que haga fuera de estas instalaciones me importa un carajo, pero en mi empresa busco profesionalidad ―ladró en su cara.

Sora asintió rápidamente y se escapó antes de que lograra gritarle un par de cosas más. Regresó a su piso y bufó ante la vista de su segunda asistente. ¿En qué demonios pensaba esa mujer al vestirse así para trabajar? ¿Es que no tenía sentido común acaso?

Caminó a paso decidido hacia su escritorio, observando de reojo como Hinata revisaba varios papeles sin levantar la vista, cosa que lo puso aun más de mal humor. Se detuvo frente a Shion y casi se echa a reír ante la mirada de esa rubia cuando se percató de su presencia.

Pobre ilusa.

―La próxima vez que aparezcas en mi edificio vistiéndote de esa manera obtendrás tu despido, Shion ―advirtió con voz dura. Sarah y Rin dejaron lo que hacían para presenciar su arrebato de ira―. Esta es una empresa ¡Mi empresa y no un burdel! Primera y última vez que te lo advierto.

Su puerta se cerró de golpe y se aflojó la corbata. Un trago, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Dio un trago a su copa de vino mientras esperaba a su invitado y socio. Sentía varias miradas femeninas clavadas en él, pero las ignoró deliberadamente. A lo lejos, observó como un mozo guiaba a Hiashi hacia su mesa. Se puso de pie una vez lo tuvo enfrente. Como siempre, vestido elegantemente y el pelo largo echado hacia atrás. A su olfato llegó el inconfundible aroma a tabaco importado que siempre lo acompañaba.

―Es un placer volver a verte, Hiashi ―Le ofreció su mano y el hombre la agitó.

―No me esperaba esto, pero bueno ―Tomó asiento y el mozo le ofreció vino.

―Por favor ―Observó en silencio como se llevaba la copa a los labios, saboreando―. Cabernet Sauvignon 2005, vaya.

―Es el mejor a mi parecer ―Hiashi estuvo de acuerdo.

Pidieron su cena y el mozo desapareció después de que tomara sus órdenes, Naruto esperaba que estuvieran solos para iniciar la conversación.

―Bien, Naruto, aquí me tienes ¿qué es ese asunto tan importante del que tienes que hablarme personalmente?

―Tu hija, Hinata.

Hiashi apretó las cejas y Naruto fue capaz de detectar la molestia que le causaba incluso escuchar su nombre.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata?

―La contraté, es mi asistente ―Hiashi agitó la cabeza y bebió de su copa―. ¿Qué es lo que te repugna tanto de ella, Hiashi? He notado que ni siquiera soportas su presencia.

―Es algo que a ti no te concierne ―gruñó el hombre con disgusto.

―Me concierne ―zanjó, serio. Hiashi le miró con desconcierto―. Me gusta tu hija, Hiashi. Por eso la contraté.

―Joder ―sonrió Hiashi con burla, vagando su mirada por el resto de los comensales―. ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso quieres mi bendición? Me importa una mierda lo que Hinata haga. De hecho, creo que sería genial que tu la tomases como tu amante.

―No la quiero como amante ―repuso sintiendo la ira creciendo en su interior―, y te sorprendería lo malditamente buena que es en su trabajo, podría incluso asegurar que es mejor que Temari.

― ¡Vaya! Me alegro de que no sea una inútil después de todo.

―La subestimas, Hiashi, y no, no quiero tu bendición. Quiero que me digas la razón por la que la repudias. Hinata es aun más brillante que Neji y sé muy bien que ahora él está ocupando un puesto importante en tu empresa ¿por qué Hinata no?

―Porque no tenía ningún puesto que ofrecerle, Naruto.

A Naruto se le marcó la vena del cuello de tan fuerte que tensionó los dientes.

―No me mientas, Hiashi ―gruñó, furioso de que quisiera verle la cara de imbécil―. Dime la verdad. Hoy le dije lo que sentía y me rechazó sin ninguna contemplación, de hecho, me lo dijo así "no sé qué te habrá dicho mi padre de mí, pero yo no soy ninguna cualquiera". Dime lo que sucede entre tu y ella, dime lo que no sé.

― ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? ―cuestionó el hombre de vuelta.

―La razón por la que la rechazas ¿Porqué te divorciaste de su madre estando embarazada de ella? ¿Por qué acogiste únicamente a Neji y abandonaste a Hinata si sabías que tu ex esposa era una alcohólica?

― ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Asintió con decisión.

―Bien, aquí tienes tu maldita verdad. Encontré a Hana follando con mi guardaespaldas ¿lo suficientemente claro para ti?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y qué culpa tiene tu hija de eso?

―Es malditamente igual a su madre en todo. Su cara, su pelo, su cuerpo. Amaba a mi esposa, Naruto y la muy zorra me traicionó. No soporto ver a Hinata sin recordar esa maldita traición. Me divorcié de inmediato.

― ¿Quieres decir que repudias a tu hija por parecerse físicamente a su madre? ―inquirió en voz baja. Su ira creciendo gradualmente―. ¿La abandonaste con una irresponsable por esa razón?

― ¡Hana me confesó que estaba embarazada después de que los descubrí! ―bramó el hombre―. No sentí nada por ese bebé, ningún apego. Juraba que no era mi hija, incluso ella sospechaba que no llevaba mi sangre. No estuve con ella durante todos esos meses. Cuando Hinata nació, Hana me hizo reconocerla mediante una prueba de paternidad. Por supuesto que dio positivo, pero seguía sin sentir nada hacia ella. Deseaba que no fuera mía.

― ¡Por el amor de Dios! ―Naruto se restregó la cara con las manos en el momento que el mozo les sirvió sus platos. Él empujó el suyo a un lado, había perdido el apetito por completo cuando Hiashi le confesó todo aquello.

―Recuperé a Neji, porque era mi hijo y lo amaba, y me comprometí a darles una cuota mensual para que se mantuvieran. Quedaba en Hana en que lo gastaba, ese no era mi problema. Hinata llevará mi sangre, pero no es mi hija y nunca la veré como tal. Es la prueba viva de la traición de su madre. Verla es recordar ese maldito día y por eso no la soporto. Traté de que se casara con el hijo de Kaguya, pero lo echó a perder. Lleva por dentro la inmundicia de su madre, su pose de ángel inocente no me convence en absoluto y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas. Te estimo Naruto.

― ¡Neji también es hijo de tu ex esposa! ―ladró consternado ante la sarta de estupideces que ese hombre estaba escupiendo.

―Es diferente ―No, no lo era en absoluto.

El hombre se bebió el resto del vino de un solo trago.

―Espero comprendas porqué no la quiero cerca.

Naruto se puso de pie.

―Sí. Comprendo que eres un bastardo hijo de puta que abandonó a su hija y la hizo pasar un maldito infierno ―Sacó unos cuantos billetes de alta denominación y los lanzó a un lado de su cena sin tocar―. Pero no te preocupes, Hiashi. Yo la cuidaré y la protegeré, me aseguraré de que nunca tenga que volver a toparse contigo y tampoco te preocupes por nuestra sociedad, mañana mismo estará disuelta.

Giró sobre sus zapatos italianos y se dirigió a la salida. Había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Hiashi le hizo detenerse.

―No te sorprendas cuando encuentres a otro tipo entre sus piernas, Naruto ―siseó prepotente―. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ignoró sus comentarios cargados de veneno y subió a su Ferrari después de que el valet parking lo estacionara frente a él y Kakashi, su guardaespaldas o mejor dicho su sombra. Aun seguía sin creer que uno de los tipos a los que más respetaba terminara siendo uno de los hijos de puta más cabrones de la historia. Ahora comprendía a Hinata. Demonios, incluso podía adivinar como se sentía ella ante el rechazo y la repulsión que sentía su padre por pecados que ella no cometió.

Llevaba toda su vida pagando por situaciones en las que ella no tenía nada que ver siendo tan solo una niña. Al igual que él.

Llegó a su edificio; el famoso Centre Point de Londres y marcó el código de su ático cuando entró en el ascensor exclusivo. Sentía todos sus músculos tensos, como si hubiera estado hecho un ovillo dentro de un maletero. Totalmente entumido. Al llegar al piso 34 e ingresar, se quitó el traje, el cinturón, la corbata, los pantalones y entró en su vestidor, quedando únicamente en bóxer. No tardó mucho en colocarse un pantaloncillo de deporte, envolver sus manos en vendas y ponerse los guantes Everlast. Calentó en la caminadora y después descargó toda su frustración en el pesado saco de boxeo.

Golpe tras golpe, la ira erupcionaba por sus puños, canalizando la rabia contenida por años. Ella era exactamente igual a él. Sufriendo, luchando por emerger de un pasado por demás asqueroso. La comprendía y en ese momento, un sentimiento de protección creció por todo su pecho. La admiraba, aun a pesar de toda la mierda que la rodeaba ella logró salir avante de todo aquello.

No como él.

Rugió recordando la humillación que sufrió departe de su padre. Lo mucho que le lastimó y le marcó su rechazo.

Naruto tuvo un hermano mayor: Menma Namikaze. El prodigio de la familia y favorito de Minato. Siempre el mejor en todo, siempre con las mejores calificaciones, siempre siendo perfecto. Para Minato no existía nadie más que Menma y él sufrió observando como su padre alardeaba de su hermano sin tomarlo en cuenta a él. Le costaba aprender, pero se esforzaba, luchaba por ganarse su reconocimiento, pero nada nunca funcionó. Él estaba al mismo nivel de una pared.

«―Él es Menma, mi mayor y único orgullo»

Una parte de él murió cuando su padre aseguró que Menma era todo lo que él deseaba en un hijo. Lo proclamó heredero de todo su imperio dejándole a él por fuera. Fueron años de dolor, de ira contenida, de rabia con el mundo y con su padre.

Hasta que un día su padre decidió llevarse a Menma a un viaje de negocios a Taiwán, por supuesto, dejándole a él tirado en casa junto a la pobre de su madre. La mujer que más adoraba en el mundo también sufría; por él, por su familia fracturada y aunque amaba a Minato, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que rechazara a Naruto como lo hacía. Su padre y su hermano se despidieron para nunca volver. El avión en el que viajaban se estrelló y absolutamente nadie logró sobrevivir.

Perdió a su padre y hermano y el dolor que sintió lo llevó a cometer muchas estupideces. Muchas de las cuales se arrepentía y hoy en día era una cruz que llevaba eternamente sobre su espalda.

De pronto se vio dueño de un enorme conglomerado, obligado a acelerar sus estudios, a madurar, a convertirse en hombre y después de la dolorosa lección que le dio la vida no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y orgullosamente podía decir que había triunfado, que había logrado hacer crecer ese imperio y ser uno de los empresarios más exitosos y millonarios de todo Reino Unido.

Por eso no pensaba permitir que Hiashi asesinara el espíritu de ese precioso ángel que apareció para salvar a su negro corazón. Él no la dejaría hundirse, él la iluminaría con su oscuridad. Él le daría todo el amor que siempre le fue negado desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Él iba a amarla y malditamente dejaría de llamarse Naruto si no lograba que ella le amara también.


	7. 6

_Soltó un grito ahogado cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo del techo, todo su cuerpo estaba desnudo, tendido en una enorme cama de sábanas de seda roja. Con el corazón retumbante, Hinata trató de levantarse, angustiada descubrió que sus muñecas estaban atadas al cabecero de la cama, tiró una vez más y fue inútil. El material no le hacía daño, pero era lo suficientemente resistente para evitar que se escapara._

_Recorrió con los ojos toda la extensión de la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba y estos se ampliaron cuando descubrió quién se encontraba a sus pies._

_Naruto Namikaze la observaba atentamente con una copa de vino en la mano. Solamente llevaba unos jeans azules, desabrochados, permitiéndole ver sus bóxer blancos Calvin Klein. Su torso desnudo parecía tallado por los mismos Dioses. Estaba segura que podría mirarle todo el día. Tenía hombros anchos, brazos musculosos, pectorales tonificados y abdominales asesinos. Se lamió los labios admirando el pequeño camino de vello que empezaba en su ombligo y se perdía dentro de sus bóxer cuando se percató de que él se acababa todo el vino y dejaba caer la copa._

_Dio un paso en su dirección y su respiración se agitó._

_―¿Qué significa esto? ―Naruto sonrió de medio lado, su hoyuelo formándose en su mejilla y posó una rodilla en la cama._

_Hinata encogió sus piernas tratando de cubrir su pudor._

_―Esto... ―susurró tirando suavemente de su pie, repartió suaves besos en todo su empeine y piel de gallina la cubrió―. Significa que te voy a volver loca._

_Hinata se retorció, tirando de sus ataduras cuando él lamió su pie hasta llegar a su tobillo._

_―Por favor, deténgase ―exigió―. Esto está mal._

_―Lo que está mal es que niegues que me deseas, ángel ―respondió, mirándola mientras continuaba trazando su camino de besos hasta llegar a su rodilla, la mordió allí._

_Hinata contuvo un gemido y apretó los párpados. Ese hombre era su jefe, simplemente era incorrecto, pero... Dios, lo deseaba. Lo deseaba como jamás imaginó desear a alguien. Le encantaban sus ojos, su pelo rubio, sus labios gruesos, su estatura, su porte, su temple. Era todo lo que una mujer desearía, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, ella quería amor. Amor de verdad. No una simple aventura y lastimosamente, se veía brutalmente enamorada de ese hombre si le permitía llegar más lejos._

_Suficiente dolor cargaba como para añadir otro más._

_―No ―mintió―. ¡Pare ahora!_

_Naruto lamió lentamente su pierna y ella las cerró con fuerza, lo sintió sonreír contra su piel erizada. Era una chica fuerte, pero contra él estaba segura que perdería patéticamente. Su cuerpo la desobedecía siempre que se encontraba en su presencia._

_―Te deseo, ángel ―musitó con sensualidad, su voz ronca la hizo morderse el labio. Sonaba tan necesitado y deseoso de su cuerpo. Besó su monte de venus y deslizó la lengua hacia su ombligo. Esta vez Hinata no pudo evitar gemir y arquearse. Su vientre se apretó con fuerza y tiró más fuerte de sus muñecas odiando la sonrisa de suficiencia que ese delicioso hombre tenía dibujada en su perfecta cara._

_―No me haga esto, por favor ―rogó con la voz quebrada, respirando agitada ante la increíble excitación que la humedecía entre las piernas. Naruto arrastró sus dientes hasta el valle entre sus pechos, luego acarició uno con su mejilla._

_―Eres tú la que te lo haces al negarte ―dijo él y tiró de un lado de su pecho con los dientes. Un gemido atravesó a Hinata y se aferró a sus grilletes―. Te huelo, ángel. Sé que te excito y que me deseas._

_Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. No iba a caer._

_―Te lo demostraré ―Miró sorprendida como su pezón desaparecía dentro de su cálida boca y Hinata gimió arqueada, prácticamente se amamantó de ella. Lo sintió mecer su pequeño botón con la lengua, luego rastrillarlo con los dientes para después soltarlo de un chupetazo. Pasó a su otro pecho, brindándole las mismas atenciones, excitándola a más no poder._

_Hinata prácticamente jadeaba, su boca estaba seca y odió la respuesta de su cuerpo a él. Naruto solamente necesitaba rozarla levemente y su interruptor se encendía con fuerza. Su cuerpo despertaba, ofreciéndose a él y ella gritó cuando de un ágil movimiento abrió sus piernas y bajó la cabeza._

_―Oh Dios mío ―gimió alto sintiendo los movimientos implacables de su lengua en su sexo. La chupaba, la lamía, mordía y succionaba. El sudor caliente rompió por todo su cuerpo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y se quejó en voz alta cuando él gruñó sobre su clítoris, las vibraciones que le produjo recorriendo su espina dorsal. Era demasiado para ella, las sensaciones que experimentaba eran todas nuevas, demasiado intensas para asimilar, mucho menos si continuaba mirándole descargar todo su talento entre sus piernas._

_Miró hacia arriba y se arrepintió cuando vio toda la escena reflejada en el espejo del techo. Su cuerpo húmedo y su boca abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pezones duros y a Naruto perdido entre sus piernas, su espalda marcada y sus manos manteniéndola abierta para él. Gimió cuando él succionó su clítoris y observó como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, hasta sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones con dureza. Gritó, corriéndose con fuerza, corcoveando sus caderas como loca tratando de canalizar el placer implacable, pero sin poder despegar sus ojos de Naruto, que tomaba todo cuanto pudiese de ella._

_Naruto levantó su torso, abrió más sus piernas y se metió entre ellas, sonriendole seductor. Al diablo con todo, ella lo deseaba y lo quería ya._

Hinata despertó de un sobresalto, con el corazón arremetiéndole con fuerza el esternón. Se sentó mirando alrededor suyo, descubriendo que se encontraba en su habitación. La tenue luz de las cinco de la mañana apenas y entraba por sus cortinas.

«Todo fue un sueño» pensó consternada «Un sueño que se sintió muy verdadero»

Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de aminorar los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Sentía el sudor en las sienes, en su nuca y pecho, también las mejillas calientes y juraba debía tenerlas como un par de fresas maduras. Se dejó caer cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente y frunció los labios cuando metió su mano entre las sábanas que la cubrían, más explícitamente entre sus bragas.

Sí, había tenido un orgasmo. Estaba total y completamente mojada, incluso sus sábanas estaban mojadas. Su primer orgasmo lo sufrió gracias a un sueño. Definitivamente su vida era patética.

Se puso de pie resoplando ante la debilidad de sus piernas, odiándose al ser tan débil y preguntándose como haría de ahora en adelante para mirar a su jefe a la cara sin recordar ese sueño tan realista donde era él el protagonista. Estaba segura que sintió su boca y su lengua atormentándola. Lo peor de todo, es que ese mismo día viajaban a la ciudad de Marsella en el sur de Francia.

Tomó una ducha reprimiendo un gemido ante lo sensible que se encontraba en su zona íntima. Avergonzada se juró llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Nadie tenía porqué saber cómo experimento la cumbre del placer por primera vez.

Una hora después desayunaba en la barra de la cocina, tan nerviosa que apenas y pudo hacerse unas simples tostadas con mantequilla. Nunca antes había salido del país, menos de Londres. Su vida era tan complicada que jamás imaginó llegar a viajar a alguna parte, aunque sólo fuera por trabajo. Le daba miedo volar, aunque éste era mínimo ante la idea de pasar veinticuatro horas a solas con Naruto. Sí, solamente viajarían ellos dos sin incluir al silencioso custodio.

«—Solamente viajaremos la señorita Hyuga y yo, así que espero que ustedes logren tener todo bajo control en mi ausencia. No toleraré errores ¿Entendido?»

Esas fueron las palabras que él le dirigió a todo su personal. Todavía podía sentir la filosa mirada asesina que le dedicó la amante de su exnovio. Podía asegurar que la chica moría por Naruto Namikaze y deseaba ser ella quien le acompañara en el viaje. También, sabía que Naruto era consciente del gusto de Shion por él, solo que la ignoraba abiertamente.

Una sensación a la que no le encontraba nombre culebreaba por su ser ante la idea de que fuese Shion quien le acompañara y no ella. Prefería no ahondar en esos sentimientos, cada día se le hacía más difícil mantener todo en el plano profesional. Terminando de arreglarse, bajó con su maleta por el ascensor dejándole una nota a Ino en la encimera junto con su esperado desayuno, bastante la había agobiado con sus insinuaciones como para tener que lidiar con más antes de irse.

Tenía las manos frías cuando salió a la acera.

Cerca de las siete pasaron por ella y la llevaron al encuentro de su jefe, rogando para sus adentros que se pudiese controlar. Anonadada, Hinata admiraba el sotisficado jet privado de Grupo Uzumaki. Kakashi le esperaba con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro y se sujetó el cabello debido al viento cuando uno de los custodios le pidió subir por la escalerilla. Se sorprendió ante el lujo que la esperaba en el interior, pero no tanto como el apuesto hombre que la estaba allí.

Jamás lograría recomponerse de esos ojos azul eléctrico que parecían paralizarla con tan solo un vistazo, Hinata recorrió el pequeño pasillo y se sentó frente a él. Llevaba un traje gris tormenta con camisa blanca y sin corbata, lo que le daba un aspecto más juvenil junto a su barbilla recién rasurada. Sentía que sus mejillas prenderían fuego solo de recordar las imágenes de sus sueños.

Se aclaró la garganta.

―Buenos días.

Él sonrió de lado.

― ¿Preparada para viajar a Marsella, señorita Hyuga? ―Ella asintió respirando a profundidad, lo vio enarcar una ceja―. ¿Sucede algo?

―Solo estoy un poco nerviosa ―farfulló mirando alrededor.

― ¿Miedo a volar? ―cuestionó él. La guapa azafata llegó a ellos en ese momento.

Hinata agitó la cabeza.

―No lo sé, nunca he volado así que supongo que sí ―Se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Algo de tomar, señor Namikaze? ―preguntó la mujer castaña agitándole las pestañas.

―No ―Naruto ni siquiera la miró―. ¿Usted?

Negó con la cabeza. La azafata le sonrió con falsedad, ella en cambio le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Sí, tenía miedo a volar. El frío vertiginoso subió por su esófago cuando el piloto pidió se abrocharan los cinturones.

―¿Nunca? ―inquirió sonriendole.

―No, nunca he salido de Londres.

―Te gustará, además vamos a una ciudad preciosa. Estaremos allí en dos horas.

―Dios ―susurró agobiada cuando los motores se encendieron. Sus poros se dilataron dando paso al sudor frío.

―Hinata ―La llamó Naruto. Ella apretaba fuerte los reposabrazos de su asiento, tanto que hasta se le marcaban las venas en los nudillos. Le miró con el miedo anegado en sus ojos―. La ciudad es pequeña, pero preciosa. Iremos a la Canebière, cerca de donde nos alojaremos. Te encantará la arquitectura del lugar.

Trataba de distraerla, lo sabía, pero ella era demasiado consciente del jet en movimiento. Contuvo el aire cuando comenzó a elevarse, la sangre drenandose de su ya pálida cara.

―Mírame, ángel ―exigió él. Sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos―. No apartes la mirada de mis ojos.

El hecho de que la llamara igual que en su sueño no le sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que su corazón se tranquilizaba ante su suave y ronco tono de voz. El jet se estabilizó y la azafata les indicó que podían retirarse los cinturones.

―¿Lo ves? ―Le sonrió él con paciencia.

―Gracias ―En verdad le agradecía, estaba segura sufriría un ataque de pánico y hace mucho que no los experimentaba. Moriría de la vergüenza si lo hacía frente a él.

Durante las dos horas de viaje, idearon un plan. La naviera se ubicaba en el Nuevo Puerto de Marsella, la ciudad portuaria más importante del sur de Francia. Esa noche cenarían con los dueños buscando un acuerdo que satisfaciese a ambas partes.

―Hinata, llevamos meses negociando con esta gente, te estoy dando el trabajo que le concierne a Shikamaru. Toda mi confianza está depositada en ti.

―No lo defraudaré ―Naruto sonrió convencido de que así sería.

Aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto de Marsella Provenza dos horas exactas después y de allí se transladaron al hotel. Naruto había reservado dos suites presidenciales y una suite normal para su guardaespaldas. Durante todo el camino Hinata no dejaba de admirar la arquitectura contemporánea de la ciudad, maravillada ante el estilo haussmaniano, la historia y antigüedad que reflejaban sus calles.

A Naruto le satisfacía observarla tan ensimismada en la ciudad. Se le notaba maravillada, llena de vida y energía. Poco comparado con todo lo que quería darle, pero que por el momento, era suficiente para hacerle sentir pleno y satisfecho.

El hotel era el sinónimo de la palabra lujo, pensó Hinata cuando Naruto los registraba a ambos, impresionada de que se instalaría en una suite de lujo. Ambos se situaron uno al lado del otro cuando tomaron el ascensor. No obstante, una mujer alta, guapísima y elegante los alcanzó a último minuto. Hinata notó la atención que le proporcionaba a su jefe, retorciéndose un mechón de su cabello cobrizo. Justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran, observó a la mujer tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta a Naruto.

―Si vous vous ennuyez, appelez-moi ―Hinata se mordió el labio cuando la vio guiñarle un ojo. La molesta sensación culebreando por su estómago. Sabía francés, así que supo perfectamente lo que le había dicho.

Naruto sonrió a la mujer, con la tarjeta todavía entre sus dedos.

―Merci, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire pour m'ennuyer ―Tanto la mujer como ella le miraron con la boca abierta, pero la cerró al igual que las puertas del ascensor.

Recorrieron el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a sus respectivas suites, frente a frente. Hinata sintió la tensión sexual subir al tope cuando se miraron a los ojos. Era semejante al choque de las olas en un acantilado, al estruendo de un rayo al impactar el suelo. La debilitaba, la fortalecía, la electrocutaba e incluso la consternaba debido a la intensidad que podía incluso palpar.

―Descanse, señorita Hyuga ―susurró él. Su aliento fresco embargando sus pulmones, mezclándose con el suyo―. Nos vemos a las siete.

Hinata se lamió los labios asintiendo mientras el bochorno le llenaba las mejillas. Deslizó la tarjeta llave y entró recargando su espalda contra la puerta, rogando a Dios por recuperar un poco la fuerza de voluntad. Solamente necesitaba escuchar su voz para derretirse como caramelo al sol y es que ese sí era un hombre de verdad y le jodía desearlo como lo deseaba.

Horas más tarde y después de ensayar lo que se hablaría durante la cena, Hinata terminaba de atarse las sandalias negras de tacón. Utilizó maquillaje suave combinado con el simple, pero hermoso vestido de tirantes negros, el largo hasta la rodilla era uno de sus preferidos porque le brindaba ese toque de elegancia a su look sencillo. Su pelo suelto porque lo amaba y sin joyas. Así era ella, sencillez y naturalidad.

Salió al pasillo mirando atenta la puerta del frente la cual se abrió un par de minutos después revelando a su elegante jefe vestido de traje de tres piezas. Su aroma masculino inundó todo el espacio y una vez más, la atmósfera cargada de electricidad se hizo presente.

―¿Lista? ―Movió su cabeza sintiendo sus labios repentinamente secos.

Se encontraron con ambos dueños en el lujoso restaurante del hotel. Discutieron el contrato y Naruto descubrió, con grata sorpresa que su hermosa asistente hablaba un francés claro y fluido. En cuestión de minutos se había ganado a los dos hermanos que la miraban con abierta administración, y aunque odiaba el interés notó cuánta influencia poseía ella en la negociación. Al final, tanto él como los hermanos Faure-Dumont quedaron satisfechos con las pautas del nuevo contra y Naruto por fin sería dueño de la naviera SNCM.

―Me ha dejado impresionado, señorita Hyuga ―susurró él cuando salían del restaurante―. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente.

―Gracias ―respondió satisfecha por su trabajo allí dentro. Trató de dirigirse al ascensor, pero su mano ardiente en su antebrazo la detuvo.

―Te prometí deambular por la ciudad, además cuando vine, fue por corto tiempo y no pude disfrutar del viaje realmente ¿me acompañaría?

Hinata le sonrió abiertamente.

―Claro, me encantaría.

Hacía frío debido a encontrarse allí en noviembre, pero eso no la detuvo. Deambularon por toda La Canabière, gozó admirar el Grand Théatre, la fabulosa Ópera de Marsella y el Hotel Louvre et Paix que ahora es una tienda, sin embargo, su fachada era una verdadera obra de arte. Naruto le explicó que sus cuatro cariátides simbolizaban cuatro continentes.

Recorrieron las avenidas de Meilhan, que aunque diferentes del estilo de La Canabière, igualmente hermosas. Se detuvieron en el Café Turc que según dijo Naruto era una parada obligatoria. El monumento construido en honor a los soldados marselleses fue uno de sus preferidos. Su recorrido culminó en la preciosa iglesia Les Réformés, fascinada Hinata admiró los vitrales de Dieron que detallaban con asombrosa precisión los pasajes de la biblia.

―Gracias por tan bella velada ―Naruto asintió con las manos hechas puño dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Deseaba tocarla, perderse en su cuerpo, reclamarla hacerla suya―. Buenas noches.

Gimió de frustración cuando ella cerró la puerta de su suite. Esa sería otra larga noche dando vueltas en la cama evocando aquellos labios que le hicieron jamás besar otros que no fuesen esos. Ingresó en su suite y fue a darse una ducha bien fría para calmar su pasión.

Su autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron juntos mientras esperaban los documentos del contrato. Llegaron justo cuando terminaban y ahí, en el restaurante, y se pusieron manos a la obra. Revisaron las cláusulas, redactaron los correos que se enviarían tanto a Sasuke Uchiha como al departamento de verificación. Almorzaron rápidamente y continuaron inmersos en el trabajo pendiente, hasta que a media tarde finalizaron con todo.

Hinata se puso de pie y se estiró, sintiéndose entumida después de varias horas en la misma posición. Naruto admiraba su eficiencia y la pasión que ponía en su trabajo. Temari era muy buena, pero Hinata la superaba, lo esperado en una chica que se esforzaba por salir adelante. En algunos aspectos se parecía a él y por eso creía conocerla y comprenderla.

Debían regresar a sus habitaciones y empacar para regresar a Londres esa misma noche, así que después de una tasa de café, se dirigieron al ascensor. Una vez dentro esa electricidad que surgía cuando se encontraban a solas apareció otra vez, flotando en el aire y erizando sus vellos con suaves electrochoques. Naruto inhalaba y retenía su aroma a manzana verde casi como si fuese el aroma del café recién hecho. Desvío la mirada y la observó con atención, ya no podía aguantar más. En el momento que vio su lengua humedecer sus labios secos perdió su control y la acorraló contra la esquina.

Sus ojos abiertos y dilatados, brillantes y excitados. Su mano se elevó hasta enredar su índice en un rulo extremadamente suave hechizado en su aroma, en sus labios, su mirada, su aliento...

―Naruto... ―susurró ella, escuchándose como una súplica.

―Me encanta tu divino aroma ―musitó suave en su oído, notando como la piel se le erizaba―. Hueles al amor de mi vida.

Hinata abrió la boca y entonces él la besó con desespero, atacando con toda su artillería, la devoción con que quería adorarla. Su bolso cayó al suelo con las tabletas dentro importándole muy poco si se dañaban y gimió cuando ella se entregó a él, dejándole demandar todo de su boca con cada caricia dominante de sus labios y su lengua. Sintió sus dedos tirando de su pelo, de su cuerpo pegándose al suyo. Apresó su cintura y la empotró más duramente contra la pared de mental dejándose llevar por ese delicioso contacto que tanto anheló y extraño.

Movían sus bocas con experta maestría, como si se conociesen de años, como si encajaran a la perfección. Naruto lamió y chupó su lengua, sus labios, su mentón hasta su cuello deleitándose con su sabor delicadamente dulce, extraordinario.

Las puertas se abrieron y a regañadientes se separó de su boca no sin antes morderla. Tiró de ella por el pasillo y cuando quedaron en medio de las dos puertas de sus correspondientes habitaciones, Naruto supo que necesitaba tenerla, que deseaba comérsela entera en ese preciso momento, no después, debía ser ya.

―Ven conmigo a mi habitación, Hina ―susurró y mordió su lóbulo. El suave gemido que emanó de su garganta le hizo saber que estaba cediendo―. Te deseo, quiero hacerte el amor. Di que sí.

Lamió un camino desde su oreja hasta sus labios y la miró a los ojos, rogándole en silencio que aceptara y se perdiera entre las sábanas con él. Cuando ella aceptó asintiendo en silencio no esperó un maldito segundo más antes de meterla de lleno en su suite y cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Estos dos están que ardeeeen


	8. 7

Hinata sabía que tenía que hablar, que debía aclararle que ella no era la mujer experta que pensaba él podría querer en la cama, pero los nervios la mataban. De pronto se vio empotrada contra la pared mientras Naruto la besaba con vehemencia, con hambre, la lamía y gruñía sobre sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron su cintura, sus caderas hasta llegar a su culo y apretarlo, utilizándolo como palanca para empujarla hacia arriba.

Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y trató de seguir su ritmo, sus exigencias, su pasión desenfrenada. Sentía desfallecerse, pero no podía permitirle llegar hasta el final antes de decirle la verdad. Intentó cortar el beso, pero él la mordió y ella gimió debido al escozor que sintió.

―Naruto...

No la escuchó, los giró a ambos y la llevó hacia la cama, tendiéndola sobre la mullida superficie sin separarse un milímetro de ella. Hinata estiró su mentón hacia atrás cuando él le apretó los pechos por encima de su blusa y mordió la piel descubierta de uno.

―Tengo tantas ganas de ti ―gruñó él acariciando sus piernas y lamiendo su clavícula―, que podría comerte entera.

Hinata apretó sus muslos y gimió cuándo lo sintió, endurecido contra su cadera. Tenía que decírselo, pasase lo que pasase tenía que decírselo.

―Naruto espera ―Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho cálido―. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

―Ahora no ―Le devoró los labios, hambriento de su ser, de su sabor dulce. No, no podía esperar a unirse a ella, a enterrarse profundamente en sus entrañas―. Puede esperar, ángel.

Hinata deseaba que fuese así de sencillo, pero apartó la boca sintiéndose sedienta de él inmediatamente.

―Naruto escucha ―Él se detuvo, acariciándole las mejillas encendidas, enamorándose de su rostro lleno de pasión―. Tengo que serte sincera. No puedo hacer esto contigo.

― ¿Porqué? ―ladró confundido, asustado de que ella se rectificara cuando ya estaban allí proclamándose pertenencia mutua.

Ella tomó una profunda inhalación.

―Estoy enamorándome de ti ―confesó y él sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban―, y si no detengo esto acabaré con mi corazón roto.

―No, no lo harás ―La besó y Hinata se aferró a su espalda, devolviéndole el beso. Se separó unos cuantos milímetros―. Aclararemos todo después, ahora quiero hacerte mía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No lo entiendes.

Elevó una ceja.

― ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Hinata apretó los párpados, inhalando y exhalando. Le preocupó que lo que sea que no entendía los separara para siempre. No, nada de lo que dijera lograría alejarlo de ella. La quería. Había caído rápido y duro por ella. La soñaba, la anhelaba a su lado. De repente su cama se le hacía inmensa y las ganas de amanecer a su lado se volvieron casi incontenibles.

Ella le miró profundamente, atravesándolo con la mirada, llegando incluso hasta su alma y por un momento temió que ella lograra ver en su interior negro, descubriendo sus pecados y su cruz.

―Yo... ―Tomó otra respiración honda―. Soy virgen, Naruto.

Su revelación pareció aplacar todo el fuego que lo consumía en ese instante, dejándolo lívido, impactado. Hinata se mordió el labio, adivinando que ahora que sabía ella era una inexperta ya no la desease y aunque le dolía, jamás se arrepentiría. Había hecho lo correcto al confesarle la verdad.

―No puedo entregarme a alguien que no me ama ―susurró sintiendo que el aire que entraba era sencillamente insuficiente pues sabía estaba ahogándose en su propio llanto reprimido.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que se le humedecían y trató de apartarse, pero entonces sintió como él tomaba sus muñecas y las estiraba hacia arriba. Observó cómo el fuego quemaba sus ojos eléctricos, como las pupilas consumían su hermoso azul profundo. Naruto estrelló sus labios con los suyos, transmitiéndole millones de mensajes que con palabras no encontraría significado.

―Solo permite que mis caricias hablen por mí, ángel ―respondió él y Hinata ya no pudo seguir pensando en los pros, los contras ni los porqués. Solo existía él y ella, en ese universo que se creó cuando juntos atravesaron el umbral de su habitación. En una galaxia desconocida que ningún telescopio lograría divisar.

«Es la indicada» pensaba Naruto consumido por una pasión volcánica que sobrepasaba cualquier nivel de excitación que hubiese sentido antes «Mía por completo. Para mí, solo para mí»

Tomó el dobladillo de su blusa y se la sacó maravillado ante la vista de sus llenos pechos, desesperado le arrancó el sostén y se lamió los labios al verlos desnudos. De un tamaño perfecto, grandes sin exagerar, los rosados pezones pequeños y perfectos lo hicieron salivar, así como la visión de un divino lunar en su pecho derecho. Antes de ser consciente se encontró lamiéndolo con desesperación, intentando devorarlo como si fuese aquella pequeña mancha de chocolate que retiró de la comisura de su labio en el ascensor de su edificio.

Delineó la línea de su esternón con la lengua hasta su barbilla y mordió allí. La adoraría, la amaría con su cuerpo y le demostraría quien era su dueño. Haría de esa noche la más maravillosa experiencia de su vida.

―Eres preciosa ―murmuró analizando toda la piel que había desnudado. Se sacó su camisa por la cabeza y satisfecho observó como ella lamía sus labios admirando su torso descubierto.

Si en su sueño era impresionante, en vivo era una visión mítica. Sus hombros sí eran anchos, pero tenía plumas tatuadas en su piel canela que se perdían en su espalda, sus pectorales marcados y bronceados eran atrayentes y la pusieron a mil, sus brazos estaban surcados de venas revelándole que era un hombre que cuidaba su físico, los abdominales definidos estaban adornados con un tatuaje en letras japonesas donde ella había soñado un camino de vello púbico. No pudo evitar deslizar su índice por la inscripción en tinta negra, notando fascinada como sus músculos se tensaban ante su contacto.

― ¿Qué significa?

―La vida sigue ―contestó, tomó uno de sus pies y sacó las flats, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Se coló entre sus piernas y lamió su ombligo, jugando con el botón de sus vaqueros. Hinata estiró el cuello suspirando de placer.

Le quitó el botón y bajó la cremallera mirando atento cada una de sus respuestas, fascinado ante lo receptiva que era a su toque. Tomó las pretinas a ambos lados y fue bajándole los vaqueros lentamente, admirando cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. Era hermosa definitivamente, curvilínea, estrecha cintura y caderas redondeadas. Quería soñar con que jamás nadie la hubiese visto así, y aunque fuese virgen sabía que era imposible, era demasiado hermosa como para guardarse tanto tiempo.

Subió desperdigando besos por toda su piel hasta besarla una vez más.

― ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan sexy como tú aún sea virgen? ―inquirió acariciando su sedosa humedad por encima de sus delicadas bragas.

―Esperaba al indicado ―respondió mirándole, chupándose los labios. Su cabello desordenado era precioso, pero lo sería aún más si estuviese donde correspondía. En su cama, en el ático del Centre Point con las mejores vistas de todo Londres.

― ¿Y yo lo soy? ―susurró vanagloriado, haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris endurecido.

Hinata gimió audiblemente.

―Eso espero.

Naruto chupó su pezón, meciéndolo dentro de su boca, arrastró la lengua por todo su montículo hasta su otro pezón que succionó como lo hace un bebé recién nacido. Hinata se arqueó y se aferró a sus hombros con las uñas, toda su piel estaba increíblemente erizada y dispuesta a que él le hiciese lo que quisiera y lo hizo, haciéndola estremecerse solamente con su boca y dedos. Naruto se deleitó con sus pechos, marcándolos suyos hasta dejarlos inflamados. Apartó las braguitas y la acarició con experiencia, de arriba abajo, rodeando su manojo de nervios a su antojo, hasta que ella estaba temblando de placer.

―Seré eso y mucho más, ángel ―musitó a su oído y palmeó su clítoris con los dedos, un leve golpecito que la envió por el borde.

Hinata estalló en un agónico grito que fue música para sus oídos, absorbió su placer mamando de su pezón hinchado, chupó su cuello y la mordió, logrando que se arqueara hacia él. Sentía su pene hinchado, pugnando por salir, adolorido dentro de sus vaqueros.

Besó su boca una última vez antes de separarse, muy dificultosamente de su cuerpo mientras lamía de sus dedos los restos de su clímax. Hinata, aún temblorosa y jadeante debido al orgasmo, se elevó de la cama con los codos. Naruto la observaba mientras se quitaba los vaqueros muy lentamente, entreteniéndola y entreteniéndose con la vista.

Hinata se mordió el labio ante la vista de su bóxer blancos Calvin Klein iguales a los de su sueño, pero parpadeó cuando éstos siguieron el mismo camino de sus vaqueros.

Naruto notó el miedo en sus ojos cuando ella vio su miembro. Él era un chico grande, pero que ella reaccionara así quería decir que no había visto muchos antes de él.

―Haré que sea inolvidable ―Se tomó con una mano y se acarició, dando pasos lentos hasta llegar al pie de la cama―. Después de esto serás mía ¿entendido?

Hinata agitó la cabeza, hipnotizada.

―Para siempre ¿me oyes, ángel? ―Le quitó las bragas con suavidad, besándole una rodilla y luego otra. Miró embobado su diminuto triángulo de vello, lo había sentido con los dedos, pero apreciarlo con los ojos era totalmente diferente, era como el símbolo de su pureza. Pureza que estaba regalándole.

Reptó besando y lamiendo su cuerpo, no lograba saciarse y creía que jamás lo lograría. Tenía tantas ganas de Hinata que ni comiéndosela entera se le iban a quitar.

Ella lo recibió en la cuna de sus brazos, sus pezones duros presionados en su pecho, su aroma a manzana verde embargando el espacio. Abrió los muslos y él entró en contacto con su humedad dulce, deslizándose entre sus suaves pliegues.

―No tengas miedo ―le dijo suave acariciando su nariz con la suya―. Yo también seré tuyo.

―Eso quiero ―susurró bajito, abrazando sus hombros cuando lo sintió empujar lentamente en su canal ajustado. Presionó sus labios aguantando la respiración, dolía.

―Llevo toda una vida esperándote, mi ángel ―Entró más profundo y él contuvo la respiración. Estaba muy mojada, pero ella era muy apretada y él grande en comparación a ella. Meneó las caderas entrando un poco más cada vez, la estrechez de sus paredes lo estaban volviendo loco al igual que sus leves quejidos, no quería dañarla. Se había matado a pajas, pero hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez. Aun así, nada se comparaba con estar dentro de ella.

Hinata tensó los muslos y le arañó quejándose en voz alta cuando él atravesó su barrera y se hundió en ella hasta la empuñadura. Ambos jadeaban sudorosos, conectados por la mirada y por sus sexos. Naruto ahuecó su rostro y besó posesivamente sus labios.

―Naciste para mí ―Le dijo―. Mi Hinata ¿Lista? Dime si te duele.

Ella asintió respirando con fuerza.

Lentamente, pero de manera intensa empezó a moverse dentro de ella, cada movimiento haciéndoles gemir de placer. Cada minuto que pasaba, el placer aumentaba, así como el sudor bañando sus cuerpos. Hacía bastante que Hinata había olvidado el dolor, solamente se aferraba arqueada a su espalda, sus uñas se deslizaban debido al sudor de su cuerpo, pero trató de devolverle todas esas gloriosas sensaciones que estaba brindándole recibiéndole en cada movimiento.

Naruto gruñía palabras de placer, lamía su cuello, su barbilla cuando el placer era tan inimaginable que ella estiraba su cuello hacia atrás. Entrelazó sus manos, aumentando el ritmo, perdiéndose en su propio placer. Apretó los dientes cuando la sintió contraerse contra su pene, sin dejar de observarla tan entregada a la pasión. No había nada más adorable que ella, desnuda, sus pechos hermosos.

No hubo límites, ambos actuaron con absoluta libertad. Su cuerpo tembló de placer ante las caricias de Naruto, sus manos acariciaron todo su torso masculino sintiendo un éxtasis que la llevó al verdadero paraíso al admirar su expresión de gozo. Allí, en la madrugada de una fría noche en el sur de Francia los dos, juntos, alcanzaron el pináculo del placer.

Temblaban mientras trataban de recuperar sus respiraciones y el ritmo normal de sus corazones. Naruto salió lentamente de su cuerpo dejándola tendida en la cama aún jadeante. Se miró el miembro notando un poco de sangre sintiéndose feliz ante el significado que conlleva. Hinata apareció dándole la ilusión de poder emitir luz, un ángel destinado solo para él.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupado por su bienestar. Trató de ser suave con ella, ya habría tiempo para hacerle todo lo que quería hacerle.

―Lo estoy.

―Te llevaré al baño ―La tomó en brazos y la llevó, sentándola en la superficie de los lavabos dobles.

Hinata hizo una mueca ante el contacto del frío mármol, pero sin querer perderse el espectáculo de ver a Naruto desnudo, su espalda marcada estaba toda tatuada también y comprendió las plumas de sus hombros. Eran alas de ángel tatuadas en negro y lucían impresionantes y llamativas, estás abarcaban sus dos omoplatos, sus hombros y antebrazos. Le fascinó el arte que poseía. Bajó su mirada y se deleitó con la deliciosa imagen, tenía un culo fornido y muslos fuertes, sin línea de bronceado. Lo vio preparar las sales de baño y llenar la bañera, luego giró su torso y vio en sus ojos una emoción que no supo reconocer.

―Ven.

Bajó con cuidado sintiéndose algo incómoda al mostrarse totalmente desnuda frente a él. Nadie jamás la había mirado así, por lo que era difícil no evitar cubrirse los pechos con un brazo.

Llegó a él y Naruto le bajó el brazo.

― ¿Porque te cubres? ―inquirió retirando uno de sus rulos atrás de su oreja.

―Y―Yo... Bueno... ―vaciló.

Naruto entró en la bañera y tiró de ella, metiéndola entre sus piernas y recostándole la espalda en su ancho y cálido torso.

―Nadie te ha visto desnuda ―adivinó y ella asintió levemente. Su mano acarició su vientre hasta su entrepierna, Hinata se sobresaltó cuando acarició su vagina aún sensible―. ¿Adolorida?

―Solo un poco ―contestó.

Subió la mano y junto con la otra le tomó los pechos.

―Eres preciosa, tus pechos me fascinan ―Con su nariz acarició la piel sensible detrás de su oreja, Hinata sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse y un suspiro escapó de sus labios―, y el hecho de que nadie jamás antes te haya tocado me enciende como no tienes idea.

La dureza que sentía en su cadera era la prueba clara de ese hecho.

Hinata sabía que tenían que aclarar muchas cosas en ese momento. Frases suyas que la confundían debían ser esclarecidas para su propia seguridad.

―Naruto yo...

―Sé que tenemos que hablar ― la interrumpió él―. Quiero hablar, hace mucho que quiero hacerlo, pero antes debía despejar obstáculos.

― ¿Obstáculos?

Lo escuchó suspirar.

―Tu padre me confesó porque te desprecia, Hina ―Hinata cerró los ojos―. Disolví nuestra sociedad inmediatamente.

Ella se incorporó y le miró sorprendida.

― ¿Porqué? ―Naruto se acercó hasta rozarle el hombro con los labios.

―Porque no quiero tener nada que ver con imbéciles como él. Hinata, has llevado una vida totalmente injusta y te admiro por tus ganas de luchar y superarte. Hiashi no merece una hija como tú.

―Lo sabes todo ―conjeturó.

―Siempre investigo a mis empleados, Hinata ―dijo él―. Sé todo por lo que has pasado. Jamás imaginé encontrar a alguien tan parecido a mí.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Naruto la tomó de las caderas y la hizo girar hasta tenerla de frente a horcajadas sobre él.

―Mi padre siempre prefirió a mi hermano antes que a mí. Nunca le importé ―Acarició su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca―. Fue un imbécil que siempre me hizo sentir exactamente como Hiashi te hace sentir a ti. Murió en un vuelo a Taiwán, nadie sobrevivió, ni siquiera mi hermano.

Ella le acarició la mejilla. A pesar de todo, Neji había sido incondicional con ella, tenía todo lo que tenía gracias a él.

―Lo siento ―Él delineó sus mejillas con sus dedos antes de apresar uno de sus suaves labios.

―Lo sentí más por Menma y mi madre. Nuestro padre nos hizo enfrentarnos, pero era un buen hermano. Sé que lo mismo sucede contigo y Neji ―La miró a los ojos―. Hinata, desde que ellos murieron he llevado una vida solitaria y vacía, me obligaron a madurar y cometí muchas estupideces. Hoy en día lo he logrado todo y tengo todo lo que un hombre podría desear excepto que no sentía nada por nadie más que mi madre, hasta que te vi.

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar esa sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

―Me intrigaste y quise saber más de ti. Contratarte fue la única opción que tenía para lograr acercarme, fue como descubrí tu pasado y lo mucho que has sufrido. Una vena protectora ha crecido dentro de mí, además del deseo y la pasión. Has despertado sentimientos que creí jamás sentir. Llevo años solo, esperando a que apareciera una mujer que me hiciera sentir vivo y fuiste tú quien lo logró. Desde entonces experimento una especie de obsesión, quiero saberte segura, protegida y conmigo. Casi despedazo a tu padre cuando me insinuó que eres igual a tu madre. Sé que no es así ―aclaró―. Me gustas, ya te lo había dicho, y quiero que me des una oportunidad. Se supone que no haríamos el amor todavía, pero te deseo tanto que...

Su diatriba murió cuando ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y besó su boca con una lentitud casi desesperante. Naruto delineó su espalda devolviéndole el beso con suavidad.

Hinata se apartó solo un poco hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

―Yo también he sentido cosas por ti, sólo que... ah...

― ¿Solo que...? ―inquirió divertido.

―Te juzgué mal. Pensé que eras igual a tu amigo ―confesó ella.

― ¿Sasuke? Dios, ¡Jamás! Es un completo imbécil. No ha pillado ninguna enfermedad de puro milagro ―Hinata carcajeó y él sintió cálido en su pecho. Dios, lo derretía solo con una sonrisa.

Penetró su cabello con los dedos y la atrajo hasta su boca.

―Bésame.

Hinata así lo hizo, recargando todo su cuerpo en su torso, amando la sensación de su piel contra la suya, amando besar sus labios suaves. Naruto bajó las manos hasta ahuecar su culo y levantarla. Alineó su miembro y cuidadosamente fue deslizándola por toda su longitud. Ella se quejó bajito, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

― ¿Te lastimé? ―preguntó entre sus labios.

―Solo arde un poco ―Esperó unos minutos con la respiración acelerada, cuando ella movió la cadera él empezó a subirla y bajarla con cuidado, gruñendo por lo caliente de su interior.

Se miraban a los ojos mientras respiraban del mismo aire, Hinata le clavó las uñas en los hombros y la sintió apretarle. Gimió extasiado. Él era expresivo sobre su placer y a ella le gustó que le transmitiera sus sensaciones. Conectaban tan bien que hasta le asustaba. Al final terminaron temblando como dos lunas en el agua, el placer que experimentaban juntos superaba todo lo terrenal, incluso era exorbitante y amó la forma en que él calló su voz con sus besos, aumentando la intensidad del momento.

Naruto la tendió en la cama y los cubrió a ambos con la sábana, la colocó en su pecho y acarició su espalda con leves caricias que fueron adormeciéndola, no quería volver a Londres nunca más.

―Quédate conmigo ―Le pidió él antes de caer profunda―. Juro que te cuidaré, que te protegeré.

―Lo haré ―susurró en voz baja y lo último que sintió fue el beso que él colocó en su cabello.


	9. 8

―No me importa, se les va a pagar ―Hinata ronroneó todavía adormilada y sonrió con los ojos cerrados al escuchar su ronca voz―. Okey Kakashi, a las cuatro en punto estaremos allí.

Se incorporó en la cama cuidando su desnudez, pasando su mano por su alborotado cabello y mirando por la habitación, en su búsqueda. Cuando lo encontró sintió que podía arrodillarse y agradecerles a los dioses ante semejante vista. De espaldas, todo su cuerpo desnudo a la vista, Naruto era una visión fuera de este mundo que jamás se cansaría de ver. Aprovechó que estaba ocupado para admirarlo más lentamente. Si la ponían a elegir que le gustaba más de su cuerpo, no sabría elegir entre su espalda o su culo. Bueno, su espalda llevaba una ligera ventaja gracias a esos tatuajes. Los increíbles trazos de tinta negra le fascinaban, eran impresionantes, cada una de sus líneas. ¿Tendrían significado como el que tenía en el estómago? Algún día lo averiguaría, prefería aprovechar ese instante para deleitarse con la vista.

Él terminó la llamada en ese instante y se volteó, noqueándola con su increíble atractivo. Le sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba con desgarbo hacia ella.

Se mordió el labio cuando vio su miembro erecto. Era impresionante y hacía que su vientre se calentara.

―Hola...

―Hola... ―Su voz sonó rasposa por el sueño. Naruto se inclinó sobre su cuerpo.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ―Besó sus labios y Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello riendo cuando él fue recostándola.

―Muy bien ―le respondió y Naruto, utilizando su índice, le bajó la sabana hasta dejar sus pechos desnudos.

Se sonrojó.

― ¿Ya te dije que me fascinan? ―Él se lamió los labios.

Ella soltó una risita.

―Como unas trepescientas veces.

Él enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Trepescientas? ―Hinata asintió.

―Ajá, muuuuchas ―Él le besó el cuello y ella suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía.

Naruto arrancó la sabana de su cuerpo y ella le atrapó con sus piernas. Gimió duro y sus ojos se voltearon cuando la penetró y se arqueó cuando empezó a moverse sobre ella, entrelazó sus dedos y la contempló mientras la hacía suya. Ella gemía, jadeaba, se arqueaba y sus profundidades le abrazaban deliciosamente, como nada jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Como si fuese un novato se encontró gimiendo y jadeando cuando ella serpenteó las caderas bajo él, amplificando el placer provocado. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó ambas piernas a uno de sus hombros, golpeándola duro y volviéndola, literalmente loca de placer. Hinata se aferró a las almohadas, machacándose el labio inferior y cuando su clímax explotó, lo sintió salir de ella y bañarla con su esencia.

Terminó aturdida, sorprendida del nivel de placer que había experimentado en esas escasas horas que pasaron encerrados en su habitación. Siquiera se había recuperado por completo cuando lo sintió limpiarla suavemente y levantarla en sus brazos.

―Ha quedado usted demasiado sucia, señorita. Permítame lavarla ―musitó él al llevarla al cuarto de baño.

―Creo que un impresionante hombre es el culpable. Por lo que sí, deberá arreglar el desastre que causó ―A él le hacía gracia su sentido del humor. Era como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima y Hinata por fin mostrara su faceta desinhibida, tranquila y serena.

―Tiene usted razón, y para ese hombre será un placer deslizar sus manos por todo su sensual cuerpo ―Ambos rieron e ingresaron en la bañera, acariciándose y explorándose.

No dejó de besarla mientras se bañaban, asegurándose de limpiarla bien. La noche anterior no pudo contenerse al derramarse en su interior. Descubrir que Hinata era virgen lo había llevado a un nuevo nivel de excitación que jamás sintió antes, por lo que se dio el lujo de reclamarla en su totalidad. Sin embargo, no se arriesgaría más. Primero disfrutaría de su relación todo lo que pudiese y hasta más. Ella era su sueño hecho realidad.

―Cuéntame un poco más de ti ―Le pidió mientras desayunaban.

Ella le miró debajo de sus pestañas, se limpió la boca con su servilleta y bebió jugo. Estaba preciosa y amaba su sencillez. Sus ojos brillaban y lucía radiante con ese precioso vestido rosa pálido y sus preciosos rulos sueltos.

― ¿Cómo qué? Te recuerdo que ya sabes todo de mí ―Le sonrió con ironía.

Él torció los labios, entornando los ojos. Listilla.

―Quiero tu versión.

―Bueno... ―Tomó aire, lamiéndose los labios, aumentando las ganas de volver a perderse en esa boca―. Crecí en Hackney... Ya sabes... "El barrio más peligroso de Londres" Mi madre, como ya sabes... era una alcohólica. Todos los días había un hombre nuevo en su cama. Y nuestra nevera siempre estaba vacía ―Naruto apretó los parpados al escucharla. Nadie merecía vivir así―. Cuando cumplí nueve... nuestra vecina me dio trabajo cuidando a sus hijos, por lo que sobrevivía con esa paga y me esforzaba en la escuela. ―Excluyó aquella maldita experiencia que a veces le atormentaba―. Conforme pasaban los años... mi madre empezó a deteriorarse, a perder peso, lucir enferma. A pesar de que era una terrible madre... era mi madre sabes.

Naruto le tomó las manos.

―Lo comprendo ―Él se sentía igual con respecto a su padre y su hermano.

―Un día... cuando tenía quince entré a nuestro apartamento y... ―La vio encogerse―. No respiraba... después supe que padecía de cirrosis hepática severa. Tanto alcohol... terminó cobrando su vida.

―No tienes idea cuanto lo lamento.

Hinata se lamió los labios.

―Sufrí, sufrí mucho a su lado... y aunque mi vida mejoró después de su muerte ―Suspiró con pesadez―. A veces no puedo evitar pensar si hubiese sido diferente, si le hubiera importado solo un poco.

―Mi madre es estupenda, no podría imaginarme sin ella ―Le susurró él. Se veía tan apuesto con su camisa blanca sencilla―. Lo siento, de verdad.

―Estoy segura de que sí ―Le fascinó su sonrisa sincera.

―La conocerás, y te aseguro que le encantarás.

―Será un placer.

―Bien, ahora cuéntame de tu ex novio ―Hinata le miró ceñuda―. Tu padre me habló de Toneri Otsutsuki.

Ella resopló, empujando un mechón de su pelo lejos de su rostro.

―Un completo imbécil. Estuvimos juntos durante un año, aunque verdaderamente como que juntos, juntos no estuvimos. Él viajaba, yo estaba concentrada en mi tesis. Fue respetuoso y era... ―Hizo una pausa―. Cómodo estar a su lado. Hasta que lo descubrí tirándose a otra en el sofá de su casa ―Se reservó el nombre de Shion, no quería problemas en su trabajo «Aunque probablemente es lo que me he ganado al enrollarme con mi jefe» ― Terminé nuestra relación.

―No lo amabas ―conjeturó él.

―No ―Negó con la cabeza―. Nunca nos entendimos bien. Mi padre... me aconsejó salir con él y... lo hice. Siempre intentó que dejara de estudiar, que él me mantendría y... ya sabes. Estupideces machistas. Me presionaba mucho con lo de... irnos a la cama, pero como te dije anoche ―Vio sus mejillas teñirse de ese rosa pálido precioso, sonrió orgulloso―. Esperaba que fuera... magnífico. Él no lo era, y nunca logró comprenderme.

―Eres demasiado arte para alguien que carece de sensibilidad ―dijo en español y Hinata sintió un incendio en sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que había escuchado esa frase en alguna parte.

―Eso es... hermoso ―Sentía algo cálido en su pecho. «Probablemente sea mi corazón derritiéndose»

Naruto se inclinó por encima de la mesa, alcanzó sus labios y la besó lentamente, dejándola alucinada por lo tierno de su caricia. Su sabor, su aliento... estaba fascinada con la cantidad de sentimientos que surgían en su interior.

―Eres consciente de que esto ―Los señaló a ambos―. No es solo de una noche ¿verdad?

Se lamió los labios y él la mordió allí.

―Lo espero.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

―Lo es. Estamos juntos a partir de ahora.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, aspirando con fuerza.

―Bien.

―Bien ―asintió él.

Pasearon de la mano por el famoso Puerto Viejo de Marsella, Hinata contempló fascinada los lujosos yates atracados allí, el olor a sal, el sonido de las gaviotas. El guapísimo hombre le sirvió de guía y le contó algo de historia del lugar, ella lo escuchaba encantada al reconocer que era un hombre increíblemente culto. Almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes a la orilla de la costa y después, Hinata posó para él cuando le pidió hacerse fotos con el atardecer de fondo. Su corazón se convirtió en caramelo derretido cuando contempló como él usaba su foto como fondo de pantalla.

Le miró anonadada por su gesto.

―Me fascina tu sonrisa ―La abrazó, besándola y dejándola estúpida de dicha―, quiero verla siempre.

Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose por la vergüenza.

― ¿Qué haces, ángel?

―Es... es que es demasiado ―farfulló aun acalorada―. A veces siento que estoy soñando.

Naruto le bajó las manos.

―No lo es, Hinata. Grábatelo. Ya no somos tu y yo. Ahora somos nosotros.

Y la besó enfundándola de seguridad. No era una aventura, no era un simple romance. Estaban forjando las bases de una preciosa relación que era todo de seria, que prometía compromiso. Lo que ambos buscaban después de existencias retorcidas y llenas de tristezas. Se necesitaban y juntos, se iluminaban. La mitad que les hacía falta.

El vuelo de vuelta a Londres fue tranquilo, conversaron e intercambiaron opiniones acerca de la nueva naviera de Grupo Uzumaki. Al parecer, los hermanos Fauré-Dumont habían sido víctimas de estafa; uno de sus contadores de mayor confianza fue adjudicándose dinero en secreto por más de tres años. Fueron aproximadamente 150 millones de euros que se robó, y aunque el culpable ya se encuentra tras las rejas, jamás se pudo saber a ciencia cierta a donde fue a parar esa cantidad. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con él ante el hecho de incrementar las medidas de seguridad y que la nueva dirección de la naviera sería estricta y periódicamente sometida a revisiones. Aterrizaron en Londres a eso de las ocho. Hinata, dormida, solo fue consciente de que alguien la tomaba en brazos, luego el gélido aire frío golpeó su piel, estremeciéndola.

―Lo siento, olvidé colocarte un abrigo ―Ella se acurrucó más contra él, buscando su calor, su rico aroma. Lo sintió besar su cabeza.

―No te preocupes.

El Ferrari los esperaba con las puertas abiertas, primero la colocó a ella y después entró él. Su mano se entrelazó con la suya y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Pasará a cenar en alguna parte, señor? ―preguntó el custodio una vez se integraron al tráfico.

―No, iremos directamente al Centre Point ―Hinata se irguió.

―Vivo en barrio Chelsea, en Knightsbridge, señor ―Le indicó su dirección. El hombre asintió sin mirarla.

―Vendrás conmigo ―susurró Naruto a su lado. Ella giró su vista, desconcertada―. Quiero dormir contigo otra vez.

Hinata deslizó la lengua por sus labios, Naruto bajó su mirada a su boca, sus pupilas dilatándose. No podía, aunque quería. Se acercó a su oído, vigilando al guardaespaldas y al chofer.

―No puedo... ―Se sonrojó. El aliento fresco acarició su mejilla al igual que su mano.

―Ven conmigo, por favor.

Ella bajó la mirada.

―Haremos de todo menos dormir ―dedujo sonrojada.

Naruto esbozó su seductora sonrisa de medio lado. Por supuesto que no dormirían. Quería esas piernas en torno a su cadera, su cabello despeinado y sus labios, exclamando esos sonidos que lo enardecían como el motor de un maldito avión.

―Es la idea, ángel ―Lamió su mejilla y ella contuvo un suspiro de puro placer.

―No tengo ropa ―Mordió su labio cuando sintió su otra mano acariciar su muslo.

―No la necesitarás ―Se sobresaltó cuando la sintió acariciarla por encima de sus braguitas. Por eso no podía. Miró hacia los dos hombres del frente que conversaban entre ellos y no los veían por la oscuridad, sino estaría muerta de vergüenza.

―Naruto yo... ―Detuvo su mano―. Todavía... emm... ―Vaciló un poco―. T-Todavía me duele... allí un poco.

Él se echó hacia atrás, su precioso rostro serio.

― ¿De verdad?

Asintió avergonzada, retorciéndose los dedos.

―Yo, necesito... recuperarme un poco ―Miró hacia su regazo―. E-Eres grande.

La carcajada que soltó resonó por todo el auto.

―Oh, ángel, lo siento ―Le dio un beso casto―. Tomé más de lo que debía ¿cierto? ―Mordió su lóbulo y musitó en voz baja―: Me excitas tanto que no pude contenerme de ti.

Despertar tal deseo en un hombre como ese, la elevaba sobre la estratósfera. Hinata creía que tendría que pellizcarse en cualquier momento. Esa no podía ser su realidad.

―Prométeme que mañana si vendrás conmigo ―Le pidió bajito. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se sentó en su regazo, besándolo por todas partes.

―Lo prometo.

―A Knightsbridge, Kakashi, dejaremos a la señorita frente a su casa ―dijo Naruto al hombre.

―Como usted diga señor ―respondió Kakashi y el auto giró en una avenida tomando rumbo hacia el corazón de Londres. Naruto demandó su boca con ímpetu, danzando su lengua con la suya.

―No olvides que lo prometiste ―Asintió sin aliento, desesperada por besarlo más y él se entregó a su ruego silencioso.

El auto estacionó frente a su edificio de apartamentos y ella lamentó que el trayecto fuese tan corto. Se despidieron con un profundo beso y justo antes de salir, Naruto la detuvo.

―Estamos juntos, ángel ―Le guiñó un ojo y ella se clavó los dientes en el labio.

―Tan claro como el agua.

Hinata tiró de su maleta lamentando tener que separarse de él. Saludó a Hayate y rápidamente entró en ellobby, hacía un frío de perros. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, su celular avisó que había recibido un mensaje. Lo revisó mientras buscaba sus llaves y sonrió idiotizada cuando contempló quien era el remitente.

Ya te extraño.

Se llevó el teléfono al pecho, maldiciendo una y otra vez. Se había enamorado como nunca lo había estado. La había dejado encandilada desde que lo conoció y ahora, estaba totalmente ida por ese hombre. Le daba miedo, pero... estaban juntos y ella confiaría en que eso significaba algo. La puerta de su piso se abrió y miró consternada al chico afligido que se topó. Sus ojos estaban opacos, su tez, ya pálida, tan blanca como el papel. Hinata sintió lastima por Sai. Sabía que amaba a su amiga, pero ella lo escuchó hablar con su ex, poniéndose de acuerdo para verse y Ino simplemente terminó la relación. Ella sabía que debía existir una explicación, pero Ino estaba demasiado herida por su traición como para siquiera escucharle.

―Sai ―susurró.

Él forzó una sonrisa.

―Hola, Hina ―Salió por completo―. ¿Cómo te fue?

―Bien ¿Cómo estás? ―Lo vio fruncir los labios.

―Como una mierda ―le respondió con sinceridad―. Cometí una estupidez.

―Ino está muy herida.

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

―No pasó nada con Yuguito, solo íbamos a cenar. Ya sabes, es mi ex y la quería mucho, sentí cosas cuando me buscó. Pero... no me dolió como en estos momentos, me duele perder a Ino ―Sai buscó sus ojos y le dolió ver que sufría―. La amo.

Hinata estiró el brazo, apretando el suyo en señal de apoyo.

―Solo dale tiempo y no declines, Ino también te ama.

Él suspiró.

―Eso espero ―Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo―, pero bueno, no te atraso. Sé que estás cansada.

―Descansa, Sai, ya verás que todo se solucionará ―Sai le sonrió con tristeza y se fue al ascensor.

Hinata ingresó en la sala de estar quitándose el abrigo y dejando su maleta en un sofá. No veía a Ino por ninguna parte, se preocupó por ella y entonces, la buscó. Se la encontró en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, lo hacía cuando estaba ansiosa o angustiada. Abrió la puerta de vidrio corrediza y su amiga se giró cuando la escuchó.

―Hola perra ―susurró.

―Hola, vi a Sai ―Ino volvió a admirar las vistas de Londres, resoplando.

―Seguro que sí.

―Ino ―Hinata dio un par de pasos en su dirección―. Está arrepentido. Te ama.

―No, Hinata ―zanjó su amiga con dureza, sacudiendo las cenizas del tabaco―. No lo justifiques. Confié en él y traicionó esa confianza. Si tanto me amaba no tenía nada que hacer con su ex.

―Todos cometemos errores y ahora sabe que es a ti a quien quiere.

Ino negó, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―Lanzó la colilla y giró sobre sus talones―. Vamos por una copa de vino y me cuentas como te fue en el viaje a Francia con tu caliente jefe.

Entraron en la cocina y su amiga sirvió dos copas de vino tinto. Hinata bebió un sorbo sintiendo las mejillas calientes. La que armaría Ino cuando supiera.

―Okey, cuéntame ―Ino recostó su codo en la encimera, sus ojos brillando con maldad.

Ella dejó vagar su mirada por toda la habitación. Solo recordar sus manos, su boca, su lengua, su cuerpo sobre el suyo... Dios, ya lo extrañaba. Debería estar con él en el Centre Point enredada en su cuerpo y gimiendo de placer. No allí con una maldita copa de vino tratando de diluir la vergüenza pues su amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta que confesara.

Se lamió los labios y buscó los ojos azules de su mejor amiga.

―Me acosté con él.

― ¡Zorra desgraciada! ―exclamó su rubia favorita y Hinata pegó un brinco, derramando un poco de vino en su lindo vestido―. ¡Zorra desgraciada!

― ¡Ino!

Ino dio saltitos mientras chillaba y aplaudía de alegría. Hinata alcanzó una toalla para limpiarse.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―Dio la vuelta a la encimera y la abrazó―. ¡Mi dulce niña ya no es una niña! ―La tomó del brazo tiró de ella hasta el sofá. Hinata solo reía ante la efusividad que brotaba de sus poros―. Cuéntame, cuéntame ¿cómo fue? ¿te dolió? ¿lo disfrutaste? ¿está bueno sin ropa? ¿la tiene grande? y lo más importante ¿hizo que te corrieras?

― ¡Ino por Dios! ―chilló con sus manos en las mejillas―. ¡Basta!

― ¡Cuéntame perra o juro que te amarro y te torturo hasta que me lo digas!

Estalló en carcajadas, esa definitivamente tenía que ser Ino. La amaba ¿Qué sería de ella sin esa rubia loca?

― ¡Dios! ―No podía parar de reír, el aire le faltaba y ya le dolía el estómago.

― ¡Ya dilo!

― ¡Fue grandioso! ―Dejó de reír gradualmente, secándose las comisuras de sus ojos―. Fue grandioso, él...

Contempló a su amiga, estaba segura de que un aura rosa la rodeaba. Había sido una experiencia magnífica.

―Fue... grandioso, Ino. Como en un sueño. Él, fue grandioso.

―Espero que la palabra "grandioso" se refiera también a su polla ―No pudo evitar reír otra vez. Ino era imposible.

Se puso de pie.

―Fue la mejor experiencia, Ino.

― ¿En qué condiciones quedaron? ―preguntó ella, juntando las perfectas cejas casi en una sola―. El tipo debe ser consciente del regalo que le diste.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro podía encandilar al mismo sol.

―Estamos juntos.

Ino la siguió y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Me alegra, mereces lo mejor, Hina. Dile que le arrancaré las bolas si te hace daño.

Sí, lo sabía. Había sufrido demasiado y ella quería, merecía amor, pero quería que fuera Naruto él que se lo diese. Necesitaba que fuera él. Además, sabía que Ino cumpliría su palabra, incluso le daba un poco de pena que se conocieran. Ella no tardaría en amenazarlo.

―Lo sé, gracias ―Besó a su amiga en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación. La voz de Ino la detuvo.

―No me dijiste si la tenía grande ―regresó hasta donde estaba su amiga y se acercó a su oído. La chica sonrió perversa, inclinándose más cerca. Hinata lo disfrutaría en grande.

―Nunca lo sabrás.

― ¡Zorra desgraciada!

Sus carcajadas la siguieron hasta su habitación, donde cayó abrazando su almohada sonriendo como una tonta enamorada. Lo era y podía asegurar que ese era el momento más feliz de toda su vida. Naruto Namikaze aparentaba ser un hombre frío, calculador, arrogante y presuntuoso, pero a ella le había mostrado una faceta dulce, encantadora y tierna que sabía contadas personas habían visto. No podía esperar para verle otra vez y aunque tenían que aclarar cómo sería su relación al ser jefe y asistente, nada que no fuese el mismo Naruto la separaría de él.

Tomó su celular y respondió el mensaje que antes recibió.

Yo también te extraño ya.

No recibió respuesta, por lo que sospechó él se había ido a la cama ya, así que fue y tomó una relajante ducha de agua caliente y lavó su cabello. Luego se colocó un camisón de dormir y embadurnó su cuerpo en su crema favorita. Estaba por irse a la cama, cuando el timbre sonó. Frunció sus cejas, esperando, pero el sonido volvió a atravesar el silencio por lo que supo Ino había caído rendida ya.

Se puso sus pantuflas y fue a abrir la puerta.

Jadeó al verle allí, con una sudadera negra y pantalones vaqueros. La vista de su hoyuelo la dejó estática, pero sus profundos ojos azules la fundieron.

―Naruto...

Él entró, haciéndola retroceder lentamente. Sus manos en su cintura la detuvieron.

―Solo a dormir, lo prometo ―murmuró besando su cuello. Hinata cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a sus brazos―. Solo a dormir...

Le importó un carajo todo. La tenía allí, que era lo más importante, así no pudiese hacerla suya, dormir a su lado era mejor que quedarse dando vueltas en su inmenso ático. Por eso salió corriendo apenas vio su mensaje. La necesitaba y aunque lo asustaba esa poderosa necesidad, sabía que ya nada podía hacer para impedirlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que se había enamorado como un imbécil de esa chica.


	10. 9

Hinata dejó escapar una risita cuando lo sintió besar su cuello y su nuca. Había dormido mejor que en toda su vida, allí, con su calor y aroma masculino rodeándole. Giró hasta quedar frente a él, sonriéndole sonrojada al ver sus maravillosos ojos, despeinado y adormilado. Enredó una pierna con las suyas y se pegó más a él, a su pecho sintiendo su aroma embriagante. Tal y como él había prometido, solo habían dormido, no sin acariciarse bajo las sábanas ya que al parecer, ninguno de los dos podía mantener las manos en otro lugar que no fuesen sus cuerpos. Él había respetado que necesitaba recuperarse un poco y... no había condones. Naruto le había asegurado que la cuidaría y se disculpó un poco por no haberlo hecho la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la verdad es que ni ella lo pensó.

Él le sonrió y ella amó su sonrisa seductora, esa sonrisa que mostraba ese precioso hoyuelo en su mejilla.

―Buenos días, hermosa ―musitó él, besó su comisura cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se estiró en la cama.

―Buenos días ―Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda enfundada de seda gris, hasta llegar a su culo y apretarle una nalga posesivamente. Sus labios se buscaron mutuamente, un beso tierno cargado de sentimiento y amor. La revelación que sufrió la noche anterior cuando corrió en su búsqueda rugió nuevamente en su interior. Creyó haber estado enamorado una vez en su vida, pero estaba equivocado porque con Sakura jamás se sintió como se sentía con su ángel. Naruto Namikaze nunca había perseguido a una chica antes, ni había hecho todo lo que hizo, apartando las piedras del camino para poder estar con ella.

La diferencia de edad le importaba un carajo, nada era tan imperioso como amanecer con ella, la belleza de sus ojos, su cálido contacto en su piel, el ajuste perfecto de sus cuerpos. No recordaba la última vez que durmió con alguien, así como ahora, simplemente dormir, pero nada se comparaba con tenerla a ella así, en su cama y impregnado de su aroma a manzana verde.

Envolvió uno de sus rizos enmarañados con uno de sus dedos, mientras saboreaba el terciopelo de sus labios.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―Se preguntó ella cuando dejaron de besarse. Su aliento era limpio, agradable, le dejaba una nota dulce en la punta de la lengua.

―No lo sé y no me importa ―Le respondió yendo a buscar la piel de su cuello terso. Su carcajada hizo vibrar sus labios.

―Podríamos llegar tarde ―Se encogió de un hombro, abrazándola más con su pierna. Su erección matutina topó con su cadera y Naruto deseó desnudarla. Sin embargo, como pensó antes, no la arriesgaría más así le doliera el miembro.

―Soy el dueño de mi maldita empresa, puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde ―dijo deslizando uno de sus tirantes muy lentamente, deseoso de admirar ese rosado pezón que se marcaba bajo la seda.

―Sí, pero yo soy una simple asistente.

―Y da la casualidad de que tu jefe se encuentra en tu cama, semidesnudo. Por lo que no creo se enfade si llegas tarde ―Lamió su barbilla con sensualidad. Hinata se mordió el labio―, podríamos no ir simplemente, quedarnos aquí y tocarnos todo el día.

Ella le dio un pequeño empujón.

―No ―rio quedito. Le fascinaba ser el autor de sus risas―. ¿Qué dirán de nosotros los demás? El asistente y su jefe juntos un fin de semana y luego no aparecen el lunes.

―Me importa un carajo lo que piensen, mejor... así de una vez son conscientes de que eres mía.

Hinata sopesó un poco sus palabras. ¿Era sensato que todos en su trabajo supiesen que mantenía una relación con su jefe? No, ella quería escalar por sus propios medios, además se llevaba muy bien con Rin, Obito y Sarah, no quería que la trataran diferente.

―Prefiero que nadie lo sepa.

Naruto detuvo sus besos y la miró ceñudo.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella soltó un suspiro y peinó hacia atrás su cabello rubio. Naruto adoró sus caricias tiernas.

―No quiero que nadie me trate diferente, y tampoco quiero cotilleos en mi espalda. Es molesto.

―No permitiría que nadie hable mal de ti, Hinata. ―Ella vio seguridad en sus ojos azules―. Somos un hombre y una mujer que trabajando juntos se enamoraron. Fin del asunto.

El calor que subió a sus mejillas lo sorprendió. Sus ojos brillantes le miraban tan abiertamente que sintió sus latidos acelerarse, podía ver una galaxia entera allí. Después fue consciente de lo que dijo y el porqué de su reacción.

― ¿D-De verdad? ―barboteó ella y a él le hizo gracia su inocencia.

― ¿Aun lo dudas? ―Carcajeó―. Me he convertido en un acosador en potencia y todo por ti. Jamás he perseguido a nadie como a ti. Estaba solo, Hinata.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y Naruto amó la visión de sus rizos desordenados.

―Podría denunciarle por acoso sexual, señor Namikaze ―Él deslizó sus manos por sus muslos hasta sus caderas. Su erección se tensó más contra la tela de sus bóxer.

―Es usted una seductora, señorita ―Se sentó en la cama y besó sus labios con suave exquisitez―. Respeto tu decisión, sabrán lo que hay entre nosotros hasta que tu lo decidas. Será todo como tu quieras, ángel.

Hinata sentía que no podía quererlo más, pero lo hacía.

―Ven, te prepararé el desayuno ―Salió de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y sonrió cuando lo vio subirse los vaqueros para después encerrarse en el baño. Fue a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar unos huevos a la benedictina. Quería sorprenderlo, quería que le gustase lo que cocinaba tanto como a Ino y recordó entonces a su mejor amiga. Eran las siete, todavía no despertaba así que se encogió de hombros. Después de todo Ino no diría nada por Naruto, así como ella no decía nada cuando Sai pasaba las noches allí.

Estaba finalizando la salsa holandesa cuando lo sintió abrazarla desde atrás. Sus brazos fuertes llenos de venas le parecían sexys así como todo él. Ella no era del tipo de mujer que miraba dos veces el físico de un hombre, pero Naruto no era cualquier hombre, por lo que no podía evitar desear cada parte de su cuerpo.

―Huele bien ―Ella dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Me gusta cocinar ¿y tú?

Él se sentó en las sillas del mueble tipo barra de bar.

―Sí, sé cocinar, prefiero que no haya nadie en mi casa y prepararme yo mismo mi comida.

―Eso es genial, a los hombres no les gusta cocinar. Antes de que mi mejor amiga y su novio terminaran, él siempre se la pasaba aquí y odiaba cocinar.

No le gustó que le dijera que otro hombre amanecía allí, así no fuese con ella. Se veía muy sensual con esos camisones que usaba para dormir y le molestaba que otro hombre admirara sus piernas hermosas.

Hinata sirvió los huevos y los cubiertos, luego café y jugo. Naruto escogió café y degustó su desayuno. Sintió como el huevo y la salsa se derretían en su lengua.

Gimió.

― ¿Está bueno?

―Delicioso.

Desayunaron amenamente, discutiendo sobre ciertos negocios que le ofrecieron a Naruto para que invirtiera en ellos. Era una chica inteligente y ese era su mayor atractivo, pensó él. Cuando terminaron Naruto se colocó su sudadera, debía regresar al Centre Point a bañarse y cambiarse. Hoy era un día ajetreado después del fascinante fin de semana en Marsella.

―Nos vemos en la oficina ―Le dijo Hinata y él no pudo evitar acorralarla contra la encimera, subirla allí y meterse entre sus piernas. Cada vez necesitaba más y más de ella, de su boca de sus labios. La besó con fuerza, dejándola sin aire y mordiendo sus labios sin decoro. Tiró del frente de su camisón hasta dejar ese precioso pezón que tanto anhelaba ver y saborear. Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Naruto se lo chupó con fuerza.

―Santa mierda ―exclamó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo retroceder de un salto. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban incendiadas mientras ella se acomodaba el camisón rápidamente. Una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules los miraba con la boca abierta. Era Ino Yamanaka, la chica que vivía con ella―. No, no, no, sigan con lo suyo que yo no existo. No nací, soy un fantasma.

― ¡Ino! ―soltó Hinata roja de la vergüenza. Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada, tomó las mejillas de su ángel y plantó un beso en sus labios.

―Nos vemos en la oficina ―repitió sus palabras y giró sobre sus talones―. Un placer conocerte, Ino.

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró, Ino miró a Hinata con la boca más abierta de lo que ya la tenía en un principio.

― ¿Sabe cómo me llamo? ―Ella resopló, dándose la vuelta para acomodar los platos sucios en el lavavajillas.

―Por supuesto, investiga todo sobre sus empleados ―respondió recordando cuando se lo dijo... en la bañera.

―Siento que mis bragas están por caerse ―Hinata la taladró con la mirada―. No me culpes, el tipo está que arde. Y durmió contigo, perra afortunada.

Ella le sonrió con fingida inocencia y encogió un hombro.

―Es mío.

― ¡Zorra!

Su carcajada fue lo último que se escuchó en la cocina de su piso cuando se encerró en su habitación. Eligió un vestido cruzado con escote de Bardot y solapas, manga larga, largo hasta las rodillas y de color gris. Sonrió a su reflejo, notando las diferencias después de haber pasado un fin de semana fascinante al lado de Naruto Namikaze. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios inflamados después de una infinidad de besos. Le gustó como él había cambiado incluso su aspecto físico. Corrió al baño desesperada por perderse en el azul cielo de sus ojos otra vez. No hacía ni cinco minutos que se habían despedido y ya lo extrañaba como una tonta.

Hinata imploró paciencia al cielo cuando bajó del taxi frente a Grupo Uzumaki y lo vio dirigirse a ella. Lucía patético con ese clásico ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, gritando cliché por todos lados. Su cabello que siempre lucía impecable, estaba despeinado y los rasgos que una vez le parecieron atractivos, ahora eran comunes, normales y sin gracia al lado de su hombre, pero se reprendió en su mente ante ese pensamiento. Naruto no tenía comparación con nadie, mucho menos con Toneri Otsutsuki.

―Hinata ―Puso su palma abierta en alto antes de que dijera una sola palabra después de su nombre.

―Ahórratelo, Toneri ―Pasó a su lado sin dirigirle una sola mirada―. No pierdas más tu tiempo.

―Por favor ―Él corrió a su lado, sin dejar de ofrecerle las rosas―. Lo siento, lo lamento. No tienes idea cuanto me arrepiento de lo sucedido. Duele, Hinata, duele perderte.

Ella se detuvo y le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

―Nunca me tuviste, Toneri y no voy a volver contigo ―Reanudó sus pasos. Toneri no desistió e interceptó su camino, plantándose frente a ella.

Se detuvo hastiada. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Le había saturado el teléfono a llamadas, mensajes y mensajes en su buzón de voz. Parecía que no trataba con un niño de primaria y no un hombre de veintiséis.

―Dame otra oportunidad, prometo que no te fallaré ―Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a cualquier lado excepto a él. Podía prometerle lo que quisiera, ella estaba con Naruto y jamás lo dejaría por nadie, menos por Toneri.

― ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca me entero? ―Le cuestionó ella con voz dura―. ¿Me hubieras seguido viendo la cara de estúpida? Si querías tirarte a otra me hubieses dicho y te habría dejado el camino libre.

―Pero te quiero a ti, Hina.

―Sí claro... ―ironizó ella.

―Pero soy hombre y... ―El tipo lucía desesperado y no dejaba de hacer muecas desagradables―. Tienes que entender que tengo necesidades y tu no querías...

― ¡Te hubiese dejado el camino libre si tanto deseabas follar! ―Le repitió exasperada.

―Quiero follar sí, pero contigo, Shion es una vieja amiga y ella solo me ofreció un momento de desahogo. No hay sentimientos entre ella y yo. Pensé en ti todo el tiempo.

Hinata se carcajeó y con ganas.

― ¡Perfecto! Puedes seguir desahogándote con ella, por mí no hay ningún problema ―Miró su reloj―. Llego tarde, apártate Toneri.

―Hina, déjame invitarte a almorzar, no quiero renunciar a ti. Por favor, te lo suplico, solo hablemos, sé que todavía me quieres.

Ella no tenía por qué estar escuchando idioteces.

―Adiós, Toneri ―Las puertas sensoriales se abrieron y ella entró rápidamente, queriendo hacerse gárgaras al recordar todas las veces que besó al bastardo infiel que le rogaba por una oportunidad que nunca existiría.

¿En qué demonios estuvo pensando al involucrarse con él? Ahora que tenía a Naruto y se estaba esforzando por salir adelante ella misma, Hinata se reprochaba todas esas veces que trató de quedar bien y ganarse el cariño de un hombre que nunca la quiso, que la odiaba sin importarle ser sangre de su sangre.

«Nunca más, Hiashi» pensó al esperar los ascensores. Ese hombre jamás volvería a involucrarse en su vida ni en sus sentimientos.

Toneri se quedó plantado con el ramo en las manos cuando vio su perfecta figura estilizada desaparecer dentro del edificio. Él no mentía, quería a Hinata, pensaba en ella, se la imaginaba a ella cuando descargaba su pasión en otras mujeres mientras esperaba a que ella accediese a meterse en la cama con él. No podía desistir a ella, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás tuvo en su vida y se negaba a perderla, pero ella parecía alejarse cada vez más y más. Se le escurría y estaba desesperado.

―Te ves patético ―dijo una voz a su lado y él bufó cuando vio a Shion. Era su culpa el que Hinata y él terminaran.

―Nadie te metió ―soltó rudamente.

Shion pasó por su costado riendo suavemente.

―No entiendo que le ves. Es una mojigata, no quiso follar contigo, pero apuesto que disfrutó su viaje a Marsella con Naruto Namikaze. Hay que ser estúpida para no abrirle las piernas a ese hombre.

― ¿Qué? ―Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

― ¿No lo sabías? Es su asistente personal y viajaron juntos... ―Se acercó a él meneando las caderas― Solos, Toneri.

―No, ella no es así ―farfulló mientras sacudía la cabeza, incrédulo. Ella no podía haberse entregado a otro hombre que no fuese él.

―Hasta a una monja se le caerían las bragas frente a Naruto Namikaze. El tipo es el hombre más caliente que he visto nunca y a ella le gusta, se le nota ―escupió con desdén. Esa estúpida chica no se lo quitaría, jamás lo permitiría―, ¿todavía lo dudas?

―Vete a la mierda, Shion ―masculló dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su auto. Shion era una chica caliente, pervertida y lujuriosa. Follar con ella era extremadamente divertido, pero no se comparaba con las ganas que le llevaba a Hinata, su chica perfecta. Jamás.

Shion observó como Toneri desaparecía en el tráfico y frunció el ceño, estaba segura qué algo había pasado entre esos dos en su viaje a Francia. A Hinata Hyuga se le salían las babas por su jefe, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, al menos no tanto como notar el deseo en los ojos de Naruto hacia esa chica de cabello oscuro. Ella, que por tanto tiempo se esforzó en seducirlo, atraerlo entre sus brazos, jamás pensó que la virginal novia de Toneri sería el objeto de deseo del hombre que ella tanto anhelaba. Averiguaría que sucedió entre ese par y si algo de verdad había acontecido, lo detendría. Dejaría de llamarse Shion si no lo lograba.

A lo largo de la mañana, Hinata se puso al día con todos los pendientes de la oficina y certificó los documentos. Luego tuvieron una junta con algunos de los socios de Naruto y su abogado Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos, mirándose cuando nadie más se daba cuenta, sonreían apenas perceptiblemente para después disfrazar sus emociones y entrar en modo profesional. Sabía que su trabajo no peligraba, pero ella amaba lo que hacía, lo disfrutaba por lo que no aminoró el paso sino que se esforzó todavía más.

A la hora del almuerzo observó como Naruto le guiñaba un ojo antes de desaparecer en el ascensor junto a Kakashi Hatake. Comió junto a Rin, Obito y Sarah en el comedor. Ella les narró los hermosos parajes de Marsella, los lugares que conoció y la historia que aprendió allí. Se sentía fresca, renovada, rió ante los chistes de Obito amando la sensación de dejarse ir, de sentir que por fin encajaba en un lugar.

Al regresar a la oficina junto a sus compañeras, se topó con Sasuke, que le dedicaba una sutil sonrisa cómplice. Era un tipo realmente atractivo, guapo, rostro perfecto, mandíbula cuadrada y sedoso cabello negro como el de ella, pero a su parecer, no tenía nada que hacer al lado de Naruto.

― ¿Buscas al señor Namikaze? ―Le preguntó con cortesía. Lo vio elevar una ceja y rodó los ojos en su mente. De seguro Naruto ya le había contado sobre el romance que mantenía con ella.

Rin y Sarah se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, dejándola sola con el abogado principal de la empresa.

―Sí, pero no está. Lo esperaré en su despacho ―El alto hombre la recorrió con la mirada, tardándose un poco más en sus pechos. Hinata se movió incómoda ante su escrutinio―. Hijo de puta afortunado.

Sasuke giró sobre sus pies y como si fuese propio, entró en el despacho de Naruto. Resopló cuando se sentó en su escritorio para terminar el informe sobre la información que el tipo con el que acababa de intercambiar un par de palabras, anunció en la junta. Definitivamente, Naruto le había contado, pero era su mejor amigo por lo que no le podía reprochar, al contrario, le alegraba saber que él iba bastante en serio con ella, al punto de contárselo a su amigo.

De repente, una mujer salió del ascensor. Era alta, extremadamente bella, su cabello rosa y corto relucía por toda la estancia. Llevaba un enterizo blanco, delicado y sandalias de tacón color nude. Hinata frunció el ceño sin poderlo evitar, jamás la había visto y aquel sentimiento molesto volvió a serpentear encrespándole los poros de la piel.

―Buenas tardes ¿está Naruto? ―Poseía unos ojos verdes hermosos, pero eso le importó poco comparado a la familiaridad con la que nombró a su jefe. Sintió como una piedra se alojaba en su estomago.

―N-No... salió a almorzar y... no ha regresado ―La mujer la miró de arriba abajo con desdén, sintiéndose superior.

―Okey, lo esperaré ―Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par cuando vio a la mujer ingresar en el despacho de Naruto como si fuese la dueña del lugar. Apretó los puños, sintiendo sus palmas frías. ¿Era una amiga? Podría ser, pero entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la confianza que esa mujer parecía tener?

«Porque estás celosa» le gritó su subconsciente. Sí, lo estaba, total y terriblemente celosa ¿y lo peor? Nada podía hacer. Esas eran las consecuencias de involucrarse con un hombre como él. Esa mujer era bellísima, más que ella y el miedo la atenazó con ese pensamiento. «No, Hinata. Él no es así, él no es como Toneri» Deseaba que así fuera, no soportaría esa clase de traición de parte de él.

El pitido del ascensor se escuchó en ese momento y Hinata observó a Naruto acercarse a ella, disimulando su sonrisa y se sintió tranquila cuando recordó sus palabras. Él no sentía nada por nadie hasta que apareció ella y se aferró a eso con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¿Tienes el informe?

Ella tomó la tableta. Shion apareció también y les lanzó una mirada furibunda. La ignoró y se concentró en plenamente en Naruto.

―Sí, por supuesto.

―Perfecto, acompáñame ―Se puso de pie detrás de él y le siguió hasta la puerta de madera oscura.

Naruto abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, cerrando tras él.

―Señor Namikaze, le esp... ―Su frase murió cuando la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su boca, perdiéndose en sus labios, su lengua, ese sabor dulce tan adictivo que lo dejaba siempre con ganas de más. Naruto enredó su otra mano en su cabello, ahondando más su boca con la lengua. Estaba decidido a cerrar el despacho bajo llave, tenderla sobre la superficie de su escritorio y hacerle el amor allí, de forma desenfrenada. Necesitaba echar fuera esa pasión que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención y entonces, se percató de que no estaban completamente solos. Se apartó de la dulce boca de Hinata y maldijo entre dientes cuando vio tanto a Sasuke como Sakura allí, ambos de pie, esperándole. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, en cambio Sakura parecía querer matarlos a ambos.

― ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ―ladró contenido. Sintió a Hinata retroceder tras él, así que la sujetó evitándole escapar.

―Yo, eh... pensé que podríamos tomar una copa, ella... ―Sasuke miró a Sakura de reojo. Naruto se compadeció de él. Todavía la quería, estaba seguro.

Sakura se acercó un par de pasos, asesinando con los ojos a su chica.

― ¿Ahora te tiras a tu personal? ―A él no le sorprendió que soltara su veneno después de la demostración que le dio, pero no le permitiría insinuar que Hinata es una cualquiera, por lo que sonrió, tomó a su chica por la cintura y la atrajo a su lado.

―Hola Sakura, te presento a mi novia, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con esa frase que decía "Si las miradas mataran" después de la que le dedicó esa mujer llamada Sakura.Pero no le importó, nada más importó que las palabras de Naruto.


	11. 10

Naruto entornó los ojos ante la mueca incrédula de Sakura, sus ojos viajaban de Hinata a él y viceversa, pero lo que más le incomodaba era la expresión en blanco de Sasuke. Cierto, el tipo era un imbécil mujeriego, pero todo era por el vacío en su interior ante el rechazo de esa chica. Sasuke amaba a Sakura, y Sakura le correspondía, solo que sus sentimientos no eran igual de fuertes que los de él. El amor por el dinero y la buena posición eran más fuertes que su corazón.

Por eso ella estaba persiguiéndolo a él, y él, no estaba para esos juegos ahora que tenía a su ángel.

― ¿Estás de broma? ―Él apretó los dientes y apegó más a Hinata contra su torso. Podía sentir su mirada de confusión e incredulidad, pero hablaba en serio. Era un hombre hecho y derecho que ansiaba una relación verdadera y la quería ya sí era posible.

― ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? ―Miró a su ángel y le sonrió con ternura―. Te dije que esperaba a la correcta y la he encontrado.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, incrédula. Luego la cerró y le tiró cuchillos a Hinata con los ojos.

―Bueno ―Tosió Sasuke cubriendo su boca con el puño, llamando la atención de los allí presentes―. Cómo sé que no te tomarás una copa conmigo, yo... mejor me voy ―Su amigo pasó por su lado sonriéndole forzadamente―. Nos vemos, Naruto.

Asintió y el silencio reinó hasta que se escuchó la puerta al cerrarse.

Hinata podía percibir la clara hostilidad que le dedicaba esa mujer ¿Quién era y qué papel jugaba en la vida de Naruto? ¿Por qué el había dicho que era su novia? Una sospecha dolorosa se hizo paso en sus pensamientos. «¿Y sí lo dijo solo para ponerla celosa?»

― Bien, ahora que todo está claro espero comprendas, Sakura ―espetó él―. Hinata es mi novia y no quiero que la mires como lo estás haciendo en este momento. También espero que no vuelvas a entrar a mi despacho de ésta forma.

― ¿Cómo te atreves, Naruto? Llevo días tratando de contactarme contigo y te has negado ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ―reclamó la mujer, con una mano sobre su pecho aparentando sentirse ofendida.

―Eres mi amiga y te aprecio, pero no estás en condiciones de comportarte así, aquí y sí no he podido citarme contigo es por razones personales.

Sakura fijó sus ojos en Hinata. Ella se sentía sumamente incómoda al estar allí, como si ese no fuese su lugar, como si ella fuese una intrusa.

―Puedo ver porqué ―susurró, tomando su Louis Vuitton de la silla de cuero del escritorio―. Te han mantenido ocupado, eh.

Naruto se llevó los dedos al tabique de su nariz.

―Sakura, por favor.

Ella avanzó en su dirección, moviendo las caderas e ignorando a Hinata olímpicamente. A ella se le secó la boca cuando vio como esa mujer posaba sus manos en el torso de Naruto y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Apartó la mirada, sintiendo dolor ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

―Cuando te retractes, búscame ―Hinata sintió náuseas al escuchar el tono meloso que utilizó esa pelirrosa―. Podemos empezar de cero tú y yo.

Naruto tomó sus manos y las apartó de su cuerpo. Furioso con ella. La apreciaba, ella y Sasuke eran sus mejores amigos, pero no le permitiría humillar a su ángel de esa manera.

―Sakura, por favor, márchate ―Le rogó apretando las mandíbulas. Sakura se zafó de su agarre y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Ni él ni Hinata se volvieron a ver cómo se marchaba.

―Nos vemos después.

Una vez estuvieron solos Naruto se ubicó frente a Hinata, tomó sus mejillas y presionó su frente con la suya. Sabía cómo se sentía, él lo había experimentado años atrás cuando era un chico que tenía un crush con su amiga. En ese entonces Sakura escogió a Sasuke ya que el heredero del conglomerado era Menma y no él, y Sasuke era el genio que estudiaba abogacía. Le dolió, pero rápidamente lo superó y lo aceptó. Ahora, Sakura lo veía a él como mejor partido. Sasuke era un renombrado abogado, pero entre él y su amigo, Naruto era el triple de millonario.

Apreciaba a Sakura, pero era una interesada sin remedio. Así fue como la criaron desde pequeña.

―Lo siento ―Depositó delicados besos por las comisuras de sus labios―. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

Ella le cubrió las manos con las suyas.

― ¿La... quieres? ―Su pregunta le sorprendió, analizó su expresión y comprendió que no la formulaba por celos, sino por inseguridad hacia Sakura y odió esa razón.

Sakura era bella, pero su ángel la superaba con creces. Hinata no necesitaba salones de belleza, manicuras, ni makeup para lucir tan malditamente hermosa y eso, a parte de su personalidad e inteligencia, lo tenía fascinado.

―Por supuesto que no ―De su garganta nació un suspiro―. Creí hacerlo hace unos años, ahora ya no.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, desnudando su cuello como un cachorrito confundido, haciéndola ver tan inocentemente sexy y provocativa. Una dulce invitación a corromper ese semblante, teñir sus mejillas de rosa pálido e inflamar sus labios con los suyos. Así que la besó con delicadeza, decidiendo para sí mismo que era hora de revelarle todos sus secretos, que se merecía conocer la verdad. Sin embargo, no lo haría en su despacho, lo haría en su pent-house, con una copa de vino y con ella desnuda en la bañera. Si después de saber toda la verdad acerca de él, ella decidía dejarlo, lo aceptaría. No era fácil lo que tenía que decirle, pero si ella no lo aceptaba con todo y sus demonios, entonces no era la correcta. Le dolería, pero era mejor asimilarlo todo de una vez.

―Te lo explicaré todo hoy, en mi casa ¿de acuerdo? ―Ella se lamió los labios, gesto que ya le conocía muy bien. Lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, pensativa o... excitada.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó ella y él sonrió.

―Bien, terminemos con esto.

Durante toda la tarde se dedicaron a trabajar únicamente. Ambos eran excelentes en ese plano, congeniaban perfectamente. Shion y Sarah les sirvieron café con magdalenas, lo que les ayudó a despejar la mente y continuar trabajando. Al finalizar, ambos se despidieron con un beso dentro del ascensor. Ella pasaría por su piso recogiendo ropa para quedarse con él y él, esperaría mientras deshace su tensión golpeando el saco de boxeo.

Hinata podía percibir que algo le rondaba a Naruto en la cabeza, durante toda la tarde se mostró poco comunicativo y por demás, pensativo. Tenía miedo de lo que la influencia de Sakura pudiera causar en él. Esa mujer era una adulta hecha y derecha a la par de ella. Sus rasgos eran suaves que cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies. Nunca antes había tenido que competir con nadie, pero ahora sentía que lo hacía y odiaba la sensación.

Sacó sus llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Un grito fue lo primero que escuchó.

― ¡Lárgate! ―Hinata quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó el grito de Ino.

―Por favor, ya no sé qué hacer Ino ―rogó una voz lastimera que supo provenía de Sai. Hinata sentía contradecirse así misma, pues ella sentía repulsión hacia Toneri por rogarle, en cambio le daba empatía la situación de Sai. La diferencia consistía en que Ino y Sai se amaban.

― ¡Solo vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Decías que me amabas y por dentro aun lo dudabas!

Hinata entró sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, recorrió la sala de estar y se encerró en su habitación. Era una discusión que no le concernía y no quería presenciar. Tomó su neceser y lo echó en una mochila, junto a un conjunto para el trabajo, ropa interior y un camisón. Se dio una ducha rápida y escogió unos vaqueros a la cintura, una blusa manga larga lace up gorro y bufanda junto a unas zapatillas deportivas. Al salir vio a Ino con las manos en su rostro, llorando desconsolada y con cuidado se sentó a su lado.

―Y-Yo... no puedo más, Hina ―dijo entrecortadamente―. S-Solo quiero que... me deje en paz.

Hinata apretó los labios.

―Pero lo amas.

―E-Eso es lo que malditamente odio ―Ella no sabía que podía decirle a su amiga, pero entonces su foco se encendió.

― ¿Y si pasas una temporada en Liverpool? ―sugirió ella―. Estamos cerca de diciembre, podrías ir a casa de tu familia y quedarte allí por un tiempo.

―No puedo, el trabajo Hinata ―razonó su amiga.

―Odias a tu jefe y compañeros, además eres muy talentosa, no tardarías en encontrar otro trabajo. Ve, Ino. Necesitas despejar tu mente.

Ino se secó las mejillas.

―Lo pensaré ―Entonces se percató de su atuendo y su mochila―. ¿A dónde vas, zorra descarada?

Hinata carcajeó al ponerse de pie, sintiéndose mejor ante el repentino cambio de humor en su amiga.

―Me quedaré con Naruto hoy.

― ¡Oh maldita suertuda! Espero que te abras de piernas y chilles como perra en celo por mí hoy ―Respingó ante las palabras de su amiga.

― ¡Jesús, Ino! ―masculló con disgusto―. Nunca se te ocurra ir a misa con ese vocabulario, se te caería la iglesia encima. No, bueno, no sé si nos acostaremos juntos. Hoy apareció una tal Sakura y por poco se lo come frente a mí, le dijo que yo era su novia.

Su amiga dejó caer la mandíbula.

―Noooooo.

―Sí ―asintió Hinata―, y desde que ella se fue, él se mostró distante conmigo, dijo que aclararíamos todo hoy. Por lo que no sé en qué punto estamos, me dijo que hace años creía que la quería.

―¿Entonces qué mierda estás esperando? ¡Lárgate!

―Sí ya me voy, pero ¿estarás bien? ―Ino le quitó importancia con la mano.

―No te preocupes, me pondré bien puta y saldré con Konan, puede que la que termine con las piernas abiertas y chillando como perra en celo seré yo.

―Eres irremediable. Por favor, cuídate ¿sí? ―Hinata tomó la mochila y se la colocó en la espalda.

― ¡Mañana me cuentas como te fue!

La trayectoria desde su edificio hasta el histórico Centre Point, el rascacielos más alto de West End, fue relativamente corto. Las manos se le humedecían cada vez más y hasta sentía una banda de rock ensayando en sus costillas. Cuando el taxi la dejó en la acera, Hinata ya hiperventilaba en medio de todos los transeúntes que circulaban a esas horas por allí. El imponente edificio de 34 pisos era una obra antigua de la arquitectura, un edificio exclusivo de multimillonarios y el hecho de que Naruto fuese el dueño del ático se lo confirmaba.

El vestíbulo era simplemente maravilloso y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Kakashi Hatake esperándola junto a los ascensores. El hombre asintió en su dirección y le abrió uno de ellos. Dentro marcó un código de cuatro dígitos y el aparato se puso en movimiento. Incomoda, Hinata tomó aire. No sabía que sucedería entre ellos, no llevaban ni una semana saliendo, pero esperaba no acabara tan pronto. Lo extrañaba los minutos que no estaba en su presencia y entonces, la revelación llegó a ella y vio como sus ojos se abrían asustados en el reflejo del metal.

Lo amaba, ya no era un simple enamoramiento.

Las puertas se abrieron y la melodía de Angel, de Massive Atack fue lo primero que percibió por encima de los atronadores latidos de su corazón. Kakashi la dejó sola, desapareciendo en el mismo ascensor. Hinata dio pasos temblorosos tratando de asimilar la conclusión a la que había llegado. Ese hombre, tan arrebatadoramente sexy, atractivo, se había robado su corazón y su mente. No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero el sentimiento estaba allí, latente en su interior.

El opulente pent-house dúplex era precioso, lujo era la palabra que lo definía. Con piso de espiga de roble y piedra caliza Hinata se sintió por un momento perdida en el enorme espacio diáfano. Los ventanales iban del suelo al techo, brindándole las mejores vistas de todo Londres además de la impresionante terraza curvilínea.

Tiró su mochila en uno de los sofás junto a su gorro y bufanda y caminó admirando el diseño interior del lugar, la combinación de colores, las exclusivas maderas de las que estaban hechos los muebles, así como la decoración fascinante. Se detuvo ante las puertas del gimnasio, donde parecía que provenía la música. Deslizó la puerta de vidrio con cuidado y por poco deja caer la baba ante la vista de ese hombre tan caliente que no dejaba de impresionarla cada que lo veía.

De espaldas, con ese precioso tatuaje empapado en sudor, así como todo su cuerpo fornido y duro, Naruto golpeaba una y otra vez un saco de boxeo. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió ese calor conocido instalarse en su vientre mientras admiraba sus brazos tensos y musculosos, sus hombros anchos y su espalda marcada, siguiendo el camino de cada gota de sudor que gustosa lamería hasta saciarse. Los shorts deportivos caían sensualmente por sus caderas y Hinata admiró con hambre la vista de sus bóxer Tommy Hilfiger. Su cabeza húmeda giró en su dirección y ella se sintió noqueada ante su sonrisa arrebatadora.

Naruto se deshizo de los pesados guantes, dejándolos caer al suelo y tomó una toalla ubicada en una máquina de pesas, se secó el sudor del rostro y luego se la colocó en la nunca.

―Ángel ―susurró cuando la tomó de las caderas y le besó los labios―. Me alegro de que vinieras.

A ella no le importó abrazarlo así, todo sudado.

―A mí también.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―dijo él mordisqueándole el labio.

―Sí ―sonrió pasando la punta de su lengua lentamente por todo su labio inferior. La ponía nerviosa, pero una vez estaba entre sus brazos una seguridad arrolladora la incautaba―. Mucha.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, apretujándola más contra su torso húmedo y caliente. El olor de su sudor era embriagante en sus fosas nasales y diafragma.

―Pequeña seductora ―ronroneó Naruto, fue empujándola hacia atrás, tomando su blusa y sacándosela de un tirón―. ¿Un baño? Después la cena.

¿A dónde fue a caer su blusa? No le importaba.

―Perfecto ―La hizo girar y le propinó un azote en su trasero―. En el piso de arriba, quinta puerta a la derecha.

Ella le obedeció inmediatamente. Subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones, fascinada con la impresionante vista de Londres. Ingresó donde le indicó y casi cae de sentón ante la preciosa y sensual habitación. Las letras del Centre Point brindaban la luz necesaria para que pudiera admirarlo todo. Las paredes estaban teñidas de color crema, así como las sábanas y algunos almohadones que combinaban con los de color vino tinto y chocolate. Simplemente preciosa e íntima.

Abrió una puerta encontrándose con un enorme baño, equipado con un lavabo doble de marfil y una gran bañera de hidromasaje donde al menos tres personas cabrían ahí. Todo olía maravillosamente, a él. Hinata tomó una toalla e inhaló su olor, sí, Naruto había estado por todas partes. Abrió uno de los cajones y roció sales y espuma en el agua tibia de la bañera que continuaba llenándose cuando Naruto entró con dos copas y una botella de vino.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Le preguntó con cautela. Ella le sonrió con entusiasmo.

―Vives en un lugar precioso ―Le susurró. Naruto dejó todo lo que traía a un lado de la bañera y tiró la toalla que llevaba en el cuello, luego tiró de sus shorts y su bóxer dejando a Hinata con los ojos y la boca abierta―. Desnúdate, quiero verte.

Le obedeció de inmediato. Se quitó las tenis y los calcetines, desabrochó sus vaqueros y los deslizó por sus piernas. Su sujetador voló por los aires y lo escuchó gruñir al admirar sus pechos desnudos, erguidos y necesitados de su toque. Sus bragas fueron las siguientes y se sonrojó ante sus ojos azul eléctrico, turbios y oscuros analizando cada pulgada de su piel.

―Eres tan jodidamente perfecta ―dijo―. Ven.

Él ingresó en la bañera, recostando su espalda contra el marfil y estiró una mano hacia ella. Hinata la tomó y le permitió acomodarla sobre su regazo, colocando su espalda sobre su torso definido. Cerró los ojos ante lo cálido del agua y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando lo sintió deslizar la suave esponja entre sus pechos y su vientre.

―Tienes una piel magnífica ―le dijo él con voz suave y ronca, esparciendo la espuma por toda su piel―. Podría acariciarla toda la noche.

―Mmm ―murmuró cuando sintió esa tierna caricia de sus labios en su frente.

―Tenemos que hablar ―Se tensó―. No, ángel, no te preocupes por nada.

―Estás extraño desde la tarde ―Sintió su pecho hincharse cuando suspiró.

―Lo sé, estaba convenciéndome de hacer esto.

―Le dijiste que soy tu novia solo para ponerla celosa ―conjeturó. Naruto le tomó la barbilla y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que le mirara a los ojos.

―No, jamás. Lo hice porque es lo que quiero que seas y para que me deje en paz ―Ella se incorporó, mirándole por encima de su hombro.

―Naruto, es una mujer bellísima. Además dijiste que creías que la querías ¿porqué eso ha de cambiar?

Él le corrió un mechón húmedo atrás de la oreja.

―Tú eres una mujer bellísima, más que ella. Me traes fascinado ¿no lo ves, ángel? Quiero tenerte en mi vida. No quiero que existan mentiras ni secretos entre nosotros.

― ¿Entonces...?

Él le sonrió con calidez, tomándola de las caderas y sentándola totalmente de frente. Estiró una mano hacia atrás y tomó la botella de vino, sirvió las copas y se las tendió. Hinata gimió ante el dulce sabor, era demasiado delicioso para su paladar.

―Quiero que sepas todo de mí ―dijo él al tomar un trago de su copa―. Anda, pregunta.

Ella bajó la vista hacia la espuma entre ellos, pensando sus preguntas. Quería pertenecerle y sabía que él era sincero en sus palabras. Naruto era un hombre fuerte y decidido, no un puberto con ganas de probar todo lo que vistiese una falda. Si alguna vez ella deseó un hombre, definitivamente Naruto cumplía con la perspectiva. Cariñoso, protector y que cuidara de ella. Lo que alguien como ella necesitaba en su vida vacía y falta de amor.

― ¿Qué pasó entre Sakura y tú?

―Ella, Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde niños ―Empezó a narrar él―. Su familia, la de Sasuke y la mía todavía lo son. Ella fue mi amor platónico en la adolescencia, pero ella ama a Sasuke y Sasuke la ama a ella. Ella nunca me dio una oportunidad, en esos años Menma era el sucesor de Grupo Uzumaki y no yo, por lo que prefirió a Sasuke. Ahora quiere tener una relación conmigo por ser tan asquerosamente rico. Su familia la crió así, lo más importante para ella es el dinero y la posición social.

― ¿Es esa razón por la que tu amigo es como es? ―Naruto asintió bebiendo vino.

―Su rechazo lo ha marcado ―Ella también bebió―. Pero yo no estoy para esos juegos, como te dije Hinata, he esperado por una mujer que me ame, que me acepte como soy y no por dinero ―Él señaló el amplio espacio―. Esto puede acabarse en cualquier momento, hoy soy millonario, mañana puede que esté en la calle. Quiero que alguien esté conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y quiero que esa persona seas tú.

Ella se mordió el labio al comprender que él buscaba lo mismo que ella. No sería fácil, lo sabía. Naruto era el número uno en la lista de solteros codiciados de Londres. Su relación despertaría la envidia de muchísimas mujeres que buscaban atraparlo entre sus brazos, pero valía la pena luchar por él. Valía la pena que lucharan juntos.

―Quiero serlo.

Él se impulsó hacia el frente, sus pechos en contacto con el suyo fuerte y poderos y le lamió sus labios.

―Entonces lo eres ―Plasmaron esa promesa en un profundo beso que los hizo jadear. Hinata se derritió sobre él al percibir el sentimiento y la devoción que le proporcionaban sus besos. Sería una lucha constante, pero ella era una luchadora, así como él.

― ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? ―preguntó ella rato después, completamente laxa en su pecho, deslizando su dedo índice por las líneas trazadas en su hombro. Su suspiró la alertó.

―Sabía que lo preguntarías ―dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, analizando sus ojos apesadumbrados.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

Naruto la tomó de la cintura y atravesó su mirada con la suya.

―Si después de lo que te diga, deseas irte, quiero que sepas que la puerta está abierta y que no te detendré, Hinata.

Ella sintió la alarma de su corazón en sus sienes.

―Naruto, estás asustándome.

Lo vio inhalar con fuerza antes de soltar una frase que la dejó en shock.

―Este tatuaje es en honor a un hijo que perdí, Hinata.


	12. 11

Había perdido la capacidad de hablar, estaba segura. Naruto la miraba expectante, buscando su reacción, pero ella simplemente estaba en blanco. La palabra "hijo" hacía eco en su interior. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Cómo lo había perdido? ¿Habría muerto la madre o todavía estaría con vida? ¿Estuvo casado?

―Hinata ―La llamó él cuando vio que estaba todavía en shock. Con los ojos ampliamente abiertos e irritados por el aire, ella le miró―. Fue mi culpa.

― ¿T-Tu...? ―Su garganta estaba seca―. ¿Tu culpa?

Él asintió, cabizbajo.

― ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa? ―cuestionó ella―. Debe haber alguna explicación, Naruto. No eres un mal hombre, al contrario.

―Eran joven y estúpido ―La interrumpió él y Hinata distinguió el terrible tormento y sentimiento de culpa que lo perseguía. Llevó sus manos a su rostro masculino y lo elevó hasta que sus miradas se conectaran. Sufría en silencio, lo sabía con solo ver el apesadumbrado color azul de sus ojos. En esos momentos había dejado de ser el magnate Naruto Namikaze para abrirle su pecho y mostrarle el frágil y arrepentido hombre que era. Aun arriesgándose a perderla, a que ella saliera corriendo y para Hinata no existió prueba más grande de amor que esa.

―Naruto ―dijo con delicadeza, se aproximó lentamente a sus labios, sin romper la conexión de sus ojos y lo besó con toda la ternura del mundo―. Te escucho, cuéntame lo que pasó.

Él la miró con un infinito amor que le derritió el pecho y acarició sus mejillas con sus cálidos pulgares.

―Sabes perfectamente que puedes irte si...

―Naruto ―Lo interrumpió ella esta vez―. Solo dímelo, te escucharé sin juzgarte.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de resignación, como si diera por hecho que ella se iría, pero estaba segura de que no lo haría, al menos hasta que él se explicara y le revelara los detalles de tan oscuro pasado que parecía cargar.

―Era un imbécil inmaduro, millonario y mantenido que disfrutaba jugando con las mujeres, les decía todo lo que querían oír, incluso que las amaba para conseguir que se abrieran de piernas y me complacieran, poco me importaba abandonarlas una vez me había aburrido de ellas, no me importaba como se sentían, si les rompía el corazón, nada ―Él había agachado la cabeza, avergonzado consigo mismo―. Tenía veintidós y no deseaba ataduras de ningún tipo, nadie me interesaba más que para un momento de desenfreno, por lo que era engañoso, traicionero, mentiroso y descarado. Un hijo de puta en todo el sentido de la palabra ―Suspiró―. Una de las tantas con las que me divertía, Hotaru, ese era su nombre, me perseguía allá donde fuese, estaba obsesionada y poco le importaba que yo la tomara así viniera soltando a la puta de turno. Era como el premio de consolación cuando la chica que me interesaba en esa noche no me correspondía.

La vergüenza teñía su voz, y aunque odiaba lo que estaba escuchando, prefirió callar.

―Un día, ella se apareció diciendo que estaba embarazada. Me reí, la desprecié y le dije que se buscara una mejor excusa, pero ella me mostró la ecografía que le hicieron en el hospital comprobando que decía la verdad. Me asusté como el infierno, si nunca deseé una relación, menos deseaba ser padre ―Elevó su mirada hacia la suya―. Pero ver esa pequeña cosa en esa fotografía, me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando, que iba a ser papá. No amaba a Hotaru, ángel, pero sí a esa pequeña cosa en su interior.

Hinata se mordió el labio, reconociendo como el dolor le apretaba la garganta al hablar.

―Ella insistió en que tenía que casarme con ella, hacerme responsable, mis padres, decepcionados, dijeron lo mismo así que lo hice. Me comprometí con ella, dejé las andadas y me hice responsable. Me juré a mí mismo que no sería lo mismo que mi padre fue con mi madre y conmigo, por lo que alquilé un apartamento y me traje a Hotaru a vivir conmigo, pero entonces un día, su amiga vino a verme cuando ella no estaba...

Él cerró sus ojos, apretando sus párpados y sus puños con tal fuerza que hasta Hinata logró ver las venas marcadas en sus sienes.

―Me dijo que ella lo había hecho a propósito, que se había embarazado adrede para amarrarme. Enfurecí como nunca, Hina, y odié a Hotaru por quitarme mi futuro, mi libertad, deseé vengarme de ella por atarme a un compromiso que no deseaba, así que... ―Naruto cepilló sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás, respirando con fuerza como si el aire no quisiera ingresar en sus pulmones―. Me follé a su mejor amiga en la cama que compartía con ella, lo hice con odio, con ira, deseando quitarme de encima su hedor. Hotaru nos encontró y fui feliz al ver su sufrimiento, al ver el daño que le había causado y le grité cosas asquerosas, enfermizas, incluso repudié a mi propio hijo. Fui un estúpido.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y Hinata logró ver que trataba de contener el llanto. Ella misma sentía que le ardían los ojos.

―Ella huyó, no supe a dónde y no me importó en ese momento. Hice y deshice cuanto quise en esa noche, desperté al día siguiente encamado con dos rubias que hicieron de todo para complacerme, pero todo se derrumbó cuando me llamaron y me dijeron que Hotaru se había suicidado ―Naruto miró a Hinata a los ojos y ella sintió como todo el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones, como el estómago se le apretaba y se retorcía, como un fuego ardiente se deslizaba por su esófago.

―Se suicidó, Hinata ―aseveró él, con lentitud―. Mi hijo no tenía la culpa de los errores que cometimos, no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada y ella lo mató, poco le importó el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, simplemente se atragantó de pastillas. Se suicidó y no se despidió de nadie, ni siquiera dejó una carta, nada. Se mató, mató a mi hijo y todo por mi culpa.

―Dios mío ―Ella sollozaba, sintiendo el rostro húmedo de sus lágrimas ante horrorosa historia, ante la pesada losa que cargaba sobre su espalda, pero también, sentía que lo amaba más. Era un hombre mejor después de tan amarga experiencia y aunque cargaba ese dolor en su interior, deseaba un haz de luz que le iluminara su oscura existencia y ella deseó serlo, necesitaba serlo.

―Por eso me hice este tatuaje, en honor a ese pequeño angelito que murió pagando errores que no cometió. Si hubiera actuado diferente, si hubiera pensado todo antes de hacerlo, él estuviera vivo ahora siendo feliz, no me habría casado con su madre jamás, pero habría sido un excelente papá ―Él exhaló aire, agotado, como si decirle todo lo que le dijo hubiese sido un esfuerzo enorme, titánico―. Ahora lo sabes todo, comprendo si no quieres volver a verme nunca más.

Naruto apuñó los párpados, expectante ante la sensación de frío que le atenazaría el cuerpo una vez ella se quitara y huyera lo más lejos posible de él, por eso no advirtió el momento en que Hinata se pegó completamente a él estampando sus labios con los suyos en un beso que le devolvía la vida y... las esperanzas. Parpadeó incrédulo, consternado y cuando comprendió que ella le besaba en lugar de huir de él, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y correspondió a ese beso que le sabía a la más pura y maravillosa ambrosía, a la tempestad divina que significaba aquello, como si el ser supremo le perdonara sus pecados y le diera la oportunidad de rehacer su vida al lado de ese ángel precioso que le besaba con todo lo que podía.

La separó con dificultad, pues ella no quería dejar de besarle, pero antes de dar rienda suelta a su pasión, necesitaba que ella le dijera que no se iría, que lo aceptaba como el demonio que era.

― ¿Hinata?

―No me importa ―aseguró ella entre besos, lamiendo su barbilla y tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes―. No me importa lo que eras antes, me importa lo que eres ahora.

Trató de volver a besarlo, pero él la detuvo.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―inquirió otra vez. Hinata odió ver incredulidad en su iris azul, como si no se creyera que ella quisiera quedarse a su lado.

Así que decidió ser sincera, abrirle su corazón. Ambos habían vivido existencias retorcidas, llenas de tristeza y desolación. Él merecía que lo amaran, y ella quería ser quien lo hiciera.

―Te amo ―Vio como sus ojos se ampliaban llenos de asombro, pero no le permitió replicar―. Sí, Naruto, te amo. Cometiste errores en el pasado, todos los cometemos y sé que te has esforzado por ser un hombre mejor a partir de esa experiencia. Hoy descubrí que te amo, pero hasta este momento decidí decirte la verdad, porque ahora no solo te amo a ti, también amo tu mente, tu historia y tus demonios y quiero que me dejes quedarme a tu lado y enfrentarlos contigo.

Naruto sintió que le pegaron un balazo en el centro de su pecho. La comprensión y la magnitud de lo que ella acababa de confesarle. Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a arder, el preámbulo de las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Acercó su rostro al suyo, amando esos preciosos ojos perlas tan enormes y expresivos comprendiendo que sí, Hinata era ese destino y ese hermoso sentimiento, esa luz cálida que lo iluminaba todo, esa adorada presencia, ese aroma inigualable, esa meta que a ciegas buscó durante tanto tiempo y que ahora por fin, después de tanta soledad, al fin encontró.

―Yo también te amo, Hinata ―Le confesó porque sí, era suya asi como él también lo era, porque ella le había demostrado que se podía llegar a ser feliz, él lo era justo en ese momento―. Lo hago desde que te vi.

Rieron, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y presionando sus frentes, luego se entregaron a un beso que los dejó a ambos jadeantes y con ganas de más. Naruto no quiso esperar más, había esperado una década entera, ya no podía aguantar un solo minuto más sin disfrutar de lo que le tenía preparado la vida.

Tomó su copa de vino y agarrando su cabello con la otra mano, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Hinata jadeó cuando sintió el líquido helado salpicar en sus pechos y gimió cuando lo sintió a él lamiendo los restos. Se aferró a su cabello, respirando agitada, Naruto saboreó el sabor de su vino favorito en la piel de su amante, con ambas manos en su espalda apegó a Hinata lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, no lograba tener suficiente de ella. Bajó sus manos, delineando sus curvas resbaladizas y succionó con fuerza uno de sus pezones, sonrió cuando ella gimió su nombre.

―Te necesito ―gimió ella y Naruto dejó de atormentar su pezón para ver sus ojos nublados de excitación.

―Soy tuyo ―Le dijo con total seguridad antes de volver a ser venerado con su boca. Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió su mano rodeando su miembro en largas caricias que lo estremecían hasta la punta de los dedos del pie. Alargó su mano hacia los descartados shorts deportivos y a ciegas rebuscó entre los bolsillos, hasta que dio con el anhelado paquetito que necesitaría a continuación.

Rompió el envoltorio y dejó de besarla para colocárselo con rapidez, Hinata admiró como el material transparente era deslizado a lo largo de su virilidad, para luego gemir con fuerza cuando Naruto tomó sus caderas, la acomodó y la dejó caer en un poderoso envite que le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto, subyugado ante la sensación de sentirla cálida y estrecha, se aferró a sus caderas con fuerza, su respiración iba acelerándose con cada segundo que pasaba. La barrera del condón era casi inexistente para él.

― ¿Te hago daño? ―Le preguntó entrecortadamente.

―No ―Ella meneó la cadera y fue Naruto el que echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su miembro apretado en su interior.

Ella empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre su regazo, moviendo la cintura de manera malditamente circular explotándole los sentidos de maneras ilegales que le hacían contener el aliento. Se abrazó a su cuerpo y se dejó hacer por ella lamiéndole el cuello y los pechos. Era una sensación increíble, era maravilloso sentir los movimientos celestiales de ese cuerpo esbelto y sensual. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su baile, así como sus gemiditos y quejidos que le indicaban el placer que su cuerpo le proporcionaban. Jamás había sentido nada comparado a lo que sentía con ella, por lo que prefirió limitarse a respirar y expresar con su cuerpo lo mucho que la amaba.

Sus uñas en su espalda lo pusieron a mil por hora, así que ahuecó su culo y empujó hacia arriba recibiendo sus envites y haciéndoles gemir a ambos con fuerza. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, sintió como ella se tensaba hasta que su cuerpo estalló en miles de temblorosos estremecimientos de placer.

― ¡Naruto! ―gritó ella, arqueando su cuerpo.

― ¡Dios, sí! ―rugió su liberación, pero no le dio tiempo a recuperarse. Se levantó del agua y sin importarle dejar un reguero a su paso salió del baño sin salir de su cuerpo. Hinata se abrazó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle.

Cayó con él encima de ella rebotando en el colchón. Naruto salió de ella, se retiró el condón, le ató un nudo y lo lanzó a la puerta del baño. Se arrastró por encima de ella y abrió la mesita de noche. Otro condón apareció entre sus labios cuando volvió a colocarse sobre ella, lo puso a un lado de su cabeza y volvió a acariciar sus pechos con infinita ternura.

―Por fin estás donde debes ―Le susurró él teniéndola por fin en su cama, su precioso cuerpo húmedo y desnudo, su cabello impresionantemente largo esparcido por sus sábanas color vino, Hinata parecía la encarnación del pecado de la lujuria.

―Nunca me iré de aquí ―La besó y sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, había descendido por todo su cuerpo, creando una línea imaginaria de besos hasta dar con su húmeda entrepierna. Hinata gritó levantando las caderas cuando lo sintió jugar en su pequeño capullo. Su mano grande y pesada la empujó de nueva cuenta en la cama y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a respirar en pequeños jadeos entrecortados, pero era inútil. Era demasiado para poder asimilar.

Naruto lamió los hilos plateados e internó su lengua lo más que pudo, gruñendo ante la evidencia de su excitación, que salía a borbotones. Chupó y lamió, arremolinó la lengua hasta rodear su clítoris y tirar de él haciéndola quejarse en voz alta. Esta vez no le permitió llegar al clímax, sino que se alejó cuando la sintió empezar a temblar para ponerse el condón rápidamente e introducirse en ella hasta el fondo. Permaneció inmóvil, observándola retorcerse mientras sus músculos internos se contraían a su alrededor.

―Tu carita excitada cuando tienes un orgasmo no tiene comparación con nada ―Le dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

La mirada de puro gozo que le dedicaba esa mujer era mucho más placentera que encontrarse enterrado en su interior. Se deslizó hacia afuera un poco y se introdujo aun más en ella. Hinata siseó de placer al sentir que era llenada por completo. La dureza de sus poderosos músculos que se contraían y relajaban sobre ella. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas, extasiada al encontrarse bajo ese cuerpo grande y exuberante, embrujada ante su olor masculino y viril. Paseó sus manos por toda su espalda marcada, delineando sus omoplatos, la línea de su columna vertebral hasta abajo, a su culo fornido donde le clavó las uñas y lo instó a ir más rápido. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro al percibir que él aumentaba la velocidad de sus envites.

Cuando creyó que ya no podía soportar más su fuerza y velocidad, sintió como Naruto le mordía el cuello mientras alcanzaba un orgasmo salvaje y brutal, pero él no disminuyó sus arremetidas. Continuó embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte hasta que solamente se escuchaban sus gemidos y el choque húmedo de sus cuerpos. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño recibiendo con movimientos de cadera sus poderosos embates hasta que escuchó como él gruñía y cerraba los ojos. Con una embestida profunda y certera, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, convulsionando y temblando de placer.

Había sido magnífico, mejor que las anteriores, como si una válvula hubiese sido desbloqueada liberando el torrente de sentimientos que albergaba en su interior.

―Creo que mañana no podré moverme ―Naruto rió cuando cayó de espaldas, sudoroso y agitado. Así se quedaron unos minutos, admirando el blanquecino techo recuperando la respiración.

Él se colocó de costado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

―Mi precioso ángel.

Ella sonrió, imitando su acción. Naruto dibujó con su índice la prominente curva de su cintura y su cadera.

― ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

Hinata le sonrió.

―Solo soy una chica común y corriente.

Sus ojos azules brillaban aún en la oscuridad de la noche.

―Eres mucho más que eso para mí y quiero que nunca te separes de mí, haré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas con tal de que no te alejes de mí.

Ella se aproximó a sus labios, rozándolos como solo ella podía hacerlo.

―Solo quiero que no te rindas ante algún problema entre nosotros y sobre todo que seas tú, sin fingir, solo tú.

―Te amo, ángel ―Correspondió su beso con suavidad―. Te cuidaré y te protegeré a partir de ahora. Eres mía, solo para mí.

―Tu tambien lo eres ―Ella agachó un poco su cabeza y besó su pecho―. Ahora dame de comer, que muero de hambre.

―Dios me libre ―exclamó él, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano―. Vamos, mi amor, te prepararé algo delicioso.

Hinata la tomó siendo feliz. Porque ese era el momento de brillar, porque ese hombre le había revelado sus secretos para forjar junto ella un futuro hermoso rodeado de amor y felicidad.


	13. 12

Hinata despertó cuando un rayo de sol chocó directamente en su rostro, gimió y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Sentía que partes de su cuerpo que jamás había usado le escocían y sabía que tanto ella como su cabello estaban pegajosos. Ya ni el aire acondicionado funcionaba cuando Naruto y ella pasaban la noche en su apartamento, a pesar de que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de aquella noche en la que él le había confesado sus más profundos secretos, habían pasado las noches allí después del trabajo, de eso hacía una semana y ella pensaba que si continuaban a ese ritmo terminaría inválida, Naruto conseguía excitarla a niveles inimaginables.

Habían conversado mucho acerca de aquello, él había dicho que después de lo sucedido, más el accidente de su padre y hermano, se había sumido en una depresión de la cual le fue muy difícil salir. Psicólogos y terapeutas fueron y vinieron y al final, cuando por fin pudo reunir las fuerzas para superar todo lo sucedido se había prometido así mismo no volver a lastimar a nadie, no volver a estar en una relación con una persona por la que no tuviera ningún sentimiento.

Había tenido amantes, por supuesto, pero él no las llamaba así. Él decía que eran "aventuras" y que podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Los celos pegaron duro en su interior, pero la sensación disminuyó cuando él dijo que ni siquiera les ponía cara y que no duraron más de doce horas a su lado. Naruto se había sumergido en una soledad que lo refugiaba en largas jornadas de trabajo y que, gracias a eso, ahora tenía uno de los conglomerados transnacionales más importantes de la monarquía. Sabía que la culpa era algo que lo carcomía, pero ella no lo culpaba, al menos no por completo. Un bebé no era un instrumento para amarrar a un hombre y ese fue el error que Hotaru cometió. Naruto no sentía nada por ella y aunque hubiese tenido a su hijo, no hubiera podido enamorarlo. Su relación estaba destinada al fracaso cuando apenas la iniciaron. Lástima que todo concluyó tan trágicamente.

Hinata abrazó con más fuerza su almohada, amaba su olor a hombre y le fascinaba envolverse en sus sábanas cuando no lo podía hacer en él. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Lo más seguro que en el gimnasio, el hombre amaba boxear y ejercitarse y que le aspen si ella no amaba la visión de todos esos músculos contrayéndose y empapándose cuando lo hacía. Se acomodó mejor y cerró sus ojos, estaba agotada, tenía los labios hinchados y podía jurar que se encontraba afónica.

Naruto entró a su habitación secándose el sudor del rostro y la nuca, se detuvo un momento admirando la visión de su precioso y sensual ángel tendido en su cama. Boca abajo, con toda esa delicada y suave espalda desnuda, Hinata abrazaba una almohada con sus brazos y una pierna. La sabana blanca cubría solamente su delicioso culo y él saboreó sus labios ante la vista de los hoyuelos de Venus que lo adornaban. Eran tan malditamente sexys que follar a Hinata desde atrás se convirtió en su posición favorita.

Cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama y le mordió una nalga. Ella respingó y lanzó su cabello a un lado para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

―Buenos días, ángel ―Hinata alcanzó una almohada y cubrió su cabeza con ella.

―Buenos días ―Su voz sonó amortiguada. Pasó su lengua por los sexys hoyuelos y sonrió sobre su piel cuando la notó erizarse.

― ¿Te duchas conmigo? ―Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Quiero dormir ―Rio al verla actuar así y la comprendía. Habían aprendido que sus manos eran imanes en el cuerpo del otro. No podían parar de tocarse una vez entraban en su apartamento o en el de ella.

Se puso de pie.

― ¿Por favor? ―No le respondió.

Totalmente divertido tomó su pie y tiró fuerte de él. Hinata chilló y él aprovechó para girarla boca arriba. Sus carcajadas resonaron por el espacio cuando le clavó los dedos en las costillas. Amaba su risa.

― ¿Te ducharás conmigo? ―preguntó entre risas.

― ¡Sí! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ―Detuvo las cosquillas y deslizó la lengua en su boca. Arrastró la mano por todo su vientre hasta su entrepierna, gruñó cuando la acarició allí. Hinata se aferró a su cabello y gimió en su boca.

Se apartó saboreando su saliva en sus labios.

―A la ducha.

Ella apartó las sabanas y se levantó.

―Sucio ―espetó taladrándolo con sus bellos ojos perlas.

Naruto azotó su trasero.

―Apresúrate.

Riendo entró en el baño, juntos experimentaban una intimidad que les resultaba tan natural como respirar, como si estuvieran destinados a eso. Él la había hecho sentirse hermosa, por lo que no le importaba deambular desnuda frente a él. Era gratificante estar a su lado y ella aprovechaba eso siempre que podía. Tomó su champú y acondicionador y se metió en la ducha. Rato después, él entró también directamente al agua. Hinata aprovechó para admirar su cuerpo desnudo, el tatuaje que tanto la fascinaba. Debió doler muchísimo y a ella la conmovía su significado. En eso estaba de acuerdo con Naruto. El bebé no tenía la culpa.

Tomó el gel de baño y dejó caer una considerable cantidad en su mano para después frotar su espalda con él. Sintió como los trabajados músculos de Naruto se relajaban con su toque, era hermoso y ella continuaba sin creer que ese hombre tan magnifico y atormentado la amara con la fuerza con la que se lo demostraba día con día.

Él se giró y ella se encargó de masajear con sus enjabonadas manos cada centímetro de ese cincelado pecho y los apetecibles abdominales. Deseaba pasar su lengua por allí.

―Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

Ella alzó su rostro y Naruto tiró de ella bajo el agua.

― ¿A dónde?

―A casa de mi madre ―Sus manos fuertes aclararon el champú de su pelo. Estiró la mano tras ella, alcanzando el acondicionador.

― ¿No se molestará? ―Él la deleitó con su hermosa sonrisa de lado.

―Hinata, le encantarás. Lleva años deseando que siente cabeza con alguien ―Hinata cerró sus parpados ronroneado ante los masajes de sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

―Puede que no sea de su agrado.

―Eres perfecta, nena. Ella desea que sea feliz y tu me haces feliz. ―Amó escuchar eso de él. Lo abrazó por los hombros y mordió su labio cuando sintió su erección contra su cadera―. Lo notará apenas nos vea.

―Entonces estoy deseando conocerla ―Naruto sonrió, tomando una de sus manos y deslizándola por todo su cuerpo, hasta envolverla alrededor de su pene. Hinata lamió sus labios al sentirlo duro y caliente contra su palma.

―Iremos a almorzar con ella después de que te haga mía.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y Naruto dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando la vio caer de rodillas frente a él. Un aullido fue lo que resonó por todo el espacio cuando su boca hizo lo que quiso con él. Apretó sus puños y tomó aire en pequeños jadeos. Sentía que sudaba aun estando bajo el agua y no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos porque estaba seguro se correría si la veía haciendo las maravillas que sentía en su pene. Hinata relajó su garganta y tomó todo lo que pudo de él, luego se deslizó hacia afuera y lamió toda la corona de su miembro, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido de él.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda ―gruñó Naruto bloqueando sus caderas para no impulsarlas al frente. El contraste entre el agua y su cálida saliva lo estaba volviendo loco―. Lo haces bien. Joder, lo haces malditamente bien.

Ella aumentó la fuerza de sus caricias.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, la atacó levantándola en un movimiento ágil y empotrándola contra la pared, arremetiendo en su interior con todas sus fuerzas. El vapor de la ducha caliente y sus cuerpos empañó los vidrios y el material de la puerta corrediza. Ambos sintieron astillarse por la mitad cuando la espiral de placer los envolvió.

Hinata admiró fascinada el esplendor del otoño en Londres. Hampstead es uno de los barrios más famosos y ricos de la ciudad, prácticamente una de las localidades más caras del mundo. Las impresionantes mansiones dejaban alucinados a más de uno, así como la vista del enorme parque que ahora relucía en sus colores marrones, amarillos y naranjas. No le sorprendió que la familia de Naruto poseyera una propiedad en aquel lugar, allí vivían las personas con mayor capacidad adquisitiva del país.

Sentada en el asiento copiloto del Ferrari de Naruto, Hinata rogaba una y otra vez lograr agradarle a la madre de su ahora novio. Él le había repetido hasta el cansancio que Kushina Namikaze, como se llamaba, era una mujer encantadora y humilde. Ella quería creerlo.

La mano de Naruto apretó su muslo revestido de vaqueros rasgados.

―No te preocupes más.

Ella entornó los ojos en su dirección.

―Tú ya te llevabas con mi padre, no tendrás que pasar por esto.

Su carcajada la irritó un poco.

―Pensé que el orgasmo que te provoqué disminuiría tus nervios.

Sintió como sus mejillas elevaban su temperatura.

Resopló y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

―Tal vez uno no era suficiente ―Agitó sus pestañas y Naruto entrecerró sus párpados frunciendo los carnosos labios.

De repente, viró bruscamente y se detuvo a un costado del gran parque de Hampstead Heath. Él se inclinó sobre ella y su mano se apretó en su pecho derecho, Hinata jadeó por el rápido movimiento y se aferró a su chaqueta.

―Podría darte otro aquí mismo ¿qué dices? ―Hinata se lamió los labios, pensándolo. El asiento de atrás no lucía muy cómodo, pero estaba segura de que podían hacerlo funcionar.

«¿En qué demonios me he convertido?» ¡En una pervertida! Le gritó su subconsciente ¿y quién podría culparla? Naruto era un hombre inmaculado cuyo cuerpo esculpido enloquecería a cualquier mujer con ojos, y no necesariamente tenía que ver; su olor, su desgarbo, su sola presencia alteraría las hormonas de cualquier cosa que se moviera. Además, era cariñoso y protector ¿cómo no aprovechar que le pertenecía? Porque sí, era suyo y ella jamás lo compartiría.

―Mmm, mi ángel ahora es un ángel pervertido ―ronroneó él en su mejilla y cuando ella iba a besarlo por fin, su celular vibró en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Naruto se alejó suspirando, poniendo en marcha su Ferrari y observó por el rabillo de su ojo la mueca que hizo Hinata al leer el mensaje que le habían enviado―. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella resopló.

―Es Toneri ―Apretó los labios al escuchar ese nombre―. No me deja en paz.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Le cuestionó.

―Desde que terminamos ha estado pidiendo que le dé una oportunidad, parece que no conoce el significado de la palabra "no".

―Alguien deberá enseñársela ―gruñó.

―Naruto, no ―Le pidió ella―. Por favor, todavía no. Déjame a mí lidiar con eso.

Sabía a lo que se refería y no podía evitar sentirse irritado ante eso. Hinata quería esperar, como si todavía no estuviese segura de estar con él ¿Qué mierda importaba lo que los demás dijeran? Él quería estar con ella, la cuidaría y la protegería de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño, alejaría a cualquier imbécil que tratara de quitársela, especialmente el hijo de Kaguya.

Hinata pudo sentir la clara hostilidad de Naruto y sabía que no entendía porqué no quería hacer publica su relación todavía. Su infancia había sido difícil, pero su adolescencia antes de irse a vivir con Neji fue extremadamente dura. Conocían de donde provenía en la secundaria a la que asistía, así como la fama de prostituta y alcohólica de su madre, las chicas le hacían bullying, la golpeaban y humillaban, la insultaban de la peor manera, los chicos la perseguían y la acosaban creyendo que ella era igual a su madre, se vio batallando contra múltiples situaciones donde la acorralaban y trataban de tocarla sin que ella se los permitiera. La acusaban de meterse con los profesores ya que sus notas eran excelentes siempre, por lo que ahora no quería echar a perder todos sus esfuerzos cuando la gente la redujera a que "tiene ese puesto por ser la amante de Naruto Namikaze" "Abriendo las piernas cualquiera puede".

Sonaba absurdo, pero ella tenía su orgullo.

Regresó a la realidad y empujó tan feos recuerdos cuando Naruto viró hacia un enorme portón negro, que se abrió casi inmediatamente. La asombrosa finca era enorme, toda rodeada de verde y naturaleza, atravesaron el camino asfaltado cubierto por todas las hojas caídas y ya secas. Al final, logró vislumbrar una mansión totalmente hermosa en color marrón oscuro y terracota, estilo victoriano, el patio delantero igualmente asfaltado, poseía una maravillosa fuente de agua rodeada de flores de todos colores. Era simplemente impresionante.

―Mamá pasa aquí el otoño y el invierno, el resto del año lo pasa en un apartamento en el centro de Londres ―Asintió, ella jamás había estado rodeada de tanto lujo. Naruto estacionó su Ferrari y suspiró audiblemente―. Tengo una prima que es prácticamente mi hermana, es algo... ―vaciló―. Es algo protectora conmigo, no te tomes a pecho nada de lo que diga ¿okey?

Hinata dejó caer la mandíbula.

― ¿Y se te ocurre decírmelo hasta este momento? ―Naruto la calló con un beso.

―No te preocupes.

«Sí, claro» La risa de su novio empapó sus oídos.

―Sé lo que pensaste, ángel.

Abrió la puerta y Hinata lo siguió, maldiciendo en su mente por el vestuario que eligió. Llevaba vaqueros y una blusa blanca estilo campesina con sandalias marrones de tacón bajo, para nada el atuendo que se utilizaba cuando se conocía a la suegra y cuñada celosa. Naruto se acercó a ella, lucía tan atractivo que podía cegarla, chaqueta de cuero café, camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y vaqueros oscuros, las luces doradas de la tarde hacían relucir sus cabellos rubios y odió no poder percibir el fabuloso azul de sus ojos debido a los lentes Ray Ban que los cubrían.

Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó amando la seguridad que le brindaba su contacto, subieron juntos los escalones cuando la enorme puerta de madera y espejo se abrió. Una mujer delgada y bastante guapa apareció, su pelo rojo brillaba tanto como sus ojos al ver a Naruto. Hinata vio como estos se ampliaron cuando repararon en su presencia, sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír.

― ¡Naruto, cuanto me alegro de que vinieras! ―La mujer, que posiblemente era su prima, se abalanzó sobre él, irremediablemente tuvo que soltar su mano. Fue uno de los momentos más incomodos que tuvo que vivir a su lado. Él correspondió a su abrazo, sonriendo.

―Hola, Karin, cuanto tiempo sin verte ―Ella se separó de él con una risita.

―Siempre pones excusas para no venir, nos hacías falta.

Naruto estiró el brazo, tomando la mano de Hinata y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

―Estuve ocupado ―Se dirigió a ella―. Te presento a mi prima, Hinata, ella es Karin.

Hinata le sonrió.

―Mucho gusto ―Ella le ofreció su mano.

―Karin, ella es Hinata, mi novia.

Estuvo segura, en ese momento, que la bella pelirroja no veía a su novio como familia, sino como algo más. Karin no pudo disimular su disgusto y a regañadientes tomó su mano.

―No sabía que ya tenías novia ―Le dijo a Naruto, ignorándola.

―Llevamos un par de semanas juntos ―aclaró él. Hinata soltó la mano fría que sostenía y se ubicó a su lado, él la rodeó por los hombros y Karin por poco gruñe al ver esa acción.

―La tía Kushina nos espera ―dijo dándose la vuelta. Tanto ella como Naruto la siguieron.

La decoración interior era exquisita y ostentosa, lo mejor de lo mejor. Muebles elaborados en maderas caras y elegantes, piezas de arte de reconocidos artistas adornaban el enorme espacio diáfano. Karin les guio hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde una piscina olímpica brillaba en azul rodeada de tumbonas y a un costado una mesa blanca adornada de preciosos ramos de flores rosa pálido y cestas de fruta picada. La mujer pelirroja que se encontraba allí sonrió al verlos y al igual que la prima de Naruto, tampoco logró disimular el asombro cuando lo vio acompañado.

―Cariño ―saludó la mujer y Naruto besó ambas de sus mejillas. Su pelo rojo era casi tan largo como el suyo, que le llegaba a la cadera y Hinata distinguió algunos de los rasgos de su novio en ella―. ¿Vienes acompañado?

―Así es ―Ella amó la sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en su bello rostro cuando la atrajo por los hombros―. Madre, esta es Hinata Hyuga, mi novia.

Kushina sonrió con evidente alegría y ella suspiró de alivio ante ello. Su suegra se adelantó y cubrió su mano con las suyas, eran cálidas y pequeñas, las manos de una madre amorosa, pensó.

―Es un placer enorme conocerte, Hinata. Soy Kushina Namikaze ―Ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―El placer es mío señora Namikaze, tiene usted una casa preciosa.

La mujer sacudió su cabeza, el pelo rojo destellando atractivamente.

―Oh, querida gracias, pero no me llames así, soy Kushina para ti ―Su atención se desvió a su hijo―. Te felicito cariño, es realmente hermosa y encantadora.

―Gracias ―susurró con las mejillas coloradas cuando su novio le besó la mejilla frente a su madre.

―Te lo dije ―Le susurró él, Hinata agradeció que así fuera.

―Vengan, siéntense ¿tienen hambre? Mandé a preparar un almuerzo delicioso ya que tú venías, Naruto, pero ahora abriremos una botella de vino en celebración ―Agitó una de sus manos―. ¡Kurotsuchi!

Una mujer con uniforme, joven y morena se acercó a ellos. Hinata casi pone los ojos en blanco cuando devoró a Naruto con sus ojos negros, siendo ignorada deliberadamente por él.

―Sírvenos la comida, por favor ―ordenó Kushina.

―Por supuesto, señora Namikaze ―Sonrió agitando las pestañas hacia él y se retiró. Karin se sentó frente a ellos, estiró la mano, tomando una uva verde del cesto de fruta que decoraba la mesa y llevándola hacia su boca, en ningún momento separó sus ojos de ella y Hinata cuadró los ojos.

«Protectora conmigo, decía» pensó ella «Enamorada tal vez»

―Entonces ―Empezó su suegra viendo a su hijo servirse agua fresca―. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Naruto dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y posó su mano caliente sobre su muslo.

―Temari se casa dentro de poco, por lo que necesité de una nueva asistente que tomara su lugar.

Kushina elevó sus perfectas cejas depiladas, era una mujer madura, pero hermosa. Lo justo para ser la madre de Naruto. Karin en cambio, profundizó su ceño fruncido.

―Su vestido quedó hermoso ―Hinata arqueó sus cejas, ella notó su confusión―. Soy diseñadora de vestidos de novia, Hinata.

― ¿De verdad? No lo sabía ―Kushina le guiñó un ojo.

―Estaré encantada de diseñar el tuyo.

Por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva, Naruto rio, Karin; estaba segura de que gruñó en voz alta. Ella tosió, sorprendida y aturdida ante sus palabras. La caricia en su espalda la ayudó a relajarse.

―Ignora a mi madre, ángel ―Le dijo él con suavidad, se acercó a su oído, calentando su mejilla con su aliento cálido y mentolado―. Aunque me fascinaría verte con uno de encaje.

Se mordió el labio y trató de calmar su acelerado corazón, Naruto quería verla vestida de novia. De no ser por lo tensa que estaba y por las continuas miradas asesinas que le dedicaban, estaría saltando de alegría.

―Me imagino que contrataste a Hinata ―conjeturó su suegra. Naruto asintió.

―Hina se graduó hace poco, sus notas son excelentes y ha demostrado ser una trabajadora eficiente. Al ser mi asistente personal hemos debido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no negaré que me atrajo cuando la conocí y tenerla cerca por tanto tiempo... ―Sonrió de medio lado―. Estamos juntos desde que fuimos a Marsella.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―interrumpió Karin, su voz gruesa y autoritaria. Hinata sabía que trataba de amedrentarla, pero ella no se lo permitiría. Lidió con mujeres como esa durante toda su adolescencia y etapa universitaria, mujeres que se creían con la capacidad de hacerla sentir inferior.

―Cumpliré veinticuatro en diciembre ―La preciosa cara de Karin borró la horrenda mueca en una expresión de suficiencia que le dio muy mal presentimiento.

― ¿No es muy joven para ti? ―Le preguntó a Naruto. Él la perforó con la mirada.

―Karin ―espetó Kushina.

La prima de su novio no borró la sonrisa.

―Sus millones son realmente atractivos ¿no? Te felicito, atrapaste un pez gordo.

Hinata sintió que su mandíbula tocó el suelo ante las insultantes palabras de esa mujer. Imaginó cualquier cosa menos esa, Karin no le había dicho directamente puta o zorra, pero esa frase era incluso más humillante e hiriente que cualquiera de esas dos palabras. El fuerte golpe de una silla golpeando el suelo fue lo único que escuchó antes de ver a Naruto de pie, lanzándole cuchillos a Karin con sus turbios y eléctricos ojos azules bañados en cólera.


	14. 13

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, Kushina puso una mano en alto, deteniéndolo. Karin lo miraba imperturbable y Hinata sentía sus ojos abiertos e irritados debido a la brisa de la tarde. Aturdida, jamás imaginó semejante desplante.

―Naruto, siéntate ―indicó Kushina con las cejas juntas mirando a Karin. Su novio tomó asiento sin borrar la arruga de su frente―. Espero que te disculpes, Karin.

Esta vez la que empujó su silla hacia atrás fue la chica pelirroja frente a Hinata y ella supo, en ese momento, que una disculpa sería lo ultimo que recibiría de su parte.

― ¡No lo haré! ―espetó sin mirarla―. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo, Naruto! Años en soledad, disque buscando a la "chica correcta" ¿y esto fue lo que te fuiste a encontrar?

Hinata jadeó ante el insulto impreso en esa frase y se llevó una mano a la boca.

― ¡Karin! ―Pero ella ignoró el tono autoritario de su tía y clavó los ojos en la novia de su primo.

Su madre, años atrás, la abandonó para largarse con su amante, dejándola a ella tirada con el alcohólico de su padre. Su tía Kushina le abrió las puertas de su casa y la recibió como si fuese una verdadera hija, le había otorgado una educación de primera y hoy en día ambas diseñaban juntas vestidos de noche y de novia. Había acompañado a Naruto en los peores años de su vida, siendo testigo del sufrimiento con el que luchaba día con día, inevitablemente su corazón empezó a acelerarse al estar en su presencia y aunque debía guardarse sus sentimientos para ella misma, no permitiría que Naruto cometiera el error de atarse a una mosca muerta arribista que solo le interesaba su fortuna.

La fachada de chica dulce e inocente de Hinata no la convencería, jamás. Clavó sus ojos en ella y le transmitió por medio de una venenosa mirada que no le creería que estuviera enamorada de su primo y no de su dinero.

―Podrás haber convencido a Naruto y mi tía, pero conmigo te equivocaste. Pronto él descubrirá lo que verdaderamente eres, así que no te pongas muy cómoda, querida que tu tiempo es limitado.

Dicho esto, abandonó la estancia y desapareció por la entrada trasera de la mansión.

Hinata se quedó completamente en silencio. Kushina se había llevado una mano a la frente y de no haber escuchado el suspiro de Naruto juraría que se había quedado mudo.

―Regreso en un momento ―indicó él y siguió a su prima en el interior de la lujosa casa. Aturdida, Hinata sintió que la abandonaba y aunque comprendía que era su prima, no podía evitar enojarse al saber que prefirió ir tras Karin en lugar de consolarla a ella.

―Disculpa a Karin, la noticia de tu relación con mi hijo la tomó por sorpresa ―Kushina estiró una mano hasta tomar la suya y brindarle un apretón de afecto. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa que no sentía.

―No se preocupe ―logró decir a través del nudo de su garganta.

―Yo no creo que seas como ella te acusa, puedo ver la forma en la que miras a Naruto y el como él te mira a ti también, pero ella es desconfiada con todo aquel que nos rodee.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

―De verdad no se preocupe, Kushina, no es su culpa. Yo comprendo ―Tomó su vaso y bebió de esa agua tan fresca tratando de disminuir esa sensación de ahogo en el centro de su tráquea. Miró el lugar por donde su novio desapareció rogando que volviera pronto con ella.

Naruto tocó levemente la puerta de la habitación de su prima. Sabía que ella estaría recelosa ante la presencia de Hinata, pero jamás se imaginó que respondería de esa forma. Su madre y Karin eran las mujeres más importantes de su vida, Hinata se había convertido en la tercera y lo que más deseaba era que ellas se llevaran bien.

Karin abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

―No voy a disculparme por lo que dije ―espetó antes de que él pronunciara alguna silaba.

Suspiró peinando sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás.

―Karin, la has juzgado mal, ella no es así ―Trató de convencerla.

―No me creo su pose de chica buena ni por un segundo, Naruto y me sorprende que tú no lo notes también ―Se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla dándole a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer.

―No me hagas esto, por favor ―Le pidió en tono conciliador―. Ella me importa mucho, Karin y tanto tú como mi madre lo son todo para mí, ella se ha ganado ese lugar también y me hace feliz.

Karin mordió la comisura de su labio inferior desviando la mirada hacia algún punto del pasillo que guiaban a las habitaciones.

―No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño ―susurró ella en voz baja.

Naruto la atrajo entre sus brazos y dejó caer su barbilla sobre su cabeza, no podía culparla por reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo, después de todo ella era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo y lo hacía por protegerlo nuevamente del dolor y el sufrimiento. De manera equivocada sí, pero porque lo quería.

Karin cerró sus ojos e inhaló de su fenomenal aroma. Le dolía profundamente las palabras que utilizó él para referirse a la estúpida que estaba a solas con su tía en esos momentos. Lo amaba y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que él se fijara en ella como mujer y no como su hermanita.

―Lo sé, pero ella no lo hará, te lo aseguro. Haz el intento por mí, no hay nada que me gustaría más que ella y tú se lleven bien y si es posible que sean amigas.

―No te prometo nada ―gruñó sobre su pecho, escuchando los pausados latidos de su corazón. Jamás sería amiga de alguna posible novia de Naruto, menos de la que había traído a casa ese día. Algo en ella la hacía desconfiar de sobre manera, algo oscuro atrás de esos ojos color perla que seguramente gustaron tanto a su primo.

Hinata trató, por todos los medios de concentrarse en la platica que Kushina inició cuando se ofreció a mostrarle la casa, pero no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez en donde y que estaría haciendo Naruto, el monstruo de los celos no dejaba de asomar su fea cabeza por la esquina de la puerta.

―Así que... eres familiar de Hiashi Hyuga ―comentó su suegra señalándole las escaleras, Hinata puso atención a sus palabras, Kushina sonrió―. No pude evitar reconocer el parecido ¿eres alguna sobrina?

Bajó la mirada apoyando su mano en el barandal de madera oscura.

―En realidad... soy su hija ―Kushina no pudo esconder su asombro, detuvo su ascenso hacia el segundo piso, su mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.

― ¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió porque no sabía que más responder. El gesto descompuesto de la señora Namikaze la desconcertó y segundos después comprendió que su padre no era de su agrado, luego la mueca que se dibujó en su rostro se lo terminó por confirmar. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que su suegra pensara mal también de ella, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar su verdadera relación con su progenitor.

―Casi nadie sabe que existo, para él yo no soy su hija.

Kushina reanudó su paso, pero recelosa de su presencia.

―Sé puede saber por qué ―inquirió.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema con nadie, pero no quería echarse a Kushina de enemiga también, suficiente tenía con la prima enamorada.

―Mi madre le puso los cuernos antes de que yo naciera, seguro pensó que yo no llevaba su sangre. Me ha despreciado desde que nací a pesar de que se comprobó nuestro lazo de sangre, creo que hasta me ha achacado la culpa de lo que le hizo mi madre.

―Eso es horroroso, los hijos no tienen la culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron o no ―Posó una mano sobre su hombro dándole un ligero apretón―. Lo siento mucho, pero a la vez me alegro, nunca me gustó que Naruto hiciera negocios con ese hombre, me ha dado mala espina desde que lo conocí.

―Comprendo, hasta hace poco descubrí que no vale la pena luchar por su atención ―Entraron en el pasillo y Hinata detuvo sus pasos abruptamente cuando los vio, a Naruto abrazando a su prima y acariciándole el cabello. Él levantó la mirada hacia la suya y ella sintió un peso molesto asentarse en su diafragma cuando Karin apretó su abrazo alrededor de su abdomen. Tragó saliva y lamió sus labios repentinamente secos.

Naruto separó a Karin tomándola de los hombros y ella entonces miró en su dirección. Trató de mantener su expresión ecuánime ante esa mirada filosa que la amenazaba de diversas formas y se concentró en el sonriente hombre que se aproximaba a ella.

― ¿Todo bien? ―Le preguntó su madre a él.

―Perfecto ―Una puerta cerrándose de golpe se escuchó por el pasillo, Naruto hizo una mueca―. Casi.

Kushina acarició su brazo.

―Pronto se le pasará.

―Espero que sí ―Él desvió su vista hacia Hinata―. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella encogió un hombro, segura de no poder hablar sin que su voz sonara áspera.

― ¿Tan temprano? ―Se quejó la mujer pelirroja.

―Trabajamos mañana, mamá ―Naruto la abrazó y luego besó su frente―. Volveremos pronto.

Hinata logró esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Kushina la abrazó y devolvió el beso en su mejilla cuando ella lo hizo. Se despidieron prometiendo que volverían el próximo fin de semana, cosa que no entusiasmó a Hinata por muy bien que le haya caído su suegra.

Naruto tomó la mano de su novia y juntos descendieron por las escaleras, esta vez Hinata le tiró cuchillos con los ojos a la empleada que entornó los ojos en su dirección, estaba cansada de disimular por ese día.

Entró en el auto y se abrochó el cinturón cuando Naruto lo hizo también, luego, sin decir una sola palabra, ingresaron en el trafico y salieron de Hampstead rumbo al centro de Londres.

―Siento mucho lo sucedido con Karin ―dijo él luego de que el incomodo silencio se extendiera hasta ser casi opulento. Hinata no dijo nada mirando por la ventanilla los edificios de Londres―. Karin es muy protectora conmigo y tu eres muy joven para mí, ella ha hecho el papel de hermana menor, espero comprendas porque su reacción.

Hinata dejó salir una risita.

―Yo no lo vi de esa forma ―susurró y Naruto perforó su perfil sin entender a qué se refería.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, ceñuda.

―Naruto, lo siento, pero es bastante obvio que ella no te ve ni como prima ni como hermano mayor.

Los ojos de su novio se ampliaron tanto que pensó que sus cejas chocarían con el nacimiento de su pelo, como si la sola idea lo horrorizara.

― ¿Estás hablando malditamente en serio, Hinata? ―ladró y ella parpadeó confundida por su reacción―. ¿De todas las malditas mujeres que me rodean te pones celosa de mi prima? ―carcajeó y le dolió que se burlara así de ella―. No lo puedo creer.

―Sé que es tu prima, pero solo una mujer enamorada y celosa reaccionaría así.

― ¡Es mi prima, maldición! ―bramó y ella por poco pegó su espalda a la puerta del coche―. No puedo creer que insinúes algo así de ella, siento mucho lo que te dijo, pero no permitiré que hables así de mi familia.

Hinata sintió como sus pulmones amenazaban con redoblar sus esfuerzos para llenarse de oxígeno. Sus ojos se nublaron, pero una fuerte mordida en su lengua le permitió contener ese liquido salado salir de su sistema, se juró jamás llorar por un hombre y Naruto, por mucho que lo amara no sería el primero. Comprendía que era su prima y no quería que pensara mal de ella, señaló algo obvio, solo que jamás esperó que le respondiera de esa forma.

―Solo te pido que la respetes y que hagas lo posible por llevarte bien con ella, así como lo hiciste con mi madre.

Apretó los puños hasta encajarse las uñas en la carne blanda de la palma de sus manos.

―Entonces debiste decirle que se disculpara conmigo y defenderme como la estás defendiendo ―gruñó entre dientes y giró su cabeza en su dirección, vio la sorpresa en sus bellísimos ojos azules―. Ella es tu prima, pero yo soy tu novia y merezco el mismo respeto, me insultó frente a tu madre y en lugar de pedirle que se disculpe, vas y la consuelas como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. No me busqué esto, Naruto.

―Hinata...

―Me gustaría que me dejaras en mi casa ―pidió mirando por la ventanilla, le había dolido profundamente sus palabras o mejor dicho gritos. No la humillaría, nadie jamás volvería a hacerlo.

―No es necesario que hagas esto ―dijo él en voz baja.

―Solo... ―Inhaló temblorosamente abriendo y cerrando sus puños, intentando drenar fuera la ira que amenazaba con consumirla―. Solo déjame pasar la noche en mi casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como asentía, minutos después se estacionaba frente a la acera de su edificio. Había anochecido y las luces nocturnas iluminaban todo, solo deseaba salir de ese auto. Por primera vez no deseaba encontrarse en su mismo espacio.

―Buenas noches ―escupió, desabrochó su cinturón y abrió la puerta, a paso rápido se dirigió hacia la entrada y saludó al guarda con un gesto de cabeza. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse en su cama y dormir hasta que la humillación y la ira dejaran de joderla.

Naruto gimió restregándose la cara con las manos cuando la vio alejarse como si él apestara o algo así, la tarde en su casa se había ido al garete por culpa de Karin. Un fin de semana fascinante echado a perder. Comprendía la reacción de Hinata y también la de Karin, aunque ninguna de las dos tenía derecho de juzgarse entre sí. Él estaba seguro de que con el tiempo lograrían llevarse bien, pero primero debía convencerlas a ambas. Ni Hinata era una interesada, ni Karin estaba enamorada de él.

Solo a las mujeres se le ocurrían semejantes cosas.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era sumergirse un rato en la piscina y nadar para liberarse del estrés ocasionado por la tensa visita en casa de su madre. Mañana solucionaría las cosas con Hinata porque en algo si tenía razón, debió obligar a Karin a disculparse con ella.

Hinata gimió cuando las llaves se le cayeron por segunda vez, las volvió a tomar y giró la cerradura cuando estas encajaron. Empujó la puerta y gritó antes de cubrirse los ojos, un almohadón aterrizó en su cabeza luego de que ciertas risitas llenaran el asfixiante espacio con olor a sexo.

― ¡¿No podían encerrarse en la habitación?! ―chilló. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Ino y a Sai teniendo sexo en medio de la sala de estar. Le alegraba que, por fin, suponía, hubiesen arreglado sus diferencias, pero esa no era forma de celebrar cuando vivía en un piso compartido.

― ¡Pensé que no volverías hoy! ―chilló Ino.

― ¡Pero lo hice! ―Mirando hacia sus pies, sin dejar de cubrirse los ojos con la mano trató de llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones. Sin querer pisó unos bóxer a cuadros e hizo una mueca cuando vio el envoltorio roto de un condón al lado de estos.

―Lo siento, Hina ―susurró Sai, por su tono de voz cantarín suponía que no lo sentía en absoluto.

―Sí, como sea, me iré a dormir ―Se detuvo antes de entrar a su habitación―. Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo chicos, no se preocupen por mí, tomaré una pastilla. Pero para la próxima, por favor, busquen la habitación.

―Gracias, Hinata ―musitó Ino, ella rodó los ojos sin que lograra verla, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, lo sabía―. Por todo.

Agitó la mano restándole importancia.

―No es nada, buenas noches ―Se encerró y pasó el pestillo, suspiró sonriendo feliz por sus amigos y en parte también por como había terminado el día. Alejó esos pensamientos y se felicitó a sí misma por no dejarse pisotear.

Después de una ducha y un par de pastillas de dormir, se metió entre sus sabanas y rogó al cielo porque todo entre ella y Naruto se arreglarán, ya era demasiado tarde como para que su corazón no terminara roto si las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban.

Al día siguiente, ambos trabajaron juntos como siempre lo hacían, seriedad y profesionalismo, sabía que esa expresión de ruego en sus ojos era una disculpa implícita, pero ella deseaba realmente una disculpa por como le gritó. No dio su brazo a torcer y se limitó a trabajar como de costumbre, después de todo no estuvieron solos en ningún momento. Shikamaru Nara, el vicepresidente de grupo Uzumaki estuvo reunido con ellos mientras analizaban una posible inversión en un complejo hotelero en Melilla, frontera de España con Marruecos.

Le agradó por fin conocer a uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y prometido de Temari, era un hombre alto y de complexión física como la de su novio, de cabello y ojos oscuros, atractivo a rabiar y serio a la hora de hablar de negocios. Fue bastante amable con ella y no mencionó en ningún momento su relación con Naruto Namikaze.

Casi al final de la reunión recibió un mensaje de su hermano, pidiéndole que se vieran a la hora del almuerzo. Era una costumbre, antes de graduarse de la universidad reunirse una vez a la semana para compartir juntos. Por cuestiones obvias y de trabajo, no habían podido seguir con su tradición de hermanos por lo que le alegró ver que la buscara. Sonriendo lo citó en el restaurante que quedaba cerca de las oficinas de Grupo Uzumaki.

―Bueno, creo que le enviaré estos papeles a Sasuke para que los verifique ―indicó Shikamaru y Naruto asintió contemplando esa sonrisa preciosa dibujada en los labios de su novia que contemplaba absorta la pantalla de su celular―. Naruto.

Desvió su atención hacia su amigo que enarcaba una ceja divertido. Aparte de Sasuke, Shikamaru era quien mejor le conocía. Juntos desde la adolescencia, el tipo pelinegro al que le confiaría hasta su propia vida fue uno de los pilares a los que se sostuvo en sus años oscuros, como le gustaba llamar a esa negra época de su vida. Lo zarandeó y lo espabiló cuando estuvo a punto de derrumbarse y fue su mano derecha cuando le tocó hacerse cargo de su emporio. Solo jamás lo hubiese logrado, le debía mucho a Shikamaru.

―Perfecto ―carraspeó―. Le dices que me los envíe una vez lo tenga todo listo.

―De acuerdo ―Se puso de pie―. Señorita Hyuga, un placer haberla conocido.

Hinata guardó su celular y se levantó de su silla, estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa en ese vestido blanco con cinturón negro acentuando su ya estrecha cintura. Le sonrió a su amigo tomándole la mano, él guardó silencio esperando a que se quedaran solos.

―Igualmente señor Nara ―Lo soltó―. Me saluda a Temari.

―Por supuesto, le has caído muy bien ―Shikamaru metió sus manos en su bolsillo y dedicó una mirada en su dirección―. Nos vemos, Naruto.

―Claro.

La puerta de caoba se cerró tras su amigo y Hinata tomó su tableta, estaba por irse así que estiró su mano por encima de su escritorio y la tomó por la muñeca. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sintió despreciable porque se notaba lo decepcionada que se sentía de él. Acarició la piel de su muñeca y entonces, tomó una buena inhalación.

―Lo siento, tienes razón ―susurró―. Sigo pensando que lo de Karin sintiendo algo por mí es... una tontería, pero tienes razón en el resto. Debí obligarla a disculparse contigo por insultarte.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro, ella también aceptaba que no tuvo tacto antes de decirle a Naruto lo que ella logró leer en la actitud de su prima.

―No te preocupes más por eso.

Él la hizo rodear el escritorio hasta hacerla sentarse en su regazo.

―Siento haberte gritado ―Hizo una mueca adorable con sus labios―. Soy impulsivo y cuando me enojó escupo cosas que no creo ni pienso, siento mucho haberte herido.

―Tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter ―dijo ella.

―Lo sé, lo he intentando por años ―Deslizó una mano por la curva de su espalda hasta su nuca―. Ahora bésame.

Hinata se entregó a su ruego, besándole los labios carnosos, deleitándose con su sabor. El leve roce de su barba de dos días era fascinante y le encantaba, pero detuvo el beso cuando lo sintió tomarla del culo, buscando más contacto y cercanía.

―Hinata... ―ronroneó él en su cuello.

―Quedé de verme con Neji, además... ―musitó ella con sus manos sosteniendo sus rasposas mejillas―, una cosa siempre lleva a la otra y estamos en tu despacho.

―Tengo la fantasía de hacértelo sobre el escritorio así que no importa.

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

― ¡Naruto! ―Soltó la carcajada cuando él lo hizo también. Despegó sus manos de su cuerpo y se levantó de sus piernas―. Nos vemos más tarde, iré a comer con mi hermano.

―No tardes mucho, te amo.

Ella tomó el pomo de la puerta y le lanzó un beso en el aire, correspondió el gesto con uno igual.

―Yo también te amo, adiós. ―Suspiró sonoramente cuando ella se fue dejando el aire de su despacho impregnado con su esencia. Ya no se hallaba sin esa mujer y eso le asustaba, pero a la vez le fascinaba. La amaba, era más de lo que alguna vez soñó. Tiró de uno de los cajones de su escritorio hacia fuera y tomó entre sus manos la invitación a la boda de Shikamaru y Temari. Quería que todos supieran ya que esa mujer le pertenecía y no había mejor manera de hacer ese anuncio que llevándola como su pareja al matrimonio de sus amigos.

Era hora de que su relación se formalizara, no quería esperar más para dar ese paso.

Una hora después Shion, con voz melosa, le recordó una cita que tenía con la señora Akimichi, había decidido que compraría la preciosa galería de arte y era hora de firmar el contrato de compra venta. Se terminó su copa de whisky y le informó por teléfono a Kakashi que saldrían. Minutos después salía del ascensor en el lobby de su edificio seguido por su sequito de guardaespaldas. Fuera le esperaban su Ferrari y los otros SUV de seguridad, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando la vio acompañada... y no por Neji.


	15. 14

Hinata sonrió cuando vio a su hermano acercarse a ella una vez entró en el restaurante donde lo esperaba, vestido de traje negro tormenta, Neji Hyuga era alto y fornido, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con sus bellos ojos perla y el castaño de su cabello. Sus rasgos poseían cierta cualidad femenina que le daba suavidad a su aspecto masculino. Ella y él compartían el mismo aspecto en sus labios y no solo era el hecho de ser su hermano mayor, pero reconocía que era un hombre guapísimo.

Se puso de pie, lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso que no le correspondió. Se apartó de Neji al notar lo tenso que se encontraba y el ceño profundo con el cual la miraba. Lo conocía demasiado bien, algo le molestaba, habían vivido juntos en la adolescencia compartiéndolo absolutamente todo por lo que sabía leer sus movimientos y expresiones a la perfección.

―Hola Neji ¿Cómo va todo? ―saludó sonriéndole cuando tomaron asiento uno frente al otro―. Pedí un filete para ti, espero que no te importe o que no hayas cambiado tu predilección por un buen trozo de carne.

Neji la analizaba como a un bicho en un laboratorio y eso la asustó.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió preocupada.

―Las cosas no van bien en Hyuga Enterprise ―soltó.

―Oh ―exclamó porque no sabía que responder a eso. No le interesaba averiguar nada que tuviera que ver con su padre.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ―Le reclamó. Hinata se echó hacia atrás en su silla sorprendida ante el tono de reclamo que le dedicaba su hermano.

― ¿Qué?

―Naruto Namikaze cortó cualquier relación con la empresa de nuestro padre, anuló un contrato de millones de euros solo porque te metiste entre sus sábanas ¿Tanto es el odio que sientes por nuestro padre que te atreviste a pedirle a tu amante que deshiciera la sociedad con nuestra empresa?

―Neji, yo no...

―La vida personal y los negocios se llevan a parte ―gruñó él, apretando los puños por encima de la mesa―. Eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero no puedo concebir que hayas sido capaz de algo así.

Detuvo su discurso elevando su palma abierta en el aire. El entusiasmo de volver a pasar un agradable momento con su hermano se esfumó en cuanto él empezó a soltarle esa serie de reclamos por asuntos en los que ella no tenía nada que ver.

―Es cierto que Naruto Namikaze y yo tenemos una relación, pero nunca le pedí que deshiciera la sociedad con Hiashi.

―Él le dijo a papá que fue por ti ―interrumpió Neji―. Le dijo cosas horribles por ti, ahora papá debe hacer recorte de personal y una serie de adaptaciones para que el impacto en nuestras utilidades sea el mínimo posible. Sé que papá se ha portado mal contigo, pero pensé que yo te importaba, que me querías hermana.

Hinata se inclinó sobre la mesa.

―No tengo nada que ver con esto Neji, te lo juro ―Le rogó con la voz quebrada, su hermano era el único familiar que le quedaba y sospechaba que Hiashi aprovechó la situación para empezar a meterle ideas en la cabeza.

Comprendió, en ese instante, que su padre no solo la despreciaba, sino que prácticamente la odiaba ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué si ella no tenía la culpa de lo que hizo su madre en el pasado?

―Créeme por favor, Naruto tomó la decisión, yo no ―Tomó sus manos y trató de que su ruego se reflejara en sus ojos, idénticos a los de su hermano―. No soportaría perderte, Neji.

Él apartó sus manos y se las pasó por el rostro.

―No sé qué pensar.

―Solo dame el beneficio de la duda, jamás haría algo para dañarte.

Él la miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus ojos, pero cuando suspiró supo que definitivamente no la halló.

―Te creo, solo... me enfurecí cuando papá dio la noticia esta mañana, Kaguya estaba furiosa y no dudó en echarte la culpa.

―Espera ―interrumpió ella―. ¿Estás diciéndome que Kaguya sabe que Naruto y yo estamos juntos?

Neji asintió.

―Papá se lo confía todo, tu amante deshizo la sociedad con nosotros cuando empezó a salir contigo, Kaguya es su socia, obviamente se lo diría.

Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro, eso explicaba los múltiples mensajes que recibió de Toneri esa mañana, pidiéndole o más bien exigiéndole verse esa noche.

―No lo puedo creer...

―A mí también me sorprendió, no sabía que te gustaran mayores además ¿Por qué terminaste con Toneri? ―La cuestionó.

―Encontré a Toneri con otra una noche que decidí visitarlo de sorpresa ―La mandíbula de su hermano estuvo a punto de chocar la superficie de la mesa―. Sí, esa fue mi expresión, después Hiashi no quiso darme trabajo en Hyuga Enterprise y...

―Papá dijo que nunca se lo pediste.

― ¿Qué? ―chilló Hinata arrugando la frente―. ¡Por supuesto que lo hice, Neji! Me maté por años estudiando para hacerme de mi lugar. Dijo que no tenía trabajo para mí.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

―Imposible, él tenía tu puesto asegurado, pero te metiste con Namikaze y después él deshizo la sociedad. No soy quien para juzgar el hecho de que no quisieras trabajar en la empresa familiar, pero me enfureció tu actitud y la de tu amante.

―Primero que todo Naruto es mi novio, no mi amante, y segundo Hiashi dijo que no habían puestos disponibles para mí, Naruto me contrató y pensé que había sido obra de Hiashi, por eso cuando me besó la primera vez y lo rechacé aclaró todo con él para que no tuviera duda de que tenía algo que ver.

Neji la observó un largo minuto en silencio.

―Debo irme ―Se puso de pie cuando el camarero apareció con su ensalada de quinoa y su filete.

―Neji, por favor.

―Nos hablamos después.

No pudo detenerlo y cuando trató de seguirlo, su hermano había subido a su auto y desaparecido rápidamente de allí. Regresó casi temblando a su mesa y le pidió al camarero que retirara la comida de Neji. La comida no le sabía a nada y supo que, si se obligaba a comer, le terminaría cayendo mal. Pagó la cuenta y regresó caminando hacia las oficinas de Grupo Uzumaki sintiendo frío y no porque fuera diciembre, sino por el miedo de perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Cruzó en un semáforo y cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada del edificio, Toneri la abordó. Gimió exasperada, era la cereza del pastel en ese día de mierda.

―Hinata.

Miró su reloj.

―Di tu discurso rápido ―siseó impaciente.

Toneri la detalló notándola diferente, lucía fantástica y sexy y sus bellos ojos reflejaban una seguridad que antes no estaba allí. Sintió como la sangre empezaba a hervirle cuando el viento despeinó su cabello y notó un diminuto chupetón en su cuello. No quería creer lo que Shion y su madre le habían dicho, pero acababa de comprobar que era cierto. Hinata se acostaba con Naruto Namikaze, le había entregado lo que él tanto había anhelado a otro hombre. Apretó los puños ya sin poder contener la ira que sentía.

Sus dedos se aferraron dolorosamente a su brazo y poco le importó el gemido de dolor que ella soltó. Era suya, de nadie más.

― ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Me estás lastimando!

―Te tenía en un pedestal Hinata Hyuga, diferente a las demás, inocente y angelical, una diosa que me volvió loco desde que la vi. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que solo eres una puta que se entregó al mejor postor. ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Es porque tiene más dinero?

― ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Suéltame! ―Forcejeó con él, pero no cedió en su intento de lastimarla, quería herirla, humillarla, hacerle pagar ese gran golpe a su ego que sufrió gracias a su culpa.

―Le abriste las piernas a Naruto Namikaze y no a mí ¡Nunca te perdonaré semejante humillación! ―bramó en su cara.

― ¡Eres un imbécil! ―chilló ella―. ¡Me pones los cuernos y aun así ¿te atreves a llamarme puta?! ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? ¡Con quién o no me acueste no es tu maldito problema!

― ¿Entonces no lo niegas? ―cuestionó pegándola a su cuerpo―. Eres más puta...

Su mano impactó dolorosamente en su mejilla, Hinata jadeaba, no le permitiría a nadie insultarla de esa manera. Suficientes insultos y humillaciones soporto a lo largo de su vida como para que un imbécil hijo de su mami quisiera tratarla así. Pero no previó el siguiente movimiento de Toneri a tiempo. Sus labios chocaron bruscamente con los suyos, ella gimió y golpeó su pecho, pero el imbécil era más fuerte de lo que parecía y mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que ella se quejó, trató de meterle la lengua, pero ella fue más hábil y lo mordió de vuelta logrando que la soltara.

Se alejó jadeando y con los ojos ardiéndole en lágrimas.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Toneri se limpió la sangre del labio gruñendo de rabia. Pequeña puta, la haría pagar, la haría suya todas las veces que se le diera en gana y ella no opondría resistencia. Ninguna mujer jamás le negó su cuerpo, y ella no sería la primera.

―Vas a volver a ser mía, ya lo verás.

― ¡Maldito enfermo! Nunca lo fui ―escupió ella de vuelta.

―Lo tomaré como un reto, Hinata, ya lo verás.

― ¿Qué reto? ―gruñó una voz profunda. Hinata suspiró aliviada al escuchar a Naruto tras ella, notó entonces que varias personas presenciaban lo acontecido y los maldijo a todos por no intervenir.

Naruto se colocó a su lado y gruñó cuando la vio jadeando y luchando por no llorar. Analizó al tipo que tenía enfrente reconociéndolo como el hijo de Kaguya Otsutsuki. El tipo infiel ex novio de su chica. Le sonreía con burla y lo miraba con desdén. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero ella se mostraba bastante desconcertada y eso no le agradó. Él prometió protegerla y justo eso haría en ese momento.

― ¿Qué quieres, Otsutsuki?

Toneri enarcó una ceja.

―A mi novia de vuelta, pero como ves, es testaruda.

El chico no valoraba su vida, estaba seguro.

―Ya no es tu novia, ahora es la mía.

― ¿Tu novia o tu puta, Namikaze?

― ¡Imbécil! ―rugió Hinata, él la tomó de la cintura y la hizo hacia atrás, apretando la mandíbula para no descontrolarse y golpearlo ahí mismo, de haber sido el Naruto de antes, Toneri estaría comiendo asfalto en ese momento.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, no quieres verme enojado ―gruñó―, y te aconsejo que te alejes de ella, Toneri, no permitiré que le hagas daño, acepta que desperdiciaste la oportunidad y déjala en paz.

―Es mía.

Estaba girando con ella cuando lo escuchó.

―Nunca lo fue, Otsutsuki.

Rodeó sus hombros y la guio hacia el edificio cuando Toneri soltó su sentencia.

―Nos hemos besado.

Su mandíbula se desencajó dolorosamente cuando conectó con su puño, haciéndole caer sentado en el asfalto. Una exclamación grupal embargó el lugar y cuando levantó la vista vio a varias personas grabando con sus celulares. Sus guardaespaldas se apresuraron a rodearlo cuando Otsutsuki trató de ponerse en pie, pero el impacto del golpe lo dejó suficientemente desorientado como para hacerlo tambalear.

En su interior se lamentó por lo que hizo, Toneri era un crío a comparación suya, un crío que cometió un error y quería recuperar a su ex, el problema es que él amaba a esa mujer y odió profundamente saber que la había besado.

Giró sobre sus talones maldiciendo al saber que su lamentable comportamiento aparecería en todos los medios de prensa y redes sociales en menos de cinco minutos, los harían mierda tanto a él como a Hinata, pero cuando vio el cardenal ensangrentado en su delicioso labio inferior supo que no podía arrepentirse.

―Vamos ―Rodeó su cintura y la llevó al lobby de su edificio. Un silencio sepulcral los recibió y maldijo para sus adentros, nadie ignoraría lo sucedido y sabía que los chismes iniciarían de inmediato. Había dejado más que claro que Hinata y él tenían algo. No era la manera que tenía planeada de anunciar su relación, sin embargo, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Kakashi tenía las venas de las sienes notoriamente marcadas, y sabía que le esperaba una buena reprimenda. Su jefe de seguridad y custodio personal lo había acompañado desde el primer día que pisó su compañía. Había sido el brazo derecho de su padre y le tenía una confianza que solo Shikamaru y Sasuke poseían, no se salvaría de esta, lo aseguraba.

Dentro del ascensor ablandó su gesto cuando la detalló bien. Estaba pálida y se abrazaba sí misma casi temblando, sin poderlo evitar e importándole poco que sus guardaespaldas lo vieran, la atrajo entre sus brazos para calmarla. Era su tesoro más grande, su ángel precioso y se reclamó mentalmente no haber estado ahí para ella.

―Lo siento ―susurró su suave y ronca voz. Meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

―No te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

― ¿Esto será un desastre verdad? ―inquirió ella, preocupada.

Deslizó un mechón de su bello cabello negro atrás de su oreja.

―Lo será, pero no importa. Yo me encargaré de todo ―Sacó su pañuelo de lino y limpió la sangre de su labio―. Debes curarte eso.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Rin, cuyas cejas se elevaron al verlos a los dos abrazados, sus guardaespaldas fueron los primeros en salir y ubicarse a un lado, todos en silencio. La guio hacia el mostrador de su recepcionista e hizo una mueca ante la atención que ambos llamaban.

―Rin, lleva a Hinata y atiende la herida de su labio.

―Por supuesto, señor Namikaze ―La mujer, sin mostrarse sorprendida, rodeó el mostrador y tomó la mano de Hinata―. Vamos.

―Prepárale un té para los nervios cuando terminen y Hinata ―La llamó, ella le miró y él sintió su pecho derretirse ante su gesto miserable―. No es tu culpa.

Sus hombros se hundieron.

―Está bien.

Kakashi se ubicó a su lado cuando se dirigió a su despacho y fue mentalmente preparándose para lo que le esperaba. Se detuvo frente a Shion y Sarah, que estaban sumergidas en un silencio sepulcral.

―Llamen a la señora Akimichi y cancelen la cita, la llamaremos luego ―Ambas asintieron.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kakashi primero, luego cerró con seguro.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su custodio, que no esperó dos segundos para soltarle el sermón que se merecía. Había sufrido problemas de la ira cuando era más joven, enojado con el mundo y las situaciones en las que su padre y luego Hotaru lo hicieron vivir, se metió en muchísimas peleas callejeras y una de ellas estuvo a punto de enviarlo a la cárcel. Terapias de control de la ira y el boxeo como hobby lo habían ayudado a controlar esa parte tan inherente a su ser. Le había costado años de sesiones lograr disminuir su ira como para perder el control así, pero amaba a Hinata y saber que ese tipo la lastimó y la besó a la fuerza lo descontroló.

Sabía las consecuencias, pero no lo lamentaba y así se lo hizo saber.

―Siento mucho lo que pasó ―expresó Rin guardando el botiquín. A Hinata no le quedó más remedio que contárselo todo ¿Para qué ocultárselo? Si cuando revisara su Facebook o Twitter lo sabría de todos modos―. Pero felicidades, atrapaste al soltero más codiciado de todo Londres.

―No me importa su dinero ―aclaró.

―No estoy diciendo eso, además me alegra mucho por Naruto, trabajo para él desde hace varios años, pensé que nunca sentaría cabeza.

Ella le sonrió.

―Pero ten cuidado, habrá muchos buitres que querrán arruinar su relación, una está en este mismo piso.

Hinata juntó sus cejas.

―Lo sé.

―Solo cuídate.

Salieron juntas del baño y cada una se dirigió a su respectivo escritorio. Se masajeó las sienes cuando tomó asiento en su silla, lamentándose por lo sucedido y porque Naruto terminara involucrado en el asunto. Una sombra acaparó su vista y levantó la cabeza. El primer buitre que enfrentaría ya estaba frente a ella, declarándole la guerra abiertamente.

―Sabía que no eras lo que aparentabas, Hyuga.

―Yo no aparento nada ―replicó.

―Disfrútalo mientras puedas, pero no te acostumbres y tampoco te sorprendas el día que me encuentres en su cama.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó meneando las caderas exageradamente después de escupir su veneno. Hinata no le tomó importancia, zorras ardidas como esa sobrarían desde ese día en adelante, solo clamaba por paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para poder soportarlo. Pero entonces su celular vibró, y cuando vio el nombre brillando en la pantalla las amenazas de Karin, de Shion y lo sucedido con Toneri pasaron a un tercer plano.

Completamente erizada, apuñaló el botón de contestar.

―Hiashi.

―Te metiste con la persona equivocada, Hinata ―masculló su padre―. Haré que te arrepientas por haberme hecho perder millones y por poner a mi hijo en mi contra. Cuida tus espaldas de ahora en adelante y procura no estar sola. No hay luz sin oscuridad y tú, pequeña bastarda, perteneces a esta última.

El pitido molesto atravesó sus oídos cuando su padre colgó. La bilis subió por su garganta a una velocidad descabellada y poniéndose de pie rezó para poder llegar a tiempo al baño. Aunque sabía que vaciar su estómago no serviría de nada ante la amenaza que le hizo Hiashi Hyuga, porque sabía, aseguraba y juraba que no descansaría hasta verla hundida.


	16. 15

―Así que... ¿ya tenemos un plan? ―Hiashi Hyuga sonrió antes de darle un trago a su whisky escocés. No solamente tenía un plan, sino que tenía a las personas que se ensuciarían las manos por él. Había perdido millones cuando Naruto Namikaze liquidó sus acciones a precios relativamente bajos, así como tuvo problemas con los nuevos empresarios que compraron dichas acciones, pues estos andaban metiendo sus narices en donde no deberían. Es por esa razón que una sociedad con el magnate le convenía, el tipo solamente se conformaba con ganar dividendos sin importar de donde viniesen.

―No te preocupes más por eso Kaguya ―La mujer frente a él suspiró. Alta y recatada, elegante y fría. Kaguya Otsutsuki era una mujer imponente en los negocios, su mayor socia en cuanto a narcotráfico y lavado de dinero se refería. Ella, él y Naruto eran la sociedad perfecta, así este último no supiera que su comercializadora solo era una tapadera. Por eso los jodió tanto cuando este finalizó su sociedad por meterse en las bragas de su hija.

Hinata le había hecho perder mucho, pero que pusiera a su hijo en su contra, fue lo último que le permitiría hacer en su miserable vida. La hundiría hasta lo más profundo, hasta lo más hondo donde por mucho que luchara jamás lograría surgir. Era hora de dejar salir todo ese odio que lo consumió por años.

―Sabes que, si él se da cuenta, nos aplastará ¿verdad? ―Kaguya bebió de su gintonic, su cabello blanco recogido en un moño elegante y la afilada mirada maquillada en sombras negras.

―Nunca se dará cuenta, el muy imbécil se enamoró de mi hija, estará devastado para tratar de averiguar la verdad, cosa que no hará.

La mujer enarcó una ceja depilada y maquillada.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Dos personas aparecieron en su mesa, ambos tomados del brazo y Hiashi sonrió. Ambos eran perfectos, y tenían sus propios intereses al separar a ese par. Kaguya los estudió y sonrió, adivinando lo que él estaba pensando.

Toneri soltó a Shion y se acercó a besar las dos mejillas de su madre, retiró una silla hacia atrás y sentó a su acompañante en él. Minutos después dos copas de whisky y champagne fueron depositadas frente a ellos y esperaron a que el mesero los dejara solos para discutir su plan.

― ¿Lo tienen todo listo? ―preguntó el empresario mayor. Shion sonrió, evidentemente feliz al saber que lo que más deseó se cumpliría. Hinata Hyuga se arrepentiría del día que fijó sus asquerosos en su presa una vez todo se acomodara como debiera. Su oportunidad perfecta se acercaba, lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto cuando esté solo y devastado, consolarlo hasta lograr que se enamore de ella.

―Todo listo ―contestó Toneri entregando una carpeta, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y el parche cubriendo su nariz fracturada como recordatorio del momento más humillante de su vida. Ese par le pagarían lo que le hicieron pasar y Hinata... mmm, Hinata por fin sería suya sin inhibiciones.

―Entonces brindemos ―ofreció Hiashi Hyuga después de revisar el contenido de legajo que el hijo de su socia le ofreció―. Porque todo se acomodará y cada uno estará en su lugar.

Los sonidos de copas chocando unas con otras resonaron por la lujosa estancia de aquel restaurante. Todos con un solo objetivo, aunque ninguno tan siniestro como el de Hiashi Hyuga.

Tal y como lo predijo, las redes sociales y los programas de espectáculos hicieron leña del árbol caído. Naruto suspiró y colgó su teléfono después de gastar otra pequeña fortuna, evitando así que un periódico local publicara una nota donde el pasado de Hinata con respecto a sus padres saliera a la luz. El mundo en el que se movía era cruel, despiadado y atacaban como buitres ante el mínimo olor a carroña que llegara a sus narices. No dudaba de que su ángel fuera una mujer fuerte, pero que revuelquen dentro de su trágica historia, denigrándola y juzgándola a ese nivel... no, ella no lo soportaría, así como él tampoco lo soportó cuando se descubrió lo que su padre pensaba de él, ocasionando que criticas realmente duras y crueles llovieran en su dirección cuando tomó el mando del conglomerado.

Se acercó a su mini bar y se sirvió una copa de coñac, un trago y tal vez una buena sesión con su saco lo liberarían del estrés, pero en esos momentos debía pensar y actuar mejor. No bastaba con todo el dinero que tuvo que pagar, debía hacer algo más significativo que eso para dejar claro que Hinata no era una cualquiera que se aprovechaba de su belleza para conseguir marido millonario.

―Esto es un maldito desastre ―murmuró su mejor amigo, sentado frente a su escritorio. Naruto volteó e hizo una mueca cuando lo vio sacar una cajetilla de cigarros importados―. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es emitir un comunicado aceptando que Hinata Hyuga y tu son amantes, que Relaciones Publicas se encargue del resto.

―Sasuke, no es tan fácil ―contestó sentándose en su pesada silla de cuero, apoyando su pie en su rodilla―. Ella no tuvo una vida normal ¿entiendes? Su padre encontró a su madre siéndole infiel, Hiashi nunca creyó que llevara su sangre y aunque lo comprobó, la abandonó con esa mujer sin importarle que fuese una alcohólica prostituta. A lo largo de toda su vida la han señalado de ser lo mismo. La lastimarán si permito que todo eso se vuelva público.

El abogado encendió un cigarrillo y observó el atardecer de inicios de diciembre, el cielo oscureciéndose por las nubes negras anunciando que la nieve pronto haría su aparición.

―No podrás evitarlo para siempre ¿lo sabes? Sería una falacia que siquiera lo intentes ―Asintió, pero él ya tenía un plan. Desde hacía un par de días que lo venía pensando, solo que ahora debía adelantar su cronograma. No podía pretender que taparía el sol lanzándole dinero, él juró que la protegería y lo haría de su propio mundo. Solamente había una manera para acabar con todas las especulaciones y demostrarle al mundo entero que lo suyo era real, y lo haría en ese preciso momento cuando sacó su celular sonriendo por aquel fondo de pantalla, esa sonrisa en medio de un bellísimo atardecer de Marsella. Esa sonrisa era lo único que importaba y lucharía por mantenerla así.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, analizándolo. Conocía a Naruto y su mirada decidida, sabía que había llegado a una resolución.

― ¿Hola?

―Hola Karin ―Sonrió al escuchar la voz emocionada de su querida prima.

―Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? ―Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta los enormes ventanales.

―Bien, gracias. Yo... necesito un favor tuyo. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

―Siempre estaré para ti, lo sabes ―Fue su sencilla respuesta y él se sintió bien al saber que ella le ayudaría, que ella sería la opinión y apoyo femenino que tanto necesitaba para el paso que estaba por dar.

Hinata ignoró a todas las personas que no dejaban de mirarla, de cuchichear a sus espaldas. En ningún momento bajó su cabeza, pues su hermano le había enseñado que jamás debía bajar su frente ante nadie y aunque por dentro moría de tristeza y decepción al saber que era la comidilla de todo el edificio, ahora no había nada que pudiese hacer más que afrontar lo que fuese que se le viniera. Los chismes y especulaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo poco le importaban.

Lo que acaparaba por completo su mente eran las duras y crueles amenazas de su donante genético, como empezó a llamarle en su mente ya que el hijo de puta no se merecía que lo nombrara "padre" aunque fuese en su mente.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta al salir de las oficinas que un sinfín de periodistas la esperaban ladrando preguntas, abrumándola. Retrocedió, tratando de ver a través de los relámpagos de flashes, sin embargo, fue inútil su esfuerzo pues la habían encerrado entre un círculo de gente imposibilitándole el escapar de allí.

Las preguntas eran crueles, denigrantes, directas y sumamente personales. Balbuceó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hasta que un hombre trajeado, alto y fornido la tomó de los hombros, y rugiendo un: «―La señorita no dará declaraciones» y la sacó de allí. Jadeaba, con el pecho comprimido, preguntándose en que momento terminó sumergida en semejante situación.

El hombre grande y de tez morena la empujó en uno de los SUVs de la empresa y cuando el auto arrancó, su celular retumbó dentro de su bolso. Hinata temblaba por lo que su teléfono terminó resbalándose de sus manos sudorosas en más de una ocasión.

― ¿S-Sí? ―barboteó la pregunta cuando por fin pudo responder.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de su novio.

―Ahora sí ―Escuchó un resoplido de frustración, sabía, sin la necesidad de verlo, que se había pasado la mano por el pelo.

―Lo siento tanto, ángel. Las cosas no debieron ser así, pero la forma en que se descubrió todo...

―Yo... lo comprendo ―susurró convencida de que él no debía estarla pasando nada bien. Ni siquiera se atrevía a revisar su Facebook o Twitter. La bomba mediática que explotó sobre sus cabezas iba arrasando con todo pues Naruto, siendo multimillonario, apuesto y dueño de semejante emporio lo volvían objeto de interés público.

―Solucionaré todo lo que pueda desde aquí ¿okey? Esto durará solo lo necesario hasta que encuentren algo mejor para vender, por ahora debemos ser cuidadosos, ya estoy en ello.

―Lo siento, Naruto.

Él suspiró.

―No es tu culpa, nena, ese imbécil se propasó contigo, te hizo daño y yo juré que te protegería, lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo.

Algo cálido se asentó en el centro de su pecho y estaba segura de que era la dicha de saber que amaba con fuerza y que el sentimiento era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

―Lo sé... ―musitó a través del nudo de emoción que se apretó en su garganta al reconocer que esa verdad estaba por encima de cualquier problema que les dificultara el camino.

―Por ahora es mejor que vayas a tu departamento, te alcanzaré allí más tarde ―aclaró él―. Te amo, Hinata, ten claro que eso es lo más importante aun por más historias que se inventen.

―Yo también te amo.

Se despidieron cuando el SUV se detuvo frente a la acera de su edificio, confirmando sus sospechas de que allí también la esperaban un sequito de paparazzis. Los custodios apartaron de su camino a cualquier persona que osara con acercarse y ella esta vez, con la cabeza fría y segura de que tenerlo a él, era lo más imperioso e importante, ignoró eficazmente a los buitres que le suplicaron por un poco de carroña.

― ¡Hina! ―chilló Ino cuando ingresó a su piso, Hinata dejó caer el abrigo y el bolso para corresponder el abrazo de su amiga que la miraba con preocupación. Si en alguien podría confiar plenamente; era en Ino, la única chica que se acercó a ella cuando cursaban la universidad, aunque llevaban carreras diferentes, la vio sentada sola, se acercó y congeniaron. Desde entonces eran inseparables, al punto de compartir su piso con ella.

―Vi lo sucedido en Twitter ¡Buen derechazo que le dio Naruto! ¡Se lo merecía! ―Rió al observar los gestos de su efusiva amiga que soltaba puñetazos al aire. Su felicidad era contagiable.

―Sí, ahora los paparazzi no me dejan en paz. Se supone que soy la caza fortunas que atrapó al soltero más codiciado de todo Reino Unido ―Ino le quitó importancia con un gesto despreocupado de su mano.

―Hinata, incluso si la misma Reina Isabel se comprometiera con Naruto igual la tacharían de arribista, no te preocupes por eso ―Relajó sus hombros comprendiendo que sí, tenía razón.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

― ¡Claro que la tengo y me alegra que por fin lo pusiera en su lugar! ―exclamó―. Se la pensara dos veces antes de volver a acercarse a ti. Ahora ven, hay algo que debo contarte ―Su amiga la llevó a uno de los sofás que ocupaban su sala de estar, Hinata podía deducir que era algo muy bueno debido a la emoción y entusiasmo de Ino. No dejaba de retorcerse los dedos por la ansiedad.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Me voy con Sai a Paris.

Estaba segura de que su quijada se desencajó de la sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ―chilló.

― ¡Me voy a parís! ―exclamó su amiga de vuelta―. Le ofrecieron a Sai exponer sus pinturas en los museos más famosos de Paris, harán una gira internacional después de allí, iremos a Madrid, Barcelona, Sevilla, luego a Roma, Milán, Florencia, Venecia... ¿puedes creerlo?

Una angustia enorme la embargó en ese momento. No era que no se alegrara por ella, pero si Ino se iba ¿Con quien contaría además de Naruto? Era su mejor amiga, la única que tenía.

― ¿No te alegras por mí?

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente alejando esos pensamientos.

―N-No... ―Se aclaró la garganta―. No es eso. Es que... Te extrañaré muchísimo Ino, eres mi única amiga ―susurró cabizbaja.

Su rubia amiga la tomó de las manos.

―Eso nunca cambiará ¿me oíste? Nos mantendremos en contacto siempre, es solo que ahora que Sai y yo retomamos nuestra relación, creemos que este tiempo a solas y viajando juntos nos ayudará a reponernos de todo el dolor. Soy sincera contigo, así como lo fui con él; lo amo, pero no confío en él.

Hinata lo comprendió.

―Deben luchar ambos por recuperar esa confianza ―conjeturó. Su amiga estuvo de acuerdo y se puso de pie llevándola a su propia habitación.

―Vamos a que me ayudes a ir haciendo las maletas, así me cuentas todo lo sucedido con el bastardo infiel.

Lo hizo, agradeciendo que su amiga siempre fuese una perfecta distracción después de días llenos de tensión, además de esa espina de temor que se le clavaba cada vez más fuerte desde esa aberrante llamada.

Naruto aparcó y esperó pacientemente, minutos después una guapa y delgada pelirroja descendió por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la mansión de su madre. Karin sonrió cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto y de inmediato besó sus dos mejillas. Frunció el ceño al notar lo corto de su vestido, pero pasó de eso debido a lo nervioso que se sentía, casi como un adolescente en su primera cita.

Su prima se aseguró el cinturón y él puso su Ferrari en marcha, como siempre que salían juntos, Karin atacó la radio en busca de algo bueno que escuchar.

―Entonces... ―dijo mientras cambiaba de estación sin detenerse―. ¿A dónde vamos?

Él sonrió con sus labios sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

―A un lugar especial.

Karin entornó los ojos sonriendo con coquetería y admiró su fuerte perfil, su cabello espectacularmente despeinado, sus cejas pobladas, su nariz perfilada y su boca ancha. Menma había sido guapísimo, pero como Naruto... jamás.

―Muy especial ya que no quieres decirme ―especuló ella.

―Es una sorpresa ―respondió simplemente―. ¿Y mamá?

Ella, comprendiendo que quería cambiar de tema le contó sobre los últimos preparativos del vestido de Temari mientras continuaba buscando en la radio algo bueno que escuchar.

Karin arrugó el ceño cuando vio el cartel luminoso del local en donde se detuvo Naruto, sin comprender que hacían allí. Pensaba que la llevaría a cenar o algo por el estilo, después de todo lo que se publicó en internet creyó que esa relación que sostenía con Hinata Hyuga había llegado a su fin, en cambio estaban frente a una joyería, Cartier para ser más exactos, pero entonces un espeluznante presentimiento heló su esófago ante la mera posibilidad.

― ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ―cuestionó, la alarma latiendo en sus sienes.

Naruto clavó sus ojos en los suyos, sentía que moriría si le confirmaba sus sospechas.

―Voy a pedirle a Hinata que se case conmigo, Karin ―susurró él, transpirando por los nervios―, y quiero que tu me ayudes a elegir el anillo.

Karin se echó hacia atrás, y tuvo que parpadear para que las lagrimas no corrieran libres por sus ojos. Por un momento quiso creer que se trataba de una broma, pero viendo esa seguridad brillando en sus ojos supo que no lo era. El recuerdo de la tipeja con la que él salía destelló en su mente y ella tuvo que realmente poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse a gritar.

― ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? ―Naruto apretó los parpados.

«No, por favor»

―Karin, te necesito, no hay nadie más con quien pueda contar. Temari se casa en un par de días, Sakura pues... ella no está disponible, solo cuento contigo.

―P-Pero... ―barboteó tratando de ser lo más imperante posible―. ¿Es qué acaso vives con los ojos cerrados? ¿No te das cuenta de que solo quiere aprovecharse de ti?

Él se restregó la cara con las manos.

―Ella vivió una infancia terrible, Karin, parecida a la tuya.

Eso la enfureció.

― ¡No te atrevas a compararla conmigo!

―Su padre la abandonó con su madre la alcohólica ―espetó con dureza, silenciándola en el acto―. Solo que ella, a diferencia de ti, no tuvo una tía que la recogiera, una familia que la acogiera en su seno y estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, luchando para salir adelante ¿Cómo puedes juzgarla sin conocerla? Es la chica más grandiosa que he conocido y la amo, la amo con toda mi alma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sé lo que es sentirme vivo, pleno y feliz.

Él se acercó hasta besar su frente con cariño.

―Eres mi hermana menor y no hay nada que me gustaría más que entraras conmigo allí y me ayudarás a elegir el anillo perfecto para la chica perfecta, te necesito y necesito que me apoyes.

Naruto rogó al cielo porque ella aceptara, era un hombre con conocimiento nulo sobre joyas, él era experto en comprar empresas al borde o en bancarrota, levantarlas y ganar cantidades exorbitantes cuando las vendía. Esa era su especialidad, no el oro o la plata y realmente quería que todo fuese perfecto, así como ella, como su ángel.

Karin, en ese momento estuvo segura de dos cosas; Naruto jamás la vería como mujer y... su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra. El crack de su corazón retumbó por todo el espacio cerrado del Ferrari de su primo, consciente de que él jamás lo escucharía. Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa más falsa que hubiese esbozado en su risa aceptando que sí, lo más importante era su felicidad y sí estaba al lado de esa ojiperla, lo aceptaría rogando porque ella no lo dañara.

―Si ella te hace daño la acabaré ¿entendiste? ―gorgoteó con dificultad. Lo más seguro es que él pensaba que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad por su causa, cuando en realidad era su corazón roto sangrando dentro de su pecho―. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Naruto tiró de ella murmurando un sincero gracias y Karin rezó porque él no notara lo mucho que le dolía. A pesar de comprender que la chica puede que no fuera lo que ella creyó en un principio, no era fácil aceptar que perder a quien amabas.

―Gracias por ayudarme a hacer esto, Karin, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa ―agradeció él con la voz contenida.

―Espero que hagas lo correcto.

Salieron al frío diciembre de Londres, uno rogando por encontrar el anillo perfecto para su futura esposa, la otra implorando por no desmoronarse frente a él.


	17. 16

Naruto notó esa noche a su ángel muy pensativa, algo realmente importante rondaba su mente desde que llegó a su ático esa tarde, cosa que le ponía los vellos de punta. Ahora que todo Londres era consciente de su relación temía que todo fuese demasiado para ella. No es que él fuera una celebridad, pero el universo en el que se manejaba era cruel, egoísta y por demás juzgante, magnates como él eran la mira de muchas personas por lo que lo que sucediese en su vida privada le interesaba a más de uno, jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño, pero ¿y sí ella no era capaz de soportarlo?

―Pronto tendrán otra cosa de qué hablar, ya lo verás ―susurró sin dejar de delinear su espalda desnuda. Sentirla así, sobre su pecho, el olor de su cabello, sus pechos desnudos y cálidos, su aliento presionado contra su cuello era lo más correcto que sentiría nunca. No soportaría perder esa calma que siente su alma solo con tenerla así, con su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Hinata suspiró y cerró sus ojos, esa no era la razón por la que estaba así, taciturna, pero decidió dejarlo pensar que era por eso por lo que estaba tan abstraída, después de haberse dado un baño junto a Naruto y verlo tan cansado, tan estresado, decidió que suficientes problemas tenía encima ya como para añadirle la amenaza de su padre. Hiashi no sería tan estúpido como para hacerle algo sabiendo que ella era ahora, oficialmente, la pareja de Naruto Namikaze. Su novio lo aplastaría en un chasquido de dedos y sin dudar si se le ocurría hacerle daño.

―Además, tengo algo que pedirte ―Colocó sus dos brazos sobre su pecho, de modo que pudiera recostar su rostro para poderlo mirar a esos fascinantes ojos.

― ¿Qué? ―Naruto sintió que la deseaba de nuevo solo con ver esa carita adormilada. Corrió un rulo atrás de su oreja.

―Este fin de semana es la boda de Shikamaru y Temari, soy el padrino ―Hinata sonrió con ternura, pues Naruto le había contado lo mucho que apreciaba a esa pareja, sobre todo a Shikamaru y la forma en que lo apoyó y lo ayudó en sus días oscuros.

―Ese es un hermoso gesto.

Él asintió.

―Quiero que me acompañes, no solo a la cena de ensayo, también a la boda, como mi pareja.

Hinata se acercó hasta darle un beso en la barbilla. Feliz de que la llevaría como lo que era, su novia.

―Por supuesto que iré.

La sonrisa de Naruto volvió a noquearla, como siempre lo hacía y antes de poder prepararse, él la había lanzado al colchón cubriéndola con su cuerpo inmediatamente. En ese momento, Hinata lo único que hizo fue perderse en él, en su cuerpo, en su olor, su sabor... y supo que teniéndolo a él nada más importaba, nada era tan imperante como la seguridad que solo Naruto podría brindarle a su frágil corazón.

Hinata descubrió que los amigos de Naruto se casaban en el famosísimo Morden Hall Park, donde se celebraban algunas de las bodas más bellas de todo Londres. Tomó la mano que el guardaespaldas personal de Naruto le ofrecía y salió del Ferrari sonriendo fascinada por el precioso edificio blanco y antiguo que se levantaba frente a ella.

Naruto sonrió cuando se acercó a su bellísima novia que no dejaba de admirar atentamente el lugar donde ella y él pronto se casarían si todo salía a como lo tenía planeado en su mente. Preciosa con un vestido rojo y los labios teñidos del mismo color, rodeó su cintura y la condujo al interior de las instalaciones donde las personas iban y venían atareadas para que todo quedara perfecto. El diseño interior era relajante e inspirador, romántico e íntimo, perfecto para una ceremonia de matrimonio.

Shikamaru y Temari sonrieron cuando los vieron llegar, Naruto ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas y abrazó a su amigo para, seguidamente besar la mejilla de su exasistente personal.

―Ya era hora de que vinieras ―dijo su amigo.

―Me alegra mucho verlos ―saludó él y deambuló su mirada por el enorme salón―. Está quedando precioso.

―Gracias, Naruto ―respondió Temari―. Es un placer volver a verte, Hinata.

Hinata les devolvió el saludo, felicitándolos por el enorme paso que estaban por dar y un poco sorprendida porque no mencionaran que estaba allí como novia y no como asistente. Fueron interrumpidos por la organizadora de la boda que les indicó a donde debían ir. Ella había visto algunas bodas hechas allí en las revistas que Ino solía comprar, pero cuando salieron a la parte trasera pudo comprobar que esta iba a ser igual de magnífica o incluso mejor. Habían colocado el altar de rosas blancas justo de cara a los preciosos jardines y el bellísimo puente color blanco que cruzaba el pequeño lago del lugar, los bancos y las flores no estaban del todo listas, pero se podía hacer una idea de cómo quedaría todo.

Durante todo el ensayo Hinata tuvo que sentarse y observar a su novio ir y venir con una castaña de cabello corto; que era la madrina, guindando de su brazo, pues la organizadora les indicó cómo debían entrar, cual pie debían colocar primero, la velocidad de los pasos y demás detalles. Al final, todo había salido perfecto, ya todos los involucrados habían entendido cómo era el protocolo y qué debían hacer cada momento.

―Estoy exhausto ―gimió Naruto cuando se dejó caer en su cama después de que hubiese terminado la cena.

― ¿Un masaje? ―Se ofreció ella, su novio abrió un parpado y sonrió de esa forma seductora que ella ya conocía muy bien.

―Desnuda, si no, no ―Hinata se encogió de un hombro.

―Hecho ―Se quitó la ropa lentamente, deleitándolo y Naruto se juró que jamás en su vida había recibido un mejor masaje que ese.

―Te tengo una sorpresa ―susurró su novio esa mañana cuando salió de la ducha pensando que vestido usaría para la boda esa tarde. Quitó la toalla que cubría su cabello húmedo y enarcó una ceja hacia Naruto que jugaba con el nudo de la bata de baño que llevaba en ese momento.

Le echó los brazos al cuello.

― ¿Cuál?

―Está sobre la cama ―Él tomó uno de sus mechones húmedos y lo llevó a su nariz―. Ve a la boda con el cabello suelto.

―Como usted diga, señor―Le dio un casto beso en los labios y después de propinarle un azote a su trasero, salió del cuarto de baño.

Hinata encontró una bolsa negra de Chanel con flor y lazo sobre las sabanas de la enorme cama, frunció las cejas desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, por donde Naruto había salido anteriormente. Sacó el contenido y jadeó cuando vio lo que había dentro. Debió haberle costado una fortuna, teniendo en cuenta el fino material del vestido que estaba sosteniendo y cuando pensó que no era capaz de aceptar algo así, recordó que estarían frente cientos de personas que deseaban conocer a la famosa novia del magnate Naruto Namikaze, debía ir vestida a la altura pues sabía que ella sería el foco de atención de la clase alta de Londres.

Sonrió, porque no lo defraudaría, y porque según Ino, una mujer bien vestida era una mujer segura de sí misma.

―Te ves... preciosísima ―exclamó Naruto cuando por fin la vio lista. El espectacular vestido plateado sin tirantes de Chanel se abrazaba sensualmente a sus curvas de infarto, la gran abertura central en la falda dejaba al descubierto sus preciosas piernas y las bellas sandalias de tacón que le había visto traer de su apartamento eran el complemento perfecto para hacerla lucir así, tierna y sensual. Pero lo que más le fascinó fue ver la frescura juvenil con la que había arreglado su cabello, en ondas sueltas que le daban un aspecto muy dulce e inocente.

Tal y cómo su ángel lo era.

―Esta noche creo que tendré problemas ―Ella elevó una ceja, caminando sensualmente hacia él, que no podía impresionarla más con su arrebatador atractivo. Luciendo un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, pajarita de lazo y unos zapatos de charol, Naruto robaría algo más que miradas y suspiros entre las mujeres esa noche.

Arregló su pajarita y aplanó el cuello de su camisa.

― ¿Por qué? ―Naruto tomó su culo y lo apretó, alzándola hacia la poderosa erección que se aplastaba contra su vientre. Lamió sus labios cuando sintió lo excitado que se encontraba solo con verla.

―Por esto ―musitó―, por esto también ―Sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos―, pero sobre todo por esto ―Se apoderó de su boca, besándola hasta que la dejó embriagada de deseo―. Tendré problemas porque más de un imbécil deseará hacerte todo esto.

―No se queda usted atrás, señor Namikaze ―ronroneó ella.

―Soy tuyo, así que se quedarán con las ganas ―La besó una vez más, acariciando todo su cuerpo y excitándola hasta llegar a desear que no tuvieran que asistir a la boda―. Vamos, porque quiero arrancarte este vestido con los dientes, pero tenemos un compromiso al cual asistir.

―Espero que hagas todo eso y más cuando regresemos.

―Eso y mucho más, ángel.

Una enorme fila de autos lujosos se encontraba aparcada a las afueras del Morden Hall, Hinata tomó la mano de su novio, nerviosa como ya estaba al saber que enfrentaría a tantísima gente. Desde la entrada podía escuchar el murmullo de la multitud y varias veces tuvo que detenerse pues varios conocidos de Naruto se detuvieron a conversar con él. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan intimidada como en el instante en que atravesó las puertas hacia el enorme espacio diáfano donde se celebraría la boda.

Pudo sentirlo inmediatamente, los cientos de pares de ojos que se fijaron en ella apenas llegar, pero pudo forzar una sonrisa en sus labios cada vez que tuvo que pararse al lado de Naruto y conocer a las figuras que él le presentaba. La organizadora de la boda no tardó en aparecer, indicándole a Naruto que debía ir al saloncito donde la novia, la madrina, los padrinos y las damas de honor saldrían cuando la boda iniciara. Al menos, Naruto se preocupó por llevarla a donde se encontraba su madre, dejando de lado, claro está, que la prima enamorada estaba en el mismo lugar.

―Mamá, Karin ―dijo Naruto besando las mejillas de las dos―. Cuídenla.

―Por supuesto, cariño, ven aquí Hinata ―señaló Kushina el espacio a su lado.

Naruto detuvo a su novia para darle un casto beso en los labios como despedida.

―Nos vemos en unos minutos.

―Tranquilo, ve ―Le sonrió ella y lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer―. ¿Cómo están? ―Sonrió hacia las dos, aunque para su sorpresa, Karin le devolvió una sonrisa amable, incluso un poco avergonzada.

Tomó asiento antes de conversar unos breves momentos con la madre de Naruto que como siempre se mostró amigable y cariñosa con ella. Hinata sintió una mirada taladrando su nuca cuando la música nupcial inició, aprovechando que todos se voltearían para observar a la novia, ella miró hacia atrás para descubrir a la supermodelo Sakura Haruno mirándola con desdén y superioridad.

Enarcó una ceja, altanera, pues no permitiría dejarle ver que podría intimidarla y después desvió la vista cuando Naruto entró del brazo de la cuñada de Temari, a quien conoció como Matsuri, y se perdió en esos bellos ojos azules que la miraron por encima de toda la multitud que allí se encontraba. Hinata supo que nunca conoció, ni conocería un hombre que posara tal mirada en una mujer, como Naruto la miraba a ella.

Como si no existiese nadie más alrededor que no fuese ella.

La ceremonia fue espléndidamente hermosa. A Shikamaru Nara se le salieron las lagrimas cuando vio la belleza en la que se había convertido su ahora esposa, incluso a ella se le llenaron los ojos de agua cuando leyeron los preciosos votos y sintió a Naruto acariciar el escote de su espalda por tan hermosas palabras de amor. La pareja se dijo sí y quedaron unidos para toda la vida, y en el momento en el que se abrazaron para darse un beso que sonrojó a más de uno, su novio tomó su rostro y la besó con deliberada pasión sin importarle quien demonios los estuviera viendo o si le robaría protagonismo a la pareja recién casada.

Se sostuvieron la mirada como tantas veces lo habían hecho ya estando solos, con la diferencia de que esta vez muchas personas eran testigos de su momento mágico. Naruto se terminó de convencer en ese momento, en el momento que vio a su amigo enlazar su vida con la mujer que amaba, que quería lo mismo para él, que Hinata era la mujer que quería ver vestida de blanco y lo besara delante de todo el mundo después de decirle sí entre lágrimas.

Sintió como la cajita de terciopelo negro que llevaba en el pantalón prácticamente le quemaba la piel y deseó que las horas pasaran rápido para poder hacer esa pregunta que definiría su futuro.

Hinata bailó con Naruto, ambos enfrascados en su burbuja de felicidad y amor. Los cotilleos no se habían tardado en aparecer cuando pasaron a todos los invitados a la cena, Naruto le había reservado el lugar a su lado en la mesa de los novios y más de una vez tuvo que darle una palmadita a su mano cuando traviesamente la subía más de lo debido, tocándola por debajo de la mesa.

Había observado a más de una mujer lanzar miradas hacia donde ella y su novio estaban, o susurrar cosas sin quitarles los ojos de encima, pero hacía mucho tiempo que le había dejado de importar. Con Naruto sosteniéndola de esa forma, se sentía en la cima del universo y nadie la podría bajar de allí.

Naruto la hizo girar y luego la atrajo de nuevo hacia su torso.

―Este capullo me quiere tocar las pelotas ―dijo él sin borrar la sonrisa. Ella arrugó la frente.

― ¿Quién?

―Sasuke ―Hinata llevó su mirada hacia donde el amigo de su novio se encontraba. Conversando con una rubia; Sasuke sonreía en su dirección y levantó su copa cuando se percató de que lo miraban―, vamos a saludarlo, esa tía le dará problemas. Siempre lo persigue.

Ella carcajeó.

―Yo iré un momento al baño, esos cocteles... ―Naruto besó sus labios.

―Ve, rápido.

Hinata se separó de él y se dirigió hacia al baño, entró en un cubículo y subió la falda de su vestido. Suspiró cuando vació su vejiga, pues había tomado champán, vino tinto y después de que los novios dieran su primer baile, los cocteles aparecieron cargados de alcohol hasta el tope.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, luego varios pares de tacones aproximarse.

― ¿La vieron? ―dijo una de las mujeres que ingresó.

―Joder, es guapísima... y demasiado joven para él ―respondió otra.

―Es difícil aceptar que un hombre como Naruto ya no esté soltero, tantas veces que le coqueteé y nada ―suspiró una tercera y Hinata dejó caer la mandíbula cuando escuchó que nombraban a su novio.

―La verdad, esa noche de hace años fue demasiado buena como para renunciar, esa chica es guapa, sí, pero no está para lanzar cohetes. Hay demasiado dinero de por medio como para no intentarlo más ―Sintió nauseas ante eso, esa chica había sido una de las aventuras de su novio antes de conocerla.

Sí, antes, pero igual le era repugnante.

Hinata bajó la cadena, ajustó la falda de su vestido y abrió la puerta del cubículo, furiosa porque estaban interesadas en el dinero de Naruto cuando para ella él lo era todo sin importar las cifras que tuviese en el banco. Las chicas que estaban terminando de retocar su maquillaje se quedaron de piedra cuando la vieron, pero ella las ignoró lavando sus manos muy lentamente, esperando que le dijeran algo. Los tacones resonaron cuando todas se apresuraron a salir del reducido espacio y ella sonrió, porque no les dejó ver que sus palabras la habían picado.

Secó sus manos con una toalla desechable y peinó su pelo con los dedos cuando otra mujer se ubicó tras ella. Hinata la vio por el espejo y giró sobre su eje porque algo le decía que se la toparía en algún momento.

―No puedo creerlo ―dijo negando con la cabeza, sacudiendo los mechones rosas sueltos sin dejar de observarla.

―Es un placer volver a verte, Sakura ―Forzó una sonrisa, permitiéndose ser cínica pues estaba harta de tener que soportar sus comentarios, los de Shion, los de Karin y las demás mujeres que olfateaban atrás de Naruto.

―Hace años, Naruto juraba que era la mujer que amaba, luego de lo que sucedió con la puta de Hotaru se volvió prácticamente un monje, aunque eso lo convirtió en lo que es hoy. Es un hombre que ha pasado por mucho y sin importar lo que sienta por él, es mi amigo ¿Crees que de verdad le permitiré arruinar su vida con una mujer como tú?

― ¿Crees que yo permitiré que te metas entre nosotros e insinúes saber como soy sin conocerme? Amo a Naruto y él me ama a mí, también sé que ahora solo te interesa su maldita posición, así que puedes irte a la mierda y dejar de fingir que él te preocupa porque ambas sabemos que no es así.

Sakura dio un paso más cerca, disparando dagas con sus ojos.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

―Es suficiente ―gruñó otra voz femenina, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Karin ingresar a los baños y ubicarse ente Sakura y ella, dándole la espalda―. Mi primo es feliz con esta chica Sakura, así que yo tampoco permitiré que arruines su felicidad.

―A ti nadie te ha metido, Karin ―gruñó Sakura.

La prima de su novio sonrió, señalándose a sí misma.

― ¿Sí eres consciente de que estamos hablando de mi primo? ―Hizo una pausa―. Sakura, concuerdo con Hinata, deja las cosas así porque Naruto no se tomará bien que estés acosando a su novia. Tómalo como un consejo.

Sakura sonrió enarcando una ceja. Se volteó haciendo que la tela de su vestido rosa pálido bailara sobre sus piernas y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

―Ya se darán cuenta de que siempre tuve la razón.

Hinata dejó caer los hombros y miró con recelo a Karin, que ahora la miraba directamente a ella. No sabía qué decir, había intercedido por ella, pero no podía olvidar las hirientes palabras que le había dedicado el día que se conocieron.

―Siento mucho lo del otro día ―Empezó ella y Hinata no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro―. He visto a mi primo contigo y no tengo nada contra eso, solo quería que lo supieras.

―No te preocupes... ―La tranquilizó.

―Espero que logremos llevarnos bien ―Karin sonrió y parpadeó las lagrimas que se colaron en sus ojos―. Solo hazlo feliz, es lo único que te pido.

―Es lo que más deseo ―susurró ella siendo consciente de lo que sus palabras querían decir. Karin estaba renunciando a sus sentimientos por su primo.

La prima de su novio salió poco antes de que ella lo hiciera ya que jamás esperó algo así de su parte. Caminando hacia al salón, Hinata trató de aminorar los latidos de su corazón y sonrió cuando vio a Naruto buscándola con la mirada. Se encontraba al lado de Sasuke y los novios, y no dudó en acercarse a ellos, sintiendo la serenidad que solo él podía brindarle cuando rodeó su cintura y besó su frente.

―Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos ―indicó él después de varios minutos conversando.

― ¿Tan pronto? ―cuestionó Temari.

―Hinata está agotada ―Ella arrugó la frente cuando lo escuchó―. La llevaré a descansar. Chicos, en serio, les deseo una vida llena de felicidad.

―Gracias, Naruto ―terció Shikamaru.

―Nos vemos, que la pasen muy bien ―Sonrió ella y se despidió también de Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano? ―inquirió Hinata una vez lograron salir del edificio. Naruto sonrió, ignorándola―. ¿Naruto?

―Ya lo verás ―Le guiñó un ojo y ella no hizo más que resoplar.

Hinata se terminó durmiendo durante el trayecto de regreso. Después de todo, si estaba cansada, mentalmente, despertó cuando sintió que el coche no estaba en movimiento y arrugó el ceño cuando vio que no estaban ni cerca del Centre Point. Estaban en uno de los puertos de yates más lujosos de todo Londres, el Puerto Deportivo.

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta del copiloto y extendió la mano hacia ella, no le sorprendió llegar a la conclusión de que posiblemente poseía uno. Un hombre como él, a la cabeza de uno de los holdings financieros más importantes de Londres por supuesto que sería el dueño de un yate.

― ¿Qué te traerás entre manos? ―Tomó su mano, dejándose guiar por él hasta el puerto donde lujosos yates estaban atracados, reluciendo sobre las aguas oscuras del río Támesis.

―Paciencia... ―Él besó su mejilla con suavidad.

Atravesaron el edificio principal y evitó rodar sus ojos cuando las recepcionistas lo saludaron con familiaridad. Una vez sus tacones pisaron el muelle, un escalofrío la recorrió pues a esas horas el frío prácticamente calaba los huesos y su abrigo era de un material muy fino. Naruto se quitó su saco y la cubrió con él, apegándola a su cuerpo caliente lo más que podía.

Siguieron la fila de pequeños yates hasta detenerse frente a uno.

― ¿Me llevarás a navegar? ―De repente, las luces se encendieron y Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca. El yate estaba totalmente decorado e iluminado por pequeñas lucecitas blancas fijas y varias hileras con bombillas led que atravesaban la cubierta de la pequeña embarcación.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Miró a Naruto que sonreía satisfecho, señalando el pequeño puentecillo que conectaba al yate con el muelle. Un hombre canoso y con barriga, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta con un sombrero de marinero apareció tendiéndole la mano, Hinata la tomó sin borrar su sonrisa y atravesó la distancia que la separaba del precioso bote.

―Gracias ―musitó una vez estuvo dentro y no tardó un segundo en recorrer la superficie admirando la belleza, anonada por la cantidad de lucecitas que brillaban encima de su cabeza.

―Gracias Asuma, nos vemos mañana ―Naruto y el hombre estrecharon sus manos y entonces el hombre desapareció después de sonreírle a ella.

Él fue acercándose a su novia, que miraba todo con ojos brillantes e ilusionados, ubicándose tras ella y luego de arremangarse las mangas de la camisa blanca, Naruto tomó aire.

― ¿Te gusta?

Hinata solamente asintió, tratando de que el fuerte viento no despeinara más su cabello, cosa imposible.

― ¿Es tuyo?

―Por esta noche sí.

Ella giró sobre sus talones para agradecérselo, pero en cambio, soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando vio a Naruto allí, de rodillas frente a ella y con una cajita abierta dejando ver un precioso anillo dentro. Hileras de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas cuando su mente por fin procesó lo que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento.

―Naruto...

―La primera vez que te vi, me hechizaste. Con esos ojos, ese olor, esa dulzura que tu sola presencia emana ―Los labios empezaron a temblarle―. No voy a perder el tiempo con discursos de mierda, porque lo único que quiero eres tú. Eres tú y nadie más. Ni siquiera hay segundas opciones. Tú y punto. Y si no eres tú, entonces nadie, ángel. Te amo y por eso sé que quiero pasar el resto de mis días amándote como un hombre debe de amar a la mujer de su vida.

Hinata sollozó y él echó hacia atrás las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

―Cásate conmigo.


	18. 17

―Sí ―sollozó Hinata―. Mil veces sí.

Naruto sonrió de esa forma única que le encantaba y rápidamente colocó el bellísimo anillo en su dedo. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos porque por fin sentía que había llegado a esa meta que a ciegas siempre buscó, porque esa mujer era el «por siempre» que tanto anheló y porque la haría feliz, serían felices porque ambos lo merecían.

―Te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir dentro de mi pecho, ángel.

Hinata le tiró los brazos al cuello y Naruto aferró su cadera cuando ella lo rodeó también con sus piernas. Se besaron sellando con sus bocas ese enlace irrompible que ambos sellaron en el momento en que él la reclamó y ella se dejó reclamar... porque sí, le pertenecía, lo supo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con él aquel día fuera de la universidad, el día en el que no solo recibió su título, también al amor de su vida.

Naruto era ese lugar al que tanto ansió pertenecer cuando las posibilidades eran casi nulas.

A ciegas se dejó llevar dentro de la embarcación, aferrada a él sin importarle donde la llevaría porque ese hombre había jurado protegerla y ella confiaba total e irrevocablemente en él.

Sin separar sus labios, gruñendo y gimiendo por sentirse así de unidos, Naruto la apartó, posándola sobre sus pies y girándola hasta que su espalda quedó contra su pecho. Ella cerró sus parpados, se aferró a las mangas de su camisa cuando le echó el pelo a un lado para chupar su hombro y su cuello, y ladeó la cabeza para así sentir esas caricias que tanto le encantaban. La sensación de que un hombre tan fuerte y viril la deseara con esa intensidad era apabullante.

Mordió su labio cuando sintió sus labios besar toda su espalda hasta el cierre del vestido y los humedeció cuando con los dientes, Naruto fue tirando de la cremallera, abriendo su vestido, dejando más de su piel expuesta para él. Ahuecó sus pechos y utilizó sus dedos para arrastrar la tela del escote, ella simplemente se dejó adorar y cuando el vestido cedió y se convirtió en un estanque de tela plateada bajo sus pies, gimió su nombre porque él recorrió su espina dorsal, su cadera... su piel entera con su lengua.

―Amo tanto estos hoyuelos ―gruñó Naruto, besándolos―. Podría besarlos toda la maldita noche.

Se estremeció cuando sus dientes mordieron una de sus nalgas y jadeó cuando él la hizo girar.

―Eres tan jodidamente hermosa ―Sus manos ahuecaron su rostro, mirándola de esa forma que la hacía delirar―, y eres mía. Toda mía.

―Tuya... ―suspiró.

―Mi ángel...

Cayeron sobre las sábanas negras de la cama mientras sus lenguas jugaban y bailaban entre sí. Hinata fue abriendo los botones de su camisa en movimientos desesperados por sentir su piel y cuando él se apartó negando con la cabeza, no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro por el pequeño detalle que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Igual a esa primera vez que soñó con él; un espejo estaba adherido al techo del camarote principal del yate en el que se encontraban. Hinata podía ver toda la extensión de sus cuerpos enredados y cuando recordó exactamente lo que soñó, no pudo contener el gemido que salió raspando su garganta por las imágenes que acudieron a su cabeza, totalmente excitantes, completamente hilarantes.

―Ya lo viste ―susurró él en su oído, mordiendo su oreja, erizando sus poros de puro placer contenido―. ¿Te gusta?

Asintió hipnotizada.

―Quise que esta noche fuese inolvidable, que se te grabara en la mente lo que sucedió después de que me dijeras que sí ―Naruto movió sus caderas, frotando su miembro erecto, oculto en sus pantalones, contra sus bragas húmedas... y sí, ella tuvo que apretar sus parpados para poder gemir con fuerza.

―Yo... ―Él volvió a moverse―. Te soñé así la primera vez.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron y ella tensó sus piernas a su alrededor.

― ¿Me soñaste?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―La madrugada antes de nuestro viaje a Marsella.

Naruto tomó sus pechos con sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus pezones, su espalda se contrajo por la electricidad que le produjo esas caricias.

― ¿Y qué soñaste?

Su lengua se deslizó por todo su labio inferior y él no perdió ese movimiento de vista.

―Me habías secuestrado... y atado a la cama.

Una sonrisa diabólica se creó en sus labios antes de que se moviera sobre ella, colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de su delgado torso. Él tomó sus muñecas, las elevó sobre su cabeza y las juntó.

― ¿Así? ―preguntó travieso. Agitó su cabeza en negativa, y totalmente ida en sus ojos azules y la promesa de placer que reflejaban. Apartó sus muñecas, extendiéndolas hacia las esquinas de la cama―. ¿O así?

―Así... ―gimió ella.

Él alargó su brazo hacia la mesita de noche y rebuscó entre los cajones. Hinata arrugó la frente y trató de escapar cuando vio que su mano sostenía unas tiras de seda, comprendiendo que pensaba atarla tal y como ella lo hubo soñado.

―Ni se te ocurra ―chilló, pero él logró inmovilizarla con su cuerpo grande. Ató su muñeca derecha y rodeó uno de los postes de la cama con la tira restante, asegurándose que por más que tirara no podría zafarse. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, dejándola totalmente vulnerable para él.

―Mmm... qué excitante visión.

Hinata dejó de resistirse cuando vio el hambre en su mirada, esa mirada que prometía tantas cosas que sabía la harían delirar de placer.

―Cuéntame ¿qué más sucedía en tu sueño? ―inquirió juguetón, bajando su cabeza hasta que sus labios se burlaron de uno de sus pezones.

Ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados y tiró involuntariamente de sus muñecas.

―Me torturabas hasta que aceptaba que te deseaba ―Él succionó su pezón y tomó el otro con su mano, llevándolo hasta su hambrienta y caliente boca. Chupó y lamió, raspándolo con sus dientes, haciéndola gemir. Hinata podía jurar que podía sentir cada tirón de sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes en su clítoris. Estaba tan mojada y caliente que su vientre revoloteaba y se estremecía por las atenciones que él le brindaba a su deseoso cuerpo.

―Y podía verlo todo en el espejo... ―gimió observando la escena en el techo, su cabeza rubia moviéndose de un pecho a otro, Naruto gruñía deleitándose con sus dulces senos y creó con su lengua húmeda una línea imaginaria hasta su ombligo, que no tardó en ser adorado con su boca también. Ella levantó sus caderas, indicándole silenciosamente en donde quería que él la degustara también.

Lo observó levantar su cabeza y verle sonreírle como el guasón, como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura.

― ¿Quieres que te coma? ¿Lo hice en tu sueño? ―Asintió gimiendo, desesperada por sentirle, pero en su lugar Naruto se levantó, alejándose de su cuerpo ardiendo de necesidad por él―. Tengo sed ¿tú no?

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

―Naruto...

Él soltó una risita cuando la vio resoplar de frustración y caminó hacia el otro lado del camarote. Se sirvió una copa de su vino tinto favorito y luego regresó frente a la cama, a ella... atada y desnuda sobre el colchón, tan dispuesta, tan suya. Amaba el contraste de su piel pálida con las sabanas color carbón, como si fuese un ángel secuestrado y llevado a los lujuriosos confines de su infierno para ser torturado por provocarle ese deseo tan arrollador.

Bebió un trago y sin que ella lo viese venir, dejó caer un chorro sobre sus pechos.

Hinata jadeó cuando sintió el liquido frío hacer contacto con su piel y se quejó en voz baja cuando Naruto lo chupó todo de su cuerpo. Lo vio beberse otro trago para después besarla con fuerza, haciéndola beber vino directamente de su boca. Aceptó gustosa, saboreando el dulce néctar que se deslizaba de sus labios a los suyos reconociendo que, viniendo de él, su sabor era exquisito.

―Sabe muchísimo mejor así ―musitó él mientras lamía sus propios labios. Su respiración se agitó cuando él fue derramando pequeños chorros de vino por todo su vientre, llenando su ombligo y luego chuparlo con ansia y devoción―. ¿Sabías que beber vino aumenta el deseo sexual?

Sonrió.

― ¿Por eso siempre estás abriendo una botella cada vez que cenamos? ―Le guiñó un ojo antes de beberse el resto de su copa, tomar los lados de sus bragas y sacarlas fuera de su cuerpo.

Naruto volvió a abandonarla para traerse consigo la botella entera. Elevó uno de sus pies hasta apoyarlo sobre sus hombros, quitó la correa de su sandalia de tacón e inclinó la botella sobre su empeine.

Hechizada en su juego de seducción, Hinata observó como una hilera roja recorría toda la longitud de su pálida pierna hasta llegar a su sexo expuesto, empapándola y provocándole un gemido por la combinación de su piel y humedad calientes con el frío del vino tinto. Naruto retiró la botella y chupó su labio inferior viéndola jadear de necesidad, ardiendo por las ganas de sentir lo que le haría a continuación.

―Mis dos sabores favoritos en uno ―Primero lamió su pie, su empeine y fue descendiendo lentamente, chupando y lamiendo. Hinata clavó su vista en la erótica imagen que se reflejaba en el techo, observando sus pezones endurecidos, su boca abierta y mejillas sonrojadas.

―Quítate la camisa ―suplicó y él inmediatamente obedeció, tirando de los botones que ella no pudo soltar y arrancando la tela de su cuerpo. Se sumergió entre sus piernas y Hinata gritó.

Gritó por la sorpresa.

Gritó por el placer.

Gritó porque era lo más erótico y caliente que hubiese experimentado jamás en su corta vida cuando su lengua se deslizó por toda su empapada hendidura, saboreándola, bebiendo cada gota que emanaba de su ser mientras se mezclaba con el sabor del vino. Naruto gruñó presionando con fuerza, tirando de sus caderas para así inmovilizarla pues Hinata no dejaba de corcovearse por las sensaciones y el placer insoportable. Su lengua bailó por toda la longitud de su sexo y más allá, sus gritos lo complacían y podía sentir como su pene rugía dentro de sus pantalones.

Verla así, abandonada, con la frente perlada de esa transpiración que generaba con los movimientos deliberadamente lentos de su lengua en su sexo, lo hacían sentir dueño de su ser.

Con sensualidad, hundió dos dedos en su interior, sus músculos inmediatamente lo apretaron y ella gimió más alto.

Seguía siendo apretada, tan perfecta para él.

Succionó su clítoris con más fuerza mientras sus dedos continuaban con su asalto.

―Oh Dios... ―gimió ella, sin despegar los ojos de la imagen en el espejo. Su espalda cincelada y tatuada, contrayéndose mientras él se zambullía más y más, saboreando la abundante humedad que se desprendía de ella.

Tiró de las restricciones de sus muñecas y arqueó su espalda cuando sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Se deshizo gloriosamente, estremeciéndose una y otra vez mientras se sumergía más y más en ese poso hondo que supuso el orgasmo que su hombre le provocó.

Naruto reptó por su cuerpo hasta consumir sus gritos con su boca, compartiendo su sabor y el del vino con ella y sintió como su vientre volvía a contraerse pues sentirse en su saliva la excitó todavía más.

Ella se aferró a la seda que cubría su muñeca y cuando él separó sus bocas trató de seguirle, pero Naruto tenía su cuerpo en llamas, la pasión fluía por sus venas como gasolina quemando en el motor de un avión. Desabrochó sus pantalones, bajó la bragueta, buscó entre sus bóxer y gruñó audiblemente cuando su pene salió a flote. Dolorosamente duro, enrojecido y surcado de venas, húmedo en la punta por la excitación.

Se acarició a sí mismo, repartiendo su propia humedad por todo su falo ardiente.

Sí, Hinata gimió solo con esa visión.

―Quiero tocarte ―imploró su prometida. Él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, acercando su miembro a su boca.

―Todo tuyo.

Estuvo a punto de rugir. Nunca lograría superar ese sentimiento, ese que nacía cada vez que ella lo rodeaba con su boca tan suave, tan dulce, su saliva humedeciéndolo, empapándolo con su calidez. Naruto tuvo que apretar los dientes y bloquear sus caderas pues el impulso de moverse dentro de su boca fue casi insoportable para él. Verla saboreándolo, moviendo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sus labios envolviéndolo y chupándolo como si fuese la cosa más deliciosa del planeta.

―Mierda ―gruñó cuando sintió su lengua lamer la punta en repetidas ocasiones para después dibujar círculos imaginarios por toda la corona de su pene―. Oh, joder sí, así.

Quería eso para toda su vida, esa sensación de que solo fuese su ángel que lo volviera así de loco... porque con ella descubrió que no es más hombre el que tiene muchas mujeres, sino el que sabe como amar a una sola y descubrir en ella el paraíso. No existía mejor sensación que la de ser consciente que ella era solo suya, que ni antes, ni después, ningún hombre conocería lo que ella era capaz de provocar con una simple mirada, un leve movimiento de cadera, o un suspiro dulce de su alma.

Se alejó de su deliciosa boca cuando creyó que ya no podía soportarlo más y la hizo girar, cruzando sus muñecas y elevando su cadera. Se puso de pie temblando de placer, pateando los zapatos y los pantalones fuera de su cuerpo. Hinata chilló cuando sintió su enorme mano estrellarse contra su culo y gimió cuando él enterró sus dedos en la piel de su cadera, la punta de su pene se restregaba contra los labios húmedos de su sexo y ella supo que esa noche conocerían un nuevo nivel de pasión y lujuria que ninguno de los dos hubiese sentido nunca... jamás.

―Eres mía ―bramó Naruto cuando se dejó ir hasta al fondo y ella gritó―. Total... ―Embistió duro y ella aruñó las sabanas con sus uñas mientras chillaba―, y completamente ―Salió por completo y volvió a hundirse, una mezcla de saliva, vino y fluidos descendió de la unión de sus cuerpos deslizándose por sus muslos―. Mía.

Se consumió por completo en ella y de repente se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo como un crío, gimiendo como nunca, antes lo había hecho cuando ella apretó su eje entre sus estrechos confines. Le dio la vuelta para poder apreciar sus bellos ojos mientras la hacía suya, moliendo sus caderas contra ella, azotándola brutalmente contra la cama.

Hinata no podía dejar de soltar adoloridos gritos de placer.

Él tomó el interior de sus rodillas y extendió sus piernas más abiertas, un vistazo a la unión de sus sexos y sintió como si un animal hubiese sido liberado dentro de él, desgarrando su paso hacia la superficie porque ella le permitía mantener el control y el dominio. Continuó penetrándola, con fuerza, sin pausa, sintiendo como era bañado en sus fluidos, como con cada embestida ella se humedecía más mientras respiraba de su mismo aire. Jadeando, gimiendo... era inverosímil.

Iba a correrse, lo veía venir como una erupción que lo arrasaba todo así que aumentó la velocidad, estrellando sus caderas contra ella y provocándole un grito que vino desde su alma.

―Córrete para mí, ángel ―gimió―. Córrete para mí.

Y eso lo hizo.

Hinata gritó arqueando la espalda, tirando como loca de las ataduras y estremeciéndose como una gelatina. Él en cambio rugió, rugió como un poseso cuando el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo, disparando su orgasmo dentro de su cuerpo tembloroso. Podía jurar que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que un espectáculo de pólvora acontecía dentro de su mente, volando sus neuronas y haciéndolas explotar de placer. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo respirando agitado y sintiéndola a ella temblando por la fuerza con la que la hizo venirse.

Jamás había sido así.

Sin embargo, él quería más, necesitaba más y pronto supo que jamás sería suficiente. Se había vuelto adicto a su piel, a su sabor, a su aroma... a toda ella.

Hinata no dijo ni hizo nada cuando Naruto liberó sus brazos y la situó sobre su regazo, empalmándola en todo él y encendió otra vez los juegos de seducción, la volcánica pasión y el fuego de la lujuria. No había nada que amara más que a hacer el amor con él toda la noche...

Horas después de su desenfrenado momento de pasión, Hinata dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos y él no podía dejar de mirarla. Hundió la nariz en su pelo olor a manzana verde y la abrazó con más fuerza queriendo fundirse con su calor. Se quedó horas así, mirándola dormir, mirando cada parte de su cara. Sus gestos, movimientos y muecas. Y supo que no quería dejar de mirarla jamás. Quería que ese momento fuera eterno, que ella se quedará así para siempre.

Tan quieta, tan serena... tan suya.

― ¿Qué te parece? ―Hinata le dio a guardar y le señaló la pantalla de su Mac. Naruto rodeó sus caderas con sus fornidos brazos y besó su cuello, sin mirar el documento que su prometida le señalaba.

―Mmmm ―Ella carcajeó quedito cuando lo sintió ronronear sobre su piel. Se movió sobre su regazo y entornó los ojos cuando él le dedicó ese mohín tierno e infantil.

―Naruto, es importante. Por favor. Léelo.―Pidió con voz suave.

Él deslizó una mano por debajo de su falda, acariciando su muslo y succionó su labio inferior. Era importante que él le diera el visto bueno al comunicado de prensa donde anunciaban su compromiso, pero al parecer, después de ese fascinante fin de semana navegando por las aguas del Río Támesis y más allá, su prometido estaba deseoso de más.

―Cualquier cosa que escribas estará bien, ángel, confío en ti. ―Tomó su rostro y atrajo su boca hacia la suya―. Bésame.

Iba a besar esos labios carnosos cuando tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

Naruto suspiró.

―Adelante ―Hinata trató de levantarse, sus brazos apretados a su alrededor se lo impidió―. No se te ocurra moverte.

Quería protestar, pero el sonido de unos tacones acercándose logró que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos asesinos de Shion que parecía querer asesinarla con sus propias manos. Arrancó su mirada de ella y la fijó en su prometido, el deseo en sus ojos violetas no le pasó desapercibido.

― ¿Me mandó a llamar? ―Aclaró su garganta como si tuviese algo atorado allí. Hinata sabía la razón.

―Sí, quiero que este comunicado de prensa aparezca mañana en todas partes, revísalo y llévalo a Relaciones Públicas ―ordenó Naruto mientras enviaba el documento al correo de Shion, sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

La mujer asintió.

― ¿Puedo saber de qué trata?

Por fin se dignó a levantar la vista y sonrió, revelando ese endemoniadamente sexy hoyuelo para su asistente.

―Mi compromiso con Hinata ―Sus dedos acariciaron su cintura y ella sonrió, retándola―. Ahora, haz lo que te pedí por favor.

―En seguida, señor ―Shion le lanzó una clara declaración de guerra cuando con una última mirada, giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó meneando exageradamente las caderas.

La puerta se cerró un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba y ella suspiró. La verdad, es que ya ni le afectaba ese tipo de desplantes.

―Ahora ¿en qué estábamos? ―Hinata chilló cuando Naruto la recostó sobre la superficie de su escritorio, derramando papeles y cosas por doquier. El hambre voraz con el que sus ojos contemplaban su cuerpo le dijo que su prometido pensaba hacerla suya en su despacho, como tantas veces había amenazado hacer.

―Naruto, no, ni se te ocurra ―Se aferró a sus brazos―. Podrían descubrirnos.

―Nadie vendrá y además... ―Empujó sus caderas contra las suyas―. Quiero follarte ya, aquí, ahora.

Ella gimió rindiéndose cuando deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y se juró que le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Después de todo ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Shion parpadeó lejos las lagrimas que escocían en sus ojos. Apretó sus puños hasta que sintió las uñas encajarse en su piel y respiró en periodos cortos para tratar de enviar lejos el impulso de ponerse a gritar de la rabia, de ceder a las ganas de matar a esa zorra por atreverse a siquiera pensar que se casaría con el hombre con el que ella soñaba cada noche.

―Maldita sea... ―siseó llevándose una mano a la frente, que no dejaba de temblarle.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que esa boda se llevara a cabo.

Vigilando que Sarah no regresara todavía del baño, tomó su celular y marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria. Cuando él lo supiera iba a flipar y sabía que acelerarían los planes que tan cautelosamente venían trazando de semanas atrás.

― ¿Qué? ―gruñó Toneri cuando contestó.

―Se van a casar.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―rugió él en su oído.

―Se acaban de comprometer, acaban de pasarme la nota de prensa. No sé cuándo, pero ya se comprometieron. Vi el maldito anillo en su dedo, Toneri, va en serio.

Toneri maldijo audiblemente y ella hizo una mueca.

―Esto es lo que haremos, Shion...

Ella sonrió cuando Toneri le narró sus maquiavélicos planes. Hiashi la quería ver hundida y ella, en el momento que la vio sentada en su regazo como dueña y señora, supo que también lo deseaba.

Esa mustia no tenía idea de la sorpresita que le tenían preparada.


	19. 18

―No te enojes conmigo, madrina. Tú fuiste la que no quiso ir a la boda de Shikamaru, pero prometo que te la llevaré pronto ―dijo Naruto al teléfono, mientras esperaba a su prometida. Se sentía tan bien eso «Su prometida» que ya moría por poder llamarla lo que era; su mujer, su esposa.

Su madrina, la afamada médico y tía de Sakura; Tsunade Senju, resopló al otro lado de la línea.

― ¿Es que como es posible que me entere por medio de una red social que mi ahijado se ha comprometido? ―gruñó ella y él carcajeó. Su madrina era una mujer muy atractiva de 60 años con carácter fuerte, no por algo era la directora del Hospital St. Mary en Paddington.

―Lo siento, de verdad. Juro que pronto te la presentaré, muero porque la conozcas ―Naruto miró hacia la entrada del edificio departamental de Hinata. Esa noche volvería a pasarla junto a ella en el Centre Point y él le tenía una sorpresa preparada. Estaba harto de dormir solo las noches que ella decidía regresar a su apartamento para poder adelantar trabajo atrasado. Se habían inmerso tanto el uno en el otro que habían dejado el conglomerado y las negociaciones con los españoles un poco olvidadas.

Era hora de que su Hinata viviera permanentemente con él. De que lo compartieran absolutamente todo.

―La vi en fotos y es preciosa, se ve tan dulce ―comentó Tsunade.

Él sonrió.

―Lo es, me hace muy feliz ―musitó sintiendo cálido en el centro de su pecho. Suspiró cuando la vio salir a la acera. Ese cabello ondulado y largo moviéndose con la tenue brisa de invierno era precioso, hacía relucir esa tez blanca y lechosa que a él tanto le gustaba. Toda ella era perfecta, su ángel.

―Me alegro tanto cielo, te mereces ser feliz. Pero bueno, debo prepararme para una cirugía, nos vemos el sábado en la cena que organizó tu madre para celebrar el compromiso. Salúdame a tu novia de mi parte.

―Lo haré madrina y por favor, deja de trabajar tanto ―Ella bufó y Naruto la imaginó volcando los ojos.

Hinata en ese momento subió al auto después de que Kakashi le abriera la puerta. Su sonrisa iluminó el oscuro espacio, tenía la capacidad de calmarlo, serenarlo.

―Mira quien lo dice, aunque espero que esa muchacha te haga descansar un poco más. Trabajas más que yo ―Naruto sonrió travieso porque más bien era todo lo contrario, Hinata y él eran tan activos que apenas y dormían durante la noche.

―Buenas noches madrina, te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, bye ―La línea murió y él guardó su celular.

Hinata le sonrió cuando él la miró antes de tomar su mano y tirar de ella hasta su regazo. Estaban agotados después del revuelo que había causado la noticia de su compromiso, medios de espectáculos solicitaban detalles y entrevistas, paparazis los perseguían a donde sea que fueran cansándolos por la poca privacidad que les otorgaban si salían por un café o a cenar, por lo que se aseguraría de que ambos se relajaran en la bañera un buen rato y acompañados de una buena copa de vino.

Naruto suspiró de añoranza, jamás volvería a ver el vino de la misma manera.

Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y él aprovechó para acariciar su espalda y cabello. El Range Rover de la empresa por fin se puso en movimiento.

―Te llevaré a casa, nos desnudaremos y nos quedaremos en la bañera un buen rato antes de dormir.

―Suena fantástico ―respondió ella, inhalando de su delicioso y varonil aroma, disfrutando de sus caricias relajantes.

―Me aseguraré de que te relajes, ángel ―Ella cerró sus ojos, creyéndole y necesitándole.

Hinata suspiró de placer cuando su espalda se recostó en su pecho desnudo. Naruto deslizaba la esponja que compró para ella de arriba hacia abajo en delicadas caricias que la relajaban. Cerró sus ojos dejándose mimar, todo era tan fácil, tan cómodo con él que se veía pasando allí el resto de sus días. Su apartamento no era el mismo desde que Ino había partido una semana atrás y lo que más deseaba durante las noches era dormir piel con piel junto a Naruto. No habían fijado aun una fecha para la boda, pero deseaba que las semanas transcurrieran rápido para poder vivir permanentemente con él. Cada día que pasaba a su lado y las ganas de compartirlo todo crecían hilarantemente.

Naruto se había apoderado de todo su ser, su corazón, su mente, su piel y su alma. No se hallaba en un futuro sin Naruto Namikaze a su lado.

―Tengo algo que proponerte ―Abrió sus parpados cuando su voz retumbó en su espalda. Naruto había elevado una de sus manos para deslizar allí la esponja enjabonada.

―Dime, cariño ―Él presionó un beso en su sien.

―Anteriormente, cuando me vestía para ir al trabajo, me di cuenta de que mi armario era demasiado grande para mí. Vi tus cosas dentro del cajón del baño y pensé que podrías trasladarlas allí, no sé, ayudarme a que no se vea tan grande ―ironizó con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

Hinata se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en medio de sus dos poderosos muslos y le dedicó una mirada estupefacta. Él le retiró un mechón de azabache cabello atrás del lóbulo de su oreja y bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos, erguidos y magníficos, pálidos como toda ella.

Su pene empezó a despertar. Era una puta batalla constante cuando estaba junto a ella. Contenerse.

― ¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? ―preguntó parpadeando rápidamente. Esos estanques perlados siempre le revelaban la mayoría de los pensamientos que surcaban su cabeza. Naruto supo gracias a ellos que su ángel deseaba compartirlo todo con él tanto como él lo deseaba.

―Sí puedes aguantar que mis manos estén sobre ti todo el tiempo, sí.

Hinata lamió su labio inferior y recorrió con sus manos las líneas tatuadas en sus hombros. Una preciosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y entonces ella lo besó, meneando las caderas, aumentando su deseo. Era su forma de decirle que sí.

―Me encantaría...

―Te amo, nena ―La sujetó por las caderas, ella abrió sus piernas y lentamente se fue sumergiendo en su cálido interior. Su jadeo lo terminó de enardecer y supo que las celebraciones con Hinata eran excitantemente agradables. Buscaría motivos para siempre ser el receptor del agradecimiento de su futura esposa.

Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando el sonido de una vibración interrumpió su sueño, cosa extraña porque tenía un sueño pesado cuando Hinata enredaba su cuerpo con el suyo. Suspiró, miró a su novia, que se encontraba dormida profundamente y al notar que seguía estando oscuro, trató de volver a dormir, no obstante, la vibración proveniente de la mesita de noche a su lado evitó que lograra su cometido.

Estiró la mano y tomó su celular, viendo que se trataba de un número privado. Cuando decidió ignorar al hijo de puta que osaba con molestarlo a esas horas, pensó que podría tratarse de alguna emergencia pues eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada. Sigilosamente y con cuidado, apartó a su ángel y se puso de pie, y sin cubrir su desnudez, se dirigió hacia los enormes ventanales y contestó mirando el eterno brillo de la ciudad de Londres.

― ¿Sí? ―Su voz sonó adormilada, ronca.

― ¿Disfrutando de tus ultimas veces con ella? ―Se tensó, reconociéndolo de inmediato, incluso se lo esperaba. Había esperado por ella un año y al no tenerla, al ella preferirlo a él, sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo con la noticia de su inminente boda.

― ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que estés fastidiando? ―reviró―. Mira, la verdad es que tuve una noche muy movida y estoy cansado ¿por qué mejor no molestas en otra ocasión? ―Lo pinchó, para que le doliera más el ser tan estúpido como para preferir la belleza fugaz que a ella, que era de esas mujeres que se conservaban para siempre.

―Ay, Namikaze, para ser un tipo con más de treinta eres bien ingenuo ¿Acaso no sabes de donde viene Hinata? Para ella estar con tipos como nosotros es un pasatiempo, de todos los ricos que había, fuiste el mejor postor. A mí me hizo gastar miles en ella ¿cuánto llevas invertido tú?

Naruto rodó los ojos.

―Es en serio, Toneri. Deja esto. Nada de lo que digas va a separarnos y la verdad no tengo ganas de escucharte. Una mujer hermosa y caliente me espera en la cama, tengo mejores cosas que hacer con ella que escucharte a ti.

― ¿Crees que porque le pusiste un maldito anillo en el dedo ahora te pertenece? No seas imbécil, te está usando, los usa a todos. Los vuelve locos de deseo para después mandarlos a la mierda. Es una puta inteligente, pero es tan hermosa que quita el aliento. Es una lástima que nos enamoráramos de una mujer con moral tan dudosa, pero como me apiado de ti, te voy a dar un consejo ―Toneri hizo una pausa―. Disfruta lo poco que la tendrás... porque muy pronto seré yo quien la tenga, ya verás que no estoy mintiendo. Ella quiere probarme antes de casarse contigo, solo que no la dejaré ir una vez suceda. No te sorprendas si la encuentras en mi cama. Ella es mía y siempre lo será.

El pitido molesto de la línea muerta retronó en sus tímpanos. Solo su fuerte inhalación interrumpió la tormentosa tranquilidad que lo embargó después de esa llamada.

― ¿Naruto? ―Giró su cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz adormilada y drenó rápidamente la rabia que le provocó las palabras de Toneri. Verla a ella con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados, los hombros desnudos y la sabana cubriendo solo uno de sus pechos le dieron ganas de matar a quien sea que intentase quitársela. Era suya―. ¿Hablabas con alguien?

―Sasuke borracho otra vez ―mintió―. Al parecer fotografiaron a Sakura con otro tipo, pero no te preocupes. Desahogará sus penas entre las piernas de alguna tipa que se encuentre en el club.

Subió a la cama y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ella pasó una pierna sobre las suyas y besó su pecho. Naruto acarició su cabeza y presionó sus labios en su cabello.

―Duerme, ángel.

Lo hizo inmediatamente, sin embargo, él no pudo. Esas palabras lo pusieron a pensar, incluso dudar. Toneri era un hombre joven y atractivo... Se odió por tan siquiera considerarlo. Confiaba en ella. Hinata jamás lo traicionaría.

A la mañana siguiente despejó su cabeza de esos pensamientos, y se reunió junto a ella y el departamento de estrategias para la posible compra de la cadena hotelera en Melilla. Él no dejaba de mirarla y aunque todos eran consientes de que su asistente principal, era su prometida y próximamente su esposa, notó como todos se mostraban ligeramente complacidos, ya acostumbrados a su destreza, a su manejo impecable de la información obtenida de su investigación. Hinata era más eficiente de lo que fue Temari, y eso que ella era excelente, pero su futura mujer era luchadora, esforzada y sabía que con los argumentos que acababa de soltar se había ganado la mejor opinión del jefe de finanzas, que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas, buscando su aprobación.

―Perfecto, para mañana quiero un informe tuyo sobre la investigación de Hinata, Gaara ―El hombre asintió―. Esta compra es importante, no quiero ningún cabo suelto. Pueden retirarse.

Uno a uno los presentes fueron desapareciendo y él se puso de pie, rodeando lentamente la gran mesa de juntas hasta llegar a ella, que guardaba todos sus informes dentro de una carpeta.

―Estuviste excelente ―Ella subió sus ojos hasta los suyos en una sonrisa―. Pero dime...

―Ya le avisé al dueño del edifico que me iría, dijo que me daba una semana de tiempo.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

―Una semana es mucho tiempo...

Hinata enarcó una ceja y con su mano en su brazo, lo fue acariciando ascendentemente.

―Pero solamente necesito unas cuantas cosas, los muebles venían con el apartamento por lo que...

Su prometido tiró de ella hasta que sus labios chocaron, besándola con ardor, urgido del sabor de su saliva.

― ¿Te vienes hoy mismo? ―preguntó desesperado.

Ella agitó su cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

―Solo debo ir a casa a empacar y dejar todo listo. Mañana.

―Hoy ―sentenció.

―Mañana.

―No, hoy.

Su carcajada lo maravilló.

―Mañana y juro que me tendrás todas las noches.

Dejó salir un suspiro. Está bien, lo aceptaría. El sacrificio valdría la pena.

―Está bien, pero solo hoy. Después de mañana eres totalmente mía.

―Lo soy desde siempre.

Se fundieron en otro apasionante beso que los dejó embriagados deseo. Y él deseó que así lo fuera, suya para siempre.

Hinata bajó del auto y se asomó por la ventana, sonriéndole a su prometido que no dejaba de hacer pucheros. Pucheros que lo hacían lucir más joven y atractivo de lo que era. Metió su cabeza y mordió su labio, enternecida porque él no quería dejarla ir esa noche.

―Nos vemos mañana ―susurró sobre sus labios, Naruto la tomó de las mejillas y la devoró con ímpetu, deseando no dejarla ir nunca, secuestrarla y encerrarla en su ático para siempre, aunque fuese una fantasía imposible.

―Por favor, cuídate y piensa en mí ―Le pidió bajito, ella elevó una de sus perfectas cejas tras su flequillo.

―Siempre pienso en ti ―Su sonrisa de chico malo le hizo ver que había captado la indirecta. Se despidió de él con otro beso.

Vio el Range Rover desaparecer en el tráfico y suspiró viendo su edificio, esa sería la última noche que pasaría allí, durmiendo sola y pensando en él. Saludó al oficial de seguridad guardando en su corazón todas las veces que él siempre le sonrió, como en ese momento. Era un hombre bueno que velaba por sus dos hijas desde que su esposa murió.

Hinata caminó por todo su apartamento, grabando en su memoria los buenos y no tan buenos momentos. Se cambió de ropa por algo más casual y cómodo, preparada para la tarea de ir empacando todas sus principales pertenencias. Fue sacando cosas de los cajones y posteriormente guardándolas en cajas que fue etiquetando con su contenido. Su celular vibrando en su pantalón la sacó de su concentración y se alegró de ver el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla.

―Ino ―saludó.

―Mi perra ¿cómo estás? No vas a creer en donde estoy ¡A punto de cenar en la maldita torre Eiffel! ¿puedes creerlo? ―Hinata dejó escapar una enorme carcajada ante su inherente efusividad. La extrañaba, los años a su lado y la manera en que siempre la protegió la convirtieron en su hermana.

―Me alegro tanto ¿Sai como está? ¿Cómo le ha ido? ―preguntó verdaderamente interesada. Abrió el botiquín de su baño y sacó sus cosas de aseo personal, a pesar de que en el ático de Naruto poseía de todo.

―Le ha ido super bien, ha vendido ya varias pinturas a precios bastante altos ¿Por qué crees qué estoy a esta altura bebiendo Prosecco? ―Hinata escuchó al novio de su amiga reírse―. Sí mi amor, te amo, jura que te daré la mejor mamada del mundo por esto.

No soportaba su sinceridad y su falta de filtros. Pero era lo que había enamorado a Sai y lo que le hacía a ella amarla tantísimo.

―Estoy tan feliz por ustedes...

― ¡Y yo por ti! Todavía no puedo creer que vayas a casarte, Naruto es un hombre maravilloso ―Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

―Lo sé, bueno, te dejo Ino, estoy empacando porque me mudaré con él.

―Cuídate perra, te amo. Te mereces ser feliz, nunca lo dudes.

―Yo también te amo ―Colgó sin diluir su sonrisa. Tomó su laptop y la guardó dentro de su estuche junto con todos sus papeles, por ahora solo faltaba terminar de empacar el cajón de su ropa interior y podría dormir esa noche.

Estaba acercándose a buscar un camisón cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de golpe. Volteó, con los latidos de su corazón estallándole en los oídos en menos de un segundo, y sintió un vértigo helado bajar por su esófago cuando lo vio de pie, con las manos dentro del pantalón y su boca transformada en una sonrisa de lado llena de arrogancia.

La alarma sonó dentro de sus tímpanos.

―Hola cariño ¿me extrañaste? ―susurró su maldita voz y ella se estremeció. Algo oscuro se veía en sus ojos que la terminó de asustar.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ―Toneri hizo una mueca.

―Esa boquita ¿desde cuando es tan sucia? ―inquirió, lleno de ironía.

―Sal de mi casa ahora mismo, no tienes permitido entrar hasta aquí ―gruñó, apretando los puños. No le demostraría lo aterrada que se sentía de tenerlo allí, a esas horas, ambos completamente a solas.

―Solo vine para reclamar lo que por ley me pertenece ―Dio un paso más cerca, ella retrocedió dos―, tú.

Toneri se abalanzó y Hinata gritó de horror, corriendo, tratando de escapar de su inminente agarre. Toda su piel se erizó y gimió de dolor cuando él la atrapó, propinando un puñetazo en su estomago que la hizo doblarse en sí misma. Forcejeó, pateó y arañó, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. La tomó por atrás, sosteniendo sus brazos, evitando que lograra soltarse. Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas porque sabía que lo que venía la haría sufrir, porque Toneri juró que la haría pagar y lo creía, creía que quería hacerle tanto daño cómo había prometido.

Todos los demonios hirientes y oscuros que siempre se albergaron en su cabeza salieron a la luz, riendo y celebrando porque lo que siempre temió estaba por cumplirse. Desde aquella noche en que aquel asqueroso trató de violarla y su madre, mirándola, sin inmutarse, no hizo nada por ayudarle, el horror de ser asaltada sexualmente siempre vivió junto a ella.

Un paño húmedo, asquerosamente maloliente fue puesto con fuerza sobre su boca y nariz, ella gimió, aferrándose con sus uñas al brazo que le impedía respirar otra cosa que no fuera el maldito cloroformo. Luchó, luchó contra la oscuridad que la consumía, contra la opulencia que deseaba acabar con ella, rogando porque todo fuera una pesadilla, porque nada de lo que se imaginaba sucediera.

―Eres mía ahora, Hinata... ―Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser sumergida en ese abismo desolador del que tanto trató de escapar.

Gritos, golpes, estruendos.

Vidrios rotos y quejidos.

Hinata gimió cuando la conciencia volvió a ella en un poderoso dolor de cabeza. Sus sienes palpitaban, su saliva sabía rancia, su boca estaba inusualmente seca y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas como si la hubiesen metido en un aterrador caleidoscopio. Se tapó la boca cuando el reflejo de una arcada se hizo presente y la efervescencia de la bilis quemó su garganta. Otro grito, un rugido más bien, resonó por toda la habitación. Trató de levantarse, pero sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, como si la hubiesen anestesiado porque no respondían a sus órdenes. Se retorció de dolor cuando otro flechazo atravesó su cabeza, las sabanas se enredaron en su cuerpo y entonces cayó al suelo.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió que su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo.

― ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA! ―Esa voz, esa voz la reconocía. Elevó la vista y aunque veía borroso, logró reconocerlo.

Naruto y Toneri, ambos luchando en una esquina, forcejeando y gritándose insultos. Sasuke estaba atrás, tratando de contener la bestia furiosa en la que se había convertido su prometido. Gimió, tratando de llamarle y sintió sus mejillas húmedas cuando un Toneri completamente sin ropa voló por los aires, estrellándose estrepitosamente con el espejo de su coqueta.

Vidrios volaron y salpicaron el piso, Sasuke logró reprimir el ataque de furia de Naruto, que continuaba estrellando sus puños en el rostro de su ex, y entonces él la miró cuando pudo articular palabra, llamándolo en un hilo de voz.

Estaba fuera de sí, respirando agitado, con su cabello revuelto y los ojos desorbitados por la furia, Hinata logró enfocar las cataratas de lagrimas que recorrían todo su rostro, tenía el labio roto y los puños le sangraban hasta manchar la alfombra de su habitación, pero nada de eso llamó su atención más que el odio que sus ojos reflejaban, el desprecio, la ira... el dolor.

Se arrastró, llamándolo otra vez, sintiendo la tela dura de la alfombra restregarse contra su piel desnuda. De pronto algo llamó su atención, un envoltorio plateado justo a su alcance.

Algo dentro de ella se activó, reconociendo lo que era.

Un condón.

― ¡Naruto NO! ―bramó una voz. Ella vio cuando Sasuke rebotó contra la pared tras él después de que Naruto lograra sacárselo de encima. Gritó del dolor cuando unas manos ásperas se clavaron en sus brazos y unas nauseas espantosas la hicieron arquearse cuando voló por los aires. Grilletes poderosos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello apretando con fuerza, asfixiándola. Luchó, sintiendo que se pondría azul, pero se detuvo cuando tuvo a centímetros esa mirada azul, llena de furia y desolación sobre ella.

Jamás la olvidaría.

― ¡MALDITA PUTA! ―rugió, apretando con fuerza. Arañó sus muñecas, rogándole con la mirada que la soltara, que la ayudara, que la sacara de ahí. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero a cambio él solo apretó con más fuerza―. ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?!

― ¡BASTA! ―gritó Sasuke, tomándolo por los hombros, tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo.

Inhaló aire con fuerza cuando su peso la liberó y después nada... nada más que un miedo amenazante y demoledor. El abismo desolador por fin la consumió.


	20. 19

Naruto bebió de su copa de brandy cuando Sasuke se colocó en posición, apoyó el taco de billar sobre sus dedos y lo impulsó con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la forma triangular en que las bolas estaban colocadas sobre el paño de la mesa. Era casi la media noche y todavía no sentía sueño, no cuando Hinata no dormía junto a él, por lo tanto, llamó a su mejor amigo para que juntos tomaran unas copas y jugaran unas cuantas partidas buscando matar el tiempo.

Ambos se habían quitado el saco, quedando únicamente en camisa y un poco más relajados, conversaron acerca de su compromiso.

―Entonces mi niño bonito se nos casa ―comentó el pelinegro, rodeando la mesa para golpear una bola desde otro ángulo.

Él sonrió.

―Es lo que más deseo ―respondió y sacó el celular de su bolsillo cuando vio a Sasuke meter otra bola más. Hacía más de una hora que le había enviado un mensaje a su prometida y extrañado notó que no le contestaba. Lo más seguro se había quedado dormida, pensó sin prestarle mucha atención.

―Me imagino que seré tu padrino ¿no? ―Lo cuestionó su amigo, fallando el tiro que había hecho. Naruto volvió a guardar su teléfono y tomó posición en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

Asintió.

―Perfecto, te prepararé la mejor despedida de soltero que jamás se haya planeado en todo el jodido Londres.

Naruto gruñó mientras medía la distancia y fuerza que debía emplear.

―Al igual que Shikamaru, no quiero una. O en determinado caso, no quiero una fiesta donde vayan a aparecer múltiples mujeres desnudas con senos falsos dispuestas a hacerse una orgía con mis amigos y conmigo.

―No seas aguafiestas, Naruto. Estás por condenarte a joder un único coño de por vida, date una probada antes de eso. Ella ni siquiera lo sabrá y no es como que te las vayas a follar, una manoseada por aquí no le hace daño a nadie ―insistió Sasuke con su característica sonrisa de lado.

―He dicho que no, a mí no me gustaría que un jodido stripper toque a mi chica ―siseó empujando el taco con fuerza y logrando meter dos bolas de una sola vez.

―Tú te lo pierdes, hermano ―Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se incorporó cuando perdió su turno.

Su celular vibró en ese instante y él dejó su copa sobre la mesa de billar para poder responder, seguro de que era su ángel. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que vio en la pantalla de su IPhone, por lo que sonriendo, se lo llevó a su oído esperando escuchar la voz de su novia.

―Pensé que te habías dormido, an...

― ¿Dormida? ―Su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un violín cuando Toneri le habló desde el teléfono de su prometida―. Por supuesto que está dormida, digo, la conoces bien. Sabes lo salvaje e insaciable que es en la cama.

Naruto solo guardó silencio, sintiendo como sus sienes martilleaban su cabeza.

―Ahora comprendo porque la quieres solo para ti ―siseó esa maldita voz, impregnada de lujuria y arrogancia―. Si a mí me volvió loco solo con sus labios alrededor de mi polla, a ti... que la tuviste primero que yo... ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar.

Inhaló con fuerza mientras sentía como todo dentro suyo revolucionaba, como su estomago daba un vuelco molesto en sus entrañas.

― ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Hinata? ―rugió las palabras. Sasuke que terminaba de servirse otra copa, dejó caer la botella y clavó su mirada en él.

― ¿De verdad no adivinas por qué? ―Se burló Toneri―. Mira la pantalla de tu teléfono.

Naruto bajó el IPhone con la mano temblando y helada, lo que vio... desgarró su corazón en miles de partículas tan diminutas que sabía que nada, nunca, lo repararía.

Ella, sobre esa cama que llegó a conocer tan bien, dormida y desnuda, con la fina sabana apenas cubriendo ese cuerpo que tantas veces besó y adoró. Se veía tan relajada, tan serena... igual que esas veces en las que él pasaba horas mirándola dormir.

Sus palabras volaron a su mente, comprendiéndolo todo...

_― ¿Te vienes hoy mismo? ―preguntó desesperado._

_Ella agitó su cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa._

_―Solo debo ir a casa a empacar y dejar todo listo. Mañana._

_―Hoy ―sentenció._

_―Mañana._

_―No, hoy._

_Su carcajada lo maravilló._

_―Mañana y juro que me tendrás todas las noches._

La voz de Toneri lo interrumpió.

― ¿Ahora si crees la clase de mujer que Hinata es? Ella podrá jurarte que te quiere, que te ama y sí puede que fuese virgen cuando la tomaste, pero solo porque sabia que valía la pena el sacrificio; tu cuenta bancaria, Namikaze.

Había perdido por completo su capacidad de hablar sintiendo su espalda cosquillear.

―Pero para que veas que no estoy mintiendo, aprovecha y ven a su apartamento ahora, podremos aclarar las cosas los tres inmediatamente y así, tal vez, podrías agradecerme por evitarte cometer el error de casarte con alguien como ella.

A partir de ese momento, todo sucedió muy rápido. No le dio explicaciones de ningún tipo a Sasuke, solo salió de ahí, montó en su auto y manejó a una velocidad ilegal hasta Knightsbridge. Cada segundo que pasaba trataba de convencerse que todo era una mentira, que ella no era capaz de algo así. Sus palmas sudaban, su corazón latía frenético y un nudo de impotencia y dolor apretaba el cielo de su boca.

Los neumáticos chillaron cuando frenó de golpe y salió corriendo, sin importarle dejar su Ferrari tirado en media acera. Corrió, tropezando con los escalones pues mandó a la mierda el puto ascensor. Nada era más importante que descubrir la verdad tras todo aquello.

Ni un chasquido de dedos hubiese sido más eficaz que encontrarse a Toneri Otsutsuki, únicamente en bóxer del otro lado de esa puerta de madera oscura, su corazón cayó a sus pies y la ira lo consumió todo. No le dio chance a humillarlo más, su puño conectó con su nariz, tirándolo inmediatamente al suelo y se apresuró a la habitación donde tantas veces había despertado junto a ella. Entonces la vio allí tendida, complacida y desnuda. El condón usado en el suelo y el maldito olor a sexo que inundaba la habitación le hizo descubrir que incluso los ángeles tienen sus malévolos planes.

Una bruma roja devoró cada una de las células de su cuerpo y comprendió que esa puta imagen jamás se borraría de su mente. La imagen de una mujer a la que le entregó mucho más que su corazón, le había dado la llave para destruirlo y ella precisamente hizo eso; destrozar cada molécula de cordura que aun le quedaba.

Una sola cosa surgió en medio de esa marea oscura que lo rodeó.

Destrozar a ese par de hijos de puta que le habían arruinado la vida una vez más y dio rienda suelta a esa furia que no dejaba de devorar sus venas. La odiaba, la despreciaba tanto. Odiaba con una fuerza que jamás lograría calcular. El océano de dolor que lo arrastraba era incomparable con nada. Una vez más sus sueños se consumían, su existencia carecía de sentido, de una meta porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo lo acababa de perder.

Gritó, gritó mientras golpeaba su puño una y otra vez en la ventana de su Ferrari una vez Sasuke logró sacarlo de ahí.

Lo que en un principio era tan brillante, terminó siendo algo demasiado cruel, demasiado sucio para él.

El ácido corrosivo que quemaba su garganta la hizo despertar. Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear su cabeza y vaciar su estomago en la alfombra. Su cabeza dolía, su garganta ardía. Todo su cuerpo estaba consumido por un dolor que no la dejaba moverse con facilidad. Aun no comprendía bien del todo lo que había sucedido, pero cuando las imágenes golpearon su mente una tras otra sin piedad, todo su cuerpo estalló en un llanto convulso que por poco la ahoga, ahí, tirada y desnuda sobre el frío piso.

Ahora comprendía lo que su padre quiso decir... esa era su venganza, esa era la forma de destruirla. La había atacado en su punto más débil: Naruto.

Frenética se puso de pie, tropezándose y golpeándose contra cada superficie. Siseó de dolor cuando en su pie descalzo un vidrio roto se insertó, pero nada le importó. Solo correr junto al hombre que juró que siempre la protegería, que siempre la cuidaría. Estaba segura de que él la salvaría y la pondría a salvo. La amaba tanto como ella a él y sabía que ella jamás lo traicionaría, que todo había sido un plan malévolo conjeturado en su contra.

Se equivocó demasiadas veces cuando intentó vestirse, dándose de lleno contra el suelo en ocasiones, sin embargo, al final lo logró. Corrió al ascensor donde tuvo que vomitar en la maceta que adornaba el pasillo cuando las arcadas de nuevo se hicieron presentes. No lograba enfocar bien, pero no prescindió. Debía lograr llegar a él e implorarle de rodillas que le creyera. Naruto era la razón de su vida, no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Se metió dentro de un taxi y lloró desesperada mientras miraba por la ventana la blanca nieve que cubría Londres. La vista del Centre Point logró calmarla un poco, pues ese era el único lugar en donde se sentiría segura, protegida y si él la sostenía, ya nada más lograría dañarla.

Le pagó al taxista y le dejó quedarse con el vuelto, nada de eso le importaba, solo llegar a él. Logró marcar el código en el ascensor y se dejó caer contra el frío metal cuando el cubículo se puso en movimiento. Pronto todo terminaría, o al menos eso es lo que imaginaba, lo que necesitaba.

El enorme salón que una vez había sido testigo de esas inigualables noches ahora estaba completamente destruido. Se quedó estupefacta, mirándolo todo sin poderlo creer y dejando escapar otro río de lagrimas porque sabía lo destrozado que Naruto debía sentirse. De pronto él apareció en su visión y ella sollozó cuando logró detallarlo bien. Su mano sangraba, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, pero el vacío que logró distinguir en esos pozos azules que tanto amaba, fue lo que la aniquiló.

Al principio no dijeron nada, solamente se miraban fijamente. Ella con un profundo dolor ahogándola, él sin esa magia, sin esas chispas de electricidad que siempre surgían cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban en los suyos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―gruñó él con desprecio, con un odio tan palpable en su voz que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron―. ¿Vienes a seguirme viendo la cara de imbécil? ¡¿Vienes a eso?!

―Yo...

― ¡LÁRGATE! ―rugió con voz dura, tan dura y helada como un tempano de hielo. Hinata sintió como cuchillas se clavaban en su pecho.

―Naruto, por favor... ―suplicó en medio de un sollozo.

En un nanosegundo ya lo tenía enfrente y Hinata jadeó cuando él la tiró al suelo. Sus desolados ojos azules, que no dejaban de derramar lagrimas la escudriñaron como si fuese la peor basura que hubiese pisado la faz del planeta. Ella vio entonces que no la escucharía, que ya no la veía como ese ángel que tantas veces él le dijo que ella era.

Le habían arrancado las alas y jamás se las devolverían...

― ¡¿Porqué?! ―gritó él, herido, humillado, destrozado―. ¡¿PORQUÉ?!

Su puño se estrelló con fuerza a un lado de su cabeza haciéndola encogerse y su rostro húmedo se hundió en su cuello. Ella lo que más deseó fue tocarle, pero Naruto tenía sus brazos tan fuertemente apretados que juraba le dejarían unos profundos moretones.

― ¡Yo te amaba! ¡YO TE AMABA, MALDICIÓN!

―D-Debes creerme ―suplicó Hinata dificultosamente, su lengua se enredaba en su boca impidiéndole hablar correctamente―. T-Toneri, él...

Naruto elevó su cabeza y ella vio que no quedaba una pizca del amor que él solía sentir por ella, del amor que sentía hasta esa trágica noche.

― ¡¿Él qué?! ―gruñó tirando de sus jeans salvajemente hasta dejarla semidesnuda. Su mano sostuvo sus dos muñecas evitando que ella lograra zafarse y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, por primera vez desde que lo conoció; Hinata tuvo miedo de Naruto―. ¿Querías sentir como folla tu ex? ¡¿Querías que te follara antes de casarte conmigo?!

Lo último lo gritó mientras ella se retorcía.

― ¡¿Acaso no te follé lo suficientemente bien como para que te fueras a buscar a otro, maldita zorra?!

Sus dedos se hundieron en su interior y Hinata gritó de dolor. La estaba lastimando adrede, quería hacerle sufrir por su supuesta traición y ella no lograba comprender cómo se le había hecho tan fácil creerle a Toneri y no a ella. Cómo se había olvidado de esa promesa que le hizo la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

La de protegerla y cuidarla.

―D-Detente ―imploró quemándose en ese infierno de desazón y dolor que carcomía cada poro de su piel―. P-Por favor escúchame...

Pero él no la escuchó y aunque ella se retorció y rogó, no detuvo sus caricias llenas de desprecio, de odio... de humillante venganza.

― ¡Suéltame! ―Naruto se alejó y ella se arrastró lejos de él tratando de cubrirse. Jamás olvidaría lo que había tratado de hacerle y ahí Hinata comprendió que lo suyo había terminado, que lo que tenían lo habían logrado romper.

El hombre que amaba había permitido que la dañaran, que la humillaran. El hombre que había jurado protegerla y cuidarla, había creído lo peor de ella sin dudar, la había dañado de una forma irreparable. Su cuerpo se sumergió en un estupor donde no sentía prácticamente nada... únicamente el hecho de que todo estaba perdido para ambos.

―Si vuelves a aparecerte por aquí, si te vuelves a acercar a mí, juro que voy a matarte Hinata Hyuga ―escupió Naruto con todo el desprecio que jamás creyó ver en él, nunca.

Hinata se puso de pie y se fue de allí dejando únicamente esa estela negra de destrucción... ese abismo que se abría cada vez más grande, más negro hasta que no quedó nada...

Llegó al edificio departamental cuando el sol había salido iluminando un helado día de invierno en Londres. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero Hinata prácticamente no lo sentía pues su alma estaba totalmente consumida en ese infierno al que la habían arrastrado. Trató, inútilmente de abrir la puerta de su departamento, pero extrañamente la llave no encajaba.

Estaba exhausta, derrotada y consumida. Solo quería ocultarse del mundo y morir. Ya no soportaba y no quería luchar más.

―No va a poder entrar ―dijo una voz tras ella. Hinata volteó y se encontró con la dueña del edificio, una señora de cincuenta años que la miraba con desaprobación. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro hecho un desastre, pero a la mujer no le importó.

―Sigue siendo mi departamento, me dijo que...

―No ya no lo es y no va a entrar. Lo he vendido y el nuevo dueño solicitó que se cambiaran las cerraduras ―La interrumpió, dejándola de piedra.

Su estomago se volteó y el dolor de cabeza incrementó. Hinata se dejó caer contra la puerta, negándose a creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Sus pulmones se desesperaron en rápidas inhalaciones que le contraían el pecho dolorosamente.

―Mis cosas están dentro todavía, por favor, déjeme sacarlas ―suplicó en medio de un sollozo. No podía con otra estocada más, ya no. Dentro estaban sus tarjetas, su celular, sus papeles... todas y cada una de sus cosas.

―He dicho que no y si intenta entrar la demandaré por allanamiento de morada. Ahora váyase.

La mujer dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó hacia el ascensor. Hinata la siguió creyendo que se desmayaría.

― ¡Por favor! Mis pertenencias siguen dentro... ¡por favor!

Hayate, el guarda de seguridad que ella tanto apreciaba logró interceptarla y tomarla del brazo. Se quejó por el dolor, pues estaban terriblemente lastimados, no obstante, él no la escuchó o simplemente la ignoró.

―Tienes que irte, Hinata ―dijo él, serio, imperturbable.

―No, por favor, solo déjame sacar mis cosas. Ella dijo que tenía una semana de tiempo para irme.

―Lo siento, pero no puedes entrar allí. La venta se adelantó, tienes que irte.

La arrastró por las escaleras. A ella le faltaba el aire. No podía creer que la estaban dejando prácticamente en la calle. Su vida estaba siéndole arrebatada de sus manos. Si no recuperaba sus pertenencias no tendría nada. Absolutamente nada.

Hayate la empujó a la acera sin preocuparse por su llanto o por sus suplicas y cerró la puerta del edificio prácticamente en su cara.

Desesperada tiró de su pelo, sus ojos ardían por las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer y aunque rogó ahí por más de una hora, nadie la escuchó.

Le habían arrebatado todo; comprendió horas más tarde mientras deambulaba taciturna por las frías y blancas calles de Londres. Había ido al banco para reportar el extravío de sus tarjetas y le habían dicho que no tenía una sola libra en su cuenta, que ella había retirado todo su dinero el día anterior. Repitió hasta el cansancio que había sido mentira, que ella no había hecho semejante transacción en ningún momento. A cambio la trataron de demente, de loca desquiciada. La habían amenazado con llamar a la policía y denunciarla por injurias y calumnias si no se iba inmediatamente.

Humillantemente la habían lanzado a la calle.

Trató, inútilmente, de encontrar apoyo en su hermano. La había tratado con tal desprecio que se arrepintió inmediatamente de ir en su búsqueda, reprochándose el ser tan ingenua. Por supuesto que su padre estaba tras todo aquel maquiavélico plan. Su hermano le había dicho cosas horribles, asquerosas... como que ella era la misma escoria que fue su madre, que había cometido el error de quererla, de amarla... juró que la mandaría a la cárcel si trataba de volver a ponerse en contacto con él.

Se había encontrado en un puesto de periódicos y revistas, su foto por todas partes. Encabezados donde hablaban de ella, de Naruto, de Toneri Otsutsuki y su "infidelidad".

Compromiso del magnate Naruto Namikaze con Hinata Hyuga fue cancelado esta mañana a solo una semana de su anuncio.

Según informan nuestras fuentes, Namikaze encontró a su prometida en la cama con otro y puso fin al compromiso inmediatamente.

ULTIMA HORA: Reveladora foto confirma infidelidad de Hinata Hyuga al empresario Naruto Namikaze.

No pudo leer más pues sus ojos se habían nublado cuando se vio desnuda y tendida en su cama, apenas cubierta por su sabana color rosa pálido. Era obvio que deseaban hundirla hasta lo más profundo, arrastrarla al oscuro averno de donde había venido y sí... lo habían logrado. Su reputación se había arruinado para siempre y sencillamente, su futuro también pues nadie con más de una neurona la contrataría, no en un buen tiempo al menos.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora en adelante? No tenía nada más que el poco dinero que guardaba en su bolsillo, él que tomó en su desesperación por ir junto... junto a Naruto. Lo primero era buscar donde pasar la noche, después ya vería... aunque las ganas de querer salir adelante se habían esfumado, se las habían arrebatado.

Solo existía un único lugar en donde no la echarían y resignada, apagada... caminó kilómetros hasta allí.

Subió las destrozadas escaleras de aquel lugar al que se juró jamás volver. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada importaba... solo ese deseo persistente de desaparecer, de que la tierra la tragase y no la dejara resurgir jamás. Abrió la puerta de aquel espeluznante lugar donde vivió sus primeros y peores años de vida. El lugar olía terriblemente mal y estaba cubierto de moho por todas partes. La visión de su rostro pálido y ojeroso en el espejo donde solía mirarse antes de ir a la escuela no la sorprendió.

Cerró con seguro, ignoró los recuerdos de aquella asquerosa vez y se dejó caer en la polvorienta cama sin importarle un carajo la suciedad.

Ella ya no sentía nada...


	21. 20

Había perdido las ganas de vivir, pensó Naruto cuando bebió del último trago que poseía esa botella de vodka. El recuerdo de esa mujer volvió a surgir en medio de ese entumecimiento y anestesia que solo el alcohol puede brindar, clavándose en su pecho como carámbanos de hielo y a la vez ardientes. Lleno de rabia, de furia, de ira y dolor... aventó la botella vacía al otro lado del espacio diáfano de su ático viéndola como se convertía en cientos de fragmentos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Ni siquiera era capaz de subir a su habitación porque sabía lo que se encontraría allí; a ella por todas partes. Sus sabanas estaban impregnadas de su olor, sus cosas todavía ocupaban un lugar dentro de su baño, sus cajones, pero sobre todo era esa ausencia que se podía incluso oler lo que terminaría de atormentarlo si subía hasta allí.

Era tan cobarde que por eso llevaba dos semanas seguidas durmiendo en el sofá del primer piso.

Había cerrado con llave y desactivado el código del ascensor, no quería que nadie lo molestara. Podía observar, desde donde estaba sentado, la pantalla de su celular hecha pedazos. También el teléfono dentro del ático no dejaba de sonar a cada hora, tanto que al final terminó siendo otro montón más de la basura que ahora lo rodeaba. No deseaba el contacto con nadie, que nadie le hablara de lo que había sucedido, de esa terrible sensación de vacío que lo atenazaba con toda su potencia. Haber sido el responsable de la muerte de Hotaru y su hijo lo había devastado, pero eso no tenía comparación con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Las ganas de desaparecer no desaparecían, eran constantes... pensamientos oscuros que lo llevaron a tratar de quitarse la vida, sin embargo, jamás pudo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando como la escoria de hombre que era... tan inservible que la única mujer a la que había llegado a amar lo consideró tan insuficiente como para correr a acostarse con otro hombre... un hombre casi ocho años menor que él. Una carcajada se escapó en medio de ese llanto seco que no lo dejaba llorar como lo había venido haciendo en esas semanas. Ese era su castigo, ese era el precio que debía pagar cuando pensó que un demonio como él podría llegar a ser merecedor de recibir amor. Amor de parte de una mujer como esa.

Al final Hiashi había tenido razón.

«―No te sorprendas cuando encuentres a otro tipo entre sus piernas, Naruto»

¿Cómo no pudo adivinarlo? ¿Cómo no supo ver que lo estaba engañando? Todo se había sentido tan correcto y real, tan perfecto y hermoso que jamás dudó. Tuvo que haber sido consciente de la realidad: Si algo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es porque lo es.

Lo peor de todo es que la seguía amando. Se había entregado por completo, sin inhibiciones, sin secretos de ningún tipo. Le había abierto su alma para que ella hiciese lo mismo y a cambio lo había destruido.

¿Estaría con Toneri? ¿Habría vendido el anillo que tan esmeradamente escogió para ella? La rabia y el rencor volvieron a emerger, y no pudo evitar gritar una vez más. Se estaba consumiendo, lo sabía, no podía continuar así. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estaba seguro de que esa mujer seguiría siendo el amor de su vida? No lograba arrancarla de su alma, estaba seguro. El dolor desgarrador lo atravesaba ardientemente en cada hermoso recuerdo que compartió a su lado.

Un estruendo lo alertó y de repente aparecieron frente a él sus mejores amigos, Shikamaru y Sasuke, seguidos por su custodio; Kakashi Hatake. Sabía que lo harían en cualquier momento pues había descuidado su empresa y hecho a Shikamaru volver anticipadamente de su luna de miel para que se hiciese cargo por él. Estaba tan vacío y desolado que prefería morir de dolor a solas en su pent-house que intentar continuar con una vida que ya carecía de sentido, de metas, objetivos.

―Largo ―escupió sin verlos y buscó a tientas la botella que hacía unos minutos, horas... no estaba seguro, había destruido. Maldijo cuando lo recordó.

―Tienes que levantar tu culo y volver a tu vida, Naruto. No puedes continuar así ―gruñó el abogado sin mostrar un ápice de consideración. Había pasado por algo similar cuando le entregó su corazón a Sakura y ella lo mandó a la mierda, solo que él no había reaccionado así, encerrándose y lamentándose mientras ahogaba su peso en alcohol. Lo había hecho de forma diferente sí, pero le había funcionado.

Necesitaban a su amigo de vuelta, no quería verlo así otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión se encontraba mucho peor.

― ¡He dicho que se larguen! ―rugió. Los tres hombres presionaron sus labios ante la visión de sus ojos rojos, su rostro sin afeitar, posiblemente no se hubiese dado un baño en días y la herida sin tratar de su mano. No podían permitir que continuase así.

―Joder, no puedes seguir así. Eres el jodido Naruto Namikaze ¿vas a echar a perder todo lo que has logrado por una puta mujer? ―gritó Sasuke.

Él se puso de pie y tambaleándose encolerizado, se acercó a él.

―Me importa una puta mierda, déjenme en paz ―Golpeó el hombro de su amigo con el suyo y trató de llegar al bar. Más alcohol, eso era lo que necesitaba para silenciar sus pensamientos porque eso era lo que lo estaba aniquilando. Los pensamientos se habían convertido en su peor enemigo cuando lo que más quería era olvidar.

Intentó tomar una botella de coñac, pero el brazo de Sasuke impidió que lo lograra.

―Tienes que dejar esto, amigo. Me preocupas ―Naruto le dio un puñetazo a su hombro, esa era la razón por la que no permitía entrar a nadie. Se creían con la potestad de opinar, de meterse en donde nadie los quería y precisamente él no los quería allí.

― ¡Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas, joder!

―Gente depende de ti, hombre ―terció Shikamaru, acercándose pues veía que Naruto estaba a punto de explotar. Se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, lo sabía, pero tenían que recuperarlo.

Todavía no lograba acomodar la traición de esa linda y tierna chica, pero las apariencias engañan y Sasuke le había narrado todo lo sucedido. No había forma de dudar lo contrario, Naruto los había encontrado desnudos a ambos y según el abogado, era evidente que habían compartido sus cuerpos momentos antes.

―Tu madre está desesperada por verte, Karin no ha dejado de chillar para que la dejemos pasar. Puede que esa... chica no te quisiera, pero tienes gente a la que le preocupas. Has sabido superar situaciones mucho peores y lo sabes, sé que podrás superar esto ―añadió Sasuke.

―Y cómo ¿eh? ―Se burló el rubio, barboteando―. ¿Cómo tú? Dime una cosa, Sasuke ¿Has logrado superar a Sakura entre las piernas de todas esas tipas?

Sasuke se estremeció, pero no respondió.

― ¡Naruto! ―chilló una voz y él maldijo en voz alta cuando vio a su madre apresurarse a su lado, Karin con el rostro bañado en lagrimas se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo contempló, pero a él poco le importó. Solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, solo con su dolor, con su rabia―. Dios cariño, mira cómo estás.

Kushina tomó el rostro de su hijo y sollozó palpando sus facciones. No podía creer que todo entre él y esa linda chica terminara de esa manera. Incluso trataba de convencerse de que algo no andaba mal allí, no podía imaginar a Hinata, con esa mirada llena de amor hacia su hijo, traicionarlo de esa manera. No quería meterse ni opinar, pero no podía creerlo, simplemente le era inverosímil.

Naruto evitaba verla, no deseaba ver el dolor de su madre. Ella se había encariñado con esa mujer a la que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar en sus pensamientos. No solo lo había traicionado a él, también a su familia y sí la odiaba ya, ahora lo hacía mucho más al reconocer esa verdad.

―Estoy bien, solo quiero que me dejen solo ―Su madre reflejó dolor en su mirada y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo ahogado cuando sus brazos lo rodearon. Entre las lagrimas pudo ver a sus amigos asentir y retirarse en silencio. Si alguien era capaz de apaciguarlo, esa era su madre. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas que decir y su consuelo realmente lograba alcanzar hasta su alma.

Darse cuenta de que la necesitaba lo empeoró más.

Abrazó a Kushina y dejó salir el dolor que lo consumía, esa flecha ardiente que se enterraba cada vez más hondo, cada vez más profundo. Naruto sentía que alguien había metido su mano a la fuerza dentro de su pecho para tomar su corazón y apretujarlo hasta que dejara de latir. La vida se le iba y él no poseía las fuerzas para sujetarla.

―Ya no quiero que duela más, mamá ―Hundió su rostro en su cuello y permitió que las lagrimas afloraran. Le sorprendía que todavía las poseyera pues había llorado hasta al cansancio, pero supo que sus lagrimas eran interminables. Por Hinata lo eran―. ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué me traicionó si yo la amaba?

―Porque es una puta ―gruñó Karin mientras lloraba, sin embargo, lo hacía por la rabia. Rabia de que le hubiera servido el amor de su primo a esa tipa en bandeja de plata. Se arrepentía por haber sido tan estúpida, por permitir que le hicieran daño a Naruto―. Una maldita, una zorra y yo bien que te lo dije Naruto, te advertí que no me daba buena espina, pero ahí fuiste tú y tu terquedad y mira...

― ¡Karin! ―Kushina la silenció―. Cierra la maldita boca ¿quieres?

Karin cerró su boca, pero estaba tan encolerizada que no hallaba forma de dejar salir toda esa revolución que acontecía en su pecho. Deseaba tener a la zorra de Hinata Hyuga enfrente y despedazarla, dejarla valiendo nada, como lo que era. Una sucia escoria que había roto el corazón del hombre que amaba.

Naruto agradeció cuando escuchó que Karin también se alejaba, no soportaba que le recordaran lo estúpido que había sido. Debió creer en ella y ver lo absurdo de la realidad. Él siempre supo que le llegaría la hora de pagar por sus pecados. Hinata había sido su verdugo porque asesinó lo bueno que le quedaba, lo último que valía la pena de su alma.

Su madre tiró de él hasta sentarlo en el sofá. Observó en silencio como ella curaba la herida de su mano y la vendaba. Ojalá fuese capaz de curar su corazón de la misma forma, pensó con amargura.

―Tienes qué continuar, cariño. No dejarte vencer ―susurró quedito cuando terminó de guardar los utensilios dentro del botiquín de primeros auxilios que traía consigo.

― ¿Cómo? ―inquirió con los labios temblando―. Me duele demasiado aquí ―Señaló su pecho y apretó los parpados cuando sintió otra punzada dolorosa.

―Siempre dolerá ahí ―Kushina sonrió con ojos brillantes cuando el rostro de su esposo afloró en su mente―, pero no debemos rendirnos, dejarnos caer. Sé que la amabas y aunque aun no comprendo porque hizo lo que hizo, sé que lograrás seguir adelante. Eres mi hijo y creo en ti.

―No quiero vivir más...

―No ―espetó ella y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos―. No puedes claudicar, Naruto. Eres lo único que me queda y no voy a perderte.

Una lagrima cayó por el costado de su rostro.

―Mamá...

―No, no crie este hombre que tengo frente a mí. Crie a un hombre fuerte, poderoso y amable. Un hombre con convicciones, un hombre que siempre supo enfrentar de frente lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Saldrás de esta, ya lo verás. Yo creo en ti y te amo.

Naruto la abrazó, ella siempre sabía qué palabra decir en cada situación y se lo agradecía. Debía continuar, seguir adelante, acomodarlo todo y levantar la frente. Puede que jamás llegará a sentir algo parecido a lo que esa mujer le provocaba, pero lucharía, por supuesto que lo haría.

―Lo haré ―susurró cerca de su oído sin creérselo.

―Lo sé, cariño... lo sé.

Él realmente lo deseaba.

Las personas allí presentes guardaron silencio cuando lo vieron aparecer, ni siquiera supieron disimular su asombro, pero él los ignoró deliberadamente bien. Se había forjado una reputación de ser un hombre imponente, arrasador en los negocios e implacable en el mundo empresarial. Fingiría que todo continuaba igual, que su traición no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Si se decía que nunca existió, algún día llegaría a creérselo.

Shion sonrió cuando el elevador se abrió y Naruto Namikaze apareció. Traía ojeras y lucía un poco más delgado, pero seguía siendo hermoso. Las cosas habían salido perfectamente bien, mucho mejor de lo esperado. Había logrado quitar de su camino ese molesto obstáculo, la habían hundido hasta lo más profundo, al lugar donde pertenecía según las palabras de Hiashi Hyuga y ahora todo dependía de ella. Por fin ese hombre sería suyo.

Se levantó de su lugar, acomodó su falda y tomó la tableta. Por órdenes de Shikamaru ella sería la asistente principal, lo que le daba una cierta ventaja pues pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, a solas. Era perfecto.

Naruto se detuvo frente al escritorio donde una vez estuvo esa mujer, pero rápidamente ignoró esa acostumbrada punzada que ahora lo acompañaba a todos lados. Iba a sacarla de su alma, se lo había prometido sin importar cuanto tiempo trascurriese. Miró a Sarah que respingo ante su mirada afilada, no la culpaba, pero él no podía pretender ser amable cuando ya no le nacía.

―Retiren ese escritorio y tiren a la basura todo, quiero uno nuevo ―Miró a su ahora asistente principal―. Sígueme.

Shion asintió, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo sensualmente. Movió sus caderas mientras lo seguía. La hora había llegado.

Cada día que pasaba el vacío en su interior incrementaba. Los días eran largos... sin sentido. Nada despertaba su interés, ni el trabajo, ni las múltiples mujeres que sus amigos le presentaban. Todo lo contrario, le asqueaban. Pensar en depositar su confianza otra vez en alguien lo aterrorizaba de sobre manera y no podía soportar la presencia de ninguna mujer pues estaba convencido de que todas eran iguales. Manipuladoras, interesadas, traicioneras.

Pagó un servicio de limpieza para que desmantelaran su ático y lo dejaran como nuevo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Hinata continuaba ahí por todas partes, sin importar que todo luciese diferente. Las pesadillas estaban a la orden del día también, no lo dejaban dormir. Despertaba sudoroso, con un pitido molesto atrás de su oído y las palpitaciones de su corazón retumbando en su pecho. Ella llorando, suplicando por ayuda ¿Dónde estaría? Sasuke le había dicho una noche que tanto ella como Toneri habían desaparecido de Londres, lo más seguro estaban vacacionando juntos o algo parecido.

Su odio incrementó y terminó cometiendo una estupidez.

Shion había ingresado a su despacho justo después de que Sasuke se fuera. Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido y él había logrado forjar una poderosa muralla a su alrededor. Su mejor amigo vivía repitiéndole que lo superaría, que podría tener a la mujer que él quisiera y sí, tenía razón, podía. El problema era que no deseaba dejar entrar a nadie, no quería que nadie atravesara esa barrera que tanto le costó construir.

Su ahora principal asistente se sentó frente a él y cruzó una pierna sugestivamente, llevaba tres semanas ignorando sus coqueteos, pero estaba tan furioso, tan hecho trizas que no pudo analizar lo que estaba haciendo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba besándola contra su escritorio. Por un momento creyó que esa mujer era la solución a su sufrimiento ya que ella siempre lo había deseado, había querido una oportunidad. Exploró su boca, esperando... esperando que las chispas saltaran y que el deseo surgiera.

Nunca sucedió. Al contrario, fue el recuerdo de sus ojos perla, su pelo azabache y sus labios hinchados lo único que emergió, allí, donde la había hecho suya arrebatadoramente.

Se separó rabioso, limpiando su boca y bufando de ira. Shion se acercó y tocó su brazo. Lo apartó bruscamente y fijó sus ojos en ella. Era guapa, tenía un buen cuerpo y ojos llamativos, pero hasta ahí... En sus ojos había deseo, sí, pero no amor, no ese que Hinata reflejaba con solo una mirada y realmente se preguntó ¿Ella de verdad nunca lo quiso? ¿Nunca lo amó?

¿Cómo hizo para fingir tan bien?

―Naruto ―susurró Shion con voz melosa, acercándose más.

―Fuera de aquí ―gruñó conteniéndose realmente. Deseaba matar a alguien, uno de los responsables de provocarle ese dolor tan desesperante.

―Por favor, escúchame ―Se volteó destilando rabia y por supuesto que Shion retrocedió.

― ¡He dicho que te largues! ―rugió. Ella no se movió―. ¡¿Estás malditamente sorda?!

―Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, siempre...

Se pegó a su rostro y casi se ríe en su cara. El amor era una completa fantasía a la que solo se permitió creer una vez en la vida. Los sentimientos eran debilidades y se habían aprovechado de los suyos. El odio y el rencor lo corroían, el daño que le había causado era irreparable. A su corazón jamás volvería a escucharlo, se juró a sí mismo y mucho menos... mezclaría otra vez sus asuntos personales con trabajo.

―Sal ahora mismo de aquí ―siseó entre dientes y la mujer frente a él sollozó alejándose.

Había sido un estúpido al pensar que en brazos de otra la olvidaría. La verdad es que era mucho mejor así, no quería volver a amar, a sentir, a desear. Vivir para el trabajo y su familia, eso era lo único importante.

Hinata estiró su brazo débilmente y tiró de la cadena del sanitario. Se arrastró hasta una esquina y abrazó sus rodillas, sollozando audiblemente por primera vez. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y ni siquiera era consciente de si era de día o de noche. Dormía las horas que no lloraba en silencio y comía solo cuando su cuerpo se lo exigía. La soledad y el dolor, las pesadillas y el miedo eran lo único que la acompañaba. Despertaba en medio de la oscuridad de esa habitación a veces gritando, otras veces rogando que parase.

Imágenes de Toneri gimiendo en su oído, de sus manos tocando su cuerpo la asqueaban al punto de hacerla vomitar, por eso no sospechó cuando las náuseas empezaron. Todavía no estaba segura de sí la había violado o no, pero era una posibilidad que muchas veces creyó posible. Se sentía sucia, usada, devastada. Inconsciente o no, había sido infiel y la culpa la carcomía. Por eso lograba entender a Naruto y su reacción. Él vivía fascinado por el hecho de que era solo suya, de que solo él la hubiese tocado de esa forma y al final, terminó siendo lo contrario. Además, él solo era una victima más del maquiavélico plan fraguado en su contra, no había forma de culparlo cuando todo la inculpaba a ella de esa forma.

Aunque nunca lo supiese, la realidad es que despertó sin ropa y con un condón usado al lado.

Cuando los síntomas empezaron, ni siquiera lo notó. Solo deseaba desaparecer, abandonar ese maldito infierno que no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar. Pero justo ese día mientras se torturaba con los recuerdos de ese pequeño lapso en el que fue feliz, cayó en la realidad. Su período no había aparecido y su vientre bajo dolía. El llanto vino de inmediato cuando le preguntó al vecino de al lado qué día era.

Navidad y año nuevo habían pasado hacía una semana, no había forma de que no fuese cierto. Hacía más de un mes desde lo sucedido.

Estaba embarazada.

Se sintió como si un tornado hubiese conocido a un volcán, toda su realidad volvió a trastocarse arrasando todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo dudó. Naruto era el padre de esa criatura que se formaba en su interior.

Se llevó una mano al vientre llorando, pero esta vez de alegría. Esa era la forma que tenía la vida de impulsarla, de obligarla a salir adelante. No se lo diría al hombre que continuaba amando jamás pues era consciente de que no le creería, lo más seguro era que la lastimaría de la misma forma que la última vez que lo vio. Saldría adelante por su cuenta, por Dios que lo haría. Ya no podía darse el lujo de caer en la depresión, de permitir que la derrotaran. Un ser diminuto se formaba en su seno y ella lo defendería, lucharía por él.

Era su único motivo.

Acarició su vientre y ella miró hacia la ventana sintiendo un nudo apretado en su garganta. Inmediatamente se lo imaginó; cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos azules hipnotizantes. Su bebé no conocería a su padre jamás, sin embargo, jamás le hablaría mal de él. Naruto era un hombre esplendido por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho, por mucho dolor que le haya causado.

―Vas a ver, angelito ―susurró, su voz estaba cargada de emoción―. Todo va a estar bien, yo lucharé por ti.

A partir del día siguiente buscaría trabajo, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas porque la vida le había enviado un ángel para ella misma, un ángel que la salvaría y la acompañaría por siempre.


	22. 21

― ¡NO! ―gritó Naruto y despertó, jadeando. Se sentó en la soledad de su inmensa cama y trató de calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón. Sudaba, sentía que se ahogaba, que estiraba el brazo y no podía alcanzarla. Sus ojos angustiados y llenos de dolor era lo único que lograba ver a través de la bruma de sus sueños. Sus manos subieron a su pelo y tiró de él con fuerza, deseaba gritar, sacarse ese dolor del pecho. No comprendía porqué la soñaba, porque seguía inmiscuyéndose de esa forma en su vida.

Siete meses habían pasado y no conseguía avanzar. Era como una maldita enfermedad sin cura, no existía nada que lo sacara del recuerdo de sus ojos, de su pelo, de su voz... a pesar de que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella y él lo prefería así, no soportaría saberla con alguien más. Bajó sus pies al suelo y miró el reloj sobre el buró. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, pero estaba seguro de que no conseguiría dormir otra vez, al menos no sin que ella apareciera otra vez así, sin ser invitada.

Ya no la odiaba, ni sentía coraje ni nada. Al contrario, la extrañaba como nunca y estaba convencido de que si se le aparecía rogándole perdón lo haría. No le importaba lo que le hubiera hecho, la perdonaría con tal de que lo besara otra vez, lo amara otra vez... así todo fuera fingido.

Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie. Era tan patético, tan masoquista que lo mejor en esos momentos era iniciar su día de una vez por todas. Se puso un pantaloncillo de deporte, vendó sus manos y se dirigió a su gimnasio. Colocó todo en posición, encendió los equipos modernos de audio y junto al canal internacional de economía, dedicó su mañana a descargar la tensión en su saco de boxeo. No se permitía pensar, analizar o profundizar sus sentimientos. Trabajaba como nunca y viajaba a muchos lugares cerrando negocios, comprando empresas o simplemente aislándose del mundo en general.

Había adquirido sus acciones con la comercializadora Hyuga por el doble del precio en que las había vendido, no le hacía gracia volver a ser socio del padre de la mujer que todavía lo doblegaba, pero sí se concentraba nada más en el plano empresarial, debía aceptar que las ganancias eran exorbitantes. Haber levantado ese negocio junto a Hiashi y Neji Hyuga, había elevado su estatus y la venta de sus propiedades en la bolsa de valores. El sacrificio de mirar esos ojos tan parecidos a los de ella valía totalmente la pena.

Kakashi lo esperaba cuando subió al Range Rover de la empresa y sonrió cuando Shikamaru envió un mensaje a su teléfono. Se alegraba tanto por sus amigos y su felicidad. Ese sí era amor del verdadero, de los que perduraban para siempre y el embarazo de Temari era la prueba. Su mejor amigo acababa de confirmarle que esperaban un niño. Después de la perdida de su hijo, creyó que no deseaba tener uno jamás... hasta que apareció ella.

Miró por la ventana tragando saliva. A veces se preguntaba qué había sido de ella, en donde estaría, si lo recordaría. Era consciente de que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor, que le había hecho daño, pero él que ella le causó a su corazón era mil veces peor.

Suspiró alejando esos pensamientos y llamó a su nuevo asistente; Konohamaru Sarutobi, un muchacho joven y eficiente. Después de lo que había sucedido entre Shion y él, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue devolverle su puesto antiguo. La veía todos los días, pero al menos existía esa distancia prudencial entre ellos.

―Konohamaru, encarga un arreglo floral y envía a Shion a entregárselo a Shikamaru y Temari, que la tarjeta diga felicidades por su niño de mi parte, también que le compre un pastel de tres leches a ella, no ha parado de comerlo en todo el embarazo ―indicó como siempre, serio, sereno.

―De inmediato, señor ―El muchacho colgó.

Su día fue un ir y venir entre los distintos departamentos de su conglomerado, la remodelación de los hoteles en Melilla iba viento en popa y él quería que todo saliera perfecto, no toleraría ningún error. A eso del medio día, se reunió junto a Hiashi y Kaguya Otsutsuki para almorzar y discutir la introducción de nuevas materias primas provenientes de Indonesia, cosa que reduciría considerablemente los costos y aumentaría las ganancias en proyección a un año.

Una llamada interrumpió la tensa conversación que mantenía.

―Disculpen ―Se levantó y bajo la mirada de sus dos socios, salió del establecimiento.

― ¿Aceptará? ―Kaguya cuestionó a Hiashi. El hombre trajeado sonrió. Lo haría, por supuesto. Lo conocía bien. El pobre hombre se había aislado de todo y todos y se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo. Estaba seguro de que había analizado los informes que Neji le había otorgado, las tasas que le ofrecía eran superiores a las del mercado.

Asintió bebiendo de su whisky. Su negocio y poder aumentarían, y eso lo complacía.

― ¿No has sabido nada de tu hija? ―inquirió nuevamente la mujer elegantemente vestida.

―Después de que la dejáramos en la calle y su reputación cayera en picada dudo que se encuentre bien, apuesto a que terminó igual que su madre, convertida en una puta.

―Toneri está deseando volver, se está cansando de vivir en Miami, pero sé que quiere volver y buscarla. En sus malditos sueños se lo permitiré ―añadió Kaguya.

―Lo mejor es que se quede allá por más tiempo.

―Lo convenceré.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando la voz de Sakura lo saludó desde el otro lado de la línea. Se habían visto en varias ocasiones en cenas benéficas o eventos de la alta sociedad en Londres, pero nunca habían tenido una conversación real o reuniones como solían hacer antes junto a Sasuke, por eso le confundía que ella le pidiera que se vieran en el Marcus Wareing para cenar.

―Por supuesto, jamás te negaré nada ¿a qué hora paso por ti? ―preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

―A las siete y gracias Naruto, sé que siempre estás muy ocupado.

―Para mis amigos nunca, nos vemos Sakura.

―Nos vemos ―La línea murió.

Suspiró y miró al cielo, el vacío de su alma era casi insoportable a esas alturas. Lo único que pedía era que estuviese bien, sana, salva... que fuera feliz.

Le tendió las llaves de su Ferrari al valet parking de ese restaurante tan lujoso y la esperó impaciente en la entrada. Sakura apareció al poco tiempo y lucía espectacular. Llevaba un vestido de cuello halter en color jade, sandalias de tacón que la hacían ver más alta, esbelta y su perfume fino olía a fresas. Su cabello corto le daba una apariencia fresca y juvenil, sin embargo, nada de eso lo impresionó.

Se odiaba por comparar a cada mujer que viera con aquella que lo destrozó.

―Sakura ―musitó él cuando la tuvo enfrente, besando su mejilla.

―Disculpa la tardanza ―Naruto rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y la guio dentro del lujoso restaurante después de dar su nombre en la recepción.

Sakura agradeció con una sonrisa cuando Naruto retiró su silla para que ella se sentara, como el caballero que siempre había sido. El lugar era íntimo y refinado, iluminado tenuemente y con música en directo. Naruto eligió para beber un vino blanco, ya que el vino tinto había quedado descartado para siempre. Su amiga en cambio se decantó por una copa de champán

―Te ves bien ―Sakura le mostró sus dientes blancos y hojeó la carta con soltura. Naruto lucía taciturno, como lo era desde que aquella maldita mujer lo había hecho añicos, no obstante, seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre. No como Sasuke, en su opinión, pero tenía lo suyo.

Cada uno pidió su plato y después conversaron de nada en concreto mientras cenaban, hasta que, sin poderlo evitar, llegaron al motivo por el cuál ella lo había citado.

―Necesito pedirte un favor, Naruto ―Sakura recostó sus antebrazos en el mantel y Naruto dejó caer su copa de whisky. Su amiga era una supermodelo de alta costura, pero estaba envejeciendo y sabía que la edad estaba afectando su carrera. No lucía vieja, Sakura aparentaba la edad de veintiocho años, sin embargo, en un mundo donde la juventud es el motor de la industria, la mujer frente a él se vería afectada de alguna forma. El favor que iba a pedirle debía estar relacionado con algo al respecto, estaba seguro.

―Claro, lo que necesites.

Sakura tomó aire.

―Necesito que nos comprometamos ―Naruto casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y arrugó la frente creyendo que debía tratarse de alguna broma―. Un compromiso falso, por supuesto.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

―Mi padre me ha estado presionando para que me case, quiere que me comprometa con Sasori Inoue, lo conoces, es un magnate como tú. Sabes lo que pienso del amor, Naruto y sé que tú piensas lo mismo ―Él asintió tomando más whisky―, por esto te pido esto. Eres mi amigo y confío en ti. No quiero casarme con un puto mujeriego como él o Sasuke.

― ¿Quieres que te pida matrimonio en público y toda esa chorrada? ―Naruto no sabía qué hacer, si aceptar o no. No perdía nada, más bien ganaría renombre ―más del que ya tenía― al ser el prometido de Sakura Haruno, pero no veía bien mentirle a todo el mundo así.

―Mira, no será eterno, solo unos meses y lo cancelamos, es solo para que mi padre deje de molestar ¿okey? Podemos hacer un contrato o no sé, te daré una indemnización por esto.

Él agitó la cabeza, negando. Jamás le cobraría algo a Sakura.

―Además, no tienes qué hacer nada. He comprado un anillo, me lo pondré en el dedo, damos un comunicado de prensa, nos dejamos entrevistar y listo, cada uno sigue con su vida. No sé si estás liándote con mujeres, pero si lo haces solo sé un poco discreto. No te pido nada más, Naruto.

Naruto se quedó pensándolo unos minutos, no sabiendo qué decidir. Los ojos de Sakura le rogaban, le suplicaban y él sabía por qué. Sasori Inoue tenía una larga cola que pisar, su reputación de joder con camareras o mucamas lo seguía a donde fuese y las criticas lloverían encima de su amiga si aceptaba un compromiso con ese hombre. Además, ella no merecía terminar con un hombre que no la respetaría, que no la querría.

―Está bien, unos meses Sakura, nada más ―Terminó aceptando y Sakura sonrió complacida.

Se preguntó una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y presionó el paño húmedo contra sus palpitantes sienes. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, no dejaba de dolerle y el no poder tomar ningún medicamento para contrarrestarlo la estaba matando. Hinata suspiró temblorosamente y se apoyó a la barra de aquel mugriento bar para recuperarse un poco del mareo que la atenazó. El embarazo estaba consumiéndola y el trabajar en ese lugar la estaba aniquilando, pero no encontraba como salir de allí. Fue el único lugar donde le dieron empleo después de aquel desastre que la hundió de tal manera y aunque estaba embarazada, el dueño nunca pensó en echarla.

La paga no era buena y el horario era extenuante, trabajaba toda la noche limpiando baños, mesas, sirviendo alcohol, soportando comentarios grotescos y acoso de parte de los clientes. Sus pies permanecían constantemente hinchados y en lugar de subir, bajaba de peso brutalmente. Trataba de comer bien, tomaba sus vitaminas, pero su aspecto en lugar de mejorar empeoraba. Su estomago no era capaz de retener mucho, solamente el cereal con leche que había descubierto que le encantaba. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, pero, aunque deseaba pagar un mejor médico para que la revisase, necesitaba ahorrar todo lo que pudiera para cuando llegara el bebé.

―Hina ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Karui, su compañera de trabajo.

―Sí... solo, estoy cansada ―susurró y trató de recoger unas botellas vacías. La mujer la detuvo.

―Deja de esforzarte tanto, le hará daño al bebé ―La mujer la inspeccionó con la mirada, notablemente preocupada―. No te ves bien, me preocupas ¿Por qué no renuncias y vendes ese anillo? Hazlo por el bebé.

Ella apretó los labios ante la mención del anillo de compromiso que no se atrevía a quitar, Karui se había ganado la suficiente confianza como para conocer su historia, por eso se lo vivía repitiendo. El dinero que recibiría por él la sacaría de su precaria situación, sin embargo, no podía, ni quería. Ese anillo y su bebé era lo único que le quedaba de ese hombre que, si bien todavía amaba con cada fibra de su ser, no quería volver a ver jamás. La realidad es que no la protegió, no dudó ni por un segundo de ella después de jurar que era lo más puro que tenía. Aun si la escena estuviese bien montada, Hinata estaba segura que si de verdad la amaba como decía, hubiera escuchado, hubiera dudado.

―Yo... ya casi tengo el dinero que necesito y... renunciaré. Sé que puedo soportar.

―Hinata, no estás bien ―insistió su compañera―. Ese doctorsucho te estafó, una mujer embarazada definitivamente no luce así.

Ella también lo sabía, su vientre había crecido notoriamente, pero su aspecto no era el ideal. Lo que le preocupaba era la hinchazón de sus pies y manos, no obstante, el único médico que logró pagar para que la viese le aseguró que era normal, así como sus potentes migrañas que no la dejaban descansar.

―Estaré bien ―aseveró, pasó por el lado de su compañera para colgar el delantal que llevaba e irse a casa. Pronto amanecería, no dormía bien y estaba preocupada, pero no le quedaba de otra.

―No dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo, sabes donde vivo ―Karui le gritó.

Se despidió de las demás mujeres que laboraban allí y emprendió el camino de regreso, no le alcanzaba para un taxi. Deseaba dormir por semanas enteras o por lo menos trabajar en algo de su carrera, embarazada era imposible que lo consiguiera. La realidad es que sentía que se ahogaba, que pataleaba y pataleaba y no conseguía salir a la superficie. No tenía el apoyo de nadie, Ino se había ido de Londres y no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella, su hermano la había despreciado y su otro amigo Kiba, había sabido meses antes de lo sucedido que había aceptado una oferta laboral en Liverpool, descartándolo por completo.

Pensaba constantemente en Naruto, en cómo estaría, si estaría en alguna relación con alguien o volvió a ser el Naruto que fue de joven. Se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que esperaba un hijo suyo, pero era simplemente eso. Un pensamiento. Él la rechazaría, lo sabía, pero que rechazara a su hijo la terminaría de destrozar. También había decidido no ahondar mucho en lo sucedido con ese despreciable ser que le había arruinado la vida, era masoquismo torturarse por algo que sabía jamás averiguaría. Lo cierto es que cada vez estaba más hundida, más cansada y lo único que rogaba era que su bebé naciera bien, sano y salvo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas de Hackney, algo llamó su atención. Hinata se detuvo frente a una tienda infantil y sonrió enternecida por la diminuta pijama azul cielo con elefantitos que se ofrecía en el ventanal. No había comprado nada para su hijo, pero definitivamente deseaba esa pequeñita muda. No había día que no le hablara a su pequeño angelito, que no le contara sobre su padre, que no le cantara a su vientre mientras le prometía el cielo y el universo entero.

Su bebé era su única razón de continuar. No se había imaginado siendo madre a esa edad, pero desde que su pancita empezó a crecer, desde la primera patadita; Hinata se había enamorado profundamente de su hijo. Lo amaba con tal fuerza que su corazón se hinchaba porque ese pequeño ser era suyo, solo suyo y jamás la dejaría.

― ¿Qué te parece, angelito? ―susurró a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba, su única compañía―. Se vería hermoso en ti ¿no crees?

Una patadita fue su respuesta.

No lo pensó más, empujó la puerta del local y aunque la estancia estaba llena de mercancía para bebés, sus pasos la llevaron directamente a la pijamita que había llamado su atención. La bajó del gancho, disfrutando con sus dedos del suave material del que estaba hecha y no pudo evitar colocarla sobre su adorable pancita de embarazada.

Sus ojos se rasaron, era como sentir a su bebé más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

― ¿Tendrá un varón? ―Hinata volteó y le sonrió a la intendenta.

―No lo sé, pero lo siento aquí ―Y señaló su pecho sonriendo con emoción. Le dio la vuelta a la ropita y arrugó la frente cuando vio el precio, sin embargo, no le importó. Lo quería―. ¿Me lo empaca?

―Por supuesto ―sonrió la chica y tomó la muda de sus manos.

Hinata salió del local sosteniendo lo primero que había comprado para su bebé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, enternecida y no veía la hora de verlo enfundado en la suave tela. Lo amaría, le daría todo lo que ella nunca tuvo. Su hijo jamás se preguntaría porqué su madre no lo quiso. Sería un niño feliz, se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Estaba por cruzar un semáforo cuando una ancianita en ropas rotas y sucias le extendió un periódico. No pudo simplemente continuar e ignorarla. Ella sabía lo que era pasar hambre, por lo que terminó tomando el periódico y entregarle a la ancianita el cambio de la muda de bebé. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, decidió ojearlo.

Su corazón se detuvo por más de un segundo y simplemente no pudo pensar en nada más.

Allí, en la primera plana, estaba él, besando a Sakura Haruno... anunciando su compromiso con ella.

Negó incontables veces, las manos le hormiguearon, su corazón se encogió y dejó de respirar, no conseguía llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones por más que lo intentó. Las lagrimas cayeron silenciosas, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sin más, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla.

La oscuridad la rodeó en menos de un segundo y ella se perdió.

Escuchaba gritos ahogados, algo retenía sus brazos con fuerza, el dolor atravesaba su columna y no sentía la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sus parpados aletearon y nublosamente vio un rostro, ojos que le exigían que luchase, no conseguía averiguar por qué. Una presión insoportable atravesó su columna vertebral y gimió, a pesar de que no se escuchó. Sentía que le sacaban algo del vientre, que le arrancaban una parte de su cuerpo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las tenebrosas sensaciones aumentaron cuando de su cuerpo algo se desprendió y justo antes de perderse en la inconsciencia, llegó un diminuto llanto que la tranquilizó.


	23. 22

Naruto recostó su espalda en el amplio respaldar de su enorme silla de cuero. Eran las nueve de la noche y todavía continuaba en las inmediaciones de su conglomerado trabajando. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar sus monstruosos pensamientos y ese presentimiento molesto que a veces le apretaba la garganta. Toda ella estaba por todas partes, borrarla de su vida había sido inútil y ya se había resignado. Cerró la Mac y tomó su saco, qué más daba trabajar hasta el agotamiento si al final terminaba o soñándola, o revolcándose en el insomnio.

Salió de Grupo Uzumaki y subió a su Ferrari, le dolían los hombros y su espalda estaba tensa, pero ni el mejor de los masajes conseguiría alejar el estrés de su vida. Condujo en silencio hasta el Centre Point y estacionó su auto dentro del estacionamiento subterráneo exclusivo de los inquilinos del edificio.

Suspiró.

Esa sería otra larga noche.

Estaba por tocar el botón del ascensor cuando una voz lo interrumpió y vio a Sakura acercarse. No sonrió, Sasuke le había llamado y le había hecho sentir el peor de los amigos, a pesar de que le había explicado el por qué de ese compromiso, su amigo de igual forma cortó con su amistad. No lo entendía, Sasuke tenía todas las noches a una mujer diferente en su cama y aun así se ofendía porque él quería ayudar a su vieja amiga.

― ¿Te interrumpo? ―preguntó la pelirrosa.

―Pensaba tomar una copa y no sé, ver una película.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte? La verdad es que... no me siento bien estando sola en estos momentos.

Naruto comprendió porqué, si bien Sakura no quería saber nada de Sasuke, muy en el fondo sabía que sus sentimientos por él estaban intactos. Su mejor amigo había empeorado desde que se anuncio el compromiso entre ellos dos, pavoneándose hasta con dos mujeres a la vez.

Mientras él prefería la soledad y el trabajo, Sasuke las putas y el sexo.

―Claro.

Subieron al ascensor en silencio y él marcó el código de su ático. Una vez dentro su amiga se puso cómoda en uno de los sofás mientras él servía dos copas de vino blanco. Embriagarse había sido su plan, pero con ella ahí prefería mejor abstenerse.

―Mañana mi papá quiere que almorcemos en su casa ¿podrás? ―Le preguntó ella después de que le pasara su copa.

―Claro, no tengo ningún problema ―Puso el teatro en casa y buscó alguna película de acción, las de guerra eran sus preferidas y cuando encontró una no tardó en ponerla.

Ambos empezaron a verla en silencio.

Desde que anunció su compromiso, las cosas se habían dificultado. Karin se había vuelto literalmente loca sin importar que se lo hubiera explicado, su madre no había pronunciado una palabra al respecto, pero era consciente que no le hacía nada de gracia. Sin embargo, lo que realmente dominaba sus pensamientos era sí ella lo sabría ya y cual había sido su reacción. Era un puto fatalista, por supuesto que le había importado un bledo.

―Todavía la amas ¿verdad? ―inquirió su amiga y él suspiró.

Nunca dejó de hacerlo.

―Aunque no lo creas, te comprendo, Naruto.

―Lo sé.

Sakura se puso en pie.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―La vio ir al bar y regresar con una botella de algo―. Deberíamos ahogar las penas. Tú amas a una arribista, yo a un puto playboy.

Carcajeó y aceptó el trago. Conversaron por largas horas mientras la botella iba vaciándose cada vez más. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, Sakura se había sentado en su regazo, besándolo y moviendo sus caderas, tratando de convencerlo que entre ambos podrían olvidar a ese par que tanto dolor les había causado.

Él llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir nada, absolutamente nada que no pudo evitar reaccionar. Se levantó de su lugar, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo y la llevó a su habitación. estaba harto de sufrir por una mujer que no lo amó, que nunca valoró sus sentimientos. Quería olvidar, quería volver a sentir y dejar ir ese vacío aplastante. La dejó caer sobre su cama y la empezó a acariciar, Sakura correspondía sus movimientos y él, él realmente lo intentó.

Se reprochó por ser tan estúpido.

Meses antes había comprobado que nadie lo haría sentir como Hinata Hyuga y nuevamente su corazón se lo estaba haciendo saber. Sentía que estaba siendo infiel, que no era lo correcto, que a ella le dolería ¿A él qué mierda le importaba cómo se sentiría ella? Sin embargo, era así y por esa razón ya no pudo continuar. Se alejó de Sakura y gimió de dolor. La tenía en la misma cama donde él había jurado que solo ella estaría, donde creyó que jamás se iría.

No dijo una sola palabra, simplemente salió y se encerró en otra habitación.

Dolor y frío.

Eso era lo único que sentía, un dolor que atravesaba su cráneo de lado a lado y le impedía incluso el mover un dedo. Abrió sus ojos despacio, lentamente pues dolía tanto que solo ese pequeño movimiento le escocía. Se encontró con una pared amarillenta y un poco sucia, sobre una camilla y conectada a un montón de máquinas. Gimió cuando trató de moverse, sentía que la habían cortado a la mitad y ese pensamiento la horrorizó.

Soltó un alarido de dolor cuando palpó su vientre y aquella pelotita a la que se había acostumbrado ya no estaba. El llanto se hizo presente y sin importar el dolor buscó desesperada a ambos lados. Estaba en el pabellón de alguna clínica, pues varias camillas estaban a sus lados con algunos pacientes en ellas. Gritó llamando a una enfermera que revisaba a un joven más allá y la mujer al ver que estaba lastimándose corrió a detenerla.

― ¡Cálmate! ¡Te estás haciendo daño! ―ordenó la mujer.

― ¡¿Mi bebé?! ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?! ―imploró con la voz rota del dolor y la angustia. Su angelito no estaba y no lo podía perder, era lo único que tenía. Si lo perdía perdería la razón, se volvería loca, no soportaría otra perdida, otro dolor... no más.

―Cálmate, está dentro de una incubadora ―Ella soltó un sollozo―. Es muy prematuro y necesita cuidados especiales...

Un médico apareció y con una seña despachó a la enfermera. A Hinata no le agradó el semblante del doctor, que ni siquiera la miraba. El hombre revisó su expediente y frunció las cejas. Acomodó sus lentes y la miró, ella sentía que se desesperaba. Necesitaba ver a su bebé y comprobar por ella misma que estaba bien, que estaba sano y sobre todo vivo.

― ¿Tiene usted seguro? ―preguntó el doctor. Ella apretó los parpados y negó―. Okey, el asunto es señorita, que este es un hospital comunitario donde atendemos solo casos generales, por lo tanto, no podremos atender a su bebé. Lo sentimos.

Un vértigo helado bajó por su esófago, trabándole la tráquea.

― ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene mi bebé?! ―susurró en un hilo de voz, el dolor le apretaba las entrañas de una forma molesta y podía jurar que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

―Es demasiado prematuro y sus pulmones no han madurado lo suficiente, necesita un tratamiento especial para tratarlo y nosotros no lo poseemos. Ha dejado de respirar en dos ocasiones por lapsos de quince a veinte segundos ―Hinata sollozó al escucharlo, no necesitaba ser una experta para saber las repercusiones que eso traería al cerebro de su bebé―. Podríamos referirla a otro hospital, pero sí usted no tiene un seguro no la recibirían.

― ¿Q-Qué puedo hacer? ―gimoteó con los labios temblando. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su hijo, incluso bajar al mismísimo infierno para clamar por él.

Él medico negó con la cabeza y Hinata sollozó, negando, no queriendo aceptar que podría perder a su bebé. Suplicó, rogó, lloró, pero los doctores la ignoraron y la dejaron sola con su dolor. En unas horas le darían el alta a los dos, pero ella sabía que era una sentencia de muerte sacar a su bebé de allí. Sin importarle el agonizante dolor que le partía a la mitad, se arrancó la intravenosa y trató de ponerse de pie. La misma enfermera de antes, trató de impedir que se levantara, pero la fuerza de voluntad que poseía era equiparable a la de una leona. Nada la detendría.

―Acabas de salir de una cirugía, podrías sacarte los puntos del estomago y desangrarte ―Le rogó la mujer. Ella hizo de oídos sordos.

―No permitiré que muera ―sollozó, buscando su ropa mientras gemía por el dolor de la herida que tenía tan reciente en el vientre―. Es lo único que me queda, lo único que tengo y no lo perderé.

La enfermera vio que su voluntad era de acero y que nada de lo que le dijera funcionaría. Ella también era madre y lucharía con garras y dientes por sus hijas. La ayudó a vestirse, cuidando de no lastimarla más. El golpe en su cabeza había sido fuerte y por eso se lo habían vendado, pero el procedimiento quirúrgico había sido muy duro. Hinata había perdido sangre y lo más seguro era que necesitaba una transfusión, además de los efectos adversos de la preeclampsia.

En una silla de ruedas la llevó al área donde tenían a su bebé.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver esa pequeña pelotita rosa rodeada de tantos cables y con un tubo dentro de su pequeñita boquita, pero sobre todo por los tenues cabellos rubios que adornaban su diminuta cabecita. Su corazón siempre tuvo la razón, ese bebé era suyo y de Naruto, y sabía que cuando él lo viese lo sabría también.

No importaba si él le rompía el corazón más de lo que ya estaba, era el único que podía salvar a su bebé, el único que podía darle una esperanza de vida.

―Yo te salvaré... ―Le juró a su pequeño angelito, no le importaba morir por él.

Salió del hospital abrigada hasta las orejas, y tratando de soportar el dolor, fijó su rumbo hacia West End.

Sakura fingió que nada había sucedido y él lo agradeció. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, aunque a él no le pasaba bocado por ese nudo tan apretado que tenía en el cielo de su boca. Era tan incomodo y frío que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Esa mañana sentía que algo estaba mal, que algo estaba sucediendo y no sabía qué. Se dio una ducha y esperó a que su amiga ―y prometida― pensó con amargura, estuviera lista. Ya conocía a Kizashi Haruno, era uno de esos tipos que no aceptaban que sus hijos crecían y con Sakura no era la excepción.

Su amiga bajó minutos después y acompañados de Kakashi, bajaron al estacionamiento. Su guardaespaldas les abrió educadamente la puerta del Range Rover y después de colocarse frente al volante, arrancó para salir de ahí mientras Naruto revisaba su teléfono celular, tenía las manos frías y una sensación vertiginosa atenazando su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando una silueta se interpuso en la salida y el auto se detuvo.

Naruto arrugó la frente.

― ¿Qué sucede Kakashi?

El hombre no respondió y cuando él asomó su cabeza... sintió que todo su mundo se volteaba otra vez.

Su respiración se alteró debido al encogimiento de su diafragma y todo su sistema se detuvo para empezar a funcionar al revés. Tanteó la palanca de la puerta, fallando varias veces pues no podía despegar sus ojos de esa imagen, y abrió sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban al ver a la mujer que estaba allí.

Vestida con un enorme abrigo negro que la cubría hasta los muslos, unos jeans sucios y rasgados con zapatillas sucias y desgatadas, Hinata Hyuga le miraba en silencio. Naruto creyó que enloquecería cuando se puso enfrente del auto, recorriendo ese rostro que no dejaba de perseguirlo en sueños. Mortalmente pálida, con unas ojeras profundas y oscuras, y con los labios agrietados y resecos; su semblante era mortecino, como si estuviera respirando su último aliento.

Definitivamente esa no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Lucía débil, enferma, convaleciente... y esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban eran dos pozos vacíos y sin vida. Su cabello lucía opaco, rebelde y enredado. No era cómo imaginaba que ella estuviera, pero algo dentro suyo se activó, esa vena protectora que ella siempre provocó.

―Hina... ―susurró contenido y dio un paso. Vio como su delgado cuerpo se estremecía―. ¿Estás bien?

Obviamente, ella no esperaba que él le preguntara eso. Hinata creyó que se echaría a llorar cuando leyó verdadera preocupación en sus ojos azules. Era el mismo, el mismo hombre que la había enloquecido y el mismo que ella continuaba amando. No podía hablar, articular palabra alguna. Era cómo si dos supernovas hubieran colisionado detonando la mayor explosión vista jamás. Quería rogarle que le creyese, que la abrazara y ahuyentara lejos el frío, pero su bebé corría peligro y a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, cuando otra presencia apareció tras él.

Su corazón se hizo añicos cuando la vio.

― ¿Cariño? ―Sakura se aferró al brazo de Naruto y la inspeccionó cuando la reconoció. A Hinata se le fue el aire cuando la vio entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y ver ese anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Mas grande y reluciente que el que ella todavía poseía―. ¿Qué sucede?

Una lagrima se escapó sin su permiso y vio a Naruto seguirla con sus ojos. Había sido tan estúpida otra vez, por supuesto que ella estaría allí. Naruto nunca había dejado de amar a Sakura y por eso se le había hecho tan fácil olvidarse de sus inigualables noches, de los momentos compartidos. ¿Él realmente ayudaría a su hijo?

«No» le gritó la voz de su conciencia. Esa era una verdad innegable y ella solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí.

―Nada... ―susurró en un hilo de voz y otra lagrima le siguió a la primera. La limpió con rapidez―. No pasa nada...

Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a escapar de allí...

―Naruto ―Lo llamó Sakura, pero él estaba sumergido en ese trance que le provocó verla a ella, de esa manera y portando el anillo que una vez le dio―. Naruto, ven, vamos.

Se dejó arrastrar por su amiga hasta estar de nuevo dentro del Range Rover. Sintió movimiento y voces lejanas que le hablaban, pero continuaba lejos de allí. No iba a recuperarse de haberla visto, de sentir lo que sintió cuando la vio.

Ella no estaba bien.

Regresó a la realidad cuando el motor se apagó frente a la mansión de los padres de Sakura. Ella le llamaba impaciente para que bajara, fueran dentro y fingieran frente a toda una familia un amor que él jamás sintió ni llegaría a sentir. Apretó los puños, pensando qué hacer, pero entonces el recuerdo de su dolor, de su sufrimiento tomó la decisión definitiva.

A la mierda todo, no aguantaba más.

―Vete tú ―gruñó sin mirarla. Sakura quedó estupefacta cuando lo escuchó.

― ¿Qué?

―Que vayas tú, no iré ―espetó con dureza―. Arranca Kakashi.

―Cómo usted diga, señor ―El motor cobró vida y Sakura sintió como la ira la consumía. Sobre su cadáver ella permitiría dejarlo ir tras esa. Su mano voló a su brazo y él la miró, gruñendo de rabia.

―Suéltame ―siseó.

― ¡No vas a ir tras esa zorra!

― ¡A ti no te importa una puta mierda lo que yo haga! ¡SUELTAME TE DIJE! ―rugió él en su cara y la mujer retrocedió inmediatamente.

Naruto aporreó la puerta del auto y gruñó una orden a su guardaespaldas. No podía fingir después de lo sucedido, ya no. Se encogió hasta casi meter la cabeza entre sus rodillas y tironeó de su pelo hasta casi arrancarlo. Deseaba gritar, arrancarse las venas, lo que sea que fuese que reemplazara ese dolor que no lo dejaba emerger, continuar. Las pesadillas, sus gritos, sus lágrimas aparecieron en su mente y comprendió que definitivamente algo no estaba bien, que algo no cuadraba y que esa mujer que amaba con todo su ser estaba sufriendo, estaba suplicando por ayuda.

Le rugió a Kakashi que se detuviera y salió del auto sintiendo que sus pulmones estallarían por la falta de aire. Encontrarse en medio del puente de la Torre no supuso ningún alivio. El fuerte viento meneaba su cabello y trataba de secar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir unas tras otras, sin embargo, no refrescaba ese fuego devorador que incendiaba su alma. Vio sus nudillos tornarse blancos cuando apretó con fuerza el concreto ¿Podría seguir viviendo así? La respuesta brilló en su mente.

Kakashi se ubicó tras él, esperando... esperando la orden que sabía que su jefe le daría. Lo había visto crecer y aunque no podía inmiscuirse, no deseaba seguir viéndolo así, tan consumido y derrotado.

Naruto miró a lo largo del río Támesis y recordó el anillo ¿Por qué ella no lo vendió? ¿Por qué no se deshizo de él?

Tomó una enorme inhalación y volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Kakashi. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

―Ordena un equipo de búsqueda ahora mismo, no importan las personas que tengas que contratar o todo el jodido dinero que tengas que gastar. Solo encuéntrala.

El hombre asintió, complacido interiormente.

―Inmediatamente, señor ―Sacó su móvil y procedió a realizar todas las llamadas correspondientes.

Naruto miró al cielo y rogó que llegaran a tiempo, que la lograran salvar pues sabía que todo dependía de qué tan rápido la encontrase.

Hinata lloró cuando le depositaron a su bebé en sus brazos, tan diminuto y frágil como el pétalo de una rosa. Lo habían vestido con la pijamita de elefantitos que ella había comprado y lo envolvieron en una cobijita de peluche color blanco. Respiraba con dificultad y su piel se veía reseca. Dolía tanto saber que no había sido capaz de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de darle todo el amor que ella tenía resguardado para él.

Tenía que salvarlo y sabía que solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Caminó kilómetros protegiendo a su bebé del frío, gimiendo, jadeando y deteniéndose cada que el dolor en su vientre se volvía insoportable. Había llegado a creer que se desmayaría en un par de ocasiones, pero por su bebé luchó todo lo que pudo para no dejarse caer de bruces. No importaba qué le pasaría a ella después, con tal de brindarle una esperanza de vida a su pequeño Boruto le era suficiente.

Agradeció en silencio cuando logró distinguir la enorme entrada de aquella mansión en Hampstead y sollozó cuando vio que milagrosamente el portón negro se encontraba abierto.

Arrastró sus pies, llorando inevitablemente, esa probablemente sería la última vez que vería a su bebé, pero con tal de que fuera un bebé feliz y sano, no le importaba. Subió los escalones con dificultad, cada paso le era un tremendo esfuerzo para no desmayarse, para no caer allí mismo. Llegó a la enorme puerta, débilmente tocó con los nudillos para después recostarse en la madera y jadear por aire. miró el rostro de su pequeño y besó su mejilla con sus labios temblorosos.

Lentamente la puerta fue abriéndose y la sirvienta que conoció la primera vez que visitó la mansión de Kushina Namikaze la recibió con un gruñido de asombro.

― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―Inspeccionó su rostro, haciendo una mueca de asco por su aspecto, pero Hinata la ignoró.

― ¿Podría... por favor, llamar a la s-señora... Kushina? ―susurró débilmente, estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

― ¿De verdad cree que le permitiré ver a la señora después de lo que hizo? ―La muchacha trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin importarle que estuviera a punto de desplomarse, pero Hinata metió su pie, impidiéndoselo.

―P-Por favor... ―rogó sintiendo que el aire se le iba, se le escapaba.

―Váyase o llamaré a la...

― ¿Qué sucede, Kurotsuchi? ―preguntó una voz suave y amable. Hinata aprovechó la distracción de la sirvienta para entrar por completo en la gran casa.

La abuela de su hijo no disimuló ni un poco su asombro cuando la vio, pero eso estaba lejos de importarle. Se tropezó con sus propios pies tratando de acercarse a ella, a pesar de que la empleada le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que se fuera o llamaría a las autoridades. Hinata solo deseaba salvar a su bebé, si ella después moría no le importaba, nada más importaba.

―K-Kushina...

―Déjala, Kurotsuchi ―ordenó la señora Namikaze sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. La mujer a regañadientes las dejó solas.

Los ojos de la elegante mujer estaban abiertos a más no poder y cuando reparó en lo que sus brazos aferraban no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Elevó nuevamente la mirada hacia la de ella y allí Kushina supo que sus sospechas siempre fueron ciertas, que Hinata Hyuga no era la mujer que todos afirmaban que era. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando entre lágrimas y sollozando, Hinata extendió sus brazos, entregándole al diminuto bebé que dormía ajeno a todo, al mundo.

―Hinata...

―P-Por favor... ―Su voz estaba rota, ronca y el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas que no dejaban salir. Le sorprendía incluso que estuviese de pie frente a ella―. Sálvalo...

Kushina no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, las suplicas de esa muchacha le desgarraban el corazón y cayó en cuenta que ese bebé... ese pequeño bebé era su nieto.

―E-Es... prematuro y... ―Ella hipeó, ahogándose en su propio llanto―. S-Sus pulmones... no están bien y... y-yo... no puedo...

Los brazos le temblaron y la mujer rápidamente se apresuró a recoger el bebé. Kushina gimió dolorosamente cuando detalló la carita de ese precioso bebé y los diminutos cabellos dorados que cubrían tenuemente su cabeza. No había duda, era su nieto al que estaba cargando, el que Hinata rogaba que salvara.

―Dios mío... ―gimió de horror, derramando lagrimas sin poderlo evitar.

Hinata parecía no poder sostenerse más, no poder soportar de pie un momento más.

―Por favor... ―rogó casi sin poder hablar―. S-Sálvale la vida...

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó, su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Esa pobre niña había atravesado por momentos horribles, espantosos ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. Ella no importaba.

―Solo dile... que lo amo...

― ¡No, Hinata! ―Se apresuró Kushina a decir, acercándose a ella que retrocedía temblorosamente―. ¡No estás bien! Necesitas un hospital también, déjame ayudarte.

Hinata se negaba, no podía, no tenía las fuerzas ya. Estaba rota y vacía, ya no podía fingir soportar una estocada más. Había llegado a su límite, lo había sobrepasado incluso.

―Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por el bebé, pero él también te necesita, eres su madre.

Empezó a ver manchas blancas y brillantes, estaba perdiendo la poca consciencia que le quedaba. Iba a desplomarse allí mismo, lo sabía, pero él sonido de tacones la alertaron y Kushina abrió sus ojos con horror.

Karin Uzumaki apareció y su rostro se transformó en la encarnación de la ira cuando la reconoció.

― ¡MALDITA PERRA! ―rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella―. ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Kushina gritó, ella trató de cubrirse con sus temblorosos brazos. Más no fue suficiente. Un dolor agudo, semejante a un cuchillo atravesó su vientre de lado a lado. Hinata se dio de lleno contra el suelo, sintiendo como esa flecha ardiente se retorcía en su interior hasta sacarle la vida por completo.

Elevó su mano cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo, no se asombró cuando vio que era su sangre.

Solo pidió que su hijo fuera feliz... lo único y más importante.


	24. 23

Las vistas de Londres ya no eran capaces de brindarle el sosiego que antes le daban. Naruto se acabó su copa de whisky, sentía que las certezas se le iban, que no lograba sujetarlas. Miró por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera y celular, Kakashi había desaparecido junto al equipo que armó hacía ya dos horas y todavía no daban señales de haberla encontrado, les había exigido que la buscaran debajo de las piedras incluso. Suspiró apretando los puños sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Jamás podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, su rostro demacrado y sus ojos sin vida llenos de dolor, de decepción al verlo junto a Sakura.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que hasta que no la viera, hasta que no supiera que estaba bien no estaría tranquilo. Qué importaba si ella no lo amaba, con tal de que se encontrara bien era capaz de sacrificar incluso su vida.

De repente unos gritos lo alertaron y arrugó la frente cuando incrementaron. Apresuradamente corrió hacia la puerta de caoba y cuando la empujó, se encontró con un espectáculo jamás visto en su empresa. Dos rubias estaban golpeándose en medio de los cubículos de sus asistentes. Mas bien, una rubia estaba golpeando a otra rubia mientras le gritaba que la iba a matar. Reconoció a Shion, que luchaba en el suelo tratando de quitarse de encima a la otra chica y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Sasuke y otro tipo trataban de separarlas.

― ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ―espetó con dureza y el tipo, aprovechando la distracción que su grito supuso, logró apartar a la mujer que reconoció como Ino Yamanaka; la mejor amiga de Hinata.

― ¡Pedazo de puta! ―rugió la mujer, forcejeando con su novio―. ¡Voy a matarte, voy a sacarte las putas uñas una por una, malnacida hija de perra!

―SUFICIENTE ―bramó y todos los presentes voltearon hacia él. Shion sangraba por la nariz y sujetaba su cabello desordenado―. ¿Quieren explicarme qué demonios sucede aquí?

Sarah ayudó a Shion a ponerse de pie y sacarla de ahí. Ino Yamanaka fijó entonces su atención en él y fue como si hubiesen agitado una bandera roja frente a un toro de lidia. Trató de lanzarse sobre él y aunque su novio logró detenerla, de igual forma retrocedió porque parecía querer arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos.

― ¡Maldito! ―chilló la rubia, hirviendo de ira―. ¡¿Cómo pudiste dudar de ella, cabrón?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Sasuke se interpuso ente Ino y él, sujetándola por los hombros.

― ¡Tienes que calmarte! Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero esta no es la manera.

― ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Maldito cabrón!

― ¡Ino por favor! ―ladró el pelinegro que la sostenía.

Ino se soltó a llorar entre los brazos de su novio, que la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a susurrar palabras conciliadoras en su oído. Sasuke le indicó a Sai que la llevara al baño y luego se volteó hacia él cuando la pareja desapareció, luciendo terriblemente nervioso, incluso pálido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―El abogado se pasó una mano por el pelo, conocía a Naruto y sus arranques desmedidos de ira. No se tomaría bien lo que tenía que revelarle. Incluso a él, que a lo largo de su carrera fue testigo de cosas realmente aberrantes, lo perturbó la información que llegó a sus manos y el diabólico plan que se escondía tras ello.

Tragó grueso, no había forma de salir ileso de esa situación y lo mejor era enfrentarla de una buena vez.

―Hermano, quiero que sepas que no sabía nada de esto hasta ayer ―susurró en voz baja. Naruto se tensó.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Sasuke suspiró sonoramente y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Naruto miró confundido el dispositivo USB que su mejor amigo había colocado en su mano.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―La arruga de su frente se acentuó cuando vio la nuez de Adán de Sasuke moverse al tragar.

―Solamente... ―Hizo una pausa―. Mira su contenido.

Naruto giró sobre sus talones y con Sasuke siguiéndole, se adentró en su despacho una vez más. Las manos le cosquilleaban y sudor cubrió su frente cuando conectó el USB en la entrada correspondiente de su laptop. El contenido se reveló frente a sus ojos; un archivo de video. Dudó cuando posó el pulsor sobre el mismo. Los latidos que martilleaban sus sienes y el vértigo en su estomago parecían querer decirle que su vida estaba por cambiar para siempre gracias al contenido de ese video.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke, que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata cuando asintió a él y entonces, le dio reproducir al archivo.

El reproductor de video abrió una ventana revelando que se trataba de un video de seguridad, pero no cualquier video de seguridad, sino el de la cámara de vigilancia que custodiaba la habitación donde habían destrozado su corazón, sus sueños y esperanzas, y cuando Hinata apareció allí, Naruto sintió que la ira lo consumía vertiginosamente. Tomó a Sasuke de las solapas del saco y lo agitó con fuerza desmedida, lo que estaba haciendo era destrozarlo una vez más, revivir el sufrimiento que le causó lo sucedido esa noche.

― ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! ―bramó en la cara de su amigo, que lo miraba atemorizado. No se había equivocado al prever que esa sería su reacción.

―Es la verdad que te negaste a ver ―Ino entró pisando fuerte en su despacho seguida de su novio, lagrimas recorrían su rostro descompuesto en ira―. ¿De verdad creíste que Hinata era capaz de traicionarte? ¡Míralo hasta el final! ―farfulló con los dientes apretados.

Naruto, asustado hasta la médula, soltó al abogado y sujetó la pantalla de la Mac con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, que el mundo estaba por derrumbarse a sus pies.

Hinata estaba en la pantalla, tranquilamente buscando algo en los cajones de su armario cuando otra persona apareció allí. Una lagrima se escapó cuando los vio a los dos mirarse fijamente y por largos segundos, pero jamás imaginó lo que vería a continuación. Toneri se abalanzó sobre ella y aunque el video era insonoro, Naruto juró que había sido capaz de escuchar el grito que Hinata soltó. Impotente y con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba la pantalla, vio cómo ese hijo de puta sujetaba a su mujer y le cubría los labios con un paño. Gritó, no lo pudo evitar, gritó cuando la vio a ella luchar, forcejear y retorcerse inútilmente contra ese malnacido que no la soltaba y cuando cayó desmayada, y Shion apareció tras él... no fue capaz de soportarlo un puto segundo más.

Ino, Sai y Sasuke Uchiha respingaron y se cubrieron los rostros cuando la Mac Book salió disparada como un misil, haciéndose añicos cuando cayó en el piso de madera. Naruto jadeaba, encolerizado y furioso como nadie jamás nunca lo había visto y cuando menos se lo esperaron, el escritorio y lo que había sobre él fueron los siguientes en seguir a la laptop que una vez estuvo allí.

― ¡Cálmate, Naruto! ―Pero no los oía, sus voces se escuchaban como si estuvieran hablándole debajo del agua o algo así. Naruto pateó la silla y rugió de ira cuando no tuvo otra cosa qué destruir.

Lo único que era capaz de comprender en ese momento era que Hinata nunca lo traicionó, nunca lo engañó. Que todo siempre fue real, que cada una de sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias y miradas siempre fueron reales. Que todo lo que vivieron juntos había sido tan real y verdadero cómo el hecho de que no la había protegido, no la había cuidado cómo había jurado que haría. En cambio, la había lastimado, la había insultado y humillado siendo ella el ser más inocente del planeta. Cuando ella incluso le rogó que la escuchase, la había dañado de una forma irreparable.

Jadeando concentró su mirada en Ino, que lo miraba cómo si fuese la peor escoria del planeta y no la culpaba. Lo era.

―Dime qué no la tocó ―suplicó con la voz rota por las lágrimas―, por favor, dime que no la tocó...

―No lo hizo ―susurró ella en respuesta y él gimió en agradecimiento―. La puta que no me dejaron terminar de matar y ese bastardo hijo de puta la desnudaron, luego follaron a su lado para que todo luciese tan real cómo pudiesen.

―Por eso la habitación olía a sexo y había un condón allí ―Sasuke sujetó sus hombros―. La escena fue meticulosamente montada, hermano. No había forma de que pensaras lo contrario.

―Le fallé... ―gimió y se cubrió el rostro. Era lo único de lo que era consciente. Le había fallado.

―No es tu culpa, Naruto. No tienes idea de todo lo que hay detrás de este maldito plan ―Elevó sus ojos, horror se veía en ellos―. Fue Hiashi Hyuga el que planeó todo esto

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―gruñó cuando él no respondió―. ¿Sasuke?

―A Hinata no le permitieron volver al departamento ―interfirió la rubia, sollozando―. La maldita dueña lo confesó todo, fue ese hijo de puta el que la sobornó para que no la dejara ni siquiera recuperar sus cosas. Lo perdió todo, absolutamente todo. Necesitamos encontrarla, sé que no está bien.

Entonces, Naruto sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando recordó el encuentro de esa mañana y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor porque sabía que sus presentimientos siempre estuvieron en lo correcto. Hinata no estaba bien y quien sabe que otras atrocidades sufrió estando sola y desamparada, perdida en las calles sin nadie que la ayudase. Tenía qué encontrarla, salvarla y luego... luego rogarle que lo perdonara.

Otra lagrima descendió, por supuesto que no lo perdonaría. Ninguna persona por muy buena, incluso un ángel como ella era sería capaz de perdonar una traición así.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y en su desespero por creer que era Kakashi con la noticia de que la había encontrado, se le resbaló de las manos. Lo sujetó y arrugó la frente cuando vio que era su madre quien lo llamaba, todos lo miraban atentos. No respondió, creyendo que su guardaespaldas y jefe de seguridad encontraría la línea ocupada si lo llamaba, pero el nombre de su madre apareció nuevamente y no le quedó más remedio que atenderla.

―Madre, no es un buen momento...

―Tienes que venir al St. Mary ―dijo su madre, parecía desesperada―. Ahora Naruto, es urgente.

Un vértigo helado descendió por su tubo digestivo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Es... Es Hinata...

El celular cayó.

La pantalla se hizo pedazos, pero nada más importó.

Naruto salió disparado por la puerta sin cerciorarse si los demás lo seguían o no. Nada era más imperante que la desesperada necesidad de correr junto a ella, junto a ese ser inocente que sanó su negro corazón. Subió a su auto y arrancó rechinando las llantas, rezando por llegar a tiempo, por tener una oportunidad de decirle cuanto le dolía no haber confiado, no haber dudado.

Su Ferrari quedó olvidado en el estacionamiento del hospital y corrió dentro de la entrada de emergencias. Allí se encontró a su madre, que caminaba de un lado a otro y lo abrazó cuando lo tuvo en frente. Casi que inmediatamente, Sasuke y la otra pareja aparecieron a su lado, agitados y sudorosos por lo difícil que se les hizo alcanzarlo.

― ¿Dónde está? ―Le preguntó a su madre. Kushina arqueó las cejas y trató de encontrar las fuerzas para decirle semejante verdad a su hijo―. Mamá, dime dónde está.

―La están operando... ―susurró y él la soltó, alejándose mientras negaba. Lagrimas nuevas surgieron de sus atormentados ojos azules.

― ¿Por qué? ―sollozó―. ¿Por qué la están operando?

El silencio de su madre lo desesperaba.

― ¡Mamá dime por qué! ―farfulló al borde del colapso. No aguantaría otro golpe más, no ahora que ya sabía toda la maldita y asquerosa verdad.

―Porque... ―Kushina tomó aire―. Porque la herida de la cesárea que le practicaron se abrió.

Ino gritó de horror y Sai apenas logró sujetarla. En cambio, él se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que se lo abrían y le sacaban el corazón ahí mismo, sin anestesia.

― ¿Qué? ―Agitó su cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de la mirada violeta de su madre. Kushina trató de acercarse, pero él retrocedió otro paso, pálido, completamente descompuesto.

―Naruto... Hinata apareció en mi casa con un recién nacido en sus brazos...

Nada en el mundo lo hubiera preparado para lo que escuchó.

Naruto sintió cómo si un terremoto lo azotase justo en ese momento. Se desestabilizó y sus rodillas se doblaron, manchas de colores aparecieron en su visión y sus pulmones se encogieron. Vio muchos pies acercarse a él y a su madre rogándole algo, pero él estaba perdido en ese océano de dolor que lo arrastró cómo si de una ola se tratase. El aire le faltaba pues el oxigeno que llegaba a sus pulmones no era suficiente y sintió, como poco a poco, la conciencia se le iba, se le escapaba.

Lo único que era capaz de comprender en medio de ese limbo que lo consumió, era que su mujer había dado a luz un hijo suyo. Suyo, de su sangre, porque ahora no había duda de que fue el único hombre que jamás la tuvo. Balbuceó cosas, luchó por respirar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, porque nada sobre la faz del planeta borraría la sensación de que a su hijo tampoco fue capaz de proteger, de cuidar.

― ¡Naruto espabila! ―Sasuke lo levantó por los hombros y estrelló su cuerpo contra la pared. Se estaba perdiendo, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Kushina palmeó su cara pues sus ojos estaban perdidos, lejos de allí.

El vomito se precipitó por su garganta y apenas fue que pudo llegar a tiempo a un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca para dejarlo salir todo. Las manos de su madre acariciaron su espalda mientras vaciaba lo poco que comió en el desayuno y cuando por fin terminó, limpió su boca con un pañuelo. La conciencia volvió, sus sentidos también y cuando por fin recuperó la poca cordura que le quedaba, se dejó caer y resbalarse por la pared hasta que estuvo sentado y llorando como un niño pequeño en el suelo.

Su ángel, su pobre ángel... sola y embarazada sin nadie que la ayudase.

―Kushina ―Levantó la cabeza, minutos después cuando vio a su madrina acercarse, se puso de pie inmediatamente y la interceptó. Tsunade arqueó las cejas cuando vio a su ahijado, era consciente de la situación y lo peor... es que no mejoraban.

―Dime cómo están ―suplicó él―. Por favor madrina dime cómo están.

―Primero tienes que calmarte, hijo.

―Sólo dímelo o me volveré loco, por favor...

Tsunade suspiró y lo sostuvo por los brazos. Naruto sintió pavor ante la mirada color miel de su madrina. Ino y Sai, Kushina y Sasuke los rodearon para escuchar.

―Ella acaba de salir de cirugía... según el expediente que nos pasó la clínica donde la atendieron, realizaron la cesárea porque Hinata apareció sufriendo un cuadro de eclampsia... perdió mucha sangre y no fue tratada correctamente, además la mala alimentación y la severa anemia que padeció lo complicó todo. Le realizamos una transfusión de sangre. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar... En cambio, el bebé... ―Naruto apretó los parpados y los puños aterrorizado por la vida de su hijo y su ángel―. Nació a las treinta semanas y sus pulmones no maduraron lo suficiente. Estamos haciendo uso de surfactante pulmonar exógeno para el tratamiento de la insuficiencia respiratoria, de igual forma, solo nos queda esperar su evolución... y las consecuencias que la apnea puede contraer para su futuro.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de su garganta para luego mirar con ojos suplicantes a su madrina.

― ¿Los puedo ver? ―susurró, se pondría incluso de rodillas, pero necesitaba verlos.

―Solamente puedes ver al bebé porque eres el padre ¿no? ―respondió Tsunade. Su ahijado la abrazó y ella acarició su espalda. Nadie se merecía sufrir semejante tragedia, menos Naruto que ya había pasado por tanto―. Sígueme, cariño.

Atravesó la sala llena de incubadoras y bebés dentro de ellas sintiendo el corazón hecho un puño dentro de su pecho. Con un gorro sobre su cabeza, tapabocas sobre su nariz y boca, y su cuerpo embutido en esa esterilizada bata celeste, Naruto sentía que enloquecería del dolor al saber allí a su pequeño angelito, el fruto de su amor y el de su ángel. Pensar en ella le dolía, le dolía tanto como estar allí, a punto de conocer a su bebé en medio de una trágica situación que ni ella ni él merecían.

Tsunade se detuvo frente a una incubadora y lo miró con compasión. Inhaló con fuerza, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y tensión, y con pasos vacilantes se acercó hasta poder mirar lo que allí dentro había.

Sollozó de dolor y posó sus manos en el cristal mientras nuevas lagrimas silenciosas manchaban sus facciones al ver al diminuto bebé que allí estaba. Cubierto únicamente por un pañal; su bebé estaba rodeado y conectado a múltiples maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Tenía los ojos cubiertos para que la fototerapia no lo afecte de manera negativa y chupones en su pechito que se adherían a su piel. Sin embargo, y sin importar su tamaño o peso, para Naruto no existía cosa más hermosa que ese bebé y se juró que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para llegar a ser el papá que él se merecía.

―Es hermoso ―susurró sin apartar los ojos de esa esplendida visión.

―Lo es... ―contestó Tsunade.

La incertidumbre se sentía en esa sala de espera dentro del hospital St. Mary. Sasuke le tendió un café a su afligido amigo, que no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento de las muchas horas que llevaban allí. Ino estaba dormida, abrazada por su novio que no dejaba que sus ojos se cerrasen, Kushina leía una revista con tranquilidad, pero tampoco permitiendo que el sueño la dominase. Sasuke no era capaz de acomodar todo lo sucedido, menos los horribles sentimientos y la culpabilidad que corroía a su amigo, casi hermano. En su momento estuvo enfadado con él, pero jamás le hubiese deseado una tragedia como esa.

Lo que le hicieron a Hinata Hyuga fue... aberrante.

―Toma ―Él tomó el café que Sasuke le ofreció y bebió un sorbo, casi quemándose la lengua, aunque por dentro le sentó bien pues el frío que sentía lo estaba congelando de la cabeza a los pies.

―Gracias...

―Estuve investigando ―Empezó su amigo―. Naruto... alguien saqueó sus cuentas, la dejaron sin nada.

Naruto puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tiró de su pelo.

―No entiendo por qué Hiashi querría hundirla de ese modo.

―Yo sé porqué ―gruñó de la rabia―. Vendí mis acciones prácticamente regaladas porque descubrí lo hijo de perra que fue con su hija.

―Yo creo que hay algo más debajo de esto ―conjeturó Sasuke―. Algo ilícito y turbio.

Naruto clavó sus ojos en él.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―cuestionó. El abogado bebió de su café.

―Déjame investigar, te aseguro que encontraré algo.

―Hazlo y si encuentras algo, Sasuke no dudes en contar conmigo. Hundiré a todos los hijos de perra que participaron de esto. A Hiashi, a la puta de Shion, pero sobre todo al malnacido de Toneri. No tienen idea del demonio que se acaban de echar encima ―Aunque quien merecía caer al fondo de ese precipicio abominable era él, por no dudar, por no escucharla cuando ella lo fue a buscar. Hinata no merecía como la trató, los insultos que le gritó.

Las lagrimas se agolparon otra vez.

La había perdido para siempre, ella nunca lo perdonaría ¿y quien lo haría? Sus problemas de ira una vez más le sacaban la factura...

Las puertas de emergencias se abrieron dando paso a su madrina. Todos se pusieron de pie y Naruto corrió a su encuentro. Lucía cansada, pero sobre todo angustiada y él sintió que su mundo se desplomaba otra vez. Perdidamente aterrado, le suplicó que le dijera el estado de Hinata y cuando Tsunade empezó a hablar... Naruto sintió que rayaba en la locura.

―Su estado no ha cambiado desde que salió de cirugía y no ha despertado... creemos que... no quiere luchar, que se dio por vencida. Haber caminado tantos kilómetros y en su estado para salvar a su bebé la hizo llegar al límite, probablemente creyó que sería lo último que haría. Tememos que entre en coma, tengo que ser sincera contigo, Naruto.

―Déjame verla ―imploró sintiendo que se rompía por la mitad.

―No puedo, Naruto.

―Eres la directora de este hospital, déjame entrar a verla. Tengo que decirle que ya todo se descubrió, que tiene que luchar, que nuestro bebé la necesita, por favor.

Tsunade se quedó mirando a sus ojos por largos segundos, pero al final accedió con un suspiro.

―De acuerdo, solo cinco minutos.

Ingresó dentro de esa habitación terriblemente equipada e iluminaba. Los pitidos eran ecos en su oído pues lo único que tenía su atención era ella sobre esa camilla. Dio lentos pasos hasta colocarse a su lado y tomar una de sus muy delgadas manos en las suyas.

Los sollozos volvieron otra vez cuando la detalló.

El cabello desordenado estaba recogido en un moño mal hecho arriba de su cabeza, vio un pequeño vendaje a un costado, supo que se trataba del golpe del que su madrina le habló y le habían informado en la otra clínica. Hinata había sufrido convulsiones y por esa razón debieron sacar al bebé inmediatamente. Las ojeras eran demasiado profundas, oscuras y sus pómulos resaltaban escandalosamente. Una mascara de oxigeno le ayudaba a respirar y varias maquinas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo.

Se sacó la mascara de su boca para poder besar su mano fría, sintiendo esa opresión molesta en el pecho. Allí estaban las consecuencias de creer que podría llegar a amar y ser amado. Él era un demonio y le había causado un terrible daño a ese precioso ángel que no quería luchar por su vida. Debió seguirla, importarle un carajo todo e ir por ella cuando lo buscó esa mañana. Si lo hubiese hecho Hinata tal vez no estuviera así, evadiendo la realidad, dejándose morir.

―Ángel ―susurró, cerca de su rostro―. No te vayas... no me dejes ni a nuestro hijo, por favor...

Acarició un mechón de su pelo y luego deslizó un dedo por su sien.

Ella no mostró signos de haber escuchado.

―Eres lo más importante de mi vida, amor... nunca dejé de amarte, nunca y ahora te necesito, te necesito porque sin ti no soy nada.

El nudo en su garganta se apretó, pero no quiso dejar de hablarle, no si eso la hacía volver.

―Conocí a nuestro bebé y es hermoso, ángel. Cómo tú. Sé que no quieres dejarlo sin su mamá, piensa que él te necesita. Hazlo por él, te lo suplico.

― ¿Por... qué? ―Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que ella lloraba dolorosamente. Posó su frente con la suya y besó la piel en medio de sus cejas arqueadas. Si existiese una forma de intercambiar lugares con ella lo haría, jodidamente lo haría.

―Mi ángel... ―susurró llorando de alegría. Su ángel era una mujer fuerte, siempre estuvo convencido de eso―. Ya no hay más dolor, lo juro. Juro que nadie te causará más dolor, pero por favor, tienes que recuperarte, luchar por sobrevivir.

Vio que ella negaba débilmente, estaba demasiado cansada y débil, así que la detuvo.

―Hazlo por nuestro bebé, solo por él.

―Se... llama... Boru-to ―susurró con voz pastosa.

―Es un nombre hermoso, nena y sé que quieres verlo crecer ¿cierto? ―La vio asentir lentamente―. Así que no te des por vencida.

―Naruto es hora ―indicó Tsunade desde la puerta, sonriendo enternecida por la vista de ese par, la fuerza de voluntad de su ahijado y el amor que le profesaba a esa joven convaleciente y frágil, eran de esos amores que duraban para siempre, de los verdaderos que casi no existían.

―Tengo que irme, pero por favor, no te des por vencida ―Apartó con mucho cuidado la mascarilla de su boca y posó sus labios en los suyos, una, dos, tres veces antes de separarse de ella.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a su razón de ser con el corazón encogido. Hinata no soportó mucho tiempo despierta, pero él sabía que la había convencido, aun si después de todo ella no quería volver a verlo jamás, con saberla viva le bastaba, era lo único y lo más importante.


	25. 24

Las horas transcurrieron unas tras otras, sin detenerse, hasta que llegó la madrugada fría y silenciosa. El oscuro desasosiego en esa sala de espera podía incluso sentirse, olerse, pero sobre todo esa pesada losa de culpabilidad que los corroía al ser conscientes de que todo lo que ese ángel sufrió, pudo haberse evitado. Ino y su pareja se habían retirado a descansar pues Tsunade no permitió a nadie más ver a Hinata o al bebé. Ambos eran constantemente monitoreados, esperando a que reaccionasen al tratamiento y, por lo tanto, el acceso era totalmente restringido.

Sasuke se había ido prometiéndole a Naruto que iniciaría con las averiguaciones correspondientes, dejándolo a él únicamente en compañía de su madre, que dormía en uno de los sillones. Su amigo le había narrado cómo Ino había aparecido de repente prácticamente exigiéndole que la ayudara, que su amiga era inocente, que ella estaba tan ilusionada y feliz por su compromiso con él que sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de engañarlo.

Para Naruto no existía sentimiento más doloroso que el de sentirse culpable, responsable de haber orillado a Hinata a esos extremos. Se odiaba tanto por haber sido tan ciego, por no creer... por haberla dañado de aquella forma tan aberrante, espantosa. Recordarla retorciéndose en el suelo mientras él trataba de humillarla de aquella manera lo hacían sentir como si miles de agujas fuesen disparadas a su pecho. Su madre le había contado las condiciones en que Hinata apareció en su casa, la formó en que suplicó, rogó y se dio por vencida pidiéndole que en un futuro le dijera a su hijo que lo amaba. Dando por hecho que ella no sobreviviría.

Jamás se lo perdonaría y si él no era capaz de perdonarse ¿cómo lo iba a hacer ella?

El sueño lo venció, no lo pudo evitar a pesar de que luchó pues quería estar consciente por si su madrina aparecía con noticias. Hinata estaba en estado crítico, debían esperar a ver si superaba esa etapa y que su vida dejase de correr peligro. Parpadeó tratando de no ceder al cansancio... pero al final no lo logró. El estrés de la situación pudo con su cuerpo.

―Naruto ―gimió de dolor cuando su cabeza cayó a un lado. Naruto parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad que daba de lleno en sus ojos. Su madrina acaparó su visión y de inmediato, recordando todo lo sucedido, se espabiló.

― ¿Cómo están, Tsunade? ―dijo con voz ronca por el sueño. Se acarició el cuello pues le dolía por la incómoda posición en la que había cedido a la inconsciencia.

―Ella está reaccionando, cariño. Lo lograste ―Sus parpados se apretaron y suspiró de alivio―. Pronto estará fuera de peligro y procederemos con el siguiente paso, si todo sigue viento en popa para mañana estará siendo remitida a terapia intermedia.

― ¿Y Boruto?

―Él también está recuperándose, muy lentamente pues sus pulmones deben ir madurando poco a poco, pero él estará bien.

―Gracias a Dios ―suspiró con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos―. ¿Puedo verlos? ¿Aunque sea solo al bebé? Se que no me dejarás verla a ella.

―Sabes que no ―respondió la médico―. No, al menos que vayas a descansar y comas algo.

Naruto agitó la cabeza, negando. Su bienestar era el que menos importaba y no existía otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar que no fuese cerca de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

―Haz lo que dice Tsunade. Tienes que estar fuerte por tu familia, además... te ves fatal, hijo ―terció Kushina ofreciéndole un café―. No compliques más las cosas, ni le añadas más trabajo a tu madrina.

Él suspiró, dándoles a ambas la razón. Tenía un nudo en el hueco del estomago que le impedía sentir hambre, a pesar de no haber ingerido nada el día anterior, sin embargo, podría complacerlas yendo al Centre Point y ducharse. Además... había ciertas situaciones de las que debía encargarse él mismo en persona.

La rabia hirvió de nuevo y apretó los puños.

―Está bien... lo haré ―susurró al final y las mujeres frente a él sonrieron.

De repente, el celular de su madre sonó.

―Disculpen ―La vio alejarse hasta la entrada mientras respondía la llamada.

―No escatimes en gastos en cuanto a ellos, Tsunade.

―Lo sé, cariño ―La mujer acarició su mejilla y luego desapareció tras las puertas de emergencias.

Naruto, apesadumbrado y sin ganas de alejarse de Hinata o su hijo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada del hospital, ni siquiera recordaba donde había dejado tirado su auto. Sentía tantas ganar de golpear o matar a alguien, uno de los implicados mucho mejor, que sabía que debía retirarse, alejarse y descargar su rabia en otra parte. Si se quedaba así, se convertiría en una especie de bulldog que lleva encadenado mucho tiempo, conteniendo la ira y esperando una mínima señal para dejarla salir. Se volvería loco si continuaba así, con tanto odio dentro de sí mismo.

Giraba en una esquina cuando una conversación llegó a sus oídos.

Se detuvo en seco, escuchando con los vellos de punta.

― ¿Cómo pudiste, Karin? ―gruñó la voz que reconoció como la de su madre―. ¿Acaso no viste su estado? ¡Incluso te grité que te detuvieras!

― ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, tía? Esa puta lastimó a Naruto, cuando la vi lo único que quería era matarla con mis propias manos ―Naruto tragó saliva, con los puños tan apretados que la piel sobre ellos incluso escoció. No podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando, no con Karin siendo la responsable, no la chica que veía como su hermana menor.

―Ella es inocente, nada de lo que la acusaron es verdad.

―No lo creo y no pienso pedir disculpas ni nada por el estilo.

― ¡Tenía un bebé en los brazos, un bebé de Naruto por amor a Dios!

― ¿Y cómo sabes qué es de Naruto? Puede que sea alguna artimaña para volverlo a atrapar ¿Por qué demonios son tan ciegos en cuanto a esa mujer?

Un largo silencio se hizo presente y él, empezó a tomar largas inhalaciones, tratando de drenar la furia que hervía en sus venas.

―Es mejor que te vayas, Karin. Si Naruto se entera de que la atacaste y que por tu culpa ella está peor de lo que estaba ten por seguro que...

― ¿Qué me entere de qué? ―bramó apareciendo atrás de su madre. Karin le miró horrorizada y Kushina cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó―. ¿Qué Naruto se entere de qué?

Las mujeres no pudieron articular palabra y él sintió que aullaría de dolor, de rabia. Dio un paso en dirección a Karin, viendo cómo se encogía.

―Responde ―gruñó.

―Y-Yo...

― ¿La atacaste? ―preguntó lentamente, siseando cada palabra. Karin retorció sus dedos, sudando por los nervios, pero no había manera de que se negase después de lo que había escuchado.

―Lo hice para protegerte... ―susurró al final y Naruto resopló como un toro dentro de la manga de un redondel.

Apretó los puños hasta que las venas en sus brazos, visibles gracias a su camisa blanca recogida por las mangas, resaltaran peligrosamente. Su mandíbula empezó a doler por lo tensa que la tenía y sintió sus uñas cortas rasgar en la carne blanda de sus palmas. Karin empezó a retroceder al verlo contenerse de esa manera y él lo agradeció. Tenía que recordar que esa chica era su familia, que ella era su hermana, pero le costaba un mundo no ceder a la ira. La herida reciente de la cesárea que le hicieron a su mujer se abrió porque su prima la atacó, sin importarle su estado, sin importarle que sostenía a su hijo en brazos, se lanzó contra ella provocándole más dolor.

Empezó a respirar agitado, su pecho se movía con cada fuerte inhalación.

― ¡Lárgate Karin! ―ladró su madre y se ubicó frente a él. Karin retrocedió hasta girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer de ese pasillo―. Naruto cariño, mírame.

Las lagrimas nadaban en sus ojos inyectados en sangre, pero la ira aumentaba hasta llegar casi al tope. Sentía que iba a explotar.

―Cariño, mírame ―Lo hizo, respirando pausadamente para lograr tranquilizarse, para dejar atrás esa rabia que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que logró calmarse. La cabeza dolía, su mandíbula también.

―Si vuelve a acercársele a ella mamá, juro...

―Basta ―espetó Kushina―. Mi amor, te comprendo, pero no puedes continuar así ―Él arqueó las cejas―. No quise inmiscuirme en las decisiones que tomas, eres un adulto y te respeto, pero esto no puede seguir así. Estuviste a punto de atacar a tu prima y aunque probablemente se lo merecía, este no es el hombre que yo crie; violento, lleno de furia. Este no es mi hijo.

Le dolía que ella pensara eso, pero no era nada más que la dura y cruda verdad, la verdad que se negaba a ver.

―Eres consciente de que la mayoría de tus problemas han sido a causa de tu poco autocontrol ¿no?

Asintió muy lentamente, el nudo iba apretándose con más fuerza en el cielo de su boca.

― ¿Amas a Hinata?

―Con toda mi alma ―contestó de inmediato.

― ¿Y quieres formar una familia con ella y el pequeño Boruto?

―Por supuesto mamá, eso ni se pregunta.

―Entonces tienes que buscar ayuda, controlarte y superar este problema para que así logres esa meta, ese sueño, ellos valen la pena el sacrificio, cariño.

Naruto abrazó a su madre, convencido de que como siempre, sus palabras estaban llenas de esa experiencia que solo la vida otorga. Besó su mejilla y acarició su cabeza pidiéndole a la vida que se la regalara por muchos años más. Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer inquebrantable y humilde.

―Lo haré, mamá.

―Te amo, Naruto.

―Yo también, te amo demasiado y... gracias.

Salió del hospital convencido de que superaría ese aspecto negativo de su carácter, que lo dejaría atrás y sería ese hombre que sus ángeles necesitaban. Su madre tenía razón, ellos valían la pena el sacrificio. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo dentro de su auto, tratando de acomodar dentro suyo todo lo sucedido durante los últimos meses, pensó que podía dar rienda suelta a su ira por una última vez... y lo haría, en ese momento, aprovechando que la información todavía no se había filtrado a la prensa.

Al ser uno de los socios de la comercializadora Hyuga, Naruto podía entrar y salir a sus anchas de aquel lugar. Dejó su Ferrari en el estacionamiento exclusivo de los miembros de la gerencia y subió los pisos correspondientes hasta detenerse en el de la presidencia. No era necesario identificarse, nadie tenía el poder de cuestionarle qué hacía allí ni mucho menos restringirle el paso directamente al despacho de Hiashi.

Se detuvo delante de la recepcionista que siempre le batía las pestañas. Inhaló aire, llamando a la rabia que momentos atrás lo consumía todo.

― ¿Hiashi está en su despacho?

―Sí, señor Namikaze ―La mujer sonrió con coquetería y levantó el teléfono―. Déjeme anunciarlo para...

No le dio chance a que hiciera nada y apresuró sus pasos, decididos e imponentes hacia el despacho del maldito hombre responsable de todas sus desgracias. Empujó con fuerza la enorme puerta, irrumpiendo dentro sin importarle un comino con quien estuviese. No lo sorprendió ver a Kaguya allí también ni al hermano de su ángel, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la sonrisa de Hiashi.

Lo odiaba tanto, lo despreciaba a niveles inimaginables que lo único que deseaba era arrancarle la garganta en ese momento, pero se contuvo.

―Naruto ―saludó un sonriente Hiashi―. No te esperaba ¿pasó algo?

―Sí ―Trató de no gruñir, aunque ver ese rostro y esa detestable sonrisa lo llenó de una rabia renovada que crecía a cada segundo.

―Oh ―El hombre lanzó una mirada a sus dos acompañantes―. Claro ¿te ofrezco una bebida?

―Whisky ―Vio a Kaguya y Neji intentar ponerse de pie, pero con un gesto de la mano los detuvo―. No se preocupen, lo que tengo que decir será rápido y los implica a ustedes dos también.

Neji arrugó el ceño, pero Kaguya mostró preocupación en sus ojos, eso lo cabreó. Esa mujer era consciente del plan malévolo en contra de Hinata. Por supuesto que lo era, su hijo fue el principal ejecutor, solo que por un momento quiso creer que ella no apoyaba que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Sasuke tenía razón en sus suposiciones, algo turbio se cocinaba allí y ellos juntos los descubrirían, los hundirían hasta el asqueroso averno de donde nunca debieron haber salido.

Hiashi sirvió la copa sin sospechar absolutamente nada y con pasos desgarbados se acercó a él, ofreciéndosela. Él lo miró con asco, pero estiró el brazo. Justo en el instante en el que se suponía que tomaría el trago, Naruto desvió su mano y aferró su muñeca con fuerza desmedida. La copa cayó y los vidrios se esparcieron junto al licor. Hiashi le miró atemorizado, pero él... él ni se inmutó. El rostro mortecino y pálido de Hinata brilló en su mente, haciéndole gruñir. Era culpa de ese hombre que ella estuviese en el hospital, luchando por su vida.

Retorció la muñeca de Hiashi en un doloroso ángulo que incluso causaba nauseas de solo ver. Hiashi gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas, forcejeando para que lo soltara, pero no lo hizo, no hasta que el sonido de huesos fracturándose se hizo presente.

Neji trató de intervenir, pero una furiosa mirada lanzada en su dirección fue suficiente para detenerlo.

―Te acercas un puto milímetro más y lo mato ¿entendido? ―rugió y el hermano de Hinata retrocedió. No sabía si él formaba parte de ese plan también, pero si descubría que así era... lo acabaría, por Dios que lo hundiría.

Hiashi soltó un alarido de dolor cuando Naruto lo soltó bruscamente, sin embargo, no lo dejó simplemente así. Pateó su asquerosa cara viendo cómo la sangre salpicaba sus zapatos y su rostro se daba de lleno contra el suelo, incrustándose los cristales rotos en su piel sin miramientos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su torso, rodeó su cuello y apretó.

― ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ―inquirió con una ceja elevada. Su frialdad incluso lo sorprendía a él mismo―. ¿Creíste que nunca descubriría lo que le hiciste? ―Levantó su puño y lo estrelló en su cara, hundiendo los vidrios rotos en su piel hasta que la sangre empezó a cubrir el suelo y el grito de Hiashi el enorme despacho―. ¡Me creíste tan estúpido, HIJO DE PUTA!

― ¡Basta! ―gritó Neji, horrorizado.

Naruto le disparó una mirada asesina.

― ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ―gruñó a Neji―. ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué debería tener la compasión que este malnacido no tuvo con tu hermana?! ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que le hizo?! ¡¿La tienes?!

El joven no respondió y él lo vio tragar saliva.

― ¿No lo sabes? Pues déjame aclararte un poco la situación, Neji. Tu hermana; mi mujer y mi hijo están al borde de la muerte en estos momentos ―Neji palideció―. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el hijo de perra de tu padre, la puta aquí presente y el malnacido de su hijo montaron un maquiavélico plan para hundirla lo más profundo que pudieron ―Naruto miró a Kaguya, que se encontraba en una esquina sin poder articular palabra―. ¡Ella no les hizo nada y la dejaron sin un maldito centavo con que sostenerse! ¡¿Por qué?!

Hiashi gimoteó, Naruto dejó caer su puño en su cara otra vez, haciéndole gritar por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

― ¡Así que no! ¡No tendré compasión alguna! Y escúchame muy bien, Hiashi Hyuga―Acercó su rostro al malnacido―. Prepárate, porque a partir de hoy haré de tu vida un maldito infierno. Todo lo que le has hecho en su vida lo pagarás, y ruega porque ella y mi hijo se salven porque juro que no descansaré hasta que hayas sentido todo lo que ella sintió y tú, perra malnacida ―Se dirigió a la mujer―, dile a tu hijo que no importa en donde se esconda, lo encontraré y cuando lo haga... le arrancaré la maldita garganta con mis propias manos.

Se levantó viendo con satisfacción cómo Hiashi se retorcía entre los cristales rotos y su sangre. Taladró un par de miradas más en los ojos de los dos testigos, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

Naruto salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera y miles de gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, se permitió mirarse después de tantos meses. Durante el tiempo que creyó que ella lo había engañado, llegó a sentirse tan poca cosa que ni siquiera soportaba su reflejo, pero ahora lograba ver con más claridad ¿Cómo pudo creer algo así? Ella se entregó por completo, incluso fue sincera al decirle que esperaba a la persona especial para dar ese paso ¿Cómo fue que no sospechó, que no vio que algo no iba bien?

Odiarla a ella había sido su escudo, el escape de su dolor, la forma de canalizarlo... pero odiarse a sí mismo... era mucho peor. No había una salida, no había cómo escapar de ese sentimiento y pronto descubrió que jamás lo haría.

Mientras él disfrutaba comodidades, salía con sus amigos, tonteó con Shion y se expuso como el prometido de Sakura, ella... ella sufría. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarse él mismo si al final fue el responsable de su sufrimiento? Vio su dolor cuando vio a Sakura junto a él, podía imaginarse incluso lo que sintió.

Eso lo hacía odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Suspiró evitando así que las lagrimas brotaran una vez más y fue a su armario para vestirse. Se sentía asqueado incluso de ver sus elegantes ropas a comparación con las que ella usaba ese día que fue a buscar su ayuda.

Su pobre Hinata, necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de ella o sino enloquecería.

En el espacio diáfano del piso inferior Kakashi lo esperaba. Él llevaba una sencilla camiseta azul, jeans vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte color blanco. Le pidió a su custodio encargarle un celular nuevo y una Mac Book nueva, pues los suyos quedaron destrozados después de saber la verdad. Luego llamó a Shikamaru. Su lugar estaba junto a sus ángeles, el holding sobraba para él. Nada de lo que poseía tenía comparación con ellos, incluso sería capaz de entregar todo lo que tenía a cambio de tenerlos en su vida, pensó con amargura.

Alejó esos pensamientos y del teléfono fijo de su pent-house llamó a Shikamaru.

Su amigo no podía creer todo lo que le contó una vez le contestó.

―Joder Naruto, es espantoso ―murmuró después de largos segundos de silencio.

―La perdí Shikamaru, ella nunca me perdonará ¿Quién podría perdonar algo así?

―Lo siento tanto, hombre. Sé que la amas.

―Nunca dejé de hacerlo, es el amor de mi vida y le fallé ―Apretó los dientes.

―Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, y por el holding no te preocupes, me haré cargo de todo y enviaré a Konohamaru al hospital cuando tenga asuntos que solo tú puedes resolver.

―Te lo agradezco, amigo.

―Para eso estamos, no te preocupes por nada y ve por tu familia ―Naruto colgó después de despedirse.

Se echó un pequeño maletín al hombro y en compañía de Kakashi descendieron por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Sakura lo esperaba allí.

―Ten Kakashi ―Le tendió el bolso a su guardaespaldas―. Espérame en el auto.

Con los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos del jean, Naruto se acercó a Sakura. Ella iba vestida de una forma muy sencilla en comparación a cómo siempre le gustaba lucir. Jeans, blusa blanca y zapatillas de deporte, su llamativo pelo color rosa lo llevaba recogido en un moño despreocupado y su rostro no tenía señal alguna de maquillaje.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

―Nuestro trato se acabó ¿verdad? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Naruto asintió.

―Le hice daño, Sakura ―Ella arqueó las cejas y ladeó su cabeza―. Hinata es inocente de todo, absolutamente todo.

Su amiga dejó caer la mandíbula.

―Y justo en este momento... ella y mi hijo están graves en el hospital.

―Dios mío ―exclamó Sakura cubriendo su boca.

―Lo siento Sakura, espero comprendas porque no puedo seguir en esta farsa. Tú amas a Sasuke y yo a Hinata, nunca hubiera funcionado, aunque lo intentáramos.

Vio como a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

―Lo sé... yo solo ―Tomó aire y suspiró―. No quería estar más sola, pensé que...

Naruto creyó que se enojaría cuando ella le confesara que había planeado esa historia del compromiso al que su padre la estaba obligando por esa razón, pero no fue así. Tanto Sakura como él cometieron muchísimos errores y por eso no podía juzgarla, no cuando él le había causado tanto dolor a su ángel, así como ella se lo había hecho a Sasuke al abandonarlo por dinero, por estatus social.

Retiró uno de sus mechones sueltos atrás de su oreja y le sonrió con ternura. Pensar que en su momento soñó con ella le parecía absurdo, impensable y todo por Hinata.

―Sasuke te ama, Sakura ―aseveró―. Solo tienes que pedirle perdón y verás cómo dejará ese estilo de vida. Lo hace porque es la única forma de no sentirse solo o poco hombre.

Ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

― ¿De verdad? ―inquirió en un hilo de voz.

―Te lo aseguro.

Ella cerró sus labios y los apretó.

―Siento mucho lo de Hinata y tu bebé, ella nunca... fue de mi agrado, pero sé que te amaba.

Eso lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

―Adiós Sakura.

―Adiós Naruto.

Sakura se retiró de allí poco después, él en cambio, subió al Range Rover y fijó su destino allá donde sus ángeles lo esperaban. El camino de la redención sería extenso y lleno de dificultades, pero lo atravesaría, por ellos lo haría.


	26. 25

Muchas veces creyó que había tocado el fondo, pero nada de lo vivido antes tenía comparación con naufragar en medio del dolor y la decepción. Entre el cansancio y las pocas esperanzas, Hinata creyó que estaba a punto de trazar el punto final de su vida, de llegar al final de ese sendero tan lleno de dolor. Sin embargo, en medio de ese oscuro desasosiego logró implorar por la vida de su angelito, todo valdría la pena si gracias a su sacrificio lo lograba salvar.

La paz que experimentó cuando por fin dimitió, cuando al fin lograron romperla y hundirla, era oscura y tenebrosa... hasta que una luz cegadora iluminó su vida con palabras cargadas de apoyo, de amor. El toque de un ángel la hizo abrir lentamente los ojos para toparse con aquellos tan hermosos, tan azules, tan llenos de amor y culpa... tan él.

Escuchar su voz y su toque, sus caricias llenas de aquel sentimiento que llenaba de vida su alma era como el agua fresca que necesitaba para continuar atravesando ese desierto de angustia, pero fue el roce de los labios de ese ángel, esos labios tan dulces, tan suaves... tan conocidos, lo único que logró inyectarle la fuerza necesaria para continuar luchando, para seguir viviendo, pues un angelito la esperaba y ella quería verlo sonreír, ser feliz.

La oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre ella, pero en esta ocasión ya no había miedo, decepción. Solo un tenue tinte de luz que le devolvía la esperanza y las ganas de vivir.

Sus párpados fueron abriéndose lentamente, con cuidado ya que sentía su cuerpo tan cansado, tan pesado que solo ese movimiento era demasiado esfuerzo para ella. Vio muchísimas máquinas pitando, paredes blancas increíblemente limpias y aroma a desinfectante floral, agradable. Una mujer acaparó su campo visual sonriéndole con los ojos a través del tapabocas y el gorro celeste con flores que llevaba. Hinata sintió su toque en su rostro y aunque le extrañó, encontró esa caricia demasiado relajante.

―Hola, hermosa ―susurró la mujer―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Trató de responder, pero la garganta estaba tan seca que no podía, no sin esforzarse por hacerlo.

―Tranquila ―La médica tomó su mano con delicadeza―. Estarás bien, ahora estás en buenas manos, solo tienes que luchar por recuperarte.

―Mi... bebé... ―Logró decir con su voz increíblemente ronca y pastosa a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno que la ayudaba a respirar.

―Él también está recuperándose ―Hinata sintió lágrimas de alivio en las comisuras de sus ojos―. Lo lograste, preciosa. Lograste salvarlo. Ambos tienen al mejor personal médico de todo Londres atendiéndoles. Ahora tu deber es recuperarte para que puedas estar con él ¿Lo harás?

Asintió muy lentamente y volvió a perderse en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que decir dos palabras era demasiado extenuante para ella.

Naruto no se movió de esa sala de espera más que para comer o ducharse. Dormía en ese estrecho sillón a veces solo, otras en compañía de Sasuke, su madre o Ino que era una visitante frecuente y la única persona con la que su ángel contaba. También disfrutaba de acompañar a su bebé en las horas de visita que Tsunade le había permitido. Según ella el contacto constante del bebé con sus padres era motivante y así se lograba reflejar en el progreso de Boruto. Ya respiraba por medio de una cánula sencilla de oxígeno, se alimentaba por medio de una sonda, ganando peso y tuvo la dicha de verlo abrir sus ojos por primera vez. El contraste entre azul y gris era majestuoso para él.

Ese se bebé era hermoso, su hijo.

Fuera de las instalaciones del hospital, una bomba había explotado sobre todo Londres. Naruto había interpuesto la denuncia contra Hiashi, Kaguya, Toneri y Shion formalmente; el vídeo de seguridad más la declaración de la dueña del edificio donde vivía Hinata eran pruebas contundentes, eso sin contar el robo descarado a las cuentas bancarias de su ángel. Sasuke continuaba con la investigación sobre la comercializadora de Hiashi, no obstante, los tintes de narcotráfico y legitimación de capitales eran tan obvios que no dudaba que cayera con todo su peso ante la ley.

Como decían por ahí... entre más grandes eran, más fuerte sus caídas.

Sin embargo, para Naruto todo aquello carecía de sentido, nada de lo que le pasara a los implicados lograría devolverle a su Hinata, retroceder el tiempo y evitar esa desgracia que la tenía a ella y a su bebé luchando por su vida. Su consciencia no solo era su peor enemigo, sino su cárcel y su propio infierno. Su madre y Sasuke le habían insistido que no era su culpa, que, aunque su reacción fue exagerada, era normal que lo hiciera. Nada de lo que le dijeran diluiría el sentimiento de saberse responsable de todo.

―Vas a casarte con otra ―No era una pregunta, sino un reclamo. Naruto miró la pose de Ino sentada sobre el sofá frente a él y apretó los labios.

―No ―respondió peinando su pelo con los dedos―. Era mentira, una larga historia, pero... no iba a casarme con nadie, menos con Sakura.

Ino volcó los ojos con hastío y Tsunade apareció, haciéndole señas para que fuera junto a ella a ver a su bebé. Naruto le dedicó una ultima mirada a la rubia frente a él y fue con su madrina.

―No te mereces ver a ese bebé y mucho menos te la mereces a ella ―gruñó ella y él dejó caer sus hombros, siguiendo su camino hacia donde su hijo luchaba por recuperarse.

Eso ya lo sabía, era su mayor verdad.

Suspiró antes de entrar al área de neonatos, no podía verla a ella a pesar de que esa misma tarde la trasladaban a terapia intermedia donde podía recibir visitas, su presencia la alteraría y aunque probablemente la encontraría dormida, no se atrevía a mirarla después de lo sucedido, después de lo que le había hecho.

Poder estar con su hijo era su único consuelo.

―Hola, Borutito ―musitó mirándolo por el cristal de la incubadora. Los vivaces ojos de su hijo miraban curiosos todo lo que lo rodeaba―. Ya estas muchísimo mejor, pequeño príncipe. No puedo esperar para poder cargarte en mis brazos. Eres un luchador igual a mamá y te amo demasiado. Sigue así.

Hinata despertaba, miraba extrañada todo a su alrededor y luego volvía a dormirse casi de inmediato. No obstante, esta vez despertó en una habitación diferente, menos equipada y más acogedora. Arrugó levemente el ceño y descubrió que la mascarilla había sido reemplazada por una simple cánula de oxígeno, giró su cabeza a un lado y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio allí a su mejor amiga y hermana, a la que extrañó como una demente.

―Mi perra... ―exclamó Ino con lagrimas en los ojos―. Dios mío, lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto...

―No es tu... culpa... ―susurró con su ronca voz.

Su mejor amiga sorbió por su nariz y negó, claro que tenía parte de la culpa, debió sospechar cuando Hinata dejó de comunicarse con ella, pero estaba tan cegada de felicidad visitando lugares junto a Sai e imaginando que seguro Hinata estaba en preparativos de boda con Naruto, que nunca le pasó por la mente que algo le hubiese sucedido a su amiga.

Fueron meses los que pasaron hasta que un día, deambulando por las calles de Milán de la mano de su novio vio una revista que hablaba de lo acontecido entre ella y Naruto, y sin esperar un maldito segundo, abordó un avión directo a Londres. Una vez en el país averiguó los escandalosos detalles, fue al apartamento descubriendo que Hinata ya no vivía allí y cuando preguntó quien lo hacía, la dueña le dijo que estaba en venta. Hayate, el oficial de seguridad, le narró lo sucedido y allí Ino tomó cartas en el asunto. Sasuke Uchiha fue su única opción y gracias a él hicieron que la maldita mujer confesara todo, el jugoso soborno que Hiashi le pagó para que no la dejara ni sacar sus cosas e incluso brindándoles acceso a las cámaras de seguridad.

―Debí sospechar que algo iba mal, mi pobre Hinata ―Acarició su cabello con mucho cuidado. Su mejor amiga se veía demasiado delgada y pálida, fue un milagro que lograra llegar con vida al hospital después de tan traumática situación―, pero ya vas a estar bien ¿quieres darte un baño? Hay una bañera en el baño.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza levemente. Entre Ino y una enfermera, lograron llevarla hacia la bañera llena de agua caliente. La herida en su vientre todavía dolía, pero fue reconfortante hundirse en la burbujeante agua y dejarse lavar el pelo por su mejor amiga. Deseaba ver a su bebé, ya le habían dicho que pronto lo haría, pero primero debía recuperar un poco más de fuerza.

Con saberlo a él bien le bastaba.

Una vez lista, la recostaron con cuidado de nuevo en la camilla y mientras Ino peinaba su cabello, se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos una vez más. A esas alturas lo más seguro era que Naruto supiera la existencia de su hijo, o por lo menos sabría que ella tuvo un bebé. Después de todo él iba a casarse con el amor de su vida y ella era una maldita zorra, no le extrañaría que negara su paternidad por más obvia que fuera.

Un pensamiento que tuvo la aterrorizó y los pitidos aumentando de volumen alertaron a Ino. ¿Y si él le arrebataba a su bebé? ¿Y si se lo quitaba para criarlo junto a Sakura?

―Hinata, nena ―Ino tomó su rostro lleno de pánico―. Cálmate, respira.

―Él me lo va a quitar... ―exclamó terriblemente adolorida y llena de pánico―. No dejes que me lo quite, es mío, mi bebé, no dejes que Naruto me lo quite, Ino. Por favor.

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr y su amiga tuvo miedo de que se hiciera daño.

―Nadie va a quitarte a tu bebé, mírame ―Ella lo hizo―. Respira cómo lo hago yo, no está bien que te alteres ¿sí? Inhala, exhala... así.

Sollozó de miedo.

―Hinata ―susurró Ino―. Todo se descubrió ¿okey? Ya él sabe toda la verdad, sabe que no lo engañaste, que siempre lo amaste... todo se descubrió, así que tranquilízate.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo en un hilo de voz, derramando más lagrimas pues era imposible contenerlas, eran casi permanentes desde que arruinaron su vida.

―Te lo contaré todo cuando te encuentres mejor. Lo prometo ―Su amiga suspiró―. Ese bastardo... tampoco abusó de ti. Te conozco y sé que te has torturado pensando eso, así que puedes estar tranquila, no te tocó.

Se echó a llorar y su amiga la abrazó, brindando caricias reconfortantes en su pelo. No le importaba que él supiera la verdad, no le importaba nada de él así lo amara como lo seguía haciendo, la había dañado demasiado, la había lastimado de tal forma que ella nunca lograría olvidar, pero saber que toda la verdad había salido a luz en cierta forma la reconfortaba, aunque nada de eso repararía el daño irreparable que le habían hecho a su corazón, alma y dignidad.

―Todo va a estar bien ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien... ―Ino la separó de ella con cuidado y tomó aire―. Naruto... él... está muy arrepentido y no se ha movido de aquí.

―No quiero verlo nunca... ―Apartó la mirada sin poder dejar de llorar y con los labios temblando incesantemente repitió―: No lo quiero ver nunca más...

Sus sollozos eran desgarradores y su amiga la comprendía. La dañó demasiado.

―Es al único que le han permitido ver a tu bebé ―Eso no lo podía evitar, era también su hijo después de todo y a pesar de lo sucedido, sabría que Naruto lo amaría tanto como ella y jamás, jamás se atrevería a negarle a su bebé estar con su padre.

No respondió.

―Debo irme, pero mañana estaré aquí, incluso pasaré la noche... recupérate para que puedas ver a tu bebé muy pronto, él está sanando increíblemente bien.

Era lo que más deseaba y agradeció a su amiga cuando ella se despidió besando su frente. Hinata quedó sola poco después, mirando por la ventana y analizando todo lo que su amiga le había dicho. Saber que aquel malnacido no la había violado había sido un alivio para su alma, pero el que Naruto se sintiera arrepentido no cambiaba nada. Él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, iba a casarse con Sakura y ella... ella estaba rota, vacía y cansada, pero sobre todo... no quería tenerlo cerca nunca más.

Vio a Naruto ponerse de pie cuando el ascensor que llevaba hacia el piso donde Hinata se recuperaba se abrió. Ino sintió un poco de compasión por él porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus errores y de lo mucho que lastimó a su mejor amiga... él la amaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos, Naruto Namikaze estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Hinata y la culpa lo carcomía cada segundo que ella pasaba allí dentro. Sintió lastima porque ella no lo perdonaría, no en un mucho tiempo al menos y sobre todo porque se lo merecía.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó él desesperado por saberla mejor de lo que estaba.

―Mucho mejor, logré darle un baño, le dije que todo se sabía ya y... le aclaré que ese bastardo no la había violado. No me atreví a decirle nada más porque se había alterado y...

― ¿Por qué se alteró? ―La interrumpió él.

Ino no quería decirle.

―Creía que ibas a quitarle al bebé.

Naruto gimió y cerró los ojos cuando se lo dijo. Se cubrió los parpados con las manos y supo que ahí empezaba su agonía, lo sabía. Lo que Ino acababa de decirle lo había lastimado de una forma irreparable.

―Lo siento tanto, Naruto...

―No... ―Negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas―. Me lo merezco.

―Se puso a llorar cuando le dije que estabas aquí.

―No quiere verme nunca más ¿verdad? ―inquirió con el corazón sangrando dentro de su pecho. El leve asentimiento de Ino se lo rompió todavía más―. Lo sabía...

―Estará bien, pronto se recuperará y podrán hablar lo que tienen que hablar.

―La perdí para siempre... eso lo he sabido desde el principio ―Saberlo no hacía que doliera menos, pensó―. Yo solo quiero saberla bien, no importa que no me perdone.

La amaba más de lo que imaginó, pensó Ino.

―Ella no es rencorosa, ya verás que todo se solucionará.

Se fue dejándolo solo con su dolor, Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá y tiró de su pelo con la cabeza gacha. Sí, ella no era rencorosa, pero ni un santo perdonaría algo así.

Al día siguiente recibió la noticia de que su hijo había despertado con bastante apetito y fue feliz por esa razón, ese pequeño bebé era su foco de esperanza. Se alegró también porque su madrina había aprobado el llevarlo a donde Hinata se encontraba. Ella se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo y supo que tener a Boruto en sus brazos después de creer que lo perdería para siempre la haría feliz.

Ese era su norte.

La felicidad de ella y su bebé.

Ino empujó la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a una enfermera acercarse con la comida blanda que su amiga empezaría a ingerir ese día. La mujer le sonrió cuando ella le indicó que alimentaría a Hinata y con la bandeja en mano ingresó en la habitación. Su casi hermana miraba por la ventana taciturna, pero se veía notablemente mejor. Ya no estaba tan pálida y su cabello había cobrado brillo de nuevo.

―Hora de comer ―Hinata trató de sonreír cuando Ino llegó, se acomodó mejor en la camilla y permitió que su amiga la alimentara. Solo eso la hacía sudar, se cansaba tan rápido que no lograba ni siquiera poder sostener la cuchara sola.

―Ya no puedo más... ―exclamó cuando Ino trató de empujarle otro bocado. Resopló, con el flequillo adherido a la frente debido al esfuerzo.

Miró de nuevo a su amiga, que la veía de una forma extraña.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿A dónde fuiste, Hina? ―La cuestionó―. Sasuke descubrió que saquearon tus cuentas y la puta dueña del edificio no te dejó sacar absolutamente nada del apartamento ¿cómo hiciste todo este tiempo?

Hinata sintió como una cuerda en su garganta se entrelazaba hasta formar un nudo. Sus labios temblaron y entonces sollozó porque lo necesitaba sacar fuera.

―Regresé a Hackney ―Ino jadeó de horror, sabía lo que ese lugar provocaba en ella―. N-No tenía a donde ir... no tenía nada... fue espantoso Ino... ―Se cubrió la cara, llorando mientras recordaba esos espantosos meses―. Neji me rechazó... me dijo cosas horribles... luego, regresé a esa maldita casa... quería morirme.

Ino sintió liquido emerger dentro de sus ojos. Posó una mano en su hombro y apretó, alentándole a seguir. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

― ¿Luego?

―Luego... descubrí el embarazo y yo... ―Hipeó―. Traté de levantarme... seguir adelante... conseguí trabajo en un bar, pero era... extenuante, horrible. Trabajaba demasiado, toda la noche. Mi cuerpo no toleraba la comida, bajaba de peso, me dolía la cabeza demasiado y entonces un día, el último... los vi...

― ¿A quiénes viste?

―A él... con ella, en ese periódico ―sollozó con la voz ahogada―. Me dolió tanto verlo besándola, verlo viviendo con ella lo que quería para mí que... me perdí... no recuerdo qué pasó después, solamente dolor, mucho dolor y frío, algo que me arrancaban del vientre... y después despertar en esa clínica...

― ¿Me estás diciendo que ver a Naruto con Sakura en ese periódico fue lo que provocó el parto anticipado?

Ella asintió llorando sobre sus manos.

―Me mintió... dijo que nunca la quiso y era mentira... se va a casar con ella, me mintió, nunca me amó, nunca me amó...

Ino la rodeó derramando lagrimas también, lo que Hinata vivió fue espeluznante, nadie se merecía pasar por todo lo que ella pasó. Su hermana, como merecía que la llamara, era una leona, una mujer increíblemente fuerte que, a pesar de las circunstancias luchó por sobrevivir, por salvar a su bebé. Nadie se la merecía, ni Naruto ni ningún otro. Hinata era un verdadero ángel.

―Eres increíblemente fuerte, Hina. Ya verás que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, tú y el pequeño Boruto se lo merecen.

Ella limpió su rostro y besó sus dos mejillas. Ella merecía el cielo y lucharía por dárselo.

―Hola... ―saludó una voz desde la puerta. Ino se apartó de Hinata y sonrió cuando Tsunade empujó una camilla diminuta con una bolita rosada, rodeada de cables, pero bastante hiperactiva en ella―. Alguien viene a ver a mamá.

Hinata sonrió en medio de su llanto y recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras observaba cómo la doctora sacaba a su bebé de la camilla para acercarlo a ella.

Tsunade lo colocó a su lado y Hinata por fin sintió que todo estaba en su lugar como siempre debió de estar. Con la visión empañada admiró primero sus ojos enormes de color azul, su boquita que no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse como si tratara de comunicarse con ella. Notó también que había crecido un poco y que su piel se veía más humectada. Con cuidado rodeó su diminuto torso, pegó su mejilla con la suya y... lloró.

―Boruto ―musitó con la voz cargada de emoción cuando sintió su cálida y suave piel contra la suya. Cerró sus ojos y lloró, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Ino y Tsunade se limpiaron las lágrimas al verlos, pero él que no pudo soportar esa visión fue Naruto, que miraba todo desde la ventana. Giró sobre su eje y apoyó su espalda en la pared sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar otro clavo en la enorme cruz que cargaba en su espalda. Mientras él creía que a ella no le provocó nada la noticia de su compromiso... ella había llegado al límite por su culpa.

Estuvo a punto de irrumpir en la habitación, tirarse a sus pies, y rogarle perdón una y otra vez mientras le gritaba que todo era mentira, que la amaba y que moriría por ella si era necesario, pero prefirió callar. Suficiente dolor le había provocado como para atormentarla con su maldita presencia.

Su mente se estaba desintegrando... ya no podía continuar así.

Tenía que recuperarla a como dé lugar.


	27. 26

Naruto bajó del Ferrari cuando Kakashi le abrió la puerta, se acomodó el saco y suspiró mirando el edificio de cuatro pisos frente a él. Había creído, ilusamente años atrás, que no volvería a pisar ese lugar, y no porque no le agradase, sino porque no se sentía cómodo acudiendo a un psicólogo. Creyó haber encontrado en el boxeo y las empresas que prácticamente consumían su tiempo, la forma de canalizar esa agresión que corría por sus venas después de que aquella chica se suicidara llevando a su hijo en su interior.

Su guardaespaldas empujó las puertas dobles para él manteniéndose atento a su alrededor. La prensa se había vuelto loca después del escándalo que se desató cuando Hiashi y Kaguya fueron arrestados, y las acciones de las comercializadoras Hyuga colapsaran totalmente. Su ángel había sido redimida socialmente, pero él sabía que eso jamás sería suficiente. Su relato le había quedado grabado a fuego en la mente, nunca en su puta vida lograría olvidar o superar las barbaridades que Hinata sufrió estando embarazada.

Él debió haberla cuidado y mimado, disfrutar junto a ella el embarazo, los primeros movimientos de su bebé, eligiendo nombres y escogiendo ropita para él.

―Buenas tardes ―Saludó a la recepcionista―. Tengo una cita a las dos con el doctor Iruka Umino.

La mujer levantó el teléfono, dijo un par de palabras y luego colgó.

―Adelante, el doctor lo espera señor Namikaze.

Naruto asintió hacia Kakashi y se adentró en la enorme puerta del consultorio del doctor Umino. Si él estaba allí era por ella, pero sobre todo por él. Porque necesitaba recuperarla, ser el hombre que ella necesitaba, el padre que su hijo se merecía. Quería merecer su propia familia y eso no sucedería hasta que supiera dejar atrás todos sus problemas.

El consultorio del doctor Iruka Umino era bastante amplio y elegante, soberbio y moderno. Las paredes de color blanco contrastaban con los muebles de madera oscura, y las alfombras, estantes y archivadores de color gris. En una pared estaban colgados todos los títulos que reconocían al hombre sentado detrás del enorme escritorio como uno de los mejores profesionales especializados en el tratamiento del control de la ira y problemas de agresividad, y en la pared contraria fotografías decorativas en blanco y negro de paisajes como bosques y cascadas.

Iruka sonrió detrás de sus manos unidas.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá frente a él.

―Pensé que no volvería a verte, Naruto ―Él tragó saliva.

―Yo tampoco, si soy sincero.

La sonrisa del especialista se amplió.

―Entonces ―El hombre escribió algo en su libreta―. ¿Quieres contarme por qué razón estás de vuelta después de tanto tiempo?

Naruto inhaló con fuerza y peinó su cabello con los dedos. Cuando estuvo allí la primera vez fue porque su padre le había puesto un alto a su aborrecible comportamiento. El que Sakura lo rechazara e iniciara una relación con Sasuke, se convirtiera en un mujeriego despreciable y provocara el suicidio de Hotaru, su capacidad de razonar se perdió en la oscuridad. Ante cualquier mínima provocación, Naruto enloquecía de ira. Destrozó su apartamento, provocaba peleas cuyos resultados eran brutales e incluso fue detenido después de romper las costillas y perforar el pulmón de un tipo que tuvo la mala suerte de meterse con él. Sobra decir que fue gracias a su padre que logró salir impune.

Fueron meses excesivamente duros y repletos de malas decisiones, el alcohol y las drogas no faltaron, por supuesto. Naruto no soportaba la culpa de saberse responsable de la muerte de esa chica por lo que siempre estaba irritado, rabioso y necesitado de eludir la realidad. Parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

Solo Iruka fue capaz de controlarlo.

―Me enamoré... ―susurró―. Y le hice daño.

El psicólogo dejó de escribir y centró toda su atención en él. Naruto sentía su frente y espalda humedecerse de sudor, no había sido capaz de contarle a nadie que había humillado a Hinata sexualmente, recordarlo lo estremecía y asqueaba.

―Tienes que contármelo todo, Naruto ―pronunció el hombre.

Lo hizo, lo soltó y decir que sintió un clavo menos en su cruz fue poco. Se permitió llorar y gruñir. Iruka no lo interrumpió, asentía, tomaba nota y hacía preguntas casuales. Naruto se sentía tan avergonzado que gran parte de su relato lo hizo con su rostro oculto tras sus manos. Hinata, ella, tan inocente y angelical había cometido el error de posar sus ojos en él. No la merecía, pero la amaba ¿Era egoísta? Sí, pero no podía renunciar a ella, menos a su hijo. El día anterior lo había cargado en sus brazos por primera vez y fue perfecto, tan correcto y hermoso que se volvió indispensable para él.

―Bueno Naruto, cómo ya sabemos, padeces de trastorno explosivo intermitente; que se caracteriza por el fracaso a la hora de resistir los impulsos agresivos ―empezó el especialista y él se limitó a escuchar―. Dando como resultado asaltos graves y destrucción de propiedades, amenazar o herir a otras personas, incluyendo amigos, familiares o... pareja. Las personas con trastorno agresivo intermitente describen a veces impulsos agresivos y no son capaces de resistirse a ellos.

Asintió.

―Es importante que reconozcas que pierdes el control y que necesitas ayuda para aprender a controlar los impulsos. Estas personas atacaron directamente en tu problema, todo un trabajo psicológico en mi opinión.

―Sé que tengo un problema ―Hizo una pausa. El rostro de Hinata brillando en su mente―, y sé que necesito ayuda. Los quiero en mi vida.

Iruka asintió complacido.

―Una terapia psicológica cognitivo-conductual puede ayudarte a lograr el control de tus impulsos y a transformar esa intensa ira en emociones más controlables y adecuadas ¿Bebes o fumas, Naruto?

―Whisky o coñac, depende.

El médico agitó la cabeza.

―No volverás a beber, prohibido rotundamente ¿entendido?

Lo aceptó, por ellos lo que sea.

―Y por favor, no dejes las terapias atrás.

―No lo haré.

Naruto firmó los papeles que Konohamaru traía para él y bebió de su vaso de agua. Se había comprometido a no beber más y él iba a cumplirlo sí o sí. Había ordenado que retiraran el minibar de su despacho para suplantarlo por un dispensador de agua. No se había dado cuenta de lo dependiente que se había vuelto al alcohol hasta que su psicólogo le prohibió beberlo.

―Tendré listos los informes para mañana, señor Namikaze ―El chico acomodó los papeles y se puso de pie.

―Claro, hasta mañana.

Su nuevo celular vibró en su bolsillo cuando su nuevo asistente cerró la puerta tras él.

―Hola mamá ―dijo y ella le devolvió el saludo.

―Hola cariño, tengo buenas noticias. Hinata y Boruto serán dados de alta mañana, el bebé todavía necesita oxígeno, pero podrá salir del hospital ―Una sensación cálida permeó su corazón porque por fin llegaban las buenas noticias.

―Es grandioso mamá, no la dejes sola en ningún momento.

―Eso quería preguntarte ¿A dónde la llevaré? Su amiga se ofreció, no sé qué opinas tú. Puedo alojarla en mi apartamento de Camden.

―No ―agitó la cabeza pensando en Karin, sus ojos fijos en todo Londres―. Compré un apartamento de dos habitaciones en Westminster, está totalmente amueblado y equipado con todo lo que ella y nuestro hijo podrían necesitar; ropa, zapatos... lo que sea. No les faltará nada y sí lo hace no dudes en encargarlo. Contraté a una enfermera para que esté pendiente de ella durante el día y también un vigilante que los custodie las veinticuatro horas.

―Me parece perfecto, cariño. Así ella tendrá su propio espacio y no se sentirá tan incomoda.

Estuvo de acuerdo, además quedaba en Westminster, muy cerca del Centre Point, no lo suficientemente cerca, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. No la buscaría hasta que hubiera superado sus problemas. Confiaba en Utakata para que los cuidara y protegiera, sabía lo importantes que eran para él.

―No le digas que lo compré todo, mamá ¿entiendes? Lo rechazará ―Hizo una pausa―. Dile que todo lo compraste tu para ella.

― ¿Estás completamente seguro?

―Lo estoy, la conozco, no quiere verme y si sabe que fui yo el que lo compró todo se negará a aceptarlo.

Su madre suspiró.

―Esta bien, arreglaré con ella tu tiempo con Boruto. Es una buena chica y sé que permitirá que tengas tu tiempo con él.

Nunca dudó de eso.

Colgó y miró hacia las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo repleto de lluvia que caía sobre Londres. Cuando se encontraba lejos, todo perdía sentido, no sentía interés ni siquiera por su trabajo, nada le importaba, solo ellos. Necesitaba verlos en ese momento, a ella, a su hijo. Tomó su saco y salió rumbo al hospital sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. No lograba concentrarse sin tenerlos cerca.

Hinata besó la pequeña cabeza de su bebé, su mejilla y su diminuta nariz. Ver a su pequeño hijo mejor cada que lo veía la alegraba tanto que la felicidad no cabía dentro de su pecho. Habían pasado cuatro semanas exactas desde que ambos fueron internados de urgencia, y los dos se habían recuperado relativamente bien. Boruto se alimentaba normalmente y había subido considerablemente de peso, todavía necesitaba oxígeno, pero era completamente normal debido al estado de madurez de sus pulmones, Ella había recobrado un poco más sus fuerzas, ya no estaba tan pálida ni tan delgada, y según lo que Tsunade le había dicho, los resultados de sus análisis habían dado como resultado que su cuerpo estaba dentro del rango normal. Debía cuidarse mucho, pero lo bueno era que al día siguiente ambos serían dados de alta.

La enfermera que siempre la atendió se acercó con una sonrisa amable y le retiró a Boruto de sus brazos; era hora de que volviera a neonatos por última vez. Pronto lo tendría todo para ella, lo disfrutaría cómo siempre deseó.

―Hasta mañana, bebé ―susurró cuando la mujer lo sacó fuera de su habitación.

Miró por la ventana sintiendo ese vacío que se apoderaba de su ser cuando su bebé ya no estaba con ella. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar su vida? No tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Ni dinero, ni casa y aunque sabía que tendría la ayuda de Kushina, tampoco podía abusar, aunque en su estado no es que pudiera hacer mucho. Le pediría a Ino que la alojara mientras conseguía un trabajo. Algo haría, pero saldría adelante.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose la hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Hinata giró su cabeza y sintió como todo a su alrededor volvía a tambalearse cuando vio a la refinada mujer que se encontraba allí.

― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―susurró humillantemente herida y desconcertada. Sakura entró por completo y cerró la puerta. Barrió su rostro con sus ojos verdes impenetrables y sintió que se rompía una vez más.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Humillarla? ¿Amenazarla con no acercarse a Naruto? Su respiración se tornó agitada, sus pulmones encogiéndose dolieron dentro de sus cosquillas ¿Qué más necesitaba cobrarle la vida para que le pusiera a esa mujer al frente? ¿Es qué no era consciente de lo mucho que le dolía solo verla y saber que ella era el verdadero amor de Naruto? ¿Cuánto dolor debía soportar más?

―Hola, Hinata ―dijo la mujer dando un paso en su dirección.

Hinata encogió sus pies y se alejó empujándose hacia atrás. No la quería cerca, ni de ella ni de su hijo. Recordarla en aquel periódico besando a Naruto había sido la chispa que encendió su mecha. La mataba, le ardía como una llaga ardiente.

―Váyase ―rogó con la voz quebrada y Sakura arqueó las cejas. Solo quería disculparse, había sido una total perra con ella y no lo merecía. Además, su consciencia no la dejaba tranquila y verla de frente aumentaba sus remordimientos. Era, de lejos, la Hinata que una vez conoció.

―Yo vine para...

― ¡NO! ―farfulló ella en un sollozo―. ¡No quiero escucharla! ¡Váyase, déjeme en paz!

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr,

―Mierda ―soltó Sakura y agitó las manos―. Cálmate, puedes hacerte daño. Yo solo quería...

― ¡No!

― ¡Sólo escúchame!

― ¡¿Qué mas quieres de mí?! ―gritó una desconsolada Hinata―. ¡¿No fue suficiente?! ¡Ganaste! ¡Es tuyo, siempre fue tuyo! ¡Déjame en paz y lárguese, yo no lo quiero! ¡Yo no lo quiero!

Sakura supo que no iba a escucharla, pero le dolían sus palabras porque sabía que Naruto era capaz de arrancarse el corazón y servírselo en bandeja de plata.

―No se trata de eso, solo tienes que escucharme...

― ¡Lárguese! ―Ella tomó una almohada y se la aventó, Sakura se cubrió con un brazo―. ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente?!

Ella se bajó de la cama sin importarle arrancarse la intravenosa, no toleraba siquiera mirarla. Esa mujer había terminado de destrozar su golpeado corazón. Era la representación de sus sueños e ilusiones rotos y tenerla de frente la había superado totalmente. El dolor y la tristeza nublaron su razón, y sus pensamientos solo gritaron corre, huye. Pegó su espalda a la pared y negó en repetidas veces cuando la mujer trató de calmarla o acercarse. Buscaba una vía de escape, pero no lograba ver ninguna.

El pánico incrementó y sus sollozos también.

La puerta chocó con la pared en un estruendoso golpe cuando Naruto la empujó. Se quedó de piedra al ver la escena que acontecía frente a él: Hinata en una esquina llorando desconsolada, con un brazo sangrando y pánico reflejando en su rostro. Sakura también estaba allí, tratando de acercarse o calmarla; no supo cual. Lo único que supo es que ella no tenía nada que hacer allí; estaba atormentando a su ángel, lo podía ver en sus desorbitados y horrorizados ojos perlas.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―masculló furioso―. ¡Con un demonio Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?!

―Yo solo...

― ¡Sácala de aquí, Naruto por favor! ―Le rogó Hinata y a él se le partió el corazón verla al borde de la desesperación. Sabía lo que le dolía ver a Sakura.

Tomó a Sakura del brazo y la empujó fuera del pasillo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. No debió acercarse a su ángel y se lo haría saber, pero ahora lo más importante era calmar a Hinata. Ella soltó otro sollozó, temblaba, sus piernas parecían no querer sostenerla. Rápidamente se acercó y la sujetó, apretándola contra su pecho. Su olor rápidamente se coló por su sistema y no pudo evitar hundir su nariz en su cabello.

Cuánto la había extrañado.

Ella se aferró a su saco, derramando lágrimas y buscando refugio entre sus brazos, pero de repente algo se activó y antes de poder sujetarla con más fuerza, ella lo alejó de un empujón.

―Hinata...

Negó con la cabeza.

―No ―Agitó la cabeza y apretó los labios cuando detalló su rostro―. V-Ve con tu... prometida. Déjame sola.

El amargo tono de su voz lo afectó en demasía. Era hora de aclararle que la amaba, que Sakura no significaba nada y que no se casaría con nadie que no fuera ella.

―No es mi prometida, no voy a casarme con ella.

Ella se alejó otro paso y se abrazó a sí misma.

―Quiero estar sola ―susurró en un hilo de voz. La ignoró.

―Es a ti a quien amo ―Se acercó―. Es a ti a quien jodidamente amo con toda mi alma, ángel.

Sacudió su cabeza, dos lagrimas descendieron hasta humedecer sus labios.

―Vete...

―No era real, nada con ella fue real. Solo tú, aquí ―Señaló su pecho―. Hablemos, déjame explicártelo todo, por favor.

La ira hirvió dentro de sus venas. ¿No fue real? Lo que ella vivió fue espeluznantemente real. El dolor de verlo en ese periódico, el miedo de perder a su hijo y luego verlos... ella con ese enorme anillo.

El odio creció y ella no lo pudo controlar.

― ¡NO! ―gritó, dándole un empujón con sus dos manos en su pecho―. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Me rompiste! ¡Me destrozaste y ¿crees que tienes el derecho de aparecerte aquí, después de todo lo que pasé para pedirme que hablemos?! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Se esperaba esa reacción, por eso no se movió y permitió que ella lo golpeara si quería. Se lo merecía, merecía que ella lo destrozara. No la cuidó, no la protegió.

Rompió su promesa.

― ¡Me moría de hambre, de dolor, de tristeza mientras tu te dormías con Sakura todas las noches!

―No fue así.

― ¡Juraste que me cuidarías, que me protegerías y no lo hiciste! No me creíste, te supliqué que lo hicieras y no me escuchaste. ¡Me trataste peor que a una puta y luego me reemplazaste! ―Él la detuvo por las muñecas, evitando que se lastimara así.

―Lo sé, y me odio por eso, no tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que me aborrezco por lo que hice, pero te amo, esa es la verdad. Eres mi jodidamente todo, ángel. Todo.

― ¡No soy tu ángel! ―replicó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. No debía alterarla, todavía se encontraba delicada y este tipo de emociones fuertes no las debería estar sintiendo. Era un puto egoísta―. ¡Dolía, dolía demasiado! ¡Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie!

La levantó en brazos y se dejó caer con ella hasta que ambos estuvieron en el suelo. Hinata hundió el rostro en su cuello y lo apretó con sus brazos, dejándolo salir todo.

―Shh... lo sé, mi amor ―Olió su pelo y acarició su espalda.

―No me creíste ¿por qué? Yo te amaba, yo te amaba y no me creíste...

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

―Juntos lo superaremos, solo... por favor.

Ella se despegó de él, alejándose, arrastrándose hacia atrás.

―No... no puedo, no quiero verte nunca más ―Balazo directo a su pecho, su mano voló a ese lugar y apretó su camisa. Se lo merecía, por supuesto que sí, pero lo estaba aniquilando―. Eras lo único que tenía y me dejaste sin nada... no te importó, solo me lastimaste y me rompiste. Nunca lo podré olvidar, jamás te podré perdonar así que vete, déjame en paz y nunca vuelvas a buscarme, a tocarme, no te quiero cerca de mí.

―Por favor, no sigas... ―suplicó con la voz rota. Cada palabra que ella decía lo asesinaba lentamente.

Realmente la había perdido, comprendió dolorosamente, sintiendo ese ácido corrosivo consumir sus neuronas. Hinata buscaba lastimarlo, herirlo, destrozarlo. Ella quería hacerlo sufrir, aunque sea una pizca de todo el dolor que soportó durante esos espantosos meses... y lo estaba logrando.

― ¡Lárgate! Te odio, te odio tanto, Naruto. Viví un infierno por tu culpa, mi bebé casi se muere. ¡Rompiste lo que tuvimos! Nunca debí confiar en ti, creerte, amarte ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado! ¡Lo peor! ―Y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeando su pecho con sus puños.

Naruto sollozó, negando... sudoroso y pálido. Sentía que se ahogaba, que el oxigeno era escaso y que no lograba emerger de ese maldito abismo. Hinata lo estaba terminando de sepultar.

― ¡Hinata! ―exclamó Ino sorprendida por todo lo que escuchó. Se apresuró a recogerla de donde estaba tirada en el piso llorando y golpeando a Naruto. Tsunade y Kushina también se materializaron allí, sacando a Naruto de su trance y alejándolo de ella, sin embargo, él se resistió.

No se iría de ahí antes de aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

―Escúchame ―Tomó su rostro y unió sus frentes. Ella se veía tan vulnerable y frágil, que deseó abrirse el pecho y resguardarla allí para siempre―. Te amo ¿entiendes? Eso nunca va a cambiar. Eres mi ángel, siempre lo serás y quieras o no, también mi mujer. Voy a recuperarte, voy a tenerte de vuelta en mi vida y juntos sanaremos todas las heridas, el dolor, y seremos los padres que Boruto se merece. Es una promesa, Hinata y juro que esta vez sí la cumpliré.

Besó sus labios castamente antes de desaparecer de esa habitación.

Ino abrazó a su amiga y en silencio la dejó sacar todo. Estaba tan pálida, temblaba y los sollozos no la dejaban respirar. Varios minutos tuvieron que transcurrir para que lograra tranquilizarse y cuando lo hizo, rogó que nadie mencionara nada de lo sucedido.

El apartamento que Kushina le obsequió era hermoso, pensó ella sosteniendo a su bebé en brazos. Ino empujó la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba y la llevó a admirar su nuevo hogar. Su tamaño no era enorme, pero tampoco era pequeño. La decoración interior de la sala le fascinó. Su habitación tampoco se quedaba atrás, su cama era enorme y con dosel, las impecables sabanas blancas la llamaban a tenderse sobre ellas y jamás levantarse, pero lo que más le gustó fue la habitación de Boruto.

La pintura era de color azul claro, las paredes fueron adornadas con diseños de animalitos, así como sus cortinas blancas. No faltaba absolutamente nada, ni la cuna, ni el cochecito, ni una sillita o un columpio. En un principio se negó a aceptarlo, pero Kushina le había asegurado que le debía demasiado, y que el apartamento no era nada en comparación a la herencia que le había quedado.

Aceptó sin remedio y sintiéndose más cómoda al tener su propio lugar.

La abuela de su hijo le presentó al oficial de seguridad que custodiaría la entrada a su edificio y una mujer que sería tanto enfermera como niñera. Ella lo agradeció. Se recostó sobre sus sábanas y abrazó a su bebé más cerca de su cuerpo. No tuvo corazón para dejarlo en la otra habitación.

Recordó lo sucedido con Naruto y el ardor en su pecho se hizo presente otra vez. Seguía amándolo, por supuesto que sí, pero por fin había comprendido que ellos dos juntos no encajaban, que sus mundos eran diferentes y que, si insistía en lo que su corazón sentía, terminaría lastimada. Había aprendido la lección, dolorosamente, pero lo hizo.

Cerró sus ojos y se permitió vencer por el sueño.

Naruto asintió hacia Utakata y abrió la puerta del apartamento donde vivirían sus ángeles. Su madre le había prohibido acercarse allí, le había dicho que ella se encargaría de llevarle a Boruto todos los días, sin embargo, simplemente no se pudo resistir. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ingresó en su habitación, y sonrío con ternura cuando los vio dormidos y acurrucados. Tiró del banco de la coqueta y tomó asiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, simplemente mirándolos, pero aún así... no pudo detenerse.


End file.
